50 years younger
by ShadowRox
Summary: After defeating the finalhazard, Shadow disappears, Sonic desperate to see him again. When Chaos control goes wack, Sonic and Tails find themselves on the ARK with Shadow... 50 years in the past. So Sonic tries to get to know Shadow better. CONTINUED!
1. A Shadow of Sonic

**Hello, guys. Happy to start writing for you again! I really wanted to write this story because even though I love Sonadow (you suck if you don't) I also wanted to incorporate Maria into the story. The Sonadow part will come in later chapters, since Shadow as a child is completely oblivious. I hope you enjoy ~ ShadowRox.**

In the faraway of space, all was calm.

Not like the atmosphere of Earth, this would have an enormous space colony entering it in only minutes.

The Space Colony, ARK, was on a crash course for Earth, a particularly large lizard leading it. This "lizard" was the prototype of the Ultimate Life. It was programmed to destroy Earth once all seven chaos emeralds had powered it up.

And now the _real _Ultimate Lifeform was fighting it, doing everything in his power to kill his prototype. His name is Shadow the hedgehog. His usually ebony –crimson streaked fur was now golden white with his original red markings. His ruby eyes burned with passion as he fought the monster.

The golden hedgehog next to him went by the name of Sonic the hedgehog. He was the cocky, sometimes dense, emerald eyed hero. He normally had a rich azure colored pelt, tan muzzle, stomach and arms. He was the chilidog loving hero who everybody adored... also known as "womanizer" by his red echidna friend, Knuckles.

At the moment, Sonic was on the bridge between panic and having fun. He was up here saving the world with his rival –the person who had just tried to _destroy _the world. And just having the dark hedgehog _next _to him, fighting _with _him... let's just say it made the hero want to laugh, smile...

"Sonic!"

The voice of said hedgehog snapped Sonic out of his thoughts as his head whipped around to look at Shadow.

"You're losing rings! I'll take over and you collect more!" he yelled as he threw himself at the final hazard. "Come and get some, you cretin!"

Shadow heaved his body into the large bulge on the lizard, the creature screaming in agony. Only one or two more hits should do it. He quickly traded places with Sonic as he dashed off to gather more rings.

Sonic heard Shadow softly praying to his long gone friend. "Maria, watch me..." Sonic was touched by this... but the look in Shadow's eyes showed that maybe he wouldn't come back, and he knew this. He was ready.

Sonic silently protested with the narrowing of his eyes, but Shadow was completely oblivious as to what Sonic was warning him not to do. Shadow liked to go by a few rules, and one of his favorites: ignorance is bliss.

Sonic took control once again, throwing all he had at the monster –literally. Shadow, once again headed down, delivering the final blow to his opponent.

The Finalhazard finally screams out in pain and dies, leaving the two hedgehogs and the space colony.

Shadow looked down at Sonic with a smirk. "There's just something left that we have to do. I won't bother you anymore, Sonic. Just help me do this."

Sonic wanted to protest but had no time. Shadow raced down to position himself in front of the colony. Without a second thought, Sonic joined him.

They surged forward, gathering all the strength they had stored up, ready to stop the colony from its course.

"No way that's getting through," Sonic declared.

Shadow looked up, a sudden voice nearly knocking him down. "Shadow..."

"Maria," he whispered.

"You ready Shads?"

Shadow nodded.

_"Chaos Control!" _the two yelled.

A burst of light was seen around the world as the Space Colony ARK was safely put back in space, where it would no longer be a threat to Earth.

A roar of cheers erupted both on the ARK and around the world. Sonic was grinning, literally _glowing _as he saw his friends, safe. He turned to congratulate Shadow, only to find his counterpart plummeting down to earth. Shadow's golden fur was returning to its natural ebony hue. Shadow was losing his Super Form.

"Shadow!" Sonic cried, hurling himself at his fallen (now considered) friend. He held a tight grip on Shadow's forearms, desperately trying to pull him back to the ARK.

"S- Sonic..." he croaked. "L- let me g-go. I want to be with Maria," he whispered. He smiled at the hero weakly before pulling away, giving a fierce kick to the hero in his efforts to save the teenager's life. The last words he thought he would ever speak ghosted out of his lips. "Maria... this is what you wanted, right? _This __is my promise... I made to you..."_

With an eye searing light, Shadow disappeared.

...

**One week later:**

So this is how it went: Sonic came back onto the ARK, his eyes shining with tears. When Rouge had asked him where Shadow was, he could only shake his head, too choked up to give a real answer. Tails, once back at home, questioned Sonic about what had happened.

And after the confrontation, Sonic had the first glimmer of hope for the first time in a week. Reason being:

"Sonic, I don't think he's dead," Tails said.

Sonic nearly passed out. "B-but, that's not possible... He fell into the atmosphere!"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, but if you look at it, he had _just _enough energy to do a final Chaos Control."

"So... he could be alive? And we just have to find him?" asked Sonic hopefully.

Tails smiled, "Yeah, and I think I know how to do it! You know how all of the Chaos emeralds attract to one another?"

"... Not really, but go on."

"Well, Shadow sends off the same kind of energy. So all we have to do is let the chaos emerald lead us to him."

"That's great, Tails!" Sonic cheered, making Tails beam.

"Well... thanks, Sonic. Maybe you should do a Chaos Control," he suggested.

Sonic nodded happily, smiling for the first time in what he felt like was _years. _He wasn't entirely sure why he was so happy, but just seeing Shadow, _alive..._ 'It's because I feel guilty,' he thought, blushing madly. 'I let him go out there, that's it. Nothing else.'

"You feeling okay, Sonic?" asked Tails, looking strangely at Sonic's blush.

"Y-yeah! C'mon, let's get going already!" yelled Sonic, rushing forward to grab the Chaos emerald.

"Sonic, _wait!" _Tails cried, rushing forward, also grasping the glowing emerald.

_"Chaos Control!"_

Everything went black.

...

"... –okay?"

Sonic's head hurt. His ears flattened against his head, tuning out all noise as he tried to block out the pain. But just then, he heard somebody talking to him. Slowly, his ears lifted up.

"Hello? Ah, you're alive. You never cease to surprise me, blue hedgehog."

Sonic's eyes snapped open once he heard the voice. He was desperate to hear it again, begging that this wasn't a dream.

"Shadow?" he whispered, the figure holding him suddenly stopped, his face in the shadows.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" he asked.

Sonic was confused. "I-it's me, Shads. Don't you remember? It's Sonic."

A light was turned on as Shadow shifted. He tilted his head in confusion. "Sonic? I'm afraid I don't know a Sonic."

Sonic was about to ask him where they were, when he remembered Tails. "Tails? Where is he?"

Shadow arched an eyebrow. "Are you talking about the kit?" he asked.

"Wha? Yeah, Tails. Where is he?"

Shadow smirked. "My friend absolutely loves him. She is taking care of him."

"Where are they?"

"They are in the other room trying to figure out how to make their nuclear stabilizer work."

" ... Well, good luck to them."

Shadow snorted and began to laugh at that. "That's what I said, though I do understand what they are working on," he looked down at Sonic with a small smile. "You guys really gave us a heart attack, just appearing out of nowhere. I nearly tripped and killed myself over you two when I was doing the obstacle course."

Sonic laughed, too.

"If you don't mind me asking... where did you two come from?" asked Shadow.

Sonic was going to sit up when he noticed he was in Shadow's lap. "Um, why...?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Every time I tried to put you down you'd just throw your arm out and grab me again. I gave up," he gave a childish smirk. "What? Have a crush on me? Sorry, I don't date fakers."

"I-! You-! _Faker-!" _he nearly shrieked.

Shadow laughed at this. "Ah, calm down. It was a joke!"

"Very funny," Sonic muttered dryly, his cheeks resembling a tomato.

Shadow frowned. "I didn't mean it. Sorry."

Sonic was partly touched by Shadow's apologies. Last week he would have rather skinned himself alive rather than even _glance _at Sonic. There was something wrong here.

Just then the door opened; his fox friend and a little girl joining the group.

The girl was wearing a soft blue dress and headband. She had shimmering golden blonde hair with sparkling sapphire eyes. Her smile nearly blinded Sonic, and she had to be only twelve.

"Hello!" she said. "Oh, you're awake! I was so worried, but little Miles here told me not to," she said, beaming.

Tails blushed as he smiled. "What can I say? Sonic dies hard."

Shadow tried not to roll his eyes. "Talking about hard... like your skull, Sonic?"

Sonic pouted. "Hey, what did I ever do to you?"

"You have turned me, The Ultimate Lifeform, into the Ultimate Stuffed Animal."

Sonic blushed in rage and wouldn't meet Shadow's eyes.

"Oh, Shadow, do be kinder to our guests," the young girl advised, making Shadow scoff mockingly.

Sonic looked at the little girl as she noogied Shadow curiously. "Um, who are you?"

The little girl stopped her actions to look at Sonic. She grinned. "My name is Maria. Maria Robotnik."

_Maria, this is my promise... I made to you..._

That was the last thing Sonic hears before the darkness consumes him.

**I'm back! HAHA!**

**Shadow: Will you calm down, Roxie? You are making a fool of yourself.**

**So what? Sonic does that on a regular basis.**

**Shadow: ... I agree...**

**Sonic: Uh, guys? Yeah, I'm standing **_**right here!**_

**Oh. Hey Sonic! What's up? *screams as shoe hits her head, falling over* Ouch...**

**Sonic: *grumbles***

**Shadow: You are such a child.**

**Sonic: So what if I am? In this story, I'm older than you, you know. Since I'm back to when you were a kid.**

**Shadow: Yes, but no matter what, I will always act older than you. You let your ego take control of your actions and... Hey, where'd he go?**

**Sonic: *posing in front of mirror* Yeah, I look AWESOME today! Who's that handsome blue devil?**

**Shadow: Sonic... this is a low, even for you... and that's saying something...**

**Sonic: AH! I was- uh –mirror –MONKEY!**

**Shadow: ... Monkey?**

**Sonic: *glares accusingly at Roxie* **

**What? This makes the story way funnier. What's a story without random blurt outs? LAMP! FORK! TEAM JACOB! (I honestly do not care for Twilight, just a word, people.)**

**Sonic: Um, she's starting to scare me. Can we leave, now?**

**Shadow: ... Let's go.**

**A/N: Hi guys! Roxie here. So this is the first Chapter of my Story. It'll probably be longer then any other story I've written, so be nice about this short chapter. And yes, Shadow is completely out of character, but that's only because this is referring back to when he was happy. He will probably be acting a bit like Sonic. Sonadow will come later, so hold on to your underwear!**

**Shadow: Underwear?**

**Hey, this is my story.**


	2. The Chilidog Wig

**Hola! Sorry, I just couldn't keep away from my computer! I am sooo hyper! **

**Shadow: Oh, great. Now we're stuck with YOU!**

**Is that so bad? What did I ever do to you?**

**Shadow: You made me fall in love with the blue fur ball admiring himself over there.**

**So this is the next chapter, enjoy!**

"Snow White, wake up already. There is no way in _hell _I'm kissing you, so don't get your hopes up," came Shadow's teasing voice.

Sonic growled as he opened his eyes. He was, once again, in the lap of the ebony hedgehog. Shadow looked down at Sonic with another childish grin, his ruby eyes sparkling. Sonic, at the moment, could only stare. Shadow looked carefree... Hell he was _smiling!_ Sonic thought he'd never live to see the _day _that _Shadow the Hedgehog _smiled!

"Take a picture; it'll last longer."

Yup, that snapped Sonic out of it.

Sonic sat up quickly, looking around him. He was in a regular bedroom –bed, couch, TV, bathroom, ect... And a view of Earth! Sonic jumped right off of Shadow and pressed his face to the window.

"Wow, what a view, Shads!" he gasped.

"First of all, that is not my name. My name is Shadow. Second, I can't even see the view through the footprint on my face," Shadow said dryly. On his tan muzzle, left cheek was an angry red mark in the shape of a sneaker.

Sonic blushed. "Sorry, man."

Tails burst into the room. "Sonic! You have to look at the list of algebraic equations Maria and I came up with! They're almost as good as the early model of the eclipse cannon Shadow designed!"

Shadow smiled as the two walked in, ruffling the fur of Tails and hugging Maria. "The cannon isn't that great. It's just an early design the Professor and I created."

"Well, it's the best thing I've seen in a while," Tails said with a smile. He turned to Sonic. "You blacked out back there, Sonic. It was a shock when I found out, too."

"I can't believe you guys are from the future!" Maria giggled. "What's it like? Flying cars? Tell me!"

"Nah, nothing like that," Sonic sighed. "Would be way cool, but no. Kind of the same thing you guys have here."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "What a let down."

Sonic grinned. "Yeah, kinda is. At least we still have chilidogs."

He was met with blank stares from Shadow and Maria. "What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?" he asked. A light bulb went off in his head. "_You guys never ate a chilidog_?"

Shadow covered his ears. "Stop yelling, hedgehog," he commanded.

Maria just laughed. "Wow, you must really love that food."

Sonic nodded eagerly. "It's awesome. I eat it almost every day."

Tails laughed at this. "_Almost? _No, Sonic eats it _every day, _for nearly _every meal._"

Shadow smirked. "How... _appetizing..."_ he said, faking a grimace. He laughed as Sonic gave a mock punch to his arm.

"Miles, do you know how to cook?" asked Maria, tugging at the kit's arm.

Tails nodded.

"Wanna cook something?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure. But... why aren't you with Shadow for that?"

Shadow burst into a roar of laughter. "I'm banned from the kitchen," he explained through gasps. "If I get even five feet in front of the oven it either explodes or lights on fire. So the professor though it be best if I trained instead."

Sonic smiled. "Really? Tails won't even let me in the kitchen. He says I'm 'bad luck.'"

Shadow smirked and winked at the hero. "Guess that's just something we have in common."

Sonic's face turned a bright red, cheeks heating up. Sonic bit his lip and looked away, trying to slow his heart rate. What was happening? Why, whenever Shadow smiled at him, or laughed at his joke, would his heart race and his face burn?

"Yo, Sonic, you feeling okay? You're face is flushed," Shadow pointed out.

"U-um, yeah! Just a little tired."

Shadow snorted. "After sleeping for three days and then once more? Mmm, I shouldn't be the one talking. When I was created, I slept for a whole week."

"I could beat that," Sonic laughed.

Shadow flicked Sonic on the head. "I doubt it."

"Ask Tails. We were supposed to watch the big football game together, but when he found me, it was next week. I was totally screwed up."

"I would be, too," Shadow admitted. "Hmm... yet another thing in common, um... Sonic. That is your name, right? Sonic?" he asked.

Sonic blushed once again. "Uh, yeah. That's my name."

Shadow's eyes softened, as did his smile. "Let's get you to my room, you must be ill. You're face is burning."

Sonic snickered. "You're like, what? Two years old? And you still speak like you do when you're fifty."

Shadow's ears perked up. "You... know me... in the future," he stammered, struggling to picture himself. His body, now, was at fifteen, but it was programmed to freeze at nineteen.

Sonic felt like strangling himself. This would definitely screw the future up. Tails had lectured him about it, but at the time Sonic was busy seeing how long the longest nap can last. His answer: about five hours.

"Don't tell me a thing, hedgehog," Shadow hissed. He scooped up Sonic and began to look for his room.

Sonic cocked his head. "Why not?"

Shadow didn't answer.

So they ran in silence down the empty halls. Shadow stopped at a single door and opened it quietly. He then majestically... dumped Sonic on the bed as he plopped himself onto a chair.

"Thanks," Sonic said dryly, rubbing the arm hanging loosely on his side. "Um... so this is your bedroom?" he asked.

Shadow shook his head. "No. This is Maria's bedroom. I live in a pod –encasement type thingy."

"A pod encasement type thingy? Is that a technical term?"

"Yes, yes it is. Get off my back, hedgehog," he growled. Emerald eyes just rolled at the comment.

"Hey, Shadow?" he asked.

Shadow's eyes wandered over to the azure hedgehog. "What is it, Sonic? The bathroom's over there," he said, pointing a gloved finger towards a door on the other side of the room.

"I don't need to pee," Sonic sighed. "I... I wanted to know how old you are."

Shadow cocked his head. "My body is fifteen years old and will freeze when it turns nineteen. I... am approximately eleven months old. My birthday is in a month."

Sonic gaped at this. He _did _happen to notice that Shadow was about five inches smaller than in the future, his voice just a tad higher.

Shadow snorted. "You might want to close your mouth. Don't want a fly to go in, do you?"

Sonic blushed and bit his bottom lip.

Shadow's features softened. "Sorry, it just comes out. Other then you, I'm the only other teenage mobian on the ARK. I'm moody, okay?"

Sonic was baffled. "Yeah, yeah, I got it! Don't kill me!" he yelled, trying not to laugh.

Shadow suddenly looked very confused. "Kill you? Why would I hurt you?"

Uh oh. Screw up. Sonic tried to smile and said, "Um, hey! Is that Maria at the door?"

Shadow eyed Sonic suspiciously as he went to answer the door. Tails nearly trampled him as he shuffled into the room, Maria nearly doing the same.

"Why the hell do you people think my face is a foot mat? He demanded.

Maria gasped and bent down, holding his face. She kissed him on the forehead. "Maria, stop! Stop! That tickles!" he laughed. Maria hugged him close like a child with a stuffed animal.

Sonic smiled. Young Shadow was always happy, completely affectionate when it concerned Maria. The older Shadow... was cold, emotionless. Other than appearance, they had nothing in common. What happened to Maria that made him like that?

"... Why are you staring at me, Sonic?"

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts, only to find Shadow looking at him with a strange face. "Oops. Sorry. Just thinking."

'... He's still staring at me...' thought Shadow, feeling uncomfortable.

"Sonic, would you and Miles like to join Shadow and I for lunch?" Maria asked politely.

Sonic nodded, holding his grumbling stomach.

**Five Minutes Later.**

Let's just say the cook had never worked so hard in his life.

Shadow and Maria both got a cup of Clam Chowder, Maria's favorite. The cook made it just for her. Tails got a corn muffin and a chocolate chip cookie.

Sonic got three chilidogs, two burgers, and a large plate of fries. His tray had a mini mountain of food.

Shadow and Maria sat wide eyed as Sonic inhaled everything on the plate in less than ten minutes.

Sonic caught their strange glances. "What?" he asked with a pile of fries sticking out of his mouth.

Shadow couldn't stop himself from laughing. "How can you eat so much? The Biolizard doesn't even consume as much as you."

Sonic smiled. "Hey, you two never had a chilidog, right?" he asked. The friends nodded, looking a little suspicious. "Well, here you go," he said, breaking one in half.

Maria took it with a kind 'thank you,' and had a bite. She smiled and said, "This is very good, Sonic. I'm glad I tried it!"

Shadow, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as thrilled as his friend. He hid his face after trying the chilidog, his muzzle as green as Sonic's eyes. He spit the piece out in his napkin, and knowing Sonic would want to know why he wasn't eating the rest, desperately tried to distract him.

"Sonic, are they giving seconds over there?"

"Whoa, they are?" he yelled, turning around.

Shadow took the opportunity. He hurled the chilidog behind his head. "Whoops. Guess they aren't," he apologized.

That's when the group heard a loud yell in outrage.

_"PROJECT SHADOW!" _

Shadow's ears went down. "_Crap_," he croaked.

Stomping over to the table was none other then Gerald Robotnik, founder of the ARK... and Shadow's creator.

He was a rather large man, round down by the stomach area. He wore a pair of old fashioned glasses and a white lab coat with beige pants. On the white jacket was a red name tag. It said, 'Hello, I'm: Professor Gerald.' Like all Robotnik men, he had a particularly large moustache, grayed from age.

The professor was in a rage; reason being on his head sat half a chilidog.

Maria went white, clutching Shadow closer.

"What is the meaning of this, Shadow?" the Professor demanded, pointing to his usually bald head. He wanted _hair, _not a hotdog with..._ what WAS that goop?_

Shadow looked embarrassed. "I, um, couldn't find the trashcan."

"What? But Shads, its right over there –oof!" he gasped as Shadow elbowed him in the chest.

"Shut up," Shadow hissed.

"Your little blue friend over here is correct. And I HEARD that! What is it with you crazy teenagers –talking in front of somebody like they can't hear you. I mean, I'm right _in front of you!_"

Shadow and Maria both shared a goofy smile and rolled their eyes.

"Grandfather, I don't think Shadow meant any harm. And Shadow isn't technically a teenager; only his body. His mind is ageless, and he was created nine months ago. So really, he isn't a..." she stopped, due to the death glare her grandfather was giving her. Shadow sweatdropped behind her, slapping his face with his hand.

"Thank you for informing me on _my _creation, Maria."

Maria smiled bashfully and stepped behind Shadow. "You can take it from here, buddy," she said teasingly.

"Yeah, thanks," he muttered dryly. "Professor, I can assure you that this was a mistake. Why would you think I would intentionally throw that disgusting slop at you on purpose?"

Sonic crossed his arms over his chest. "Slop?"

Shadow stomped on Sonic's foot. "I _told _you to _shut up!"_

"Ouch, ah, no reason to get violent, Shadow," Sonic moaned.

The Professor grumbled as he wiped the remains of the hotdog. "Shadow, I was wondering if I could talk to you later... Wait a second, when did the fox and hedgehog come?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Professor, do you not remember? These two were the so called 'speed bumps' when I was running the course a few nights ago."

The Professor frowned. "We still haven't finished repairing the hole in the wall..."

Sonic cocked his head. "What hole?"

Maria giggled. "Shadow was running really fast. He was like a big, golden blur. Then you two popped out of nowhere, and Shadow went flying. It took us a _half an hour_ just to get Shadow's left foot out of the wall." Upon mentioning this, Shadow rubbed his right arm, the last part that that was removed. "It was _hilarious,"_ she laughed, earning a hard glare from Shadow.

Sonic noted that even though Adult Shadow was known for this infamous glare, Young Shadow had a teasing glint in his ruby eyes. Adult Shadow only had one look in his eyes: a picture of him strangling you if you got on his nerves.

Sonic sort of preferred to be glared at by the young Shadow.

"Ah, you two... Miles and Sonic. The two from the future. I remember now."

Tails nodded furiously, his eyes wide from standing in front of one of the greatest scientists who ever lived.

"Miles, we shall have to talk. Perhaps we could find a way to bring you home...?"

Tails smiled, "O-of course, Mr. Robotnik."

The Professor nodded, walking back to the lab.

Tails nearly squealed in delight. "That was _Professor Gerald! _He- he...!"

_He _passed out. The "he" being Tails.

Everyone just looked at the young kit in shock.

"Well, I didn't expect _that _to happen," Shadow chuckled as he lifted up the child. Sonic held his arms out, taking his 'younger brother' in his arms quietly.

"Tails is a genius," Sonic explained. "His role model _has _to be another brainiac."

Shadow smiled. "You treat him as if he's your brother."

Sonic smirked. "That's because, in my mind, he is."

Shadow was a little more thoughtful around Sonic from now on.

...

_"...Sonic..."_

_ Sonic opened his eyes, realizing he was now in Maria's old room. He was outside the ARK, though now it was abandoned, empty. He was floating in Space, and he was not alone. _

_ Standing next to him was Adult Shadow the Hedgehog, arms crossed, eyes set in their natural cold glare. His teeth were bared, fangs glistening threateningly._

_ "Shadow!" Sonic cried, throwing himself at the dark hedgehog. He wrapped his arms around Shadow in a tight hug. _

_ Shadow seemed confused at first, but slowly returned the gesture. Finally, he loosened the hero's hold on him. Time to get to business. _

_ "It's nice to see you too, Sonic," he stated wryly._

_ Sonic looked up with glistening emerald eyes. "Where are you? I was losing my _mind, _Shads!"_

_ "I'm sorry," he snarled. "You happy?"_

_ Sonic backed away. "Not so much, anymore."_

_ "Geez, Sonic, you act like a teenage girl."_

_ "I do not!"_

_ "Hypocrite."_

_ "Faker!"_

_ So the once happy greeting was now filled with anger, the silence awkward._

_ Not out of the normal when the two met._

_ "... You have been meddling with my past, Sonic," Shadow stated dryly._

_ "It's not like I meant to!" yelled Sonic. "And by the way, I like you a lot better when you were younger!_

_ Shadow's ears flattened. "So do I. Anyway, you cannot change my past events. That is why I sent Tails with you. He will tell you when you must NOT interfere. Because I knew that, without him, you would completely screw up the delicate fabric of time..."_

_ Sonic moaned. "C'mon, Shadow! I already have one genius; don't make me have to put up with another!"_

_ Shadow chuckled. "Just don't screw things up, Sonic. I liked you when we first met... I knew you weren't just another hedgehog. Don't make it so I will have never met you."_

_ Sonic hugged Shadow again, this time tighter. He buried his muzzle in Shadow's white chest fur. "I miss ya, Shads," he whispered, tears threatening to fall. _

_ "... Repeat this and I'll throttle you, but... It was a long fall to earth. I guess... I missed you too, Sonic. I missed you too..."_

_ ..._

When Sonic opened his eyes, he found that the older, more comforting Shadow wasn't there.

And for some reason, Sonic couldn't stop the sobs from escaping.

**Sorry this chapter isn't that funny. I just read a lot of sad stories, and I feel upset...**

**Shadow: Does this mean the story is coming to an end?**

**NEVER!**

**Sonic: Darn.**

**Why are you guys so mean to me?**

**Shadow: It's fun to see your reaction. We get immense surges of amusement out of this, you know.**

**Sonic: Yeah. I laughed so hard last time I squirted chocolate milk out of my nose!**

**Shadow: That was completely unnecessary. **

**... Yeah, that was really gross, Sonic.**

**Sonic: I've done my job.**

**A/N: I know, I know, this chapter sucks. Please be nice. And just for KoshKing777, I revealed why Tails was put into the story. Just a thought, but if you're going to flame me, then you must understand why I've banned you from leaving reviews. Talking about reviews, you guys should definitely leave some. I need some cheering up right about now... Sob... WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?**


	3. Shadow the Therapist

**Hello again! As you know, this is Roxie, author of this... strange and wacky story. This chapter is dedicated to Mind Seeker, who previously left my thirtieth review on Sick of You. Mind Seeker **_**also **_**left the first review for Chapter two of this crazy story, so let's give her a round of applause! WOOT! ****Thank you for sticking with a nut job like me for so long!**

**Shadow: How do you DO IT? **

**Sonic: Take us with **_**you...!**_

**ON WITH THE STORY! **_**AWAAAAYYYY**_**! *Flies off into Sunset***

"Wake... _UP!" _came Shadow's bellowing voice.

Sonic moaned and hid deeper underneath the blankets.

Shadow was _not _having a good morning. _First off: _Sonic woke up at one _in the morning_, and he wasn't quiet about it either. He started _crying. _Second: when Shadow tried to _help _him, Sonic clocked Shadow on the head. Third: just as Shadow was going to strangle Sonic, said hero passed out again, snoring in only seconds.

So, all in all, it was a pretty crappy night.

"Get up _now, _hedgehog, or so help me, today will be the day you visit _hell!_"

Sonic wrapped his hands around the metal bars of the bedpost.

"Oh, no you don't!" Shadow howled. He grasped Sonic by the ankles and gave a hard tug.

"Mmm, ger backoo sleep..." Sonic grumbled, his words slurred with sleep. He tightened his grip on the metal beams. There was no _way _Shadow was going to get him out of bed; Adult Shadow or not.

The thought of the Adult Shadow had unnerved Sonic; chilled him to the bone.

Shadow had now dragged Sonic _and the bed_ all the way to the door, and now there was nowhere to go.

_'Get up, Sonic. You are delaying my day,'_ an older, angrier voice snarled in Sonic's head.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled, springing out of bed. He landed on his back, on something soft. He looked around; ears' lowering when he realized his lost friend was nowhere to be seen. And now neither was the younger one.

"Shadow?"

"Mmmf, gmff mmm!" came a voice from underneath Sonic's back. Sonic sat up, looking down at the squished form underneath him.

"I... hate... you..." Shadow choked out.

Sonic grinned and ruffled Shadow's top quill. "It's a good type of hate, Shadow."

"That doesn't exist, Sonic," he hissed, sitting himself up. Shadow frowned as he looked at the slightly dented bars of the bed. "Wait here," he grunted, lifting himself onto his feet. He lifted the bed over his head and walked back to the place where it was before, setting it down carefully.

"Mmm, what's for breakfast?" asked Sonic, still sitting on the ground.

"Is food all you think about?"

"...Pretty much. So back to what we were talking about. Food. Namely breakfast."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "We'll go pick up some food on the way to meeting Maria. She's with her friend, Abe. Never liked that kid," he grumbled.

_'I still don't,' _muttered a voice in the back of his head.

_'_Stop talking to me!' Sonic cried back, glad not to hear a response for once. Younger Shadow furrowed his brows but shrugged, not really feeling like talking to the hero.

They walked down the hall in silence.

"... So, Shads, what's on the to –do list?" asked Sonic, trying to lighten up the mood.

Shadow shrugged. "Nothing much. I'm supposed to do some tests for the Professor today. And ...something about these people called GUN? They're coming to check me out."

"Heh, sounds like you've got a bunch of admirers, Shads," Sonic laughed.

Shadow chuckled. "Not the ones I'd like."

Sonic cocked his head. "Who _would_ you like?"

Shadow's turn to be confused. "Um, I'm not even a year old yet. Not really sure that I want a relationship."

Sonic smiled. "... Well, let's get breakfast already. I'm _starving!"_

Shadow laughed and continued down the hall with his new friend.

...

"You gonna eat the table, too?" asked Shadow, watching Sonic scarf down the scraps anybody left behind.

Sonic looked up. "Why not? Pass the salt; I wanna see how far I can get."

"No chance, hedgehog."

"I would like to see him do that!" Maria said with a smile.

"No, you don't," Tails and Shadow snapped. Tails went ahead. "It's gross. He'll go through with it."

Sonic looked hurt. "It was just a joke, guys."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Ha –ha."

Tails and Maria laughed.

Right now, they were sitting on the floor of the lab. Today, Shadow was being tested against a few sicknesses and diseases. Shadow didn't really care, but Maria's been with him every waking moment. Maria wasn't allowed to be with Shadow while his body was fighting the illness.

"Shadow, I don't think this is fair. You're being put into a bubble!" she cried, setting her plate down.

"A nice bubble," Shadow pointed out. "With a king sized bed, 48" plasma screen TV; _and_ all the scientists waiting on their hands and knees for me all the way through. I think I'll survive."

"Man, I really wish _I_ could be in your place right about now!" Sonic moaned. Tails shot him a look.

Maria looked deflated. "But, Shadow... What am I going to do all this time?"

"I dunno. But if I find you sitting outside my little dome, I'll tell the Professor to bring you out."

Maria pouted. "Shadow, that isn't fair. I can't even see you!"

Shadow smirked. "I'll be out in a few days," then, in a mumble, "or a week."

"_WHAT_?" she shrieked.

"Maria, it takes a while to rid the body of viruses, yes?" he asked.

She nodded, defeated.

Shadow looked at Tails. "Would you mind taking care of her for me? The last time something like this happed, Maria accidentally got herself stuck in my tank."

Maria's face went red. "It wasn't intentional, Shadow!"

"_Okay then," _he sang.

"Argh!" she yelled, tackling her friend.

"Stop! _Stop! _Ah hahahahaha, _please, I'm ticklish, Maria! STOP!" _he laughed as Maria engaged the two in a tickle fight.

"Ha... ha, ha... hee, hee..." he gasped. "Maria... you... are going... down...!"

Maria hid behind Tails. "Come and get me!" she yelled.

Sonic noted that this was probably one of the first times he's ever seen Shadow laugh so whole heartedly.

And now Sonic just acquired a new piece of information.

"Oh, so I just found Mr. Ultimate's weakness?" he asked, hands inching towards Shadow's side. Shadow pouted and smacked his hand.

"Tails, aren't you and Maria going to the Professor?"

Sonic frowned. "Why didn't you tell _me?"_ he asked, turning himself to look at Tails.

Tails, embarrassed, scratched the back of his head. "Um, well, whenever we go to one of those things you look like a lost puppy left in the cold. So I thought it would be best if I... you know, just go by myself."

"Then why is Maria going?"

Tails blushed, and then mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, Tails?" asked Sonic, cupping a hand around his ears.

"I don't know how to get there, okay!" Tails blurted out.

Sonic laughed.

Maria and Shadow smiled at each other when looking at the two friends play with one another.

"C'mon, Tails, Grandfather doesn't have much patience..." Maria said, tugging at the kit's hand.

Tails took a final glance at Sonic. "You and Shadow have some time to kill. Go and do whatever, kay?" he yelled as Maria dragged him down the hall.

"Got it!" Sonic replied. He sighed. "Tails doesn't trust me to do anything anymore."

Shadow frowned. "He's probably just worrying about getting home, Sonic. Don't take it to hear- ahahaha! Stop tickling me!"

The Ultimate weakness for the Ultimate Lifeform. When Sonic got back to his own time, he'd _have _to use that during one of their battles.

...

**20 minutes Later:**

Sonic was _bored. _

Like, rip the quills out your head just for _fun _bored.

Shadow, at the moment, was gathering a large –and rather _smelly –_bucket of bloodied meat.

"Remind me _why _you're filling up a bucket of slop?" Sonic said.

"Because," Shadow said, his voice sounding muffled from the clothing pin pinching his nose. "Actually, I'll make this a surprise. But, while I'm working, I need you to tell me something."

Sonic sat upright, smiling. "Anything, Shads."

"You were crying last night. Explain.

"... Anything but that."

Shadow arched an eyebrow. "Oh? You know, Sonic, the last time I checked, _anything _means _anything. _Not just; anything but _that _anything."

"Okay... I saw an old friend, and he was supposedly dead. I really miss him..."

_"Him? _My, my, the _beloved _hero is _gay?"_

Sonic scowled. "The future you isn't so sarcastic, Shadow."

"And you aren't so smart, Sonic. Get over it."

"That's a low blow, Shads," Sonic muttered, suddenly regretting telling Shadow about his low grades in school. "Besides, not all of my friends think I'm dumb."

"Your imaginary friends don't count, Sonic."

"Now that's just cold!" Sonic moaned, turning away from his dark counterpart.

Sonic was sitting on a black leather couch that was set up in the kitchen. It was torn, now, thanks to his sharp quills. The room was quiet as Shadow continued to wrestle with the chum.

"... Tell me about your friends, Sonic," Shadow grunted, lifting a large, rotted piece into the bucket.

This caught Sonic by surprise. "My friends? Oh, well, they're a cool bunch, I guess. You know Tails; he's a genius... but it scares me. I haven't taken him for an I.Q. test because I'm afraid of what the score will turn out to be. I don't want him growing up too fast."

"If you think about it, that's actually quite selfish, is it not?" asked Shadow, peeling off his yellow rubber gloves. "I mean, I didn't really want to be the "hero's" therapist, but go ahead. It is really selfish of you," said Shadow, pretending as if he had a small book in his hands, writing notes.

Sonic looked somewhere between irritated and confused. "What do you mean?" he asked, trying not to throw a pillow at Shadow's big head.

Shadow sat down next to Sonic, exhaling deeply as he sunk into the couch, lulling his eyes closed. "Life is about living to the fullest. Even if he does grow up at an early age, is that so bad?"

_'I had to grow up early, Sonic. I had no idea how wrong I was saying this sentence. But for Tails, yeah, he should be fine.'_

Sonic whipped his head his head around desperately, looking for his desired, but not finding him.

"Um, n-no," he stuttered. His emerald eyes glaned nervously at the young Shadow who was trying very hard not to laugh his brains out.

Shadow cracked open an eye to look at Sonic. "You okay? If letting Tails resume his childhood means so much to you, then don't listen to me."

Sonic shook his head. "No, it's something else. But, um, back to friends. My friend is the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the echidna. He's... well, we like to call him Knucklehead."

Shadow snorted.

"You become good friends with his –if –he –had –a brain –he –would –make –her –his girlfriend, Rouge the bat."

Shadow's muzzle lifted into a small smile. "Nice."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. And, um... a fangirl named Amy won't leave me alone."

"Why don't you just tell her to buzz off?" asked Shadow.

Sonic scratched his neck. "Well, it's not that I don't like her –"

"Then why don't you ask her out?"

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Sonic demanded, feeling irritated at the teenager's questionnaire.

Shadow blushed. "Heh, sorry. Go on," he said, waving it off.

Sonic eyed him warily. "Okay then. Uh, the reason I don't ask her out is because... I just don't think I'm the right guy for her. I just don't like her that way. And if we _did _happen to start going out, I don't think I'd make her happy. You see, I think she only likes me because I'm the hero in the future; the guy who everybody likes."

"The hero who has an ego that needs its own zip –code?" he asked.

Sonic shot him a deadpan look.

"What?" asked Shadow innocently.

"Wow, when I pictured us talking calmly, the roles were kinda switched," Sonic sighed. "Anyway, on with the story. So Amy just isn't my kinda girl, and she just won't take a hint."

Shadow groaned. "Stop being a woman, Sonic, and just tell her. She'll get over it." He chuckled darkly, "eventually."

Sonic moaned. "At this rate I'll be married when I'm sixty. Not exactly a dream come true, but..." a full blown smirk grew on his peach muzzle.

"What kind of mate are you looking for, exactly?" Shadow asked, not really getting to where this was going. It seemed like Sonic really WOULD get married at age sixty at this rate. Shadow never thought about having a mate. He was immortal... an experiment... nothing more. But he wouldn't let that ruin this big joke!

Sonic thought about this carefully. He responded three minutes later. "I don't know. Someone who is sort of mellowed out. I think somebody whose calm is the only way to be in a relationship with me. Somebody independent... because I'm usually away saving the world and junk. Someone who can keep up and is strong enough to fight thereown battles. I'm not doing everything for them. I want to have that somebody who will love me for who I am and not expect anything else."

Shadow pursed his lips, deep in thought. "Seems reasonable," he sighed. Crimson eyes were closed with a smile settled on tan lips.

Not five minutes later, soft snoring echoing throughout the room.

Sonic smiled gently looking at Shadow's sleeping form. Azure arms quietly snaked around an ebony waist, pulling the sleeping child into a warm embrace. A peach muzzle nuzzled its way to the side of Shadow's resting form with a smirk playing on the edges of his lips.

'... Love ya, Shads,' he thought.

...

_"Wake up, Sleepyhead," a deep, evil voice whispered._

_Sonic opened his eyes, rubbing them with the back of his hand. He looked around, only to find that he was in the jungle._

_Sonic was settled on the soft green grass of a landing. Vines seemed to twist and turn all on their own in this strange place. Sonic squinted his eyes, trying to focus on the big brown blob. Sonic's efforts were doubled as he noticed he was surrounded by four torches._

_"... You never take your time to remember your surroundings. If you just blur by it, then what's the point in going there at all?" A sigh resounded from the owner's lips. "After all, we fought here."_

_Sonic couldn't stand it. Where was he? Where was Shadow?_

_"I'm up here, moron," he hissed._

_Sonic looked up, watching a figure form from the darkness. The burning Ruby eyes were the first things to appear. Next, the upturned, sharp black and red quills. The long arms, lithe legs, jet shoes, tan muzzle and golden inhibitor rings. And to finish it off, the deep scowl _settled _on the tan muzzle._

_"Shadow," Sonic whispered._

_The Ultimate Life form's eyes glanced down at Sonic. "Miss me?" he asked with a small smirk._

_Sonic frowned. "Shadow, don't tease me. I really missed you last time. Now I'm wondering when you'll just pick up your bags and leave already."_

_Shadow's smirk stayed in place the whole time, a fire sparking to life in his eyes. "Is that so?" he asked. He jumped down in front of Sonic and touched his cheek gently, affectionately. _

_Sonic unconsciously leaned into the touch, eyes widening as he figured out what was happening. Shadow was teasing him._

_Suddenly, Shadow was dissolving into nothing, a wisp of black smoke that had sunk into the ground, leaving an image of Shadow's shadow._

_"W-wait! I take it back, Shadow! What, have you lost your mind, Shadow? Shadow!"_

_A dark, sadistic laugh echoed throughout the jungle. "I knew you'd hat it if I were to leave," Shadow said, the dark form rising from the ground._

_"Yeah, yeah," Sonic mumbled, his cheeks burning and teeth nibbling on his bottom lip._

_Shadow snickered. "Anyway, I need to tell you what's going to happen tonight. My prototype has to be fed by ME –and that means ONLY me. Got it? That means no Sonic running through the area. The biolizard is even more dangerous than when I defeated him back on the ARK."_

_"What? Don't want me to get killed? Like me that much, faker?"_

_"Do not even go into that, Sonic."_

_Sonic raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And why not?"_

_Shadow snarled. "Just listen; and listen well. Tonight is my first fight against the biolizard, and I don't need _you _erasing my existence."_

_"I what?"_

_"Don't get me killed," Shadow hissed; every syllable a low growl. _

_Sonic gave his trademark grin and thumbs up sign._

_"Oh," said Shadow, dazed. "So that's what it's like to see your life flash by."_

_Sonic laughed and put his hand on Shadow's shoulder. "C'mon Shads. Trust in me."_

_The dark hedgehog had doubt plain on his face and crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. _

_Sonic just smiled and looked at his elder. '... No matter what, I'll protect him.'_

_"... You're making me uncomfortable," Shadow said, slinking away from Sonic's warm gaze._

_"Uh, Sorry about that. Just thinking," said Sonic, trying to hide his scarlet cheeks. "Um, so I'll put that on my to –do list. DO NOT GET SHADOW KILLED. Got it."_

_Shadow groaned and put his head in his hands as he sat down, legs dangling over the empty void._

_Sonic joined him silently, confused, but still just sitting down._

_"...My life is in your hands, Sonic. The last person I'd ever want is Sonic the Comedian to be left with this responsibility."_

_Sonic pouted. "Shadow, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You're going all death omen on me, and I always pull out jokes when that happens. You should know me better than that."_

_Shadow gave a deadpan look to Sonic that meant perhaps it would be best if he stopped talking._

_"... Do you know where I brought you?" Shadow asked suddenly._

_Sonic shook his head, "No."_

_"This is white jungle. This is where we fought a week ago in my time, and fifty years in the future in your time. Tails was right. You DO have the attention span of a peanut."_

_"Why is everybody knocking on me? Is today make Sonic's self esteem go down day? I mean, young Shadow and now OLDER Shadow? Why?" he cried, shaking his fist to the sky._

_"Simple," said Shadow. "It's fun. I've got nothing else to do. I guess for now, I'm your guardian angel; and you're MINE. Which'll probably mean I'll be dead by tomorrow morning."_

_Sonic moaned. "Okay, so I'm not very good at taking care of goldfish. I'M SORRY SWIMMY!" he screamed. He looked at Shadow. "There, you happy?"_

_Shadow grimaced. "Not in the least." _

_"... Shadow, where _are _you in our time? I was going crazy!"_

_Shadow frowned as he tried to concentrate. "I don't know. I used Chaos Control to get back down to earth, and the last thing I saw was... dare I say his name... Eggman."_

_Sonic felt like his head would explode. "Egghead!" he growled._

_Shadow shrugged. "He hasn't done anything to me yet, Sonic. Right now I'm being put into suspended animation."_

_"And how is that in any way GOOD?" Sonic demanded. _

_Shadow didn't answer at first. "It's not. But he hasn't killed me yet, so I'm fine with it."_

_"I have to find a way to get home!" Sonic cried. _

_Shadow shook his head with a low chuckle. "You can't get home."_

_A blue jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "W-what? Like, ever?"_

_"You will be able to Chaos Control on the day Maria dies."_

_Everything was quiet._

_Shadow straightened. "You need to wake up, Sonic," he said quietly, not meeting Sonic's eyes._

_"What? But I want to be with you. I want to be in OUR time!"_

_"When you open your eyes, you'll see," Shadow murmured, Sonic's eyes closing gently._

_"That I'll never leave you alone..."_

_..._

Emerald eyes fluttered open in confusion. "Shadow?" he whispered.

The young hedgehog's head was placed gently in the crook of Sonic's neck, just under the jaw. (A/N: Shadow did this unconsciously.) The two were curled around one another in the dim light of the kitchen, the leather couch nice and warm. If Sonic hadn't been so frightened or upset by his dream, he would have just lain his head back down and go to sleep. His eyes wandered over to the latent hedgehog in his arms, his _own _arms wrapped in a gentle hug with the cerulean hero.

Sonic just sat there for a few moments, letting this sink in.

_'Wake me up already, Sonic!'_

The yell was enough to make sonic jump slightly and bang his head on the lamp.

'Okay, okay! Sorry, I'm sleepy!' he yelled back, grumbling when there was no response.

Sonic tapped Shadow on the shoulder.

"Mmm, five mur minutes..." he moaned.

Sonic chuckled. "No, c'mon, Shads, it's already... midnight. Great."

Shadow's head snapped up, body straightening. Sonic was flung right off the couch.

"Shit! I was supposed to feed that over sized piece of Sushi an hour ago!" he groaned. He looked down at Sonic who was loosely rubbing his head. "What are you doing on the floor?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I just _love _rolling around with all these dust bunnies," he said sarcastically.

Shadow didn't really care for the sarcasm. "Fine. You can play with your little pets while I go and fight the monster."

Sonic cocked his head. He had almost forgotten his dream. "What monster?"

Shadow grinned, looking exactly like Sonic for a moment. "Come with me," he said, pulling at Sonic's gloved hand. "We're going to go feed the biolizard."

...

**Okay, so here is where the Chapter ends!**

**Shadow: Took you long enough.**

**Sonic: Mmm –hmm.**

**Shadow: So... is this it? We can go home now?**

**What? Who ever said you'll get a break? And the story isn't over! It's barely begun!**

**Shadow: Damn.**

**And we have at LEAST ten more chapters to go.**

**Shadow: **_**Damn.**_

**And just for Sonic, maybe later we'll get into hot guyxguy junk!**

**Shadow: Fuck! God dam**t! *******!**

**Sonic: Awesome.**

**Shadow: I'm leaving! I'll go see Rouge or something...**

**Sonic: You KNOW she's keeping this T. **

**I just LOOOOOOVE Bugging you!**

**Shadow: Screw this. Hey, KoshKing777, let's go into a BETTER story.**

**Hey! C'mon, this isn't so bad! WAIT! I wanna come too!**

**Sonic: Who am I, Amy? I'm out!**

**Sob... I'm left alone...**

**A/N: Sorry about the chapter. I'm not really into it. I'm actually debating as to whether I should continue... But enjoy for now. As long as you guys want it, I'll keep on writing.**

**Review!**


	4. The Crutch of Death

**Wahoo! You guys are the best! Thanks to your reviews, I a continuing this crazy and fluffed out story! WOOT! :)**

**Shadow: *groans* No...**

**Sonic: YES!**

**Shadow: *kicks Sonic***

**Sonic: OW! I mean, boo...**

**Stop being mean to me! I'm continuing this chapter whether you guys like it or not!**

**Shadow: Go grab the rope, Sonic.**

**Sonic: On it.**

**W-What? What the hell are you two going to do to me? Guys?**

**Shadow and Sonic: Roxie's in a bit of a tight situation right now, so just read the story. She'll also be away for a few days, so don't be expecting any surprise updates anytime soon.**

**HELP! CALL 911! This is ABUSE! I WILL MAKE YOU UKE, SHADOW, SO HELP ME!**

**Sonic: all the more reason to do this...**

"I don't think I should come..." said Sonic as he walked behind the scurrying Shadow.

"Pfft, I'm not going to let you do anything anyway, faker. You're staying outside," he said in a deadpan voice.

"What?" Sonic moaned, thinking, 'to hell with the, I'll just listen to Shadow for once thing.'

"Listen; and listen well, hedgehog," Shadow snarled. "I'm going through hell just to feed this oversized piece of Sushi, and the last thing I need is for you to come in and ruin everything."

Sonic was gaping and wide-eyed at the young Shadow, whose serious and cold face had melted into a huge smile, peals of laughter following suit. He... looked exactly like his elder form. That was pretty scary.

"Ha, ha... Ah, Sonic, you never cease to amuse me..." he sighed happily.

Sonic seethed. "Well, at least you're having fun..." he mumbled.

Shadow just winked at the hero as he lifted the bucket of rank slop with incredible strength. "Well, that lizard won't feed itself," he sighed. His ruby eyes glancing at Sonic. "You coming or what?" he asked.

Sonic pulled out of his pout and grinned. "Of course. I have to protect little Shadow from hurting himself..."

Shadow's muzzle contorted into a feral snarl, a low hiss making its way through bared fangs. "Watch yourself, hedgehog," he growled.

Was this Adult Shadow he was speaking to?

_'No, but I'm so proud of my younger self.'_

'Shut up!' Sonic howled in his head.

The young Shadow froze. "What'd I say?" he asked, eyeing Sonic.

Sonic looked just as confused. "What?"

"You told me to shut up! I didn't even say anything this time!" Shadow argued.

"I didn't mean to tell you that. Got this," he grunted, slapping his head, "_stupid _little voice in my head."

_'Ow, take it easy! There isn't much room in here.''_

"Yes there is! Dammit, I take it back, Shadow!" he crowed.

_'So you DO admit that you're brain is quite petite.'_

"No, I _don't!" _he yelled. "Faker!"

_'Hypocrite.'_

"That's mean, Shads..."

"I haven't said a thing!" young Shadow screamed. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, one hand massaging his temples. "I'm going to need serious shrinking after a whole year with you..." he muttered. (For all who don't know, shrinking is also another word for therapy.)

Sonic hit his head again.

"On second thought, I think that it will be _you _who needs the therapy," Shadow said in a sour tone.

Sonic blinked. "What?"

Shadow groaned. "Let's just leave already! While you're talking with your 'little friend,' I'll go tell the nice people with the white jackets you are in need of help."

"I don't need help," Sonic muttered. "I'm just stuck being haunted by you..."

"Stop being a crybaby, you mental case, and just follow me," Shadow said, trying to understand the hero to no avail.

"I am not a mental case," Sonic mumbled, rubbing his head.

"You tell yourself that, blue boy..."

The two had finally made it to the biolizard.

Shadow looked at the slumbering figure with a broad smile gracing his face. "Ye –heah! Time for some fun! I've been dead bored for the last few days. All I have for company is you, you little blue fuzz ball..."

"I'm not that fuzzy..." Sonic complained with a pout.

"You're right. It's fat."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Shadow said, waving it off. "Stay here like a good boy. No need to get you killed, right?" he asked, patting Sonic's head. "At least not yet."

With that, Shadow dashed over to the creature.

The biolizard was asleep, soft grunts escaping cold lips every few moments. Steam rolled out of its reptilian nostrils, showing it was completely exposed.

Shadow jumped and grinded up a rail like string of scales to the center of the creature where a giant pink bulge rested. Shadow launched himself into the air, rolling into a ball with deadly quills. He shot himself at the creature, its horrid, agonized scream nearly shaking the entire colony.

Sonic covered his ears.

Shadow landed on one knee, picking himself up slowly and glaring holes through the monster.

"For a prototype, you're quite annoying," he grunted. He lifted a piece of meat and hauled it into the creatures open. Better than the food than you, is what the Professor always said.

The monster growled in satisfaction, chasing Shadow in circles. It liked the food, but it would rather digest something _live._ Perhaps this little rodent would make a good snack.

Shadow finally tumbled, the tail of the biolizard like a bat... and Shadow the baseball.

Sonic eyes widened and ran into the arena, yelling, "No, Shadow!"

Shadow looked at Sonic with confused eyes. Shadow knew that if he fell he'd just get back up again. The biolizard would snap at him but never actually had the brains to eat him. So, all in all, Shadow had usually managed to survive.

Sonic picked Shadow up as quickly as he could, trying to maneuver away from the giant house pet.

"... Move to your left... now," Shadow advised, Sonic just barely missing the sweeping tail.

"Damn, Shadow, how the hell did you ever defeat the finalhazard?" Sonic gasped.

"The what?"

"Oh, yeah, you're young Shadow. It's nothing, you just that defeat something and save the world," Sonic said over the roar of the creature.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Oh, if it's only that..." Shadow's eyes darted to the large mouth doing a sneak attack. "Sonic, watch ou-" was all Shadow got out before he fell to the ground with Sonic.

A large paw like hand... thing... (A/N: I'm not very good with the biolizard. I'm a comedian, not a Vet.) Was about to smack Sonic into next week. Shadow pushed Sonic out of the way, receiving the bad end of the deal.

Shadow was flung into the far wall, a sickening crack heard from across the arena. Shadow's form went limb, blood escaping a gaping wound on his chest.

"_SHADOW_!"

Sonic found himself barging over to the still figure, pushing his legs faster as the biolizard's mouth was inching dangerously close to the ebony creature.

Sonic hauled Shadow over his shoulder, wincing at the feel of the crimson liquid seep into his blue pelt. Sonic threw himself through the exit, running down the hall as fast as he could.

"C'mon... stay with me, buddy," he said. Then, inside his head, he was begging for the older Shadow to come back. There was no response.

...

_ In Eggman's base... who knows where... he had Shadow splayed across a hospital cot. The creature was breathing evenly... as he had been for the last week. _

_ Suddenly, the creature's form begins to fade... as if he did no longer exist..._

_ Eggman stood, biting his finger nails, wondering what he did wrong..._

_..._

Shadow's breathing became labored as inexplicable pain coursed through his veins. He whimpered, putting a death like grip on the hero.

Sonic's eyes were burning. "You're going to be okay," he murmured, clutching his friend tighter. "You're going to be fine," he chanted.

...

_ Shadow began to moan, Eggman rushing over to check on him. Did he put something wrong in the serum? It was a simple medication, putting whoever took it into a deep sleep..._

_ ..._

Sonic finally made it to Professor Gerald's office. He could've kissed the man for putting his name on the door.

Sonic kicked open the door, seeing Maria sitting next to her grandfather, and Tails just across. They all looked at Sonic with wide eyed faces.

"You need to help Shadow!" he blurted out, handing the Professor the broken experiment.

"Shadow," Maria breathed. The young girl turned pale, walking forward with shaking hands.

Tails also came up. "He's broken a few ribs," he said, fingers grazing the chest. "His ankle was nearly crushed, minor damage done to his back..."

The Professor looked up at Sonic with weary and desperate eyes. "What happened to him?" Gerald asked quietly.

"... He saved me from the biolizard," Sonic whispered.

Gerald helped Maria lay Shadow down on the cot, a raspy groan escaping tan lips. "M-Maria..."

"It's okay now, Shadow," Maria cooed. "You're okay. We're okay," she said, squeezing his hand.

He yelped in pain. It was broken.

"Sorry, sorry!" she apologized, taking the other hand. She petted his midnight fur soothingly and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

The Professor went to work stitching up Shadow's chest, looking dismal. "Oh... I... should've never let him talk me into letting him feed that monster... don't even know why I created it... Oh..." he mumbled under his breath.

Sonic was curled up in a tight ball next to Maria, rocking. The girl's sapphire eyes fell upon the downcast creature, her free hand reaching for his.

Emerald eyes snapped open when he felt pressure on his palm. Maria was smiling at him gently. "He'll be fine," she reassured.

"It's my entire fault..." Sonic mumbled. "I shouldn't have come... he told me not to..."

Maria gripped his hand soothingly. "Its okay, Sonic. I would have done the same thing... Shadow is such a child sometimes, and he says he doesn't need help when he really does. He has such a thick skull..."

"I heard that... Maria..." Shadow muttered.

Maria giggled. "See? Shadow's already back to being an obnoxious teenager."

"You know, I'm RIGHT HERE!" Shadow pointed out.

Maria smiled. "Oh, I know. That's what makes teasing you so much fun!"

Shadow grunted as he lazily closed his eyes.

Sonic had a ghost of a smile on his lips. With a shaking hand, he too petted the resting hedgehog.

Shadow began to purr.

Maria giggled, and Sonic smiled. "He purrs! Wow!"

Shadow leaned into the touch, smiling.

"Haha! Two weaknesses found in the same week! Imagine that!" Sonic crowed.

Shadow's ears folded down and cracked open an eye. "Will you shut the hell up?" he asked in a strangely calm way that made it much more menacing.

The friends paled and shut up.

"Good..." he said in a happy sigh.

Tails was busy setting Shadow's leg in a proper position. "Okay, Professor, he's ready."

"Are all the bones set?"

"Affirmative."

"Then let's get Shadow back in his pod," Said the professor.

Maria and Sonic looked babbled. "What?" They both gasped, clinging to Shadow's quiescent form.

The Professor frowned. "Shadow must rest. You two can play with him tomorrow..." In a smaller voice, "Or... you know... three days..."

"Three _what?"_

Once again, the friends spoke in synch.

Gerald held his ears. "Will you two stop yelling?" he demanded.

Maria tugged at Gerald's lab coat. "Grandfather, you're surely mistaken! Shadow always heals quickly! Remember that time where..."

"Don't. You. Dare," Shadow snarled, ruby eyes glaring daggers at his best friend.

Maria laughed. "So I guess we don't remember."

"No, we don't," Shadow said, winking at his friends. "Guess you two just love me so much..."

Pillows were thrown and feathers were spilled.

Shadow was out for the count; Sonic and Maria being yelled at for hurting him.

"Sorry," they sighed.

Shadow thanked Gerald, took the crutch Tails was giving him and nearly beat Sonic to death with it. Hey, to Shadow, revenge was beating the crap out of the blue hero. Nothing better than a big stick and a hero too stupid to run away. Shadow was going to have his fun, whether Sonic liked it or not.

"I'm sorry! Yow! SHADOW, IT WAS A DAMN PILLOW, NOT A BRICK! OUCH!" he said, screaming in pain.

"This is for coming in when I told you not to," Shadow said with a smile, throwing his crutch down on Sonic's foot HARD.

"Yah!" Sonic cried. "Shads, I RUN with this foot!"

"Is that so?" asked Shadow with a sly smile. He stomped the crutch down again, laughing as Sonic fell to the ground groaning. Just for fun, he hit Sonic once more on the head. Sonic grunted, looking up at Gerald and Tails.

"Honestly, I think he's good to go."

The brainiacs shrugged. Sonic had a good point. If Shadow was able to beat the hell out of Sonic, he should just be bedridden.

And not allowed to have and sharp items anywhere near him.

Maria helped Sonic with a smile. "Sorry," she apologized. "He gets aggressive after near death situations."

Shadow snorted. "You say that as if it's normal, Maria."

Well, for you, it is. Don't make me tickle you Shadow."

Shadow grumbled, walking on his crutches out of the room, muttering about, 'how the world is so unfair because you aren't allowed to kill your best friend.'

Maria rolled her eyes as she and Sonic walked out of the room. "You know, Shadow, one day I'll be gone and you'll miss my teasing terribly!" she called after the retreating hedgehog.

"'Aint that the truth," Sonic muttered under his breath.

Maria opened the door for Shadow, letting Sonic enter inside without her.

"I'm going to go sleep in Grandfather's quarters," she said with a weary smile. "The only bad thing about with him is that I mistake his snores for earthquakes."

Sonic laughed.

"Anyway... I'm about to leave. You do like sleeping with Shadow, right?" She blushed. "I mean, sleeping in the same room. Not... you know what I mean," she babbled.

Sonic winked at her. "When he's done beating the crap out of me I'll tell you."

She kissed Sonic on the cheek. "Thank you for being so nice to him. If you don't already know it, Shadow thinks you're great. You'll get past all of THE HORRIBLE THINGS HE SAYS TO YOU!" she yelled, making sure Shadow had heard her.

"Dammit, Maria! I just fell down! I already put my crutches on the other side of the room!"

Maria rolled her sky blue eyes. She beamed at Sonic. "Go ahead and have 'fun.'"

She left, skipping down the hall. "By the way, Tails is sleeping with us, too!" she yelled.

Sonic nodded. "Thanks for everything, Maria!"

"Welcome!"

Sonic shut the door with a soft smile. Sonic could see why Shadow loved her so much.

And Sonic could see why Maria loves Shadow so much. He did too.

You see, Sonic _liked _Shadow when he acted as a rival towards him a _week _ago. He liked being around him, even if he passed it passed it off as hate. That's why he couldn't bare to see Shadow falling, slipping away... Sonic liked him.

But now it's love.

Sonic loved both Shadows. The young Shadow was like Sonic. Young, arrogant, shooting off snarky comments every five minutes. Older Shadow was cold... emotionless... in pain. But he did what he had to make do with Maria's promise. The older Shadow still loved and missed Maria. Sonic wanted to make him feel better. He would.

Sonic loved them both, every bit of them. He knew Shadow had flaws, in both times, but he loved Shadow enough to get past them.

It became love when he saw Shadow was about to die. He found out that if Shadow was gone... Sonic just can't get over friends gone, but when he loved somebody that much... he just couldn't let Shadow go.

Emerald eyes glanced over to the resting form on the bed. A peach muzzle shifted into a soft smile.

Shadow looked so innocent when he was asleep. His chest moving up and down in slow motions, his lips slightly agape. In anyone's eyes, Shadow was beautiful. This was the Shadow Sonic fell in love with...

Sonic sat down on the bed with Shadow. After all, it was the only bed in the room. Sonic took one of Shadow's limp hands and squeezed it between two of his own. The darker one didn't seem to notice.

Sonic laid down on the bed, face only inches away from Shadow's.

Sonic leaned in and kissed Shadow on the muzzle, whispering, "Sorry I'm such a nuisance, Shadow. I love you."

Sonic then nuzzled his head into the crook of Shadow's neck.

When soft snores sounded throughout the room, a pair of blood red orbs slid open, a gloved hand reaching for his burning cheek.

Shadow was wide awake when Sonic had kissed him.

Sonic kissed him... and said 'I love you...'

Shadow didn't know why his arms were tightening around the azure body as his head rested on Sonic's shoulder.

He'd ask him if he meant it in the morning.

**...**

**GOOD! IT'S DONE! WOOT!**

**Shadow: Whew. *looks at Sonic and mutters* pervert...**

**Sonic: WHAT?**

**Shadow: Nothing.**

**A/N: I'll be going away, so when I get back it'll probably be another few days with me and this damn writers block, so the next update will be next week. And thank you all for the encouragement. Bye!**


	5. 50 ways to get Soup on your head

**Hello, fellow Sonadow fans! It's nice to be writing for you guys again! First off, I'd like to apologize for how short this chapter is... I'm in the middle of writing another story. You guys can PM me if you wanna know about it. Also, this chapter is a little boring. There is going to be a few boring parts in this, so NO FLAMES! I get enough of that from Sonic and Shadow!**

**Shadow: Damn straight.**

**Sonic: ... *watching TV* What?**

**Shadow: You don't wanna know.**

**Sonic: *shrugs* whatever.**

**Shadow: And what the HELL is with that new story? Why am I always the semi –evil one? And another thing; WHY AM I ALWAYS FUCKING GAY?**

**SHUT UP! I told them to PM me about it! CAN YOU NOT HEAR?**

**Shadow: And what is with you girls and that guyxguy crap?**

**IT'S NOT A PROBLEM! IT'S TOTALLY HOT BY THE WAY!**

**Sonic: Will you stop yelling? And I agree about the gay stuff being hot. Sorry, Shads.**

**Grr. Anyway, on with the story! **

Sonic's eyes fluttered open. He found his head on a soft pillow...

Wait a second... Pillows don't breathe!

Sonic moved back a couple of inches, looking at what he was on.

Sonic found that he was sleeping on Shadow. The two were curled around each other, the blankets swirled around their bodies.

Shadow moaned, pulling sonic down yet again. Shadow's muzzle lifted into a smirk. He sighed in content, nuzzling his muzzle onto Sonic's soft upper quills.

Sonic's eyes felt watery as a warmth began to blossom in his chest, spreading to every part of Sonic –especially his cheeks. He wasn't sad, he was _happy._ A soft smile spread on his lips as he lay his head down gently on Shadow's chest fluff.

Sonic would remember this for the rest of his life... even... if Shadow never returned his feelings. This moment would be locked in his heart till the end of his days, for no matter what... Sonic would always love him.

...

The two woke up an hour later, completely ruining the mood when Shadow threw Sonic off of him.

"Ouch... Shads, Don't you think, 'Hey, Sonic, time to get up,' would work just as well?" asked Sonic.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "You had a death grip on me Sonic. When you'd wake up, we'd already be in your time."

Sonic shook his head. "Nu- uh. I'd get hungry before then," Sonic said ever so matter –of –factly.

Shadow snorted. "Of course you would."

Sonic hopped back onto his feet, stretching. "Whoo! Haven't had a goodnight's sleep like that in a while, Shads!" said Sonic enthusiastically. His emerald eyes flickered over to the darker one. "Are you okay, Shadow?" he asked.

The darker hedgehog look irritated to say the least.

"No. I..."

"I...?" Sonic prompted.

"I can't... feel my legs..." he mumbled. Shadow would not meet Sonic's eyes, cheeks nearly as bright as his red stripes on his quills. He bit his bottom lip and wound his arms around his legs, burying his bright face behind the black limbs.

"Where're your crutches?"

" ..."

"Shadow?" Sonic asked once again. The darker one didn't answer. Sonic began to investigate, searching the room until he found four pieces of metal burning in the fireplace.

"Oh... That's where I put them..." Shadow said, sweatdropping.

Sonic rolled his emerald eyes. "Well, you can't walk. Yet."

Shadow nodded, not looking at the hero.

"So, what are we going to do?"

Shadow shrugged, feeling melancholy. He couldn't walk... it felt like someone ripped away all the oxygen in the room. It also didn't help that his mind kept wandering to last night... Shadow shivered, but he wasn't cold...

"Don't feel so down, buddy. I'll get you up and on your feet in no time!" Sonic declared.

Shadow gave an uneasy smile. "Would it be wrong of me if I said I'd rather stay in bed?"

Sonic ignored him. "I know! I'll carry you!"

Shadow sweat dropped. "Carry me?" he asked in a dry voice. He could just imagine it: Sonic racing down the halls at mach 3... And suddenly dropping Shadow. When he came back to find him, running over him. All in all, it wouldn't be exactly his 'dream ride.'

Sonic took Shadow into his arms bridal style. "Hang on," he told Shadow. He was walking over to the door at an even pace, trying not to shake the disabled hedgehog in his arms.

Shadow was actually... comfortable. He hated that he was comfortable, setting his mouth in a scowl.

They were walking down the hall, Sonic politely saying hello to anyone who walked by.

They happened to bump into Maria and Tails.

The young girl rubbed her eyes, yawning. Dark purple shadows were etched deep into her face.

"What happened, Maria?" asked Shadow.

She gave a tired laugh. "Grandfather's snores are louder than I thought they would be..."

They all shared a laugh.

Maria looked at Shadow with a quizzical glance. "Um, Shadow?"

He blushed. "Um... the crutches were defective..."

"And burning," Sonic said with a laugh.

Maria groaned. "Not again, Shadow."

Said hedgehog tried to shrug. "You know how I feel about being weak. The weak are useless."

"I'm weak," Maria pointed out.

"You mean more to me than anyone else in the world. You are in no way weak."

Maria smiled and hugged Shadow awkwardly. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"_PROJECT_!" a voice bellowed.

Shadow winced. "Hello, Professor..."

The Professor walked forward. He raised an eyebrow at Shadow in Sonic's arms. "Um... Shadow, what happened to your..."

"Gone."

"Okay, then. So, Shadow, since you can't walk, maybe today we should test your immune system?"

"Do I have a choice?" Shadow asked in a sigh.

"No, not really," the Professor said.

Shadow gave off a small smile, looking at Sonic. "Would you mind taking me there?" he asked. Sonic nodded and lifted him onto his back in a piggyback ride.

"I hate this," Shadow snarled.

Sonic laughed, "Which is why this makes it all the more fun."

Shadow blushed. Sonic looked so... carefree... so gentle... 'Ah, these damn emotions!' Shadow cried in his head. 'Get a hold of yourself, Shadow. You are the Ultimate Lifeform, and no matter how many times Sonic may convince you otherwise, it is not true! You are not the Ultimate Stuffed Animal! Get a hold on your life! You're an experiment. You don't have feelings... this is my life...'

Shadow stiffened as he was brought into the lab. The blinding light made Shadow hiss angrily.

Sonic chuckled at this, walking the two into a large pod type room. He placed Shadow on the bed in the dead center. Sonic pulled over a chair, plopping himself next to the angered hedgehog.

"Heh, guess it's just you and me, Shads..."

"Oh... _joy..."_

The professor walked in wearing a surgeon's mask, protecting himself from the germs in the small vial. He looked at Sonic. "Would you like to accompany Shadow?" he asked.

Sonic nodded eagerly. "Yeah, mostly because when Tails and Maria break into brainiac stuff like, 'Oh, Tails what would you think if I added THIS to the nuclear stabilizer?"

The Professor laughed. "Tails has a great future... you know, in his future. But anyway, once the viruses are injected in Shadow's body, you don't have to worry. Shadow isn't contagious when sick."

Sonic smiled, but frowned soon after. "Why are you making him sick?"

"Why, to test his immune system, of course. We have to see if he's immune after he gets sick. He is the cure to my little Maria, so I need him to be perfect."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "C'mon, already!" he groaned. "Let's get on with this soap opera crap! I can't stand this! You're boring me to _death, _Professor!"

The Professor grunted. "The only flaw in my creation is that he has an _attitude."_

"Do not!"

"Do too!" said the Professor and Sonic.

"Since when was it declared 'make fun of Shadow week?' Because it's really starting to piss me off!" Shadow growled.

The professor rolled his eyes. "Not to mention a temper..."

Shadow closed his eyes as the Professor injected the shot.

"YOW!"

...

So being Shadow's caretaker was a little harder than Sonic thought it would be.

First, Shadow sneezed on Sonic.

Second, Shadow refused to eat any of the soup, throwing it out of his hands when Sonic wasn't looking. Sadly, it landed on Sonic's head. Not so much fun.

Third, Shadow snores _really _loud when he sleeps.

Sonic grumbled as he sat down next to the dark furry. Also, to top it off, Shadow was all delirious. He'd say strange things to Sonic, and then just pass out just when Sonic got interested.

Sonic looked at his dark counterpart and sighed, soaking his rag and dabbing it gently on Shadow's heated forehead.

The darker hedgehog swatted away Sonic's hand with a groan.

Sonic growled and kept on going at it, Shadow deflecting each hit with his arm.

Unknown to Sonic, the General of GUN (called the General back in their time) was watching with curious eyes. He stood by the observation window, observing with growing interest. He walked over to the Professor and demanded attention.

"What is it, General?" he asked, not bothering to turn around from his project.

"You experiment... Project: Shadow... He is able to block attacks even when delirious?"

"Yes...? It's part of his self defense. He was born with the ability to fight off all offenders when in dysfunction... General, if I may ask why do you wish to attain this information?"

"That is confidential, Professor," The General said. His voice was dripping with satisfaction. "We shall be coming to talk to the Project when the experiments are done."

With that, the General walked out of the room.

...

Shadow was pouting at Sonic as the azure hedgehog placed another mouthful of soup into his mouth.

"Bug I donk lige vekabwl soup," Shadow complained around the spoon with great difficulty.

"Well, too bad," Sonic said as he walked over to the counter where another bowl of soup waited.

"Now open up..." Sonic cooed mockingly as he shoved the steaming spoon into Shadow's muzzle.

Shadow's muzzle went bright red as he screamed, spitting out the contents of the brew onto Sonic's face. He too began to yell, for that soup felt like it was sitting on the _sun._

It. Was. Hot.

Sonic threw the wet towel on his face, moaning in pleasure as it cooled his flaming cheeks.

Shadow whimpered, feeling like Maria just put her straightening iron on his _tongue._

Sonic saw this and grabbed a cup of water, telling Shadow to open his mouth.

"What next, Sonic? Gonna pour hot sauce down my throat?" asked Shadow sarcastically.

"Oh, ha –ha," Sonic said dryly before tilting Shadow's muzzle up to pour the cool water into the inflamed cavern.

Shadow moaned, closing his eyes as his shaky hands weakly grasped for the cup.

Sonic helped him, gently holding Shadow's gloved hands under his own.

Shadow sighed and looked at the soup with an annoyed expression. "I don't have to eat anymore, do I?"

Sonic shook his head and chuckled. "No, Shadow. No more soup."

Shadow looked at Sonic, tilting his head. "You have a nice laugh, Sonic," he said, not even noticing what was spilling out of his mouth.

Sonic blushed. "Uh, thanks, Shads."

Shadow smirked. "What a nice shade of red. Why are you blushing?"

"Uh, it's hot in here. Really hot."

"Mmm..." Shadow sighed. He looked at Sonic, who was trying to hide his blush, staring at his shoes. "Look up, Sonic; I want to see those beautiful emerald eyes of yours."

Sonic's head snapped up. "What?"

Shadow smiled warmly. "You have such gorgeous eyes, Sonic. Like sparkling emeralds."

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why are you saying this?" he asked.

Shadow's smile grew larger. "Because I like you, Sonic. You're cocky, arrogant, self absorbed..."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"But you're kind, gentle, and willing to give your life to save others. That's what I love best about you, Sonic," Shadow said, words lost in his fever as he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, falling into a deep sleep.

Sonic couldn't believe it. There was no way Shadow just said that, no way at all.

'_Because I like you, Sonic...'_

Sonic held his head with one hand and groaned.

'_You have such gorgeous eyes, Sonic. Like emeralds.'_

Shadow _did _say it. Did... he actually mean it?

Either way, Sonic's feelings would never change. He would always love Shadow. He'd be there for him always, no matter what.

'_You're kind, gentle, and willing to give your life for others.'_

Sonic would rather he die instead of seeing Shadow be hurt. Like Adult Shadow said, Sonic was his guardian angel...

'_That's what I love most about you, Sonic...'_

Sonic sighed and smiled. Perhaps Shadow _did _like him...

Hey, a hedgehog can dream.

...

_Sonic was back at his home. The green couch sat in its same place in the living room, the kitchen bare. Sonic's room was empty; all for a bed stationed in the center with azure colored sheets._

_On the bed was Shadow, lying down, chest moving up and down slowly with each breath. _

_Sonic ran forward, so happy Shadow was still here. _

_He tackled his elder._

"_OOF!" Shadow grunted, the wind being knocked out._

"_SHADOW!" Sonic laughed happily. He buried his face into Shadow's soft chest fur, breaking down into sobs._

"_S –Sonic?" asked Shadow, bewildered. When the hedgehog did not cease his actions, Shadow tried rubbing his back in soothing motions as Maria had taught him. "Shh, don't cry, Sonic. Calm down, it's alright," he said awkwardly. "Damn, Sonic, stop crying!"_

_Sonic rubbed his eyes with gloved hands and sniffed. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just so w-worried..."_

"_Worried about what?" asked Shadow, tilting his head. He pulled Sonic closer, gently pushing him down onto the bed. They were both resting on their sides, facing each other._

_Sonic nuzzled in closer, trying to hide his blush. "That you'd disappear..."_

"_I would never leave you, faker. Who else would whip your ass at races?"_

"_You know, Shadow, you totally ruined the moment there," Sonic said, annoyed. It was a totally peaceful moment and Shadow RUINED it! AGAIN!_

"_Oh, I'm sorry," Shadow said in a mock apology. But he immediately regretted it, holding the blue boy closer. "Do not hate me for that, child," he murmured._

_Sonic sniffed. "Why are you calling me a child? Even in your time you treat me like a kid," he said with a pout._

"_Well, Sonic, you will always be a child to me. Even when _I'm _but a child. 50 years younger, but still older than you," he whispered into Sonic's ear._

_Sonic shivered._

"_50 years younger, happy, blissful, and in love..."_

_..._

Sonic opened his eyes, finding they were damp. He looked around him, only to find that the lights of the lab were turned off, the Professor leaving a note that read:

Sonic, you two fell asleep. If you're hungry (which I know you are –or will be) there's a plate of chilidogs on the table for you. Be nice to Shadow when he wakes up. Thank you for helping- Professor Gerald.

Sonic grinned lazily and looked next to him.

Shadow was sleeping peacefully, curled up in the blankets with Sonic. He nuzzled his muzzle onto Sonic's chest.

Slowly, crimson irises revealed themselves.

"Sonic?" he whispered, pulling him closer.

"It's me..."

"I..."

The doors slammed open, blinding lights blasting to full force. Shadow whimpered and tried to shield his eyes.

"What's going on?" he mumbled.

"I don't know. Stay here, buddy," Sonic said as he got up.

The "General" walked in with men flanked on both sides. He had an evil glare in his eyes, though none could rival Adult Shadow's glare.

"Project: Shadow!" he barked.

Shadow sprung up. "Yes?"

"We need to talk. I ask the questions, you answer."

"What if I can't answer?"

"We'll talk about that when we get there," he growled.

So the two talked, Shadow answering, confused. The General's eyes gleamed hungrily as he accessed the new information. He kept his face stoic and snarled out insults whenever Shadow couldn't answer something.

Sonic would intervene when this happened, yelling at the General to back off. It just didn't seem right for this snobby guy in a soldier's costume to come in here and demand answers that Shadow didn't know!

Shadow didn't seem so mortified.

He shrugged off the yelling; The Professor did enough at that.

He couldn't care less about the insults; Maria's teasing prepared him for this.

To tell the truth, Shadow was touched when Sonic protected him. He wasn't entirely sure why, but still, it was a kind gesture.

The ebony hedgehog didn't remember a thing from the night before.

He could only hope he didn't say anything too embarrassing.

...

**WAHOO!**

**Shadow: What? **

**Sonic: Some new candy bar?**

**NOPE!**

**Shadow and Sonic: Then what is it?**

**I wrote a new chapter of my new story!**

**Shadow: ...**

**Sonic: That's what you woke me up for?**

**Yup!**

**Shadow: ... This is pathetic, even for you Roxie...**

**DON'T BE SO MEAN! I'M A VERY EMOTIONAL GIRL! LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Shadow: You don't need to tell me twice.**

**Review please! NO FLAMES!**


	6. JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!

**Okay, here we go! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Mind Seeker, ScorchEverlong and Element Eighty. You guys rock! Thanks a lot! **

**Shadow: Why you people read this story I will never understand.**

**Sonic: 'Cause Sonadow is hot! Why don't you understand that?**

**Shadow: Because, unlike you or the story, I am not gay.**

**Sonic and Roxie: Just keep telling yourself that, big boy.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! *giant rusty hook swipes Roxie off***

Shadow now knew something for sure.

Chilidogs were possibly the grossest things ever to be invented.

All they were was Hot dogs covered in some spicy glop, ready to be plopped on your plate in seconds. Disgusting.

For some reason, Shadow just couldn't meet Sonic's eyes. Throughout the day, he had growing suspicions that he actually _did _say something to Sonic.

Sonic was dying to know if Shadow meant what he said. He sighed as he stared at his dark counterpart begin a tickle fight with Maria. '_I guess I'll just have to wait.'_

...

Four days and Sonic lost his mind.

Shadow wouldn't even talk to him. He'd do every experiment the Professor offered. He'd come back to the room so late at night, not having the strength to talk to Sonic. He'd pass out on the bed and when Sonic woke, Shadow had already run off to the lab.

...

Shadow was lazily working on the eclipse cannon.

He sighed. What was he going to do about Sonic? He HEARD him that night. And just what did he say to Sonic the night prior?

He grumbled as he took the wrench, tightening a loose nut.

Suddenly, without notice, the wrench ripped off a door that was secretly attached to the canon.

Shadow raised an eye ridge. What wacky thing did the Professor put in here? The last time Shadow opened one of these doors, he thought he'd find something magical.

Instead, he found a tuna sandwich. Not the type of adventure he was looking for.

And he hates tuna.

Shadow thought about walking away; back to Maria, Sonic and Tails. But, as a child, the curiosity got the best of him.

Slowly, Shadow crawled into the tight domain, getting around with ease past the wires. Finally, he made it to his prize.

A glowing diamond –shaped emerald was centered in the slot in the eclipse canon. Shadow's eyes sparkled as his gloved fingers curled around the emerald.

A feeling of power coursed through his body. It felt... _right _when holding this gem.

A blast of images entered his mind: fire, destruction, Sonic falling to the ground in front of him, an alien with two gigantic red and black horns with WAY too much jewlery... and a pair of underwear.

Where the hell did that come from?

Anyways, Shadow cocked his head curiously. What was this?

Quickly, he raced away from the canon.

He had to go see Maria.

...

Sonic was bored out of his mind. Nothing out of the normal.

Without Shadow to piss off, Sonic was at a loss. When he tried doing it to Maria, it just didn't work.

"Hey, Maria!" he called.

"Mmm? What is it, Sonic?" she asked.

"When's Shadow getting back?"

_"MARIA!"_

"EEP!" she screeched, falling to the ground as the black hedgie tackled her. "I'm guessing now," she said dryly.

"Maria, look what the Professor put into the eclipse canon!" Shadow yelled, showing Maria the glowing gem.

"A chaos emerald," she breathed, wide eyed.

Shadow cocked his head. "What's a chaos emerald?"

"A chaos emerald is a gem of power; it gives the user Ultimate control of Chaos! I didn't know Grandfather had one!" she yelled.

Shadow closed his eyes, grasp tightening on the emerald. "This is not the real one," he stated.

Tails eyes went big. "H-how do you know that, Shadow?"

Shadow shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"I know!" Maria said. "Shadow, you were created with the Chaos emerald; well, the fake one. You are the Ultimate user of Chaos. If you work hard, you may be able to use it to your advantage."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Why would I ever want to use that?"

"You'll use it, don't worry," Sonic grumbled.

"What was that?" asked a deep tenor voice.

Behind the gang was the General. He held his stoic expression as his eyes rested on Shadow.

"You have the Chaos emerald," he stated.

Shadow nodded. "It's a fake, though. It probably won't do anybody much good."

"And you're the user of Chaos?"

"Correct," Shadow sighed in a childish matter.

The General smiled. "Thank y won't do anybody much good."

"And you're the user of Chaos?"

"Correct," Shadow sighed in a childish matter.

The General smiled. "Thank you fro you for your... assistance..." The General said.

Quick as lightening, he grabbed Maria by the wrist and yanked her away from Shadow.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Shadow and Sonic yelled. Shadow glared at Sonic while Sonic blushed and looked away.

"Come with me, Miss Robotnik," The General growled, towing her down the hall.

"H –hey! Stop! That hurts! P –please, stop!" She screamed, trying to kick the General in the shins.

"Let go of her!" Shadow snarled. He stepped forward, glaring at the General with hate filled eyes.

"You'll have to come and get her yourself," the General taunted. His grip tightened, and her weak bones gave in.

_Crack!_

Everything was silent. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed.

Then everything happened so fast.

Shadow's hands began to shake, his whole eye glowing red. A crimson aura surrounded his ebony frame. He threw out his arms and a blast of raw chaos energy threw the soldiers –mainly the General –sprawling across the floor in a bloody mess.

Finally, Shadow stopped, his eyes going back to normal as his head hit the ground. He was out cold.

Maria scooped up Shadow with her good arm and began to run down the hallway, making sure the chaos emerald was still in her grasp.

Sonic and Tails stared at each other, mouths agape. Sonic raced down the hall after the best friends, Tails following behind silently.

Maria barreled through the doors of the lab, screaming "MOVE IT!" to anyone who got in her way. A few men went deaf that day...

She put Shadow on a cot and took the Chaos emerald into a strange machine.

"What's happening?" asked Sonic.

Maria ignored him. "Tails, can you strap Shadow up?" she asked. She was hooking the fake Chaos emerald up to the strange device.

Sonic stood there doing nothing.

"Can I help?" he asked.

Now Tails ignored him.

"He's ready to go, Maria!" he announced.

"C'mon, Tails! Let me help!" Sonic whined. When he heard no response, he was ready to burst into flames. "Why aren't you guys listening to me? Hello!"

Maria looked at Sonic. "Please hold Shadow down. He's going to try to break his barriers. He will. I can't hold him down with my broken wrist; actually, I can't hold him down at all," she said with a weak chuckle.

Sonic nodded.

Peach hands went over black and crimson wrists. "Sorry, Shadow," he apologized. He knew Shadow wouldn't want to hear it later.

Maria pulled down on a giant red switch with the help of Tails.

It looked like fireworks were blooming across Shadow's still figure. His eyes opened -now a dull grey- and he roared. His fangs bared, he tried throwing the hero of Mobius off of his body.

Red energy began to show around his jet black body, and such a rush of raw Chaos power was sent into Sonic.

He went Super.

"Huh?" he yelled, surprised. His fur glowed gold and his quills were pointing upright.

"Sonic, don't put too much weight on Shadow! You'll break his arms," Tails warned.

Sonic grumbled under his breath, trying to adjust to Shadow. He was beginning to see just how powerful Shadow really was. This was the power Shadow held every day! How could he stand it? Not taking the power for his own... Sonic shook his head.

"Shadow, you need to calm down," Sonic said quietly.

Shadow looked at Sonic with pained eyes, nearly lifeless. "Get... off..." he whimpered.

Sonic shook his head. "Sorry, Shads. No can do. And ya better get used to it, too. I'm _real _stubborn."

_'That is the truth.'_

Sonic nearly froze, but clung to Shadow as a bull rider to the bull.

Finally, Maria put an oxygen mask over Shadow's face. His eyes grew hazy as he closed them soon after, falling asleep.

Sonic got off of Shadow in a daze; The Professor running in.

"Maria, what is going on here?" he demanded. He stomped over to Shadow, checking the monitors with a frown. Looking at Maria, his eyes grew wide. "WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO YOU?" he screamed, wrapping her wrist.

"The General broke it..." she whispered.

"Why, when I see that man..." he snarled.

"You don't have to worry about that. Shadow did a Chaos Blast back there. The General looks pretty hurt.

Gerald's wrapping slowed for a few moments. He shook his head and got back to work. "I don't want you talking to that man anymore. He's planning something, Maria, and every time you and Shadow react to it he acts like he's just won the lottery..." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, grandfather! It was just because Shadow found the fake chaos emerald..."

"He found it?" the professor howled.

Maria nodded, but Sonic's the one that did all the talking. "Yeah, and he's such a stalker. He was sitting behind us and listening to everything we said. And when Shadow told him that he was a user of Chaos, he just grabbed Maria!"

The Professor growled curses under his breath. "He's seeing what Shadow can actually do, children. From now on, never talk to that man. Got it?"

Everybody nodded; all but Shadow.

The Professor looked at Sonic up and down, raising an eyebrow.

Sonic laughed. "I may not be the _Ultimate _user of Chaos, but I'm good enough for our time."

"You went Super," the Professor stated lamely.

Sonic nodded.

He made an almost giddy laugh. "Tell me, Sonic. Has Shadow ever gone Super in the future?" he asked, nearly bouncing in his seat.

Sonic nodded warily.

"Amazing! Simply remarkable! I never thought that Shadow would get that far in his training," the Professor mused, wide eyed.

"Um, what's happening to Shadow right now?" asked Sonic, looking over at Shadow as his fur went back to its regular azure hue.

The Professor sighed, rubbing his hands. "Shadow is in the middle of a chaos drainage. He's not yet used to his powers, and he is just beginning to find that out. The more power he uses, the more he drains himself out. If he goes too far, he nearly drains himself to the point of death. It's gone a bit too far this time, I fear. Do you mind keeping an eye on him, Sonic?" asked the Professor.

Sonic shook his head with a smile. "I don't mind. I'm glad to help," he said. He wouldn't mind. Now he'd get Shadow to talk whether he like it or not.

Maria smiled at Sonic as the Professor sat down at his desk on the _far _side of the room. "Talk to Shadow. Something's been bothering him, and I can totally see through the 'I am the almighty Ultimate Lifeform, and nothing bothers me' thing."

Sonic smirked at her. "I will. I've gotta talk to that chicken."

"Talking to yourself just proves my theory about you having serious problems," Shadow wheezed, his voice barely a whisper.

"I am NOT crazy Shads!" Sonic groaned, taking his seat next to Shadow.

Maria and Tails looked at each other and burst into a roar of laughter. The walked over to another corner of the lab to try to build a design model of Tails' new version of the Tornado.

Shadow pulled the curtain slightly over his cot. Sonic sat down next to him, and all was silent.

"... You were really brave, you know. Standing up to the General to protect Maria," Sonic said.

Shadow blushed slightly. "Um, I had to get Maria away from that creep. I... I don't remember what happened, Sonic. When I heard her wrist breaking... I don't know. I lost it. I gave in to Chaos," Shadow said, confusion plain in his eyes.

Sonic took Shadow's hand in his own. "I know what you mean. One time, I thought Tails had died. I lost it. When I saw he was okay... I woke up, not remembering a thing. I was so confused..." he said. "But you'll get used to it; I promise, Shads."

Shadow blinked at the pet name he used to hate. Now... it was ... well, it wasn't the _best _name in the world, but it was _okay._

"I hope so," Shadow grunted, trying to hide his blush. Why was he feeling like this? He was not even a year old! He felt like crying and laughing at the same time. 'WHY CRUEL WORLD?' he screamed in his mind.

"It will get better."

Now was the time. Shadow had to say it. He _had _to ask Sonic if he liked him.

"Sonic...?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm?" Sonic said, as if Shadow had pulled him from another train of thought.

"I have to ask you something..." Shadow said quietly.

"Go ahead, Shadow. You can ask me anything," Sonic said with a bright smile on his face. He squeezed Shadow's hand.

"The other night... I heard you say something to me..." Shadow began slowly. His cheeks were as red as his quill stripes.

Sonic paled. "G-go on," he stuttered.

"You said... Chaos, this sounds stupid. You know, forget it. I was hallucinating or something," Shadow mumbled, trying to hide his burning face. He felt so stupid! What if Sonic said that in a brotherly way? He'd never live it down. Sonic wouldn't talk to him anymore, and he couldn't have that.

"No, it's not stupid," Sonic argued. "Shadow, you have to tell me what you heard. Please, I'm begging you, just tell me," Sonic said desperately.

"This sounds so stupid. You'll hate me," Shadow groaned, throwing his free arm over his face.

"Shadow!" Sonic gasped. "I could never hate you. How could you ever think that I'd hate you?"

"Because what I'm saying is so stupid! You'll never talk to me again!" he cried. (They're whispering all of this.)

"I'd never stop talking to you. You're too much fun to stop hanging around. Please just tell me."

"...Fine. You promise not to yell at me?" asked Shadow warily.

"Promise Shads," Sonic whispered.

Crimson orbs were staring intensely at emerald. "... I heard you saying... that..." he took a deep breath. "I heard you say 'I love you Shadow' and I felt you kiss me on the cheek. Please tell me if I was correct; or if it was only a brotherly thing. But something tells me that's not it and part of me likes it so please..." Shadow said all in one breath.

Sonic blushed. Shadow liked it? His eyes were staring down at his shoes as he answered.

"Y-yeah. I said that. I really do like you, Shads. In both times. I dunno, we're rivals and I always liked how we fought together. I know when I see Adult Shadow he'll probably knock my brains out, but..." he said, his words all in a garbled mess.

Shadow didn't know what to say.

"And, uh, Shadow... I heard you say that you liked _me_... Last night in the lab. Please tell me it wasn't just because of the fever," Sonic begged.

Sonic was _so close _to having what he wanted; no, _needed. _He felt like if he didn't get an answer he'd just explode on the spot.

Shadow squeezed Sonic's hand and gave a small smile.

"I meant every word of what I said... even though I don't remember any of it."

Sonic felt his eyes go damp. Oh, great. If Knuckles were here, he'd hear endless streams of: _"The hero of Mobius crying like a girl because his crush likes him back! Lemme take a photo!"_

But Sonic could really care less.

Shadow liked him.

_Shadow liked him!_

Said hedgehog rolled his eyes and looped his arm around Sonic's neck, tan lips crashing against peach.

Sonic's eyes went wide, and when they separated, he nearly jumped out of the seat in glee.

Shadow gave a smile; possibly the brightest one Sonic's ever seen on him. "Something tells me you haven't dated a lot," Shadow chuckled.

Sonic blushed. "How'd ya know?"

Shadow shrugged. "I can tell."

"Like you were any better," Sonic teased.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Shall we not do it anymore?" he asked, trying not to smirk as the cerulean paled.

"NO! I mean, yes! I mean... Oh, what's the right answer?" Sonic groaned, flustered.

"The one where you stop talking," Shadow sighed. He gave a peck on the lips to Sonic before settling back down on the bed, resting the arm that had been on Sonic's neck prior back down on the cot. His other hand still rested in two of Sonic's.

"I liked that answer, too," Sonic replied, beaming at his ebony lover

Shadow grinned back at him, but frowned as he saw two people's forms behind the curtain. He ripped it out of the way, only to reveal Maria and Tails blushing faces.

"Oh... is that you, Shadow?" Maria asked, pretending to not know where she was.

"I thought this was the bathroom," Tails lied lamely, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, right," Sonic said, noogieing Tails hard on the head.

"Well, I think you two are adorable!" Maria gushed, holding her face.

"You do?" Shadow asked, blushing.

"Of course! I mean, I thought you'd be with a girl, but this works out WAY better!" she cried.

"I agree," said Tails.

"You don't care?" asked Sonic.

"Why would I care? As long as you're happy, big brother, I'm happy."

"Good. Now you can date Cream."

The fox blushed.

"I don't..."

"Tails, we all know you love Cream. So just get on with it," Sonic grumbled.

"But!"

"Tails," Sonic said in a deadpan.

Maria smiled. "Grandfather, I can see you hiding behind the machine. Come over here and congratulate Shadow and Sonic!"

The Professor walked over, blushing embarrassedly.

"Hello, Maria. Shadow," he muttered. He looked at Sonic, head to toe. "Well, I was going to _create _a mate for Shadow... But I approve. I whole heartedly approve."

"Gerald!" Shadow groaned.

"What? I thought this was a family moment!"

"This sounds like a crappy soap opera!"

"How did you know I watched them?"

Sonic smiled, listening to the young Shadow and his creator fight over nonsense. It sorta sounded like him and Eggy. Sonic sighed. Picking fights with the Professor just wasn't the same as Eggman, even though they closely resembled each other. When he teased the Professor, it would usually go off with him talking about the world's history, evolution of man and whatnot. Sonic felt like he was dead by the time Gerald had finished.

Finally, everybody had gone back to their corners, and Shadow had fallen asleep. Sonic sighed and sank down in his chair.

It was time to see Adult Shadow.

...

_Prison Island._

_A place Sonic could never forget. After all, he was nearly blown up after a little fight with Shadow. Old words rang in his ears._

'_If I get you out, will you marry me?'_

'_No way!'_

'_Hey, it's that black hedgehog!'_

'_Aw, that blue hedgehog, of all places!'_

"_I've found you, faker!"_

'_Faker? I think _you're _the fake around here. You dare compare yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake.'_

'_I'll make you eat those words!'_

_Sonic wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Shadow hadn't shown himself yet. He began running, jumping over broken pieces of land._

_Finally, he was at the door of a destroyed GUN base. _

_He opened it with ease, the doors disappearing in his dream. He walked past the old cell slowly, looking around curiously._

_He walked down several flights of stairs, into the higher security grounds. There, he came face to face with Shadow's holding cell; the one he had been sleeping in for the last 50 years..._

"_Shadow?" Sonic called out,_

_A door was opened on the cell, and inside was the sleeping form of Shadow the Hedgehog, chained and shackled._

_Sonic ran up to him, trying to break his restraints._

_Slowly, crimson eyes opened. _

"_...Sonic...?" he whispered._

"_Shadow!" he cried, tackling the startled creature. _

_Somehow he managed to get tangled._

_Shadow rolled his eyes. He bent his wrist back, snapping his fingers. Almost immediately the shackles disappeared into thin air._

_Sonic smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."_

_Shadow smirked; an old light sparking in his eyes. "Me too," he said, wrapping an arm around Sonic's waist. Said hedgehog blushed. _

"_You... you're okay with it?" he asked._

"_I have to be," he chuckled. "I'm not two different people you know," Shadow informed. "That's me as a child. I'm me."_

"_I know," Sonic sighed. "It gets confusing."_

_Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but instead just scowled._

"_What's wrong?" asked Sonic, sensing the other's distress._

"_I do not have much time to talk," Shadow said. "So please just keep an open mind and listen to what I say. Do this for me, Sonic, because I have a feeling that if you don't there is going to be a HUGE screw up in the future."_

"_Give me SOME credit," Sonic said. "I didn't mess up that time with the bio... wait, scratch that. What about the time where... no, no..."_

_Shadow growled underneath his breath and spoke. "This particular part of my life is going to be very hard, Sonic. You must not interfere, no matter what happens to me. Got it?"_

"_..."_

"_Please tell me that means yes."_

"_If you told me what's gonna happen, that would help," Sonic said._

_Shackles and chains began to gather around Shadow, though he didn't seem concerned. "Oh, nothing much."_

_The last thing Sonic saw was Shadow closing his eyes, the word GUN printed on one of the chains..._

_..._

Sonic's eyes snapped open.

His hands grasped shadow as he pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sonic... breathing... getting... _hard!" _Shadow gasped, struggling underneath the blue furries' grasp.

"Oops, sorry," Sonic apologized, backing off a bit. He poked Shadow on the chest, just to make sure he was really there.

Said hedgehog growled at the azure hedgehog. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his now bruised rib.

"Um, no reason. Just making sure you're alive."

"Well, if that didn't prove I don't know what will," Shadow snarled, feeling sleep deprived. He rested his head on Sonic's shoulder.

Everything was calm, happy, and serene...

The main word being _was._

Just as Shadow had closed his eyes, the door of the lab was slammed open, a whole quadrant of soldiers rushing into the room, surrounding Shadow. They made a path as the General walked forward, limping slightly. His arm was in a cast and bandages wrapped around his head.

"We have come for Project: Shadow."

...

**Okay, so there it is! A cliffhanger. I'm so proud.**

**Shadow: Just shows what a shitty writer you are!**

**I AM NOT! It builds dramatic effect on the viewers.**

**Sonic: And also makes them hate you. It's gonna take you even LONGER to make chapters now that school starts on Wednesday.**

**...**

**Sonic: I thought so.**

**Shadow: You're a horrible girl, Roxie.**

**WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?**

**Shadow: BECAUSE IT'S FUN!**

**Sonic: WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING?**

**Amy: I LOVE SONIC!**

**Sonic: Ahh! Shadow, protect me!**

**Shadow: You're on your own, blue boy.**

**Review please. No flames. I got a really mean one and now I'm depressed, so no flames.**


	7. Hide and Seek

_'We have come for Project: Shadow.'_

_ ..._

"... Well talk about a surprise," Shadow said, trying to break the silence.

Bitter glares were the response to his joke. Emerald eyes slid into slits, baby blue eyes frightened, and azure angry. A specific pair of old fashioned lab glasses somehow managed to glare at the wounded General.

"Did you not hear what I said?" the GUN soldier growled. "Project: Shadow is ours."

"I guess I should just pack my bags and leave," Shadow sang, definitely showing how childish he could be in these situations.

Sonic frowned and snapped the oxygen mash over Shadow muzzled before turning around.

"Hey, that hurt!" Shadow complained.

"Shut up," came several irritated responses.

"What do you mean Shadow is yours? He is MY creation, and shall be in my care until the end of my days."

"He assaulted an Officer."

"_You _assaulted my Granddaughter! You dare think you can march your way in here after you broke her wrist?" Gerald demanded.

"Your 'experiment' broke my arm," The general pointed out. "Also giving a few injuries to my head."

"Yeah, brain problems," Shadow snickered to Maria, who giggled in response, but tried to maintain a serious face as her grandfather glowered at her.

"GUN command has informed me that this project is either taken by us to be trained as the weapon he was always meant to be..." The General said, smiling wickedly at Shadow.

Shadow was busy balancing a pencil on his nose.

"Or we shall shut him down," the General said, twisting his voice with malice and pleasure.

Shadow shrugged. "So I get a little shut eye. What's the problem?" he asked; eyes on the pencil.

"When the General says, 'Shuts you down,' he doesn't mean a nap," Tails informed the teen. "He means he's going to kill you."

Shadow paled; the pencil dropping. Ruby eyes went wide, just as the emerald ones watching him. Shadow tried to swallow. "O- Oh..." Sonic squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I would never let them," Sonic whispered, only Shadow being able to make out his words.

Tails eyes flashed up at Sonic suddenly. It was as if he knew what Sonic was saying.

'_I sent Tails here so that he would prevent you from destroying the future...' _Shadow's deep voice murmured in his ear.

But Sonic couldn't care less.

"What is your decision?" The General demanded.

"We would like to see the papers confirming that you got the orders from GUN command," Gerald growled, hand outstretched.

The General's smirk looked as if it had been smacked off his face. "... You see..."

"Yes?"

The General snarled. "We will be back!" he declared before wobbling out the door, Soldiers following after shooting off glares at the teenagers.

Shadow, who was sitting up, plopped himself back down onto the cot.

"Great," he groaned. "I'm going to die. And I haven't even gone to Disney..."

Maria rolled her eyes and smacked him on the hand. "This is no time for joking, Shadow!" she scolded, delicate lips turning into a pout.

"Who said I was kidding?" asked Shadow. "I wanted to meet Mickey," he said, but began to burst in a roar of laughter.

"Shadow!" Maria yelled, upset due to the fact that her best friend who was about to be taken away could do nothing but laugh.

"I-I'm sorry! I just t-think that you guys gave me laughing g-gas! Heehee!" he giggled, flopping on the bed, limps rippling out of control. "Damn you, Sonic!" he laughed, his muzzle red.

Sonic, deep in thought, just patted Shadow's head.

He couldn't stop thinking: would it be _so bad _if he just changed the past a _little?_

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't Shadow; he was still laughing the snot out of himself. Maria was trying to get him to drink a glass of water, only to look like she had gone swimming not soon after.

At least now she experienced the Spit Take...

It was Tails.

"Sonic, you can change Shadow's opinion on food, but this is taking it too far."

Sonic had to lie, but hated doing so. "What are you talking about, buddy? I was just thinking about... Amy..."

Okay, so he stunk at lying. This just wasn't his week.

Tails grunted in irritation. "Sonic, you're lying. How dumb do you think I am?" he asked.

"...Dumb enough to let me go ahead and do this...?"

Tails sighed. "Than you honestly don't know me," he mumbled. "Listen, Sonic, I don't know why, but I have this gut feeling that I can't let you do this. I won't," Tails vowed.

"But Tails..." Sonic whined.

"No," Tails said, swiping his arm through the air. "I'm not letting you do this. Last night I had a dream," Tails said. "I had a dream where Shadow was being taken by GUN. It went on the same course as today, same words, but we weren't there. I'm getting this vibe that that's what really happened 50 years ago."

Sonic wasn't happy. A transparent version of the older Shadow appeared in front of the oblivious fox, emerald eyes widening.

'_Do not change the future, Sonic. I have warned you... Hey! Why are you thinking of the Ghost of Christmas Past? This isn't the Movie Scrooge, Sonic!'_

Sonic blushed. It sounded like his favorite Christmas movie.

_Shadow sighed. A shadowy hand drifted onto Sonic's shoulder. 'Don't try to protect me. I can protect myself,' Shadow said quietly. He ghosted by Sonic, walking down the hall._

Sonic reluctantly followed, just after making sure the laughing Shadow would stay in bed.

Shadow led Sonic into Maria's room. He looked down at the earth, frowning.

'_It has been over fifty years since I had last been in this room, Sonic.'_

Sonic crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the window. He was going to get lectured.

'_The last time I stood in this room was the night before the ARK was invaded. Maria seemed upset, though I could never fathom why. I was ignorant, childish. I was like you," he said with a chuckle._

Sonic stuck his tongue out at his elder. "Not everybody's perfect."

_Shadow sighed. 'I know. When I was made; I was made to be _perfect. _Not a flaw. But when Maria was gone, I couldn't control my anger. It was a fatal flaw. Before GUN had captured the Professor, Gerald changed a few things within me. I'm not entirely sure how. All I knew was that when I was in my slumber, the Professor somehow managed to screw my mind. He made me forget. I hate him for that... But he's still like a Grandfather to me.'_

Sonic looked like a fish out of water. His jaw dropped. The _Professor _had done that?

'_Do not think badly of him,' Shadow chided. 'He is the Creator and I am the Creation. He is to do with me at his will. In other words, He can make me grow a third arm and I wouldn't care less.'_

"Wouldn't that look a little bit weird?" asked Sonic, trying to dodge the situation.

_Shadow saw this coming. He gave Sonic a dry look. "Do not try putting your childish games into play, Sonic. I'm telling you this so that you don't screw up the future; for if you do not heed this warning, I shall never meet you... again,' he added._

"I know, but... Ugh, this is so annoying! Why do they want to take you away?" Sonic cried. "It's not fair!"

'_Nothing in life is fair,' Shadow snarled, losing patience. 'I was taken away to become the Ultimate weapon; the perfect weapon and nothing more. Life was hard during this time. I don't need you making it worse.'_

Sonic pouted. "You make it sound like I'm making you work in the coal mines," Sonic muttered.

'_You would if it were to hide me from GUN,' Shadow pointed out. He tapped his foot on the ground. 'I'm very grateful to you, Sonic, for making me happy, but now this must come to an end. I have to... What do they say? "Man Up."'_

Sonic laughed, but frowned soon after. "Will I get to visit you?" he asked.

'_... Not for a long time...'_

Sonic's ears went down.

'_But I'll keep you company. I'll always be with you,' Shadow said, speaking gently. He scratched the soft fur behind Sonic's left ear. 'Do not be sad, Sonic. I'll still be here.'_

Sonic sighed. "I know. But who am I going to tease when you're away? Every time I try with Gerald, he talks about the Big Bang Theory, and Maria just agrees with me! Tails cries sometimes..." Sonic said, blushing as he remembered Tails freaking out on him. He absently rubbed the back of his head where Tails accidentally nailed him with a book.

'_You have exactly one week before I am turned into GUN,' Shadow said. 'Use your time well.'_

...

"HAHA! Stop! Stop! It tickles! Please stop! Haha! Maria, MARIA! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Shadow screamed. It's been twenty minutes and he was hocked up on laughing gas that he was now referred to as 'Slap Happy' by the Professor.

"Stay still!" Maria screeched. She had managed to pin Shadow down. "Drink the water!"

"N-n-n- NEVER!" he giggled. He tried swatting Maria's hand away, but his movements were too weak. He stood up, holding his stomach, tears streaming down his face. His quills were out of place, his chest heaving.

Tails was trying to make a sedative with the Professor quickly. "He's been laughing for twenty five minutes now," Tails stated.

"Yes, I know, Miles," The Professor grumbled.

Sonic had an idea. He wasn't entirely sure if this would work, but he was going to try anyway.

In a flash, blue was on black, tickling the living daylights out of the ebony one writhing underneath his touch.

"AH! SONIC! GETOFFOFME! AHAAHA!" Shadow yelled. He tried pushing Sonic off, be he hung on. **(A/N: This is for Sulie!)**

Sonic's gloved fingers worked magic on black fur, Shadow screaming out in irritation, only being able to pass it off as a laugh.

"Get... ah haha... off... heh..." Shadow wheezed, collapsing on the ground. He glared at Sonic before closing his eyes, trying to lose the tingling feeling he had in his hut.

"I hate you," he stated with malice in his voice, directed towards both Sonic and Maria before falling asleep.

Maria blew a raspberry at the sleeping form. "You're so annoying!"

Sonic didn't feel as happy, whatsoever. "He didn't mean that, right Maria?"

Maria shook her head, golden hair bouncing. "Nope. He says that every time I tickle him. He's such a baby."

"... Heard... that..." Shadow mumbled, pointing a weak kick at the girl who dodged it easily.

"You were supposed to," she said with a smile. Maria grunted as she picked him up. "C'mon, Shadow," she groaned. "Lose some weight."

Sonic laughed.

Maria walked them to her room, setting the exhausted ebony on her bed. She kissed him gently on the forehead before departing, smiling at Sonic as she paused by the door.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to do anything I can to keep Shadow," she said. Maria's eyes surveyed Sonic before slowly closing the door.

Sonic sat down on the bed beside Shadow.

The ebony hedgehog had a smile plastered on his face. He seemed amused with himself, probably thinking he was a genius of some sorts. Which, of course, he was.

"I know you're awake, Shads," Sonic sighed, lying back on the bed. He curled an arm around Shadow's waist.

Ruby eyes opened slowly, piercing the darkness. "How'd you know?" he asked with a grin.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Lucky guess."

It was quiet, an eerie silence filling the room. Shadow's smile began to fade as he looked at Sonic's calculating gaze.

"... What'd I do?" he asked quietly.

Sonic scowled. _"You _didn't do anything! That's the point! That bastard thinks he can just come over here and take you away!" he growled. His lower lip trembled. "They're going to hurt you, Shadow."

Shadow cupped Sonic's cheek in a gloved hand. "Why do you care what happens to me? Actually, wait, we went over this yesterday," Shadow amended. He pecked Sonic on the lips.

Sonic pulled away.

"This isn't like you," Shadow observed. "You have this... dark aura. And the way you look at me... it's calculating. Like you're using your brain for once," he chuckled.

_Whack!_

Shadow held his cheek, eyes wide. Did... did Sonic just _slap _him? He always teased him like that. It was his thing.

"Sonic? Why did you..."

"You don't get it!" Sonic yelled.

"Get what?" asked Shadow.

"You're being taken away to be used as a weapon and you don't even care!" Sonic shouted.

"Is that wrong?"

"Completely!"

"How?"

"Because! Do you know what this will do to Maria? To me?" he yelled. "To see you hurt and sad? We don't want to see that! I don't want to see that," he said, voice quivering.

Honestly, Shadow was touched. But he didn't know how to react. So he did in the only way he could.

"And they call _you _the hero of Mobius?"

"_SHADOW!"_

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Shadow apologized. Looking at the upset hero, he sighed as he pulled Sonic's arm, leading him into a hug. Sonic was quietly sobbing into Shadow. The ebony sighed. 'Damn funny jokes I come up with.'

When Sonic had stopped crying, Shadow had cradled him in his lap. He soothingly rubbed circles on Sonic's back, trying to calm the rocking tremors coming from the teen.

"Are you done now?" he murmured in Sonic's ear.

Sonic nodded, moving his head to rest in the crook of Shadow's neck. His ebony fur was stained with tears of the hero. He gently stroked Sonic's quills.

"Do not cry for me," he murmured, tightening his grip on the younger hedgehog. (Is that right? *shrugs* Don't comment.)

"Why not?" asked Sonic. It's a free count- uh, space colony."

"I'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about. And you better keep Maria company, blue, for if you don't..." he said, letting his threat hang.

"But, Shadow..." Sonic moaned.

Shadow groaned, thumbs rubbing the tears on Sonic's cheeks. "Shh, you really need to stop talking so much."

Sonic couldn't argue with that. He closed his eyes, resting on Shadow. Shadow sighed. This was going to be a looooooooong week.

...

"Maria, can you _please _let go of my arm?" Shadow hissed.

Everyday, Maria and Sonic hung onto Shadow, spending every moment together. It was like a game of hide and seek, like whenever Shadow went somewhere Sonic and Maria had to find him.

Right now they were having lunch.

Shadow was _trying _to eat his slice of pizza, but it was hard to when your best friend was clinging to your quills.

"But Shadow, every time I let go you run away..." she complained.

This was true. The greatest game of hide and seek ever recorded. Shadow would try to get away whenever he could. He'd complain and whine, claw himself down the hall and even tried to run away from the crazies.

Sonic would end up dragging Shadow back, kicking and screaming.

Right now, Sonic was sitting beside him, chattering aimlessly with Tails about when they got back. Shadow sighed. Why couldn't _his _life be simple?

Instead, he was The 'Ultimate Lifeform,' created by the power of a fake chaos emerald, the ultimate user of chaos. It was a hard life, or at least it was in his eyes.

And worse, he was barely able to go to the bathroom without his 'friends' accompanying him.

And it was getting tiring.

He almost missed the General insulting him.

Almost.

He was tired all the time now. His friends constantly bugging him and all he wanted was to pack up his things, find a nice closet and just pass out.

He sighed dreamily at the idea.

Shadow grumbled, ripping off a chunk of his pizza. This was annoying. Why couldn't they leave him alone? Tails didn't have a problem doing so.

Actually, for some reason it looked like Tails was afraid of him. Just what did he do in the future? It's not like he tried to blow up the world or anything...

Sonic felt Shadow's distress. He laced his gloved fingers with Shadow's and gave him a reassuring smile as he continued talking with Tails.

Shadow rolled his eyes, a growl building in his throat. He hated this! He wanted to kill somebody!

But murder was hard to cover up.

"I have to see the Professor," Shadow murmured. He pushed himself up, edging towards the room.

Sonic and Maria shot up. "We'll come," they chimed in.

Shadow bared his fangs. "No, I'm going to the bedroom. If I have to have a babysitter, at least Gerald won't drive me insane."

Sonic's ears went down and Maria frowned.

Shadow spun around on his heel, strutting out of the Cafeteria as fast as he could.

...

Shadow kicked off his shoes, peeled off his gloves and walked out of the bedroom.

It wasn't a complete lie.

He did go to the bedroom.

He wasjust going to go somewhere else_ after _going to the bedroom. Simple as that.

Shadow knew Maria would be upset. He knew Sonic would be pissed. But he could care less. Less than a week left to live.

He should at least get some sleep.

Shadow walked down the hall quietly, going to an old abandoned part of the ARK.

He grunted as he heaved the old, heavy doors aside. He entered the room slowly.

It was the same as it had been when he opened his eyes for the first time.

The strange computers, machines, old robots... It was amazing. He put a hand on the encasement pod. Shadow closed his eyes, remembering that day.

_..._

_He opened his eyes, a jolt waking him. _

_Outside was a man with a rather large moustache and a lab coat. Next to him... The hedgehog didn't know what was standing to the human. _

_He was tired, ready to close his eyes when he heard a scream._

_Through the window on the door, he saw a boy with different colored eyes. _

_The hedgehog blinked. Why was he screaming? It startled him some, making him back up against the back of the pod._

_The child ran away. Good riddance._

_The door of the pod opened up. The hedgehog cocked his head curiously. What was he supposed to do?_

"_Come out; Do not be afraid," said the human gently._

"_Come out or face the ramifications of your disobedience," The... thing growled._

"_Black Doom, act nicer to your son. You have to be kind," the human chided._

_This 'Black Doom' groaned. He extended a hand awkwardly. "Come out, little hedgehog... Err, do not be afraid. I will not obliterate you."_

_The hedgehog shot him a dry look._

"_Oh, great. He's sarcastic," Black Doomed whined._

_The human smiled. "Come here, little hedgehog. You are the Ultimate Lifeform. You are afraid of nothing."_

_The hedgehog liked this. Cautiously, he stepped forward. He stumbled forward, the human catching him. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked._

_The hedgehog nodded._

_The human was beaming. "You understand me?" he asked._

_Another nod._

"_Talk fool!" bellowed Black Doom. He threw a claw at the hedgehog, which nimbly dodged it._

"_Amazing," the human breathed. "But... can you talk?" he asked, brow furrowed. "... Shadow?"_

_The hedgehog smiled. His name was Shadow? A perfect name._

"_... Thank you for the name..."_

_..._

Shadow's eyes snapped open. His father Black Doom was due back to the time when Sonic was alive.

Maybe if he died, Black Doom would just leave.

Shadow scoffed. Of course that wouldn't work.

But he had to do _something._

Shadow sighed. A nap would be a start. He opened the door, placed the oxygen mask on, and closed his eyes as the comforting green liquid filled the tank.

...

"Shadow?" asked Sonic quietly. He nudged the door open, and blinked in shock.

There was no Shadow. Only shoes and gloves.

Shadow _always _wore his shoes.

Sonic bolted out the door.

...

**Okay, sorry to end it here, but I really couldn't post anymore right now. Also, if you have any requests for the story, like another tickle fight or something of that degree, don't be afraid to say it! **

**Shadow: Please don't though.**

**Sonic: Aw, c'mon! Ya know you love it!**

**Shadow: ...**

**Review!**


	8. Happy Birthday, Shadow

**I totally forgot about this, but...**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co., as I do not own a mansion. I'll get over it.**

...

"He's _what?"_

So Maria hadn't taken it so well. That was expected. What wasn't expected was when she stomped on Tails' foot trying to run to the door.

Tails hated being the bearer of bad news. It never worked out well.

With Sonic, the speed demon trampled him the second after he got the words straight out of his mouth.

Maria had just stomped on his poor foot.

The Professor nearly made the lab explode.

Shadow had nearly turned Tails into BBQ.

So he hated telling people news.

Tails rubbed his foot absently, thinking. He knew Shadow wanted to get away from his bothersome friends, but to not even tell _him? _Tails didn't rat out people! Okay, there was that one time when he found Amy in Sonic's room wearing his sweatshirt, but other than that...!

Tails pouted. Nobody told him anything.

Truth be told, Tails was a _bit _frightened by Shadow, even as a child. He was even _more _powerful than the Adult Shadow –the inhibitor rings not invented yet, letting more energy than necessary fill the teen. Not to mention the fact that Shadow had tried to kill Sonic, his friends, and blow up the _world _because of the lust for revenge.

So, was it considered_ bad _if Tails didn't trust the guy? Tails didn't think so, but if he had told Sonic, he'd have a big footprint on his head.

Not the way he'd want to start out a day.

Tails got up with a sigh. Since when did he turn into the Adult? Of course he admired Sonic, but the hero acted like a child. A child with a swelled ego at that, Tails decided.

The kitsune picked himself up from the cafeteria table and lumbered over to the Laboratory.

He'd let Maria and Sonic find Shadow; they always did.

Last time was actually pretty funny.

Shadow was asleep under a counter in the lab, completely oblivious to the fact that Maria and Sonic were searching for him. Tails had opened the cabinet, finding Shadow snoring away. Curiously, he poked the sleeping being.

It scared the living daylights out of the creature.

Shadow's head nearly went through the counter.

And that's how the game began.

Tails did, however, think Sonic and Maria were going insane. The need for their friend was getting too strong.

But, if he were Shadow, where would he go?

You know, other than a place to buy guns.

He thought about this hard. Shadow was simple. When he was hungry, he went to the cafeteria, when he was tired he either found a warm bed or a comfy towel in a closet somewhere. When he was angry he'd go to... The abandoned labs!

Tails debated whether or not he should tell Maria and Sonic. He knew the enraged friends would rip down every door of the ARK to find him, since he's been missing for a day and a half.

Tails remembered when he had heard the news.

...

_Tails smiled happily as he sunk into his warm, comfy bed. It was two doors down from Maria and three from Gerald. He liked his room, littered with inventions and blueprints._

_ The ARK was possibly his favorite place ever. So many new inventions! Knowledge! Of course, this was all lost on Sonic._

_ Tails nuzzled his face into the pillow. So much excitement. Time for sleep. _

_ SLAM!_

_ So much for that._

_ "Sonic? What are you doing here? It's past midnight. I want to sleep," Tails groaned, throwing the pillow over his head._

_ "Shadow's missing!" Sonic cried._

_ "So...? He's missing every five minutes. Can't blame him, you know."_

_ "I've been looking for him for hours, Tails! Can't find him anywhere! Where is he?"_

_ "How should I know?" Tails asked bitterly, five seconds away from rolling up a set of blueprints and whacking Sonic on the head to get him to leave._

_ "I dunno!" Sonic moaned. "You're the genius! Think!"_

_ "My mind has shut down, Sonic! It wants sleep!"_

_ "Well, in the morning tell Maria. I'm going to go back and wait in the room. Maybe he'll come back."_

_ "Maybe."_

_ ..._

Guess not.

Tails winced as he heard a loud crash about seven doors down. Yup, he was pretty sure he should tell Sonic.

Tails opened the door and walked over to find Maria and Sonic destroying the Janitor's closet.

"Guys!" groaned Tails.

Maria looked at the fox with frenzied eyes. "I'm going to look by the General's quarters," she muttered.

"Tough day?" asked Tails as he watched Maria stalk down the hall.

Sonic nodded. "We just can't find him. Damn, he hides well," Sonic said, giving off a weak chuckle. He sighed. "We just want to find him."

"I know..." Tails said. Do or die time. "Where he is."

Sonic's eyes snapped up. "You do?" he asked.

Tails didn't look at him. "Follow me," he instructed. Sonic did so, following the brainiac down the empty corridors. They were not well lit, the lights flickering as they went deeper through the maze.

"Where are we going?" asked Sonic, though he was getting the response he wanted.

He got something better.

Adult Shadow materialized next to Sonic, vivid ruby eyes piercing the darkness. The glowing orbs seemed to be the only solid part.

_'The place I was created. My birth home,' Shadow said, lacing an arm around Sonic's waist. 'Hey, remember when I told you about my room?' he asked._

Sonic shook his head.

_'Well you're about to see it... Do not mock me,' he warned with a smirk. _

The last thing Sonic felt was a pair of lips by his ear. Shadow disappeared.

Sonic blushed and looked down. He had to find him.

Tails nudged Sonic as they came to the end of the hall. They both gave in a chorus of grunts as they pushed it open.

The lab was bursting with life.

Machines were whizzing and whirling, light streaking down the computers. There was a door that covered the brightest of lights.

Sonic grabbed onto Tails' ankles as the kitsune flew over to the door. Tails typed in the name: Maria. The door opened, and the friends were forced onto the floor again.

A glowing pod came out from the door, inside a black hedgehog streaked with crimson. Around him were bursting colors.

"How can he breathe?" asked Sonic, looking up at the sleeping figure.

"He's got an oxygen mask on. No laughing gas, however," Tails said with a smile.

"I didn't mean to!" Nobody would let him live this down.

"Anyways, lemme try to wake him up," Tails said. He walked over to a few computers, typing furiously.

Gleaming red eyes opened slowly.

"Sonic?" came a weak reply.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

The bioengineered hedgehog winced. "Can you keep it down?" he hissed, annoyed that his plans for rest were thwarted.

"Are you okay?" asked Sonic gently.

Shadow's feature's softened. "I'm fine. Just getting some much needed rest. How long have I been gone?"

"About a day and a half," Sonic said with a pout. "Maria's worried about you."

Shadow frowned. "It's really been that long? I only wanted to be here a few hours, honest."

"I believe ya, Shads," Sonic said with a grin.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Sha~"

The door suddenly shut, Shadow's eyes closing as his pod went back into its slot.

"Please deposit 25 cents if you wish to talk to the Ultimate Lifeform," a woman's voice instructed.

"WHAT?"

Tails was trying hard not to laugh. This was the funniest thing he'd seen since Knuckles saw Amy in the shower.

"Please deposit 25 cents if you wish to talk to the Ultimate Lifeform," the woman said again.

"But I don't have 25 cents!" Sonic yelled.

"Than you must _get _25 cents," The woman said.

"That's not fair!"

"Too bad."

"Why is this thing even in here?"

"The Professor saw this as a good way to pick up some cash," Tails answered between laughs.

"Do you have any money?" asked Sonic, fishing for any spare change in his quills.

"Only a Canadian quarter."

"Great!" Sonic exclaimed. "Gerald can go on a vacation!"

Sonic slid the quarter into the slot.

Shadow's pod came out. The creature inside had his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. "Took you long enough," Shadow snarled.

"Hey, the woman told me I had to have a quarter, and, like always, I'm broke!" Sonic shouted.

"I can see that."

While the two lovers were fighting, Tails searched for the switch to get Shadow's door open. He gave a 'whoop' when he finally found it, yanking down on it hard.

With a surprised shout, Shadow fell out of his 'room' and onto Sonic. Each hand placed next to the side of Sonic's head. His head was just inches away from Sonic's.

Sonic smiled devilishly, taking advantage of the situation.

With a joke!

"Wow, Shads. I know ya love me and all, but let's wait till the eight year old is sleeping."

Shadow; who _was _blushing, snarled and got off of the hero of Mobius. "Let's get out of here. I hate being in here, anyways," he hissed.

"Why do you hate being here?" asked Tails curiously.

"... Uh... I met my father..."

"You really don't like the Professor," Sonic said.

"No, not him. A creature named Black Doom. I hate that... I don't really know what he is," Shadow admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Crazy bastard. Kept on talking about those damn chaos emeralds... Said that the 'Day of Reckoning will some arise, and blah de blah. Ya know, I really spaced out after that. Listening isn't really my forte."

He looked at Sonic, who seemed deep in thought.

"And I guess it isn't yours, either," Shadow commented.

Sonic looked up. "Sorry. Just thinking. This Black Doom guy sounds like trouble."

"Hence the name, 'Doom,' Shadow pointed out with a snicker.

Sonic smiled and laced a peach arm around Shadow's waist. _'I'll worry about it when I get back.'_

...

"Surprise!"

Shadow looked dryly at everybody in the room. A large banner read: _Happy Birthday! _Balloons littered the ceiling and all his friends were in the room, even the Professor.

Shadow turned around and slammed the door shut.

The door opened as Maria bounced forward. She grabbed Shadow's arm with a smile. "C'mon, Shadow! It's your birthday! Have some fun!"

"I don't have time for fun," he spat. "Only forty nine years until 'Daddy' comes back to destroy the world."

"Dad?"

"It's, um, nothing," Shadow said, waving it off. "About the party. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Aw, c'mon," Maria groaned. "We were up all night trying to get it set up, just for _you."_

"Who else would it be for?"

"Stop being a wise guy and get your butt in that room!" pleaded Maria.

"No."

"I'll eat Sonic's cooking from now on," Maria said desperately.

Shadow put a finger to his chin. "Deal. I know I'll feel bad when you're puking your brains out, but then I'll remember that it's _you _and no longer _me."_

Maria laughed, hugging Shadow's shoulder.

"Now _that's _the cruel Shadow I know and love!"

"Yeah, I _am _pretty awesome," he chuckled.

"It's your birthday, so I'm not going to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Yes. You see, if it were tomorrow, I'd say: don't let your ego get too swelled. Might pop."

"Shut up."  
The friends couldn't be happier.

Of course, Shadow had to be the snarky teen he was and act all annoyed and depressed. It didn't last, though. Sonic was by his side most of the way... though he stopped when there was cake. Shadow didn't even touch it. His nose wrinkled up and he pushed the plate away.

Maria, of course, complained, and tried forcing Shadow to eat it. He had one bite then threw it out, a chorus of 'boo's' echoing throughout the room.

The Ultimate Lifeform seemed to be on the point of breaking. He'd snap at anyone who got too close when the party was coming to an end. He didn't talk, just sat and stared blankly at the wall. It seemed as if the joy was sucked out of him.

When it came to the time to open presents, Shadow was seething.

Maria gently laid a hand on Shadow's shoulder. She looked him in the eye and asked him if anything was wrong.

Shadow considered... No. No, he wouldn't tell her. He'd be in lockdown till the end of his days.

With one swift moment, he cut open the wrapping on the box. He stared blankly at the photo in a golden picture frame. A picture of his first few days alive.

Shadow was hugging Maria, smiling bright as day, while the Professor had a hand on both his children's shoulders.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I'll cherish it always."

His blank face and empty eyes frightened Maria. She looked at Sonic, Emerald locking with azure.

They pounced.

Shadow's hands flashed out at the two, grabbing their twitching hands. The two felt their hair sticking on end as Shadow slowly turned his head, eyes ablaze. He had a dark glare that only seemed natural on his face, looking like his older self.

Then he smiled.

Shadow tackled them to the ground, fingers blurred as he tickled Maria and Sonic.

"_SHADOW_! Ah! S-Stop! P-p-please!" Sonic screamed through his laughter.

Shadow let Maria go, smiling as he further attacked Sonic. "Oh, no. I don't think I want to stop yet. For, you see, I have been undergoing this torture ever since you arrived a bit over a month ago. Now it's your turn," Shadow snickered.

"_No! _Stop! Sh-Shadow! _PLEASE!" _Sonic cried, tears running down his smiling face.

"Nah," he said.

_"Aha! Stop! It burns! Please!"_

"Beg," Shadow said, laughing. Behind him, Tails was laughing so hard he began to choke on air.

"WHAT? NEVER!" Sonic declared, weakly trying to swat away Shadow's strong hands.

"Okay then~" Shadow sang.

_"OKAY! Please, Shadow, stop! I, Sonic, the hero of Mobius, begs you to stop!"_ he screamed all in one breath. _"HAHAHA! STOP!"_

Shadow left the breathless hedgehog with a wink. "Revenge is sweet," he sniggered.

Tails tried to breathe as he picked Sonic up from the floor. "Whew, Sonic, that was hilarious. Ya know, I thought it was great when Shadow was acting like that... but _that! That _was the _funniest _thing I've seen since you attacked the quarter machine!"

"Glad you liked the show," Sonic muttered.

"Oh, I sure did!"

Sonic hated this. But his eye caught Shadow watching him with an earnest smile. Sonic smirked and ran over to him, putting an arm around Shadow's shoulders. He kissed Shadow on the cheek, grinning cockily as it reddened.

"Shut up," Shadow snapped. Sonic chuckled and tightened his grip.

The gifts kept on coming. A personal fake Chaos Emerald that Gerald had invented with Tails' help, and other trinkets of power.

The final gift was two pairs of new golden rings, flashing brilliantly in the light.

Maria fastened them onto his ankles while the Professor clicked together the rings.

Shadow frowned and swayed back and forth, lids sliding down halfway. Sonic caught Shadow, limp in his arms.

"Uh, what did you do?" asked Sonic.

"These are inhibitor rings, made from the finest gold. They will contain Shadow's powers. He'll be tired for a few days, but it'll pass," Maria said.

"Wow, you sound so smart, Maria!" Tails said.

Maria beamed.

"Well, I'm taking Shadow to bed, kay?" asked Sonic.

Everybody patted Shadow on the head, gave him goodnight kisses and sent the two off.

Shadow grunted unhappily as he flopped on the bed. "This is so stupid! I don't even _like _jewelry!"

"It's not jewelry," Sonic chided. "They're called rings. And right now, it'll help you. You really scared us when you had that drainage back in the lab a few days ago."

"I think that was on the least of your worries," Shadow said with a sly smile.

Sonic blushed. "Yeah, yeah. Time for bed, kay Shads? You're acting strange."

Shadow smirked. "I'm tired," he admitted, lying down on the soft bed. He rested his head on the pillow.

Sonic joined him in the bed. He kissed Shadow softly.

Shadow closed his eyes and pulled away, turning his back on Sonic. "Goodnight," he muttered.

Sonic pouted, but let it go. Something was eating at Shadow, and Sonic was able to see it every time they locked gazes.

Sonic sighed, leaning his head on Shadow's shoulder. The ebony being flinched, trying to relax under Sonic's touch.

Sonic rubbed Shadow's shoulders soothingly as he closed eyes.

...

_Sonic looked around, confused. Where was he?_

_ The roads were ablaze with fire, bodies sprawled across the ground. The green grass was drenched with blood. _

_ Gigantic... what were these black creatures? Stalked in the shadows, throwing cars out of their way. Screams faded with the wind._

_ Sonic was mortified._

_ A motorcycle was racing towards a group of human soldiers, a fire exploding into the night._

_ Sonic yelled and tried to step forward to help... but he was transparent. He wasn't really there._

_ Jumping off the motorcycle with ease was none other than Shadow the hedgehog. He grimaced at the burning bodies, and muttered, "Rot in hell, bastards. You deserve it."_

_ Next to him was a creature with two gigantic horns sticking out the side of his head, three glowing crimson eyes, and WAY too much bling for his own good. He put a hand on Shadow's shoulder._

_ "That one is still alive," he said, pointing a claw at a single human running away. _

_ Shadow pulled a gun out of his quills and pointed it at the human. His aim was second to none, and with a loud BANG, the human fell. Shadow gave a wicked smirk as his horrid laughter filled the air, just as the creature next to him._

_ "Well done, Shadow," it praised._

_ "Thank you, Black Doom..."_

_ ..._

Sonic woke up screaming.

His head whipped around, searching for the startled ebony figure next to him.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

Sonic threw his arms around Shadow's waist, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Sonic, calm down," Shadow said quietly, trying to soothe the sobbing azure creature. "Shh, it's alright. Shh."

Sonic buried his face in Shadow's chest fur, the tears running down his cheeks freely. He couldn't stop crying. Shadow was a monster in the future, and Sonic wasn't there to stop it. Shadow's dad came back, and destroyed him.

Shadow lifted up Sonic's face, his own puzzled. He brushed his lips on Sonic's gently. Sonic leaned into it hungrily, both parting for a breath after a few moments. Sonic hugged Shadow tighter.

"I'm sorry," Sonic whispered.

"For what?"

"It doesn't make sense now, but I'm sorry for what's going to happen."

"Are you leaving me?"

"NO!" Sonic yelled, a little too loud. "Um, no. I'd never do that, Shads. Never."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you."

Shadow grimaced in frustration. Damn, Sonic could be annoying when he put his heart to it.

Shadow tried to shrug it off and kissed Sonic again.

Sonic, to tell you the truth, was spooked by that murderous look in Shadow's eyes from that dream. The way he killed that human and laughed... he mentally shook his head and returned the kiss.

Just as they parted, the door slammed open.

In seconds, Shadow was in cuffs and being led out the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sonic yelled at one of the men.

"We have come for Project: Shadow."

**...**

** DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! I know you all hate me! And yes, Shadow's being taken away this time! MWAHAHA!**

** Sonic: I HATE YOU!**

** You'll get over it.**

** Shadow: I already have.**

** Sorry the chapter's so short. Review!**


	9. TACO! MWAHAHAHA!

**I'm baaaaaaa~ck! *Walks out into crowd, boos echoing off the walls***

** Shadow: Damn.**

** Sonic: Crap.**

** You guys love me! Admit it!**

** Sonic and Shadow: ...**

** Anyways, let's get this show on the road! *presses button on boom box, Sonic heroes beginning to play.***

** Sonic: Whoo! I love this song!**

** Okay, so I'm very happy to announce-**

** *Song switches to I Am***

** Sonic: Shadow! Turn that off! It's my time to shine!**

** Shadow: The story is supposed to be for ME, the person... hedgehog... Who's supposed to be 50 years younger!**

** Sonic: But I have better theme music!**

** *The two start fighting***

** Roxie: Heh, heh. Wait here please. *Grabs metal bat and stalks into the back room***

** Sonic: Hey, Roxie? What're you doing with that bat?**

** Shadow: It's not like she can actually do anything with it.**

** Sonic: Yeah, right?**

** OH YEAH? **

** *screaming is heard***

** Roxie: *Walks back out* Can somebody wash the blood off of this?**

** Shadow: *wheels Sonic out, the hero being in a full body cast* Wow, Roxie. You're that cruel?**

** Roxie: SHUT UP! I HAVE AN ANNONCEMENT!**

** Sonic: I have an announcement too! It's where I tell them-**

** Roxie: Well, I'm proud to announce that I just got my fiftieth review! The lucky person is Sonadow Wolf! This is for you! Also, this is just a filler chapter, as will be the next few.**

** Shadow: How pathetic.**

** Sonic: Read the chapter and love it! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

** ...**

"Calm down, stupid," Shadow sighed, reaching to put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic shuddered, the cold metal making contact with his skin. "I _told _them to come."

"You _what?" _Sonic gasped. Right now, he wished he had a bat to beat the crap out of Shadow.

"Um... No hablan ingles," Shadow said quickly, deciding reason would not roll with Sonic. (No hablan ingles is Spanish for 'I don't speak English.')

"YES you DO hablan ingles! You hablaned ingles five seconds ago! Why did you tell them to come, Shadow?"

"I told them to come. It's a good idea. Now they don't have to burst down the door when I'm like, taking a crap or something, cause that would be, in my book, WAY worse. You guys kept your word," he said with a smirk, turning his head slightly. "Come to pick me up at 11:00 on the dot. And here they are!" he said with a weary smile.

Sonic was fuming.

"...!"

Mimicking Sonic's voice with ease, Shadow said: "Okay, Shads! No problem! See ya in a month!"

"Not. So. Fast," Sonic snarled. Emerald eyes flashed towards the soldiers. "Leave."

The way he said it; no, _growled _it- well, lets just say the soldiers didn't fight it. They waited outside.

"Sonic, you need to calm down. Aren't I supposed to be the angry and depressed one?"

"Stop trying to change the subject," Sonic snapped.

"Listen," Shadow growled. "All I'm doing is trying to protect my family. I'm Shadow the hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform..."

"I've heard this before, and it's getting old."

"And I've been reduced to the Ultimate couch potato. Good for nothing. The only thing 'Ultimate' about me is the ultimate flab on my stomach. My body is supposed to be frozen at nineteen years of age, my mind... I have no idea. I'm supposed to soak in knowledge as a sponge with water. But the only thing my itsy bitsy brain has been doing is watching SpongeBob, and it's quite annoying. If I'm going to be the Immortal Fighter for our world, shouldn't I at least know how to fight?"

...Damn... he's good...

"I'm leaving."

That knocked Sonic out of the shock. "Can't you wait till Maria's here to talk some sense into you?" he asked.

"There's no point in waiting," Shadow said, wincing as the door burst open. "She's already here."

If Maria's hair could be flames, it would be. Medusa had nothing on this kid. She nearly strangled the man that stood in her way.

"Shadow!"

Shadow's eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned around.

"How could you?" she screamed.

"Simple. I told the General to pick me up and he did. Easy as that."

"SHADOW!"

"It's my birthday, still, and I get what I want. This is what I want. I want to go with GUN and train."

"Some crappy birthday present," Sonic muttered.

"Will you shut up?" Shadow yelled. "You aren't helping in the least and I'm sick of it! Sick of you! Now shut up!"

"_Tem_~_per_," Sonic sang irritably.

"Will you get a brain in that skull of yours?"

"You first!"

The two were eye to eye, growling, teeth bared. Maria had to drag Shadow away, trying to calm him down.

Shadow huffed in irritation, glared at his friends, and walked out the door.

Sonic regretted everything.

...

So maybe this wasn't the_ best _idea in the world. Whoops.

Well, he couldn't do anything about that now.

Shadow continued his routine. Duck, hit and kick. Maybe you can bite the man just to see how high he'll jump this time. Duck, hit and kick.

It was the same mindless game that had been going on for hours. Once in a while it would change. He'd get to play with a new toy, a robot, and would soon break it.

It was like he was a mindless zombie.

And it only took 48 hours.

Heh. A new record.

'My life sucks,' Shadow thought wryly. 'First, I have this weird alien guy as my DADDY, and then my best friend is sick. I like a GUY, and now I'm stuck in this hell hole. What did I do to deserve this?'

...

Maria was in the worst condition she had been in for years. Her skin was pale white, the skin stretched over the bone. It's been three weeks since Shadow left, and Maria was in depression.

Sonic was trying his best to help her through it.

Every night he helped her get into bed, talking to her about how great the future was.

Right now, Maria was tucked in the bed she and Shadow would sleep in. She'd keep the tiny hedgehog in her room, where she would teach him new things only days after being created.

Maria stifled a sob. She missed him. She wanted her Shadow back.

The cup in her hands began to shake as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't stand it.

Sonic came over and steadied her hands as he wiped away the tears. "Its okay, Maria. Shadow's... he's probably okay."

Maria wouldn't meet Sonic's eyes. "How do you know? It's been three weeks. Nearly a month. I hear screaming and I _know _it's him! And it's driving me crazy! Help me, Sonic. Help me find him!"

Sonic looked at the stressed little girl. He thought about her request. It had been so long since he had last seen Shadow.

_'Go ahead,' sighed a voice in his head._

This voice was the only thing keeping Sonic sane.

"Let's go."

...

This had been the worst day yet.

Shadow had broken three ribs during a tumble after an explosion. Damn robot. How was he supposed to know there was a bomb in there? Damn GUN soldiers. Damn robots.

Damn grilled cheese sandwich.

He glowered as he ripped off another bite. He knew these things were drugged, but he was hungry.

He knew that they put the drugs in there to make him less alert, to hurt him when fighting.

And it worked.

He gave them credit. Shadow didn't think those pathetic humans knew the difference between a peanut and an eclipse canon.

Good job.

They have moved up from buffoons to dopes. What an achievement. Ha! Now THAT was a joke. Pathetic humans.

Shadow grumbled incoherently, wondering what Maria and Sonic were doing now. He wondered how the eclipse canon was going.

He wondered how the hell he would get out of here.

...

Shadow was being dragged back to his cell –literally. He underestimated the amount of drugs they put into it.

His head lolled on his shoulders, arms hanging limply by his sides, raised by the strong hands holding him. His feet dragged on the ground.

His mind was hazy, his eyes glazed over. Not a single coherent word slithered from his agape muzzle.

The GUN soldiers carrying him threw him like a sack of potatoes onto his bed in the cell, chaining him his left arm to the hard bed. They locked the door with the keycard and walked away.

...

Sonic and Maria were watching intently at the door the soldiers walking away.

Maria glared at them. Sonic had never seen the angelic girl so angry.

The friends walked over to the cell door and opened it.

Inside were four men dancing to Single Ladies by Beyoncé.

"WRONG DOOR!" screamed Sonic, covering Maria's eyes.

"I thought that was Shadow's cell!" Maria cried.

"Guess not!" yelled Sonic.

The friends were thoroughly mortified, going to the next cell.

...

Inside, a black and red ball of spines was sitting atop the metal bed. It groaned, turning on its side. Shadow's normally crimson eyes were barely embers of the once strong and passionate fires. His jet black fur was a dusty charcoal, nearly grey.

Blood dripped from his fingertips onto the floor with a constant _drip, drop._ His tan lips were slightly agape, a wet, rattling breath escaping them.

Sonic was very angry about this. How dare they lay a hand on him! How could they ruin such an innocent life? What had he ever done to them? EXCEPT for the fact that in the future he tried to kill everyone by blowing up the earth. Yeah. Just ignore that little detail.

"SONIC!"

Sonic flinched. For a second, he thought it was Amy. But no, it was his two tailed friend running down the hall clumsily, wearing baby blue footies.

"Tails?" Maria asked, walking forward. "Shouldn't you be asleep? It's three in the morning!"

"I _was _sleeping," Tails grumbled. He grabbed Sonic's wrist and dragged him a bit down the hall.

"What is it?" asked Sonic impatiently.

"I was real comfy. Ya know, nice and warm in bed. And then I had the most amazing dream. I was on the ARK, 50 years ahead! It was shut down, everything quiet. But then Shadow ran out! And get this! He begged! He begged for me to stop you. I had no idea what he was talking about, but then I woke up! I was running down the hall, not even doing anything! Like I was a puppet."

'Damn it, usually Shadow does it himself. Now he sent the little bugger to do the dirty work.'

"That's real interesting, Tails, bud, but I gotta go wake up Shads right now," Sonic said.

Tails hand flashed to Sonic's, though the kit looked horrified.

"What did you do that for?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know!" Tails blurted out.

"Well... can you let go? This hurts," Sonic pointed out.

"I can't!"

"Well, _I _CAN'T feel my hand!" yelled Sonic.

"I don't get what's going on!" Tails screamed. "And... and why are those guys dancing?"

"I don't know! Now let go!"

Sonic's emerald eyes locked with Tails baby blue. Though, his once innocent eyes were now a glowing crimson.

"Shadow!"

_You know, Tails is kind of like my Pinocchio. It's quite amusing,' said Shadow smugly._

"Let go of my hand!" Sonic wailed.

_'Not until you promise me that you'll leave me alone.'_

"That's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" asked Tails, trying to give a tug at his hand. He couldn't let go of his friend.

_'Life isn't fair. Now stop being a baby and swear now, or so help me, Sonic this hand will be around your neck,' Shadow threatened. _

"Okay, okay, I promise!" he yelled.

Tails hand moved away like he was burnt. "I'm so sorry, Sonic, I don't... I wanted to... Sorry. I'm sorry!" Tails apologized.

"It's... It's fine, bro. Don't worry about it," Sonic muttered. The cobalt rubbed absently at his wrist. "Um, can you go get Maria? I'm, uh, going back to bed."

"Are you okay, Sonic?" asked Tails, a bit frightened about the dazed look in Sonic's eyes.

"Um... fine... just... great... taco..."

"Taco?"

Sonic was dazed. He walked back to the room in a trance, settling down in the new bed next to Maria's.

He was badly shaken, remembering Shadow's dying form on the bed. He shivered.

He remembered Shadow on the motorcycle, the burning bodies, and the weird alien... thing...

Maybe sleep would do him some good.

...

_ Once again, Sonic was in white Jungle._

_ Sonic looked around himself, the broken chunks of land viewable from where he stood. The water glistened and sparkled in the sunlight._

_ "Shadow?"_

_ "Up here," responded the deep voice._

_ Sonic looked up. Standing on a large chunk of rock was Shadow the hedgehog, the one and only Ultimate Lifeform. He was scowling –as normal –blood red eyes looking down at Sonic, taking in the sight._

_ "It's been a while," Shadow said. "At night you're so restless I can never contact you. I was beginning to think you had lost your mind," he said, lips twitching into a smirk._

_ "Maria's been keeping me up," Sonic explained._

_ Shadow's eyes softened. "I caused her so much sorrow... I thought it would be a good idea. I really did. I'm sorry. Please tell her that I'm so sorry."_

_ Sonic gasped in mock surprise. "Is SHADOW the hedgehog begging?"_

_ Shadow blushed. "Shut up. I just want her to know how sorry I am," Shadow snarled._

_ "Of course," Sonic laughed. "Ah... WAIT! Did you ALSO give an apology? I think you did! Oh, how I've waited to see the day...!"_

_ Shadow launched himself at the hero, snarling. His fingers wrapped around Sonic's neck, beginning to squeeze._

_ "ACK! I TAKE IT BACK! UNCLE, UNCLE!" the hero yelled, flailing his limbs._

_ Shadow grunted, pulling back, crossing his arms over his chest._

_ Sonic rubbed his neck, still gasping. "I thought... wheeze... you were ... guh... happier...?" Sonic wheezed._

_ "Oh, I am. Ya know, now that I got revenge."_

_ "REVENGE is nearly KILLING ME?" Sonic demanded. This wasn't the happy –go –lucky relationship he had been dreaming about, but what the hell?_

_ Shadow shrugged. "Hey, you've got your definitions and I've got mine. I'm a little... harsh... with my punishments..." (A/N: THAT SOUNDS SO WROOOONG!)_

_ "Oh, really?" Sonic asked, rolling his eyes._

_ "Don't mock me," Shadow snarled._

_ "Sorry, sorry, don't kill me! I didn't even get my license yet!"_

_ Shadow had a horrified look plastered onto his face. "Oh, that'll be the day..."_

_ "Aw, c'mon! I'm not that bad at driving!"_

_ "I saw you and Tails playing with your race cars the other day. And I have to say; I'm impressed. I never saw a piece of plastic explode so quickly," he chuckled. He kissed Sonic on the cheek._

_ Sonic blushed and bit his bottom lip. "So the ring of fire wasn't Tails' best idea."_

_ "It wasn't the ring of fire that did it off..." Shadow said. "And it wasn't TAILS who made the car explode."_

_ "OKAY! I admit it! I thought the mini pack of dynamite would look cool in the back! I AM SORRY PLASTIC GODS!"_

_ "Calm down. You sound like you've read too many humor/ yaoi fanfictions," Shadow said dryly. He shuddered at all the crazy stories on that site. And that one author, Shadow Rox... uh..._

_ "Oops. Sorry," Sonic said. His cheeks glowed like a tomato with a light bulb shoved up the middle._

_ "Mmm, you look adorable when you blush," Shadow commented, lips grazing Sonic's._

_ "Wait, back up," Sonic said. "Five seconds ago you were ready to kill me. Now you're acting like Cupid struck you like, fifty times in the ass with those weird arrows."_

_ Shadow rolled his eyes. "What have you got against Cupid?"_

_ Sonic shrugged. "Nothing really. All I want to know is why, 1, he's a baby. 2, why he has to shoot fucking ARROWS down your ASS! Also, it's kinda weird that he's walking around naked."_

_ Shadow pondered over this. "We're naked," he pointed out._

_ "But, like, we have fur! And we wear like, gloves and Shoes, so we aren't completely butt naked."_

_ "... You DO have a point there..."_

_ Sonic laughed. He loved how Shadow was just here, spending time with him. Of course, he could be a little... err... lethal at times, but Sonic still liked being with him. And back in the real world, the younger Shadow needed some alone time. So instead he got to hang out with the Shadow he'd see in a few months. It wasn't paradise; with a voice that wasn't yours talking to you in your head, but Sonic wouldn't trade it for the world._

_ Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck. "I missed you," he whispered._

_ Shadow gave a weary smile. "I'm beginning to wake up. The doctor wants to run some experiments on me, I suppose," Shadow said. He frowned, imagining all the horrors Egghead would pull on him. "He's probably going to make some stupid robot –clone thing of me," Shadow added. "I hate those weird things. It's like I'm trying to blow up the mirror. And they know all my tricks. It's weird."_

_ Sonic growled. "I don't want him touching you when I'm not there to help."_

_ "It CAN'T be helped," Shadow sighed. "Whatever. I don't care. I'm with you, now. It doesn't matter."_

_ Sonic grumbled, waving it off. He pecked Shadow gently on the lips. "If he touches one quill on your head, so help me Chaos, I'll..."_

_ Shadow chuckled. "Calm down, Sonic. I'll be fine."_

_ "You better be," Sonic growled playfully. He kissed Shadow, tightening his grip on the crimson streaked hedgehog's neck. Once again, he would never give this up for the world. The way time stopped when they were together, how Shadow always seemed to make everything better. You know, when he WASN'T trying to kill Sonic. It was a good feeling, and Shadow tasted perfect._

_ Shadow kissed back, biting back a laugh. _

_ The ground began to shake, startling the hedgehogs._

_ "What's going on?" asked Sonic._

_ Shadow looked shocked as well. "You're waking up. But... it isn't me... the one standing here with you now..."_

_ "Then who is?" yelled Sonic, trying to maintain his hold on Shadow._

_ "Wait... the ground! Look out, Sonic!"_

_ The ground split between the two, ripping Sonic away from his dark doppelganger. _

_ "Shadow!"_

_ "I'll be fine! Wake up now, Sonic! You have to wake up!" Shadow yelled, giving a sharp yelp as he fell._

_ "Shadow, you need help!" Sonic argued, trying to run forward, the ground disappearing before him._

_ "No, I don't! I'm not even really here! I'll be fine. Just go! Wake up!" he yelled. He struggled to get off the ground, falling onto the trunk of a tree._

_ "SHADOW!" Sonic yelled as he watched the ebony hedgehog disappear underground._

_ The ground swallowed the cerulean hero, dragging him under kicking and screaming._

_ ..._

Sonic bolted upright, connecting with something hard.

"Ow!" a deep voice groaned.

For a second, Sonic thought it was Knuckles. But, no. Knuckles wasn't here. Who...?

"Shadow?" he asked.

The younger Shadow was sprawled across the floor. He groaned, burning embers glaring at Sonic.

"I come to see you and Maria and this is what I get?" he asked, rubbing his forehead.

"..."

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Shadow demanded. "Because if not, I'll just wobble back to my little cell..."

"Shadow!" Sonic whispered loudly, pouncing on the crimson streaked hedgehog.

"Ah! Um, hey, Sonic. Nice to see you too," Shadow said, trying to sit up.

"How did you get out?"

"Um..."

...

_ FIVE MINUTES AGO:_

_ Shadow's eyes cracked open. His mouth felt dry, his hands soaked with his own blood._

_ He sat himself up with a groan, popping some bones back into place. He blinked a few times, trying to clear the fog that clouded his mind. _

_ Where was he?_

_ The last place he could remember was the battle arena. The cafeteria... _

_ The damn sandwich._

_ Shadow rolled his eyes. He must be in his cell, being dragged here after he passed out in the middle of the battle._

_ So here's the question; how did he get out?_

_ Shadow's muzzle twisted into a sadistic smile as he called out to one of the soldiers. "Hello? I need to use the restroom! It's kinda hard to do that while being chained to the bed!" he called._

_ A man walked into the room, sliding a key into the small hole._

_ Shadow stood up, rubbing his wrist. "Thank you," he said. The man escorted Shadow to the bathroom._

_ As the man slid the keycard through the machine, Shadow snapped his fingers, a small flicker of lightening sparking to life. He clicked the jets on; hovering up so that he was his nose was just above his head. He pressed his fingers to the soldier's neck, the soldier stiffening before falling to the ground. A few golden arcs run across his body as Shadow dropped down to the ground._

_ ..._

"Hey, is that Maria over there?" said Shadow, changing the subject. "I want to see her."

Shadow knew that lying was never good, but murder is even worse. Maria would never forgive him. Sonic was a hero. He SAVED lives. Shadow exterminated them. Sonic would surely hate Shadow once he found out. Shadow couldn't bear that thought.

So he lied.

Sonic shrugged it off. If Shadow didn't want to talk about it, that was okay.

Shadow walked over to the bed slowly, Sonic's emerald eyes catching the slight limp with each step. Shadow's hands were shaking a bit as well. Sonic snarled. GUN bastards had hurt him. He knew they would.

Shadow gently nudged the sleeping girl.

"No, grandfather, I don't want another sock... stop..." she moaned. Shadow chuckled and began to tickle her. "Haha! Stop! Heehee!" Azure eyes looked up at her ebony friend, tearing immediately. "Shadow!" she screamed.

Shadow put a finger to her lips. "Shh, keep it down. I'm... on parole," he lied.

Maria couldn't stop smiling. "I don't care! You're here, and nothing's wrong now!"

Shadow smiled, trying to lose the look of knowing he did something wrong. "Eh heh... Yeah... sure. Let's talk about something else, shall we?" he asked.

And they did.

...

Shadow hated himself.

He didn't _want _to lie to his friends.

He didn't _want _to take a life.

He didn't _want _to be alive.

He wished he were dead.

No, he wished he had never been created. That GUN would've never been given the chance to create the weapon of mass destruction. To create a killer.

To create a shadow on the world.

...

**Okay, I know that last part didn't make much sense, but it will. Ya know, maybe.**

** Shadow: Real meaning- never.**

** Sonic: Yup.**

** Are you even paying attention?**

** Sonic: Yup.**

** Then what are we talking about?**

** Sonic: yup.**

** Shadow: *kicks Sonic* Wake up!**

** Sonic: Mmm, what?**

** What are you thinking about, Sonic?**

** Sonic: What I'm going to have to do in a few chapters. I'm thrilled, to say the least.**

** Shadow: I'm embarrassed. How dare you, Roxie.**

** *shrugs* I had nothing better to do. This'll make some people very happy.**

** Shadow: What about Sonic and me? WE have to go through this torture!**

** Sonic: It's not torture. I love it.**

** Shadow: Well, I don't.**

** Sonic: Aw, ya know you love it!**

** Shadow: *blushes* **

** Sonic: (As stated by ScorchEverlong) AHA! THE BLUSH TELLS ALL! MWAHAHA!**

** Too much sugar, Sonic?**

** Sonic: How'd you know?**

** Shadow: A hunch.**

** Review please!**

** This chapter is dedicated to:**

** Sonadow Wolf**

** ScorchEverlong**

** Mind Seeker**

** Miles Per Prower**

** Vithian**

** ...**

** Once again, this was just a filler chapter. PEACE!**


	10. The Potato Bullet

**This chapter isn't funny, and it's a filler. Just a heads up. This chapter goes to Kendall75296.**

**Shadow: Wahoo. I can't believe people are actually reading this.**

**Sonic: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Sonadow Wolf, I loved your first request.**

**THAT'S ENOUGH! LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN! *brings mallet to gong.* **

Shadow wasn't feeling too good.

Ever since Sonic and Maria had started playing with him, he felt like crawling into an abandoned lab and dying. All he wanted to do.

That and get a bowl of soup or something...

He hated lying. Created to be perfect, though riddled with imperfections. This was not the objective. The objective was to save lives; not destroy them.

Shadow tossed in his bed, hearing Sonic give a sharp yell as he was flung off the bed.

"Shadow!" he whined. Sonic's head popped up, lips in a pout. Shadow looked at him wearily.

"Sorry, he muttered. He extended a hand towards Sonic. Sonic eyed him suspiciously before reluctantly grasping it within his own.

Shadow cried out as he was too weak to haul the cerulean hedgehog back into the bed; falling forward onto him.

Sonic was about to tease him about that, but before he got the chance-

_SNORE._

Shadow was fast asleep.

Sonic rolled his eyes. With a grunt, he hoisted Shadow onto the bed, slowly following suit afterwards.

Shadow was dog tired. Literally, he slept like a rock. Sonic stroked Shadow's cheek gently. What was keeping Shadow up? And when would he go back to being normal?

Only time will tell, I guess.

...

In two days, Sonic decided that time was his enemy.

Shadow was always sleeping. When he wasn't, his eyes were a million miles away, his face in some sort of daze. No jokes or laughter left his pale lips. Usually it was just growls or grunts –like he couldn't even manage a coherent response anymore. He never smiled. Just stared.

Maria was scared, to tell you the truth. She has never seen Shadow like this before. Like he was losing his humanity (mobianity?) and turning into a wild animal.

Had... had GUN broken him?

...

Tails was in the middle of tending to Shadow's wounds. He was impressed, to say the least. Shadow healed... pretty quickly. It was amazing! All the knowledge from just one simple being! Though Shadow can never be named simple.

Shadow fascinated him. There was always something new.

But now, Tails agreed with Maria. Shadow was reverting to the animal side that every mobian possessed. But this was pushing it.

Shadow snarled as Tails crushed the professor's new invention over his body –the heal unit. The blue essence was absorbed into Shadow's body, Shadow snapping at the fox. Tails jumped back with a startled cry, pearly white fangs missing him by millimeters.

"Shadow! Stop! Arms are MEANT to be attached to my body!" the genius yelled.

Shadow's eyes softened as he settled back onto the bed. "Sorry, Tails," he mumbled.

Tails just gave a nervous smile. He nearly became dinner for the crazed hedgehog!

"I-it's fine," Tails said. "Just calm down. I need to tape up your ribs, so I'm going to have to put you under, kay?" he asked.

Shadow grimaced. "Do it quickly," he hissed.

Tails shrieked a little at the sight of gleaming white. "Yes! Right away, Knuckles! I mean Shadow! Right away!" he stuttered, frantically putting the mask over Shadow's sagging muzzle.

_TWO HOURS LATER! HAHAHAHA! :_

The operation had gone well, Shadow getting up and walking only minutes after opening his eyes.

Right now, Shadow's chin was in his right hand, elbow lazily standing on the counter of the kitchen counter. His black lids drooped, ruby eyes glazed over.

Sonic was debating whether or not to poke the sleepy anti –hero, wondering if he'd fall over.

Just as his finger barely grazed onyx fur, a growl cracked like the sound of a whip in the silence.

"Don't. You. _Dare."_

Sonic flinched, a sheepish smile inching onto his face, blood flooding his cheeks.

"Sorry, Shads. Just making sure you're alive."

His response was unintelligible grumbling. Shadow turned his back on Sonic, chin still in his hand.

Sonic frowned, feeling... rejected. He didn't like that word. Sonic wasn't used to it.

Well, maybe getting him used to jokes would get him back to normal, thought Sonic with a smile.

Tails had been TRYING to show the clumsy hedgehog how to cook. Trying being the main word.

So Sonic began to scramble eggs with Maria.

"I'm so happy Shadow's back," Maria gushed. "Oh, I thought it would be FOREVER till he came back! I was so worried!"

Sonic smiled and nodded, agreeing with her.

"Ask Shadow if he wants to help," suggested Maria.

Sonic grinned. Maria DID want to make hash browns. He picked up a potato from the fridge, looking at Shadow. "Hey, catch!" he crowed, hurling the starch at the sleepy hedgehog.

Shadow seemed to be in slow motion, not even noticing the potato bullet until it was inches away. His hand flashed up, lightening sparking from the palm of his hand, ripping the room with its searing light.

Shadow looked up, somewhat mortified.

There stood Sonic, looking BBQ'd, hand still outstretched from the throw. He had shock written on his face. Out of nowhere, it seemed, French fries dropped from the sky.

Shadow winced as multiple potato shards pelted his head. He pushed aside the growing anger rising in his chest to run over to Sonic.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I didn't mean –I –the French fires..." Shadow seemed at a loss for words.

Sonic exhaled, a puff of black smoke littering the air. "Ack, it's..."

Shadow hung his head. He hurt Sonic.

"THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!"

Shadow's head snapped up. "W-what?"

"Shadow, that was crazy cool! And better, we have French fries!" Sonic laughed. He tackled Shadow in a bear hug, attacking him with a rough kiss.

"Wait, ugn, Sonic," Shadow barely managed to say.

"What?"

Shadow eyes had pain written all over them. "I hurt you, Sonic. All because of a potato. I'm so sorry," he stuttered.

Sonic looked at Shadow with confusion. "You didn't hurt me. Chaos energy is part of me too."

Shadow's lower lip quivered. "B-but..."

Sonic covered Shadow's lips with his index finger. "It doesn't matter, Shads. I'm fine. Honest. Don't worry about me."

Shadow's face went blank. He untangled himself from Sonic, getting up. "I'm sorry. Excuse me."

Sonic looked up, somewhat heartbroken. "Shadow?"

"Please leave me alone," he muttered. He walked into Maria's guestroom, Sonic flinching as he heard the lock snap.

Maria looked sadly at the door.

"He's so different," she mumbled. "I feel like he's not even Shadow anymore."

Sonic nodded.

Tails looked sadly at the door. "My Petri dishes are in there..."

Sonic whacked his younger brother on the back of his blonde little head. Tails yelped, pouting and holding his head. "What?" he barked. "It's not my fault that GUN finally broke Shadow!"

"Tails, calm down," Maria sighed.

"Not until you guys get on with your lives. Seriously!" Tails moaned.

So Shadow had been visiting Tails. Lucky him. But Tails did have a point.

But Sonic never said he'd like it.

And Maria was sure doing worse.

"Wait here," she said. Maria walked up to the door, giving it a few quiet taps. Shadow opened the door, looking at Maria with empty eyes. "May I come in?" she asked.

Shadow wasn't entirely sure he wanted company. He wanted to curl up in a ball and sulk.

He let Maria enter.

Sonic and Tails observed the two from the opening in the doorway.

Shadow and Maria stood side by side, looking out at the Earth. Shadow crossed his arms over his chest.

Maria's azure eyes flickered towards Shadow for a moment. She smiled. "I want to go to Earth one day," she said.

"As do I," Shadow sighed. "I just... I don't know who I am anymore... I'm thinking that if I go down there... to Earth... Maybe I'll find the answers... Maybe..."'

Maria smiled. "We'll both go to Earth!" she declared. "Together. Promise?" she asked.

Shadow smirked. "Whatever you want, Maria..."

Tails blew his nose into a hankie. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "It's just so... beautiful!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Way to ruin a moment, Tails," he laughed.

"Sorry."

Shadow grinned. Maybe he'd tell them later.

...

Shadow was talking with the Professor, thinking that perhaps it was not the best idea to tell him about his testing in GUN.

He was taking his fourth chemical bath now, since the Professor splashed Shadow in his fury.

"Sorry," he apologized, yet again.

"It's fine," Shadow said, dismissing it. "I've needed a good clean up ever since I went there."

"They treat you like..."

"An experiment?" Shadow interrupted. "That's what I am, though, Professor. I'm PROJECT: Shadow. Not Shadow the plush toy, or Shadow at all. Remember? I'm CM17. Cure for Maria number 17. Not "Shadow." Since when did I have to become the adult around here?" he asked in a snarl.

"You are a living creature," The Professor argued.

"Not really!" Shadow yelled. Angry crimson eyes glared at their creator. "I'm the user of Chaos. In all actuality, I'm not even really here."

"Shadow!"

"And if you haven't noticed, I'm not stable! If I manage to lose my temper for only a moment, lives are lost!"

"CM17, I command you to..."

"You should have never created me!"

Shadow didn't move, quills beginning to bristle from agitation. Gerald sighed, walking forward and putting a hand on Shadow's shoulder. The black hedgehog ripped the hand off, growling.

"I wish I were dead! That I was never created! Why did you have to do this to me? To Maria!"

"Shadow, I..."

"Why did you give me to that... THING? That weird alien! You've just enslaved the human kind! All because of me! If you never created me, the world would never be in this situation!"

"But you have to understand..." The professor struggled to say.

"I HATE YOU!"

Everything was quiet.

Shadow was shaking. "I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Shadow, I understand."

"But you don't! That's the thing! I'm dangerous! The way Tails looks at me... I'm like it in the future, but worse! Just the look in that kids' eyes says it all. I've tried to kill him and Sonic in the future. What if I can't control myself?" he shouted.

"I'll lose everything," Shadow muttered. "I can't lose Maria. I just can't. Just... just use me to get the medication for her and kill me. Or put me to sleep! Anything. Anything to stop me. I'm losing control and I can do nothing to stop it!"

"PROJECT, THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Shadow flinched, trying to calm his nerves.

Gerald was seething. Before GUN had taken him, Shadow was carefree, foolish, and happy. But now he was like an empty shell. The only emotions Shadow was tied to now was pain and anger.

Hell, the hedgie was suicidal!

"You need to get some sleep, is all. Go to Maria's room and take a nap. Go now," he said.

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest, daring. "And what if I don't?" he snarled.

"Leave now!" the Professor barked. "That is an order."

Something clicked in Shadow's head. An order. He had to leave. Without a word, Shadow stood and left, the doors hissing as they closed, Shadow's footsteps echoed down the hall.

...

Shadow curled himself up in the second bed in Maria's room.

Ever since he went to GUN, the horrors of his life were being shoved into his face.

He was going to hurt everybody he loved.

...

Sonic and Tails walked into the room laughing, Maria not trailing too far behind.

The room was dark, an eerie feeling replacing the friend's happy moods.

Maria turned on the lights, asking Tails if he wanted to bake some brownies with her. He said sure, the two blondes skipping off into the kitchen.

Sonic plopped himself down on the bed with Shadow. He smiled at the lump that was gathered under the blankets. He wrapped a cerulean arm around the cream blackest.

The raven creature underneath stirred slightly before curling up tighter.

"Hey, are you okay Shadow?" asked Sonic. When he got no response, he began to dig through the sheets. "Geez, Shads, how deep does this thing go?"

Finally Sonic made it to the pile of black quills.

"Hey, Shadow," he chuckled.

Shadow gave him the cold shoulder. Sonic DID NOT like that.

He tickled the crimson streaked hedgehog.

"..."

"No way," Sonic muttered. "You... you aren't ticklish anymore?"

Shadow shook his head, just a bit.

"Why not? What did they do, electrocute you or something?" Sonic asked. Shadow sweat dropped and hunched his shoulders.

"Oh... what the hell are they doing there?" asked Sonic.

"Like I care," Shadow finally responded. "They're crazy. So am I. I guess they're just 'influencing me.' Whatever."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Shads. Where's the goofy kid I met a month ago?"

"Down in the Cafeteria. Why don't you go see him?" was Shadow's curt reply.

"Aw, c'mon Shads! Cheer up! What would make you feel better? What about a race?" asked Sonic.

Shadow's ears perked up. "A race?"

"Yeah! A race. I haven't had one with you for... fifty years! Well, actually a month, but details, details," Sonic said, waving it off. "So whaddaya say?"

Shadow pondered over this. This was now he was now. Always calculating, thoughtful. "Hmm... What about Maria and Tails?"

"We'll meet them in the arena. We'll play a good old game of baseball. Sound good?" he asked. Sonic silently prayed that somehow, Shadow's competitive side would come back from its three week nap.

"Okay. You're on. Starting now."

Before Sonic could protest, a streak of gold flashed by him and out the door.

"Aw, COME ON!"

And he was out.

...

"That was totally a tie."

Shadow scoffed, looking away from the blue boy. "Yeah right. I beat you by three point four seconds. Get over it."

Sonic was fuming. "You cheated!"

"_I _cheated? You were the one who did that... that... chaos control thingy back in the hallway! Do NOT accuse me of being the cheater... faker."

"Don't get started on the Faker thing, Faker!"

"Shut up."

"We're here!" Maria announced, walking into the arena with Tails.

The arena was pure white.

So white it nearly blinded Sonic as he ran in. The ground was gray tiles.

In the arena was several different Stations. One for tennis, one for Soccer, one for basketball, and... Aha! Baseball.

Shadow stood on the mound, staring blankly at the ball in his mitt. Sonic stepped up to the plate, swinging his bat.

"Batter up," Tails said, walking out. Shadow arched an eyebrow. His catcher was wearing bubble wrap and pillows under the protective padding.

Shadow just shrugged it off.

He hurled the ball at Sonic, a small flame bursting to life at the tip.

Sonic crushed the ball with the bat. CRACK!

Everybody looked as Shadow held out his mitt, waiting for the ball to fall.

Well, it did, but in pieces.

"You destroyed the ball," Shadow stated dryly.

"Sorry," Sonic apologized. He let loose a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

Everybody laughed, even Shadow. But his dark laughter ceased as he looked at his happy friends.

"... Sonic... Maria...?" he asked quietly.

The two looked up as Tails tried to waddle back to the bench on the other side of the arena.

"What's on your mind, Shads?" Sonic asked with a smile.

"You can tell us," Maria urged.

Shadow bit his lip and looked away. "You guys will hate me," he muttered under his breath.

"We could never hate you," they chided.

"Tell us," Maria said.

"I... When I escaped... to do so... I had to... kill a man... My warden..." Shadow whispered, trailing off.

"You killed somebody!" they screamed.

"Why did you do that?" Sonic yelled. "You're strong! You could've broken out!"

"Oh, Shadow..." Maria sobbed.

"I'm sorry, alright? I had to get out!" Shadow shouted.

"You couldn't have busted out?" Sonic screamed.

"No! I had no other choice! In GUN, it's either die or get out by taking lives. This is what I had to do."

"Shadow..." Maria wailed.

"Would you rather I be dead?" Shadow roared.

"No! But why would you have to do this?" Sonic yelled.

"Why aren't you listening to me? I just said I had no other choice!"

"You had a bunch of other choices!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"I'll stop yelling when you admit that what you did was wrong!"

Shadow was shaking horribly. His whole form was rocking with tremors, tears in ruby eyes. Maybe this is what it felt like when a child didn't get what they wanted, or if they were being scolded.

Shadow. Didn't. Like. This. At. ALL.

Around Shadow was swirling red chaos energy. The Ultimate Lifeform rose off the floor, flames gathering around him. With a flick of the wrist- Whoops! There goes the tennis course.

A yelping fox went by, trying to bat out the flames on his pillows.

Shadow kicked a basketball pole, the hoop falling over Sonic and Maria.

Sonic pushed Maria out of the way, taking the bad end of the deal.

Sonic grunted in pain as he tried to move the backboard off of him.

Shadow looked down in horror, dropping to the ground almost immediately.

Shadow helped Sonic out.

"I'm so sorry," Shadow stuttered. "I was just so angry... I couldn't get control of myself..."

"It's okay, Shadow," Sonic whispered. He hugged the ebony tightly.

"No, it's not okay. If you say it's 'okay' again, I'm sure I'll blow up! Stop saying that!"

"But, really, I'm ok-"

"Please, just stop," Shadow whispered. When Sonic didn't move he felt something snap within him. Shadow lost it. "Get away," Shadow snarled, trying to break Sonic's grip.

"What are you doing? Shadow, calm down!"

"Leave me alone!" Shadow barked. Flames began to gather around him again.

Maria ran over to Tails, who, yet again, was caught on fire. She tried helping him bat out the flames. When that didn't work, she ran over to a fire extinguisher and sprayed Tails.

"Stop! The fire's out, Maria! Stop! ACK! I got some in my mouth!"

While Tails was in the middle of becoming the world's first Kitsune Snowman, Shadow was losing it and Sonic was trying to calm him down.

"Shadow, don't make me get Maria! YOU will be the most pissed off snowhog EVER!"

Sonic yelped as the ground began to smolder at his feet.

"I take it back! Ah! Burning feet, burning feet! I use these to run! Ah!"

If not for the severity of the situation, the others would probably be laughing at the hero who happened to be dancing like a monkey.

Tails nearly shouted, 'Throw him a banana!'

But Shadow's death glare told him that maybe it wasn't the best idea.

Maria tried to walk around the edges of the rim of fire.

"Shadow, please calm down! You're going to hurt somebody..." she said, trailing off. Being Shadow's best friend, she knew exactly what he was going to do once she said that, her eyes widening.

"I know! That's why I have to leave! If you guys aren't going to forgive me, then I'll leave. I'll go back to GUN where what I do won't bother anybody."

"Shadow, don't!" Tails cried. He began to do the monkey dance with Sonic, flames burning the soles of his feet. "Ah! I take it you won't listen to me anyway. Go ahead!"

Shadow snarled. He walked over to the poor door, ripping it off its hinges and throwing it to the side like it was a piece of paper.

Sonic followed. "Shadow, stop. You're letting your anger take over you. Just take a deep breath."

"No!" he howled. "I can't stand it! I can't stand my own family! I hurt you... I just can't do it anymore."

"Can't do what?" asked Sonic.

"Can't stay with you," Shadow said.

The hall was dead silent.

"What?" Sonic asked, voice cracking.

"We're through."

...

**MWAHAHAHA! I AM SO EVIL!**

**Shadow: Finally.**

**Sonic: NO!**

**Shadow: I can't believe you actually like this junk!**

**Sonic: It's not junk! How could you break up with me? We're perfect for each other! **

**Shadow: It's a STORY, Sonic. **

**Sonic: It doesn't have to be...**

**Shadow: *blushes* No way...**

**ANYWAYS, I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you hate me, I understand. And I know it's small. Sorry.**

**Sonic: YOU SHOULD BE SORRY! Ruining relationships! How could you?**

**One more word and I'll make Amy be your girlfriend when you get back to your time.**

**Sonic: *shuts up* **

**Shadow: ...**

**You okay, Shadow? You've been staring at your hand for the last ten minutes...**

**Shadow: *lifts hand, revealing shining ring***

**OMG! NO FUCKING WAY! I'M GONNA BE MAID OF HONOR! Wait... who's the girl?**

**Sonic and Shadow: Not me. Hey! What do you mean? **

**Ummm... Let's leave them alone...**


	11. Dark Sonic Vs Pissed Shadow

**I'm back. I know ya all hate me, but I hope this makes up for it. Please vote on my poll. Anyone can vote, even anonymous people! It's crucial! **

**Hope ya like the chapter!**

**...**

"Goodbye, Sonic."

Shadow turned his back on the teenager, blurring down the hall. He left Sonic alone, with nothing more.

Sonic stared after him. Somehow, he managed to force his legs to move, staggering down the hall. His veins felt as if they were filled with ice. He had to get to Shadow.

"S-stop!" he called out to his dark counterpart. He stumbled over his own feet, lost in the maze that was the ARK.

"Shadow?" he whispered. When he got no response, the hero crumpled to his knees. "Please stop..."

Sobbing was heard from down the halls.

...

Maria and Tails had to drag Sonic back –literally.

Maria grasped Sonic's right ankle and Tails the left, every other moment yelling "HEAVE!"

Sonic was trying to claw his way back to the direction Shadow headed off to. "Stop, Shadow!"

"HEAVE!"

"Maria, why are you still yelling heave? We're in the bedroom," Tails pointed out, pointing to the open door they just entered through.

"Oh, I know. Just saying it gives me a feeling of power that I haven't ever really possessed."

"... Okay, then..." Tails said, wondering if he was the only person who hasn't lost his mind.

Sonic flailed in their grasps, trying to wriggle away.

"Sonic, Stop. This is pathetic. Even Amy wouldn't... actually, yes she would. Never mind," Tails said. "But really, this is pathetic."

Maria helped Sonic up, though keeping a good grasp on his wrist. She knew she'd be flying if he decided to run. After all, his name _is _Sonic, right?

Actually, his real name's Maurice, but that's another story. Sonic would clobber anyone who spoke it.

And Tails didn't want to become a pancake today.

"What's wrong, Sonikkins?" asked Maria, hugging him like she did to Shadow. Though she didn't smile, and her hug was more like a cousin, not a sister.

"Shadow's... he's..." Sonic wondered if he could finish his sentence without crying like a little girl.

"He's back in GUN? We know," Tails said. "We saw him go back into the General's office."

Sonic shivered with hate. That Damn General, taking away Shadow. Making him think he was nothing but a weapon. Maria rubbed soothingly at Sonic's shoulders.

"Shh, Sonic. You don't have to tell us right now. Shadow's just –"

"He told me we're through."

Everybody was quiet.

"What?" Maria whispered.

"He broke up with me," Sonic murmured, his voice barely audible. His jade eyes looked away from his worried friends.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry, Sonic," Tails said, leaning a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Don't feel sorry for me," Sonic said quietly. "I wanted to go back. To find him. But he was gone, and, and I couldn't find him. He's wrong... he didn't hurt me..." Sonic said, trailing off.

Maria settled Sonic on the bed. "Maybe you just need some sleep," she suggested.

Sonic just stared at his friends with dead eyes. "I... yeah, maybe some sleep would do me some good."

Sonic pulled the blankets over his body, leaning his head gently on the pillow.

As soft snores began to fill the room, Tails filled the fireplace with wood, throwing in a match. The room became nice and warm.

Maria was in the kitchen. (Her room is like an apartment. The bedroom is kind of the living room, her kitchen the, well, kitchen. Doy. And a small guestroom for friends.) She was fussing with the pots, filling them with water and putting them on the stove.

"What're you doing?" asked Tails, skipping over to Maria.

"I'm making Sonic some chilidogs. Nothing cheers him up like that," Maria pointed out.

"I'll help," Tails said.

Tails pulled the hotdogs out of the fridge, dropping them into the pot, smiling at the satisfying _plop._ He skipped over to Maria, who was trying to grate the parmesan cheese.

"Let me do it," he said. She stuck her tongue out at him, blushing that she was too weak now to even grate cheese.

"Fine. I'm going to go get the buns. Think I can handle that?" she asked teasingly.

"As long as the stove isn't on fire."

"I'll try to stop that from happening," Maria sighed. She placed a tray over the stove, heating it up. She then carefully opened the hotdog buns and laid them gently on the tray. She smiled as they began to crisp up. "How many of these does Sonic eat anyway?"

"When he's in depression or after a nap?"

"Umm... both."

"There aren't enough chilidogs in the world for that, Maria. Just make, like, five or six. Then we'll bring him to the chef. And if _that _doesn't work, we strap him to the bed and say we haven't seen him for a few days. Sound like a plan?" he asked, baby blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

Maria smiled. "Sure does."

...

_50 years in the future... (A/N: I melded two endings from the Shadow the Hedgehog Game.)_

_Sonic opened his eyes. He was on his stomach, groaning. A steaming robot laid in pieces behind him, the commander unconscious next to it. _

_In front of him was Shadow, the seven chaos emeralds revolving around him._

_Sonic found the words flowing out of his mouth without even thinking them._

_"Shadow... why are you siding with them?"_

_Shadow cocked his head, thinking. He paused, hesitating before giving an answer. "I'll join any side that's against you, Sonic. I am the one and only Ultimate Lifeform, created to bring peace and justice to the human race... But these humans don't appreciate life. I'm going to use these Chaos Emeralds to give Black Doom reign of this pathetic planet. This is who I am..." The air was filled with Shadow's harsh laughter._

_As Sonic blacked out, those few cruel words replayed in his mind repeatedly. _

_'I'll join any side that's against you, Sonic...'_

_'Any side that's against you...'_

_..._

Maria was shaking Sonic.

"Ah! What?" he yelled, startled.

Maria looked at him with a concerned face. Tails was standing behind her, rubbing his butt.

"You were screaming," Maria said.

"I was?" asked Sonic.

Maria nodded. "Yes. You frightened us. Are you okay? It was just a nightmare, Sonic, it's okay." She rubbed soothing circles on Sonic's back, avoiding the quills.

Sonic was about to question her further, but just couldn't avoid the weird –ness that was Tails.

"Um, why are you scratching your ass?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am not SCRATCHING my butt, I am _rubbing_ it," Tails corrected.

"Is there really a difference?"

"Well, when you _scratch _your tushy, (A/N: haha, tushy. Giggling right now.) nails go into the flesh of that area. When rubbing, you apply gentle caresses to try to soothe the pain."

"... Dude, I got like none of that. But I'm pretty sure you were scratching."

"I WAS NOT~!"

"He burnt his butt," Maria said.

"..."

"How the hell did you do that?" Sonic asked, not too sure if he wanted an explanation.

"Well..."

_LIKE, TWENTY SECONDS AGO:_

_Tails set the pot of boiling water on the ground. He was setting it on the cool floor. _

_Then there was screaming._

_Maria screamed, too. She accidentally pushed Tails, sending him flailing back onto the pot._

_On the other side of the ARK, the Professor heard a piercing scream. He was so startled he got his head stuck in the trashcan. (Don't ask.)_

_BACK TO THE PRESENT:_

"Why'd you put the pot on the ground?"

"... You know, I'm not entirely sure," Tails said. "Gimme a second."

While Tails tried sorting out his head, Maria sat next to Sonic. "What was your dream about?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," Sonic said, trying to look away from her. He fingers played with the sheets.

"Oh? And why not?"

"It has to do with the future..." Sonic said, trailing off.

Maria's eyes widened in understanding. That makes sense. It's about Shadow, though. Black Doom's coming back?"

Sonic nodded.

Maria sighed. "He has no choice in the matter..."

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic, confused. Were they still talking about the same thing? If not, he was pretty sure she was talking about how awesome he looked today.

"The Black Arms nation is bond to their parents. Black Doom will have total control over Shadow when he comes back. Unless he somehow manages to break this bond, which isn't possible... Unless..."

"Unless...?"

"Unless Shadow somehow manages to forget about his past, leaving it behind him. But that isn't possible, so it looks like you're going to have a bit of a spat with Shadow again."

Even at the mention of his name Sonic flinched. He felt the tears pricking at his eyes once again. His fingers curled into tight fists as his eyes reverted to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. We'll see him again, soon..."

"I hope so," he whispered. He looked down at the earth. 'I miss you Shadow. Please tell you love me, and that everything's going to be okay.'

When he got no response, the hero began his fall into the whirlpool of depression.

...

FIVE MONTHS LATER –

SHADOW'S POV!

I'm sitting in my bed, holding a cup of coffee. I remember when Sonic first tried coffee. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard at only a face.

Sonic's face...

Those emerald eyes, peach muzzle and soft smile. I miss it. Little does Sonic know that I never stopped thinking about him.

I've tried to stop. I really did. I tried to forget him, tried to leave him in the past. After all, he's going to leave one day to go back to his time. For him, it would seem instantaneous. He'd see me in a few seconds back in his time. For me, though, it would be fifty long years. So I tried to forget.

But I can't.

I love him.

Heh... Irony is cruel. Though I used to play around with it, make a snarky comment here or there. Now I never talk without being spoken to or asked a question. Serve and obey.

About irony, yet again. I basically tell the little bugger to fuck off, and the moment I turn my back on him, I realize I love him? Cruel fate, acting like your friend before they take a knife and stab you in the back, walking away to let you die in misery.

So now here I am, feeling the salt in my open cut.

It's been five months, to this day, that I've last seen Sonic. Since I told him he and I were through, and left him.

I sighed. Why am I thinking about this? I leaned back into my pillow, taking a swig of coffee before setting it on the table.

You see, I got this apartment all because of my creator. I was supposed to be living in my cell. But the Professor came in and told the General that I was to have an apartment.

So here I am.

But the apartment was smaller than Maria's. It had no guestroom, for I was allowed no guest. I had a small kitchen, but I can't cook. My living room/bedroom has a fireplace and a leather couch. My room was locked as soon as I entered – I was on patrol.

I chuckled, an empty sound escaping my throat. I settled back underneath the covers of my bed, telling the lights "Off."

I closed my eyes. I never slept anymore. I guess I had just gotten used to Sonic by my side and wasn't used to the cold. Now I meditate, and on lucky days, I'll back out. No dreams.

_"Ah! Aahh, Ah!"_

I clenched my teeth, ears flattening to my skull, hands clawing at them as I try to block out the sound.

It's Sonic. He's in pain. All because of me.

I've heard him screaming every night, ever since I left.

I can stand it no longer.

Maria and Tails finally gave up on him; using the new soundproof wallpaper The Professor invented it. But even if they can't hear it when sleeping in the guestroom, I can. I can hear the lab mouse in the Professor stimulator on the other side of the ARK, if I wanted to.

I quietly get out of my bed, walking to the door.

Locked. Damn. GUN isn't the brightest bunch of light bulbs in the factory. I took a dead quill from the back of my head, a smaller one, and used it to pick the lock.

I walked out into the hallway. The sane part of me told me to get back in the room, but like I was going to listen anymore. I was tired of obeying, and that screaming made me want to shove my head through a wall.

I found Maria's apartment. They didn't know I was only a few doors down, actually.

Maria never locked the door. I nearly laughed. Stupid girl. Stupid angelic, happy sister.

My sister.

I nearly kicked down the door.

I gripped the handle tightly, slowly and carefully opening the door. I popped my head inside, seeing if anyone was awake.

There was Sonic, on the bed, screaming in his sleep, tossing wildly.

_"No! Shadow!"_

He still hadn't let go of me, had he? In the dim glow of the earth shining into my room, I was able to see small silver streaks running down his peach cheeks.

This was the Sonic I met seven moths ago?

This was the hero of Mobius?

How were all the Mobians not DEAD yet?

I shook my head. Stop joking, I growled to myself. I wasn't here for this, and... NO freaking WAY! Maria moved that vase? Seriously?

I felt like slapping myself.

"This is a mission. C'mon, stop focusing on the little things," I muttered to myself. I was just here to see Sonic. Something about this room ripped all maturity away from me. Maybe it's because I remember my first few days alive over here, when Maria would dress me up. Or the time when I'd draw on the wall with her and The Professor would nearly have a stroke. All of these precious memories rush back into my head as I touch the wall, tracking my way through. I miss my family.

I tiptoed over to the bed. Looking down at Sonic made me want to kill myself. Look I what I did to him. He's got purple sketched underneath his eyes –his been restless at night. His azure quills were in wild disarray.

I sat down on the bed, legs dangling over the side. There was warmth in the room that I haven't felt for what seemed like ages. And no, Maria, I don't mean I've been in the ice age.

Sonic's flashed over to my face, clonking me on the nose.

"Gah!" I gasped. I fell back onto the bed, holding my nose in surprise. I felt anger bubbling to the surface, but I tried hard to push it down. I was here to make Sonic feel better, not beat the crap out of him.

But...

No. Stop thinking like this. I wrapped my left arm around Sonic, bringing the sobbing hedgehog onto the side of my chest. He stiffened for a moment, beginning to wake up.

I froze, wondering what my chances were at attempting that chaos control thingy. I'd either, A, be able to do it, or B, blow up.

I decided that I'd rather stay in one piece, thank you.

Sonic's emerald eyes opened slowly, taking in his surroundings. I exhaled in relief when I saw how foggy they were. He was still slightly asleep.

This happened a lot with Sonic. You see, when he's in a very... enticing... or scary dream, Sonic will act like the person next to him is one of the characters. For example, once he thought I was a chilidog.

I swear I have like; five bite marks still scarred on my back.

Anyways, who the hell dreams about chilidogs?

"Shadow?" he whispered, voice strained from the crying. His hazy eyes studied my face, tears beginning to form in them. I knew he'd be horrified to see me like this, so I said nothing, just keeping a thoughtful expression. "I know you're not here," he croaked. "But I miss you."

I thought about duck taping my hand to my side, because as I was thinking this it was inching towards his face. But I thought better of myself, pulling it back.

Sonic closed his eyes. "Shadow," he whispered. Then... he was asleep.

I decided to stay here with him... for now. I always wake up at six in the morning, so I'll just get up and leave.

If Sonic's screaming doesn't do the job, that is.

I closed my eyes, arms curling around Sonic's sapphire body.

...

My eyes opened slowly. I was NOT a morning person. Like, at ALL.

I gave off a soft groan as I tried to remember where I was.

I looked down at Sonic.

His muzzle was buried in my white chest fur. Damn, he thinks that thing is a freaking pillow, for heaven's sake. He has a soft smile plastered onto his muzzle. He sighs and buries himself deeper into my fur. Was it stupid of me to think I was crazy for how adorable he looks?

I kissed him gently on the forehead, my lips resting by his ear. Our legs were tangled, his arms wrapped around my waist.

Sonic began to stir. I panicked, getting up. Before I gave a second thought about it, I was out of there.

I stood outside the door. Time for the meltdown. And not the gooey cheesy kind.

Sobbing. Heart wrenching sobbing. My ears bent down as I looked away.

"For you to think I don't love you, Sonic, is ludicrous."

...

NORMAL POV:

Sonic was heartbroken.

When he was waking up, he thought Shadow was there. It was horrible to, once again, not have Shadow by his side. But he swore he was really there this time.

Maria was hugging him gently, Tails trying to get him to laugh.

"I know what we'll do!" Maria exclaimed.

"What?" Sonic growled.

"Let's go see Shadow! It's my sixteenth birthday, and I want to see him."

Let's get this settled, okay? When Sonic and Tails first came here, Maria was fifteen. Sonic was never good at the guessing game, so when Maria spilled the beans about being fifteen...

It sorta went like this:

Sonic: So, how old are ya?

Maria: fifteen.

Sonic: Really? So am I!

Maria: That's cool

Sonic: Yup. Wanna get a sandwich?

Maria: Sure. Why not.

End of flashback.

Maria looked determined. "We'll go in there and demand to see him! They'll have to let us, if only for a few minutes."

Sonic smiled. "Okay, then," he murmured.

Tails grinned. "He probably looks different now. He probably IS different. Think of all the knowledge...!" Bitter glares aimed at him made him shut the hell up. "I mean, uh, wahoo! We'll see Shadow again!" he stated lamely.

Dry looks.

"Um... are we ready to go?"

"Yup!"

"We're off to see the wizard! The terrible wizard of Oz!" Tails sang as they marched out the door.

Sonic clonked him on the head. "Why are ya turning this into a damn show tune? And we aren't seeing a wizard, we're seeing Shadow."

"I thought it would lighten the mood!"

"Well, it certainly stamped us as morons by all people walking by."

"Why are you picking on me?"

"Because it's fun."

"Well knock it off!"

Maria wondered if they'd get upset if she took a frying pan and nailed it to their heads. They'd probably have a negative reaction.

They had finally made it to GUN base.

Maria opened the door.

"We demand to see Shadow," she said courageously.

The General walked out. "The Project is out for a run right now. Come back... oh, I don't know, sometime next year."

Sonic snarled. "We want to see Shadow, not 'project.' Let us in before I rip your head off!"

Maria and Tails looked mortified.

"I will let you all in on one condition," The General said, that same wicked smile returning to face.

"What?" Sonic snapped.

"Let us test you."

The room was silent.

"What?"

"Project Shadow is not of our concern anymore. We're planning on getting rid of him. It's for the best. We need a real experi-" The General was cut up as a hand constricted around his throat.

Sonic's azure pelt was now an inky black. His pupils and irises disappeared completely, only the whites. His onyx fingers tightened around the man's windpipe.

Dark Sonic was BACK FOR BUISNESS!

Shadow just happened to enter the room, playing with his inhibitor rings, eyes on the floor, as always.

When he heard the strangled cry of the General, ruby orbs flashed up. He saw Sonic, but now Sonic REALLY looked like him.

Shadow lunged forward, trying to rip Sonic's hands off. It worked.

"Knock it off!" Shadow barked.

Sonic didn't respond the way Shadow thought he would.

Sonic punched him right across the cheek.

Shadow was on his back in an instant. His head snapped up, pure rage radiating out of those burning crimson eyes. He snarled, lifting himself up with one swift movement.

Shadow. Was. PISSED.

He jumped towards Sonic, pinning him to the ground. Sonic twisted Shadow arm, throwing him into the wall.

Shadow groaned. Maria ran over with a shower squeegee, popping him off the wall.

"What'd you do that for?" he growled.

Maria looked scared. "I had to get you off. Talking about off, what about your inhibitor rings?" she asked.

"Ah, yes," Shadow said, wincing as Sonic blew up the lounge. His ears bent down. The plasma screen was in there. He fumbled with the rings. "They won't come off," he muttered.

"Here, let me help," Maria said. She pulled as well, to no avail. "It's stuck."

"I already knew that!" Shadow hissed.

Maria ran into a closet. "I'll be out in a second. You stall!" she called.

"Stall?" Shadow yelled. "How can I STALL Son~ ACK!" he coughed, Sonic kicking him into a machine.

"No!" Tails cried. "That was Maria's birthday present..."

"Will you shut up?" Shadow moaned.

At the moment Shadow was getting beat to a pulp just trying to get the damn rings off.

Maria ran forward with a crowbar. "This should work!" she said. She shoved it into the middle of the small crevice between one of the rings. "Pull, Shadow, Pull!"

The crowbar broke in half.

"Damn," Shadow cursed. He pushed Maria out of the way as Sonic came barreling towards the friends.

Sonic hissed as Shadow dodged. Shadow landed a few hits of his own, but gave out a sharp cry soon after, cradling his hand. "You're as hard headed as a fucking refrigerator, you know that?" Shadow asked.

"I'll help get it off!" Tails declared. He pulled out a giant bazooka.

"How will that help? Are you TRYING to kill me?" Shadow scoffed.

Tails looked at the weapon he was holding and gave off a nervous chuckle. "Whoops. Wrong one," he said, replacing it with an even bigger one.

"How the hell do you afford these things?"

"Oh, I didn't buy this."

"Then how did you get it? That looks exactly like the Professors."

Tails sweat dropped. "Actually, yes I did buy it."

Shadow gave him a dry look, but his muzzle began to contort into a face of a horrified hedgie –that being exactly what he was with that... THING pointing at him.

Tails shot.

Shadow stood, looking well done and completely charred. The rings remained untouched. "Aw, man!" Tails groaned.

The Professor ran in, the trashcan still stuck on his head. He walked into the wall right next to Shadow, increasing havoc. He fumbled for Shadow ring and pressed a small knob on it. With a hiss and a golden glow, the ring opened. The Professor did the same with the other three.

"No way. There was a BUTTON on it?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" The Professor asked, his voice muffled from the trashcan.

"Yes!"

"Whoops," Gerald sighed.

"WHOOPS?"

Shadow didn't argue further as his look alike charged him yet again. Using more strength than he really possessed, he shot a ball of lightening at Sonic, throwing the creature to the ground.

Shadow began to lose himself in his power, throwing hit after hit, defending. At the moment, his eyesight was becoming hazy, legs wobbling. He had to stop Sonic now, or else he'd destroy the entire ARK.

Body shaking from exhaustion, Shadow went to his last resort. With a killer grip, he grasped Sonic by the neck and pulled him forward. He felt pressure on his lips, but it merely felt like smoke.

Sonic blinked a few times. Emerald orbs pushed through the white haze, onyx turning back to sapphire.

Seeing the mission accomplished, Shadow teetered backwards. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell onto the ground, the chaos drainage too powerful for even him this time.

Sonic groaned as he held a hand to his head. He looked down and nearly passed out.

There was Shadow, eyes rolled back into his head, blood trickling from nearly every limb.

Horrified, Sonic noticed something crucial. There, even though hurt, Shadow was sprawled across the ground, chest not moving.

He wasn't breathing.

_"Shadow!"_

...

**This is like, the longest chapter I've like, ever written.**

**Shadow: Wow. And it only took you this long. **

**Sonic: Don't be so proud.**

**Why CAN'T I be happy?**

**Shadow: Want a cookie?**

**Actually, yes, I would.**

**Shadow: Too bad.**

***Sticks tongue out* I'll get my OWN cookie, so HA! **

**Shadow: *rolls eyes* Yeah, you REALLY got me, Roxie.**

**HAHA! I know, right...! Hey, wait a sec!**

**Sonic: **_**Anyways, **_**while Roxie and Shadow fight to the death, let me explain a few things. First off, Roxie apologizes for yet ANOTHER cliffhanger. Second, she's sorry if the chapter is not satisfactory.**

**TAKE THIS, SHADOW! AHHHH!**

**Sonic: *crosses arms over chest* They can really be a bunch of morons sometimes. Also, if you didn't pay attention before, vote on her poll. It's asking you if there should be a sequel after this story, because it will leave off on a cliffhanger. Please vote.**

**Shadow: WHY ARE YOU WEARING A TUTU? **

**HOW SHOULD I KNOW! **

**...**

**Review, please. :)**


	12. Shadow Croaks

**Hi again! Sorry this took awhile! And I'm happy to announce that I've gotten 10,000 hits! How Amazing!**

** Shadow: How could this be possible?**

** Don't ask me, I'm not even sure.**

** Sonic: This is... crazy... How the hell do you have fans?**

** Beats me.**

** Shadow: Guh, I hate this story.**

** Sonic: HOW DO YOU HAVE REVIEWERS?**

** Oh, I also just got my eightieth review, ****Takhrenixe, thank you! You Rock!**

** Shadow: How do you read this garbage?**

** HEY, I'm RIGHT HERE!**

** Shadow: I know.**

** VOTE ON MY POLL! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**...**

I remember looking at Sonic, seeing those vibrant emerald eyes return to their natural places. I exhale in relief.

My body's aching so bad, I suddenly lose control. I feel my head hit the floor, my own blood pooling around me.

I heard somebody screaming my name. I couldn't see. I felt like I was drowning, not being able to breathe.

Someone lifted me up. The Professor? Maria? I felt like my identity was being severed from my soul, like I was beginning to forget who I was.

The person is running my body out the door, and, my guess, down the hall. Shouting is heard. I feel something touch my hand.

I'm being put down on what I'm guessing is either a table or a bed. Time passes, every moment my limbs growing number.

Soon, I lose track of time. Had I woken up? I can't remember. Did I ever tell Maria I 'accidentally' snagged five bucks from her dresser? Maybe it was best I hadn't woken up.

What about the Professor? He'd be upset with me. I had proved him wrong. If I couldn't live through this, I did not deserve the title 'The Ultimate Lifeform.'

Tails? Eh, I scared the kid out of his wits. Job done.

Sonic? I tried to remember something about him since I fell. I remembered trying to talk to him. But just as I manage to force my eyes open, I feel...

Pain. Searing, electrifying, burning pain courses through my body.

And then...

I feel nothing.

...

Sonic's POV:

I was mortified.

_"Shadow!"_

I scooped him up, running Shadow down the hall. Maria and Tails follow, The Professor running into the door before stumbling down the hall.

"Take him to the lab!"

I nod to myself. I'm running faster than I ever have before, pushing my legs harder. I'm as scared as I was the time I fought my first robot, but this is worse. Back then, the only person that may have gone lights out was me.

But now this is Shadow.

And I don't care if the feelings aren't mutual anymore.

I love him.

And I'll be damned if he dies on me now, in my arms. I'll drag him back from the underworld kicking and screaming if I have to.

I'm not losing him.

I feel Shadow twitch in my arms, and I'm trying to remember where the lab is. I've been here for six months and I still get lost. I mentally slapped myself.

"Take the next right!" Maria advised.

I thanked her, rounding the corner out. I find the door I'm looking for and kick it down.

This isn't the first time I've had to pay for a broken door...

I put Shadow on the bed gently, closing his eyes. I couldn't stand seeing him like this.

Tails and Maria run into the room, getting to work.

Maria hooked Shadow up, Tails preparing the fake Chaos Emerald. I felt a twinge of hope as they set to save him.

The Professor then hits his trashcan head into the wall, and that hope is extinguished like water to a flame.

I groan and walk over to him, trying to pull it off. He gives a yelp, and I plant my feet on the wall, giving another desperate pull.

It comes off.

I flop onto the floor, Gerald just hopping over me to the cot. I'm annoyed, my face tuning red.

"How can I help?" I ask.

"Um... you can make a get well card?" Tails suggests.

My cheeks flush with anger. "Let me do something!" I growled.

Tails blinks. "Why don't you keep an eye on Shadow? He's in critical condition at the moment, and we need somebody watching him."

Like the idiot I can be at times, I say, "I'll do it!"

I sat down next to Shadow. Have you ever heard the phrase 'my heart is in pieces?' I never got it.

Before now.

Shadow, kind of my role model, was here, nearly lifeless. I've never seen a being so strong seem so weak. It's scaring me; the thought of losing him. I can't –I just can't lose him.

The thoughts bring tears to my eyes. I can't stand the thought. Shadow... dead?

Shadow stirs on the bed, twitching slightly. He moans and Maria rushes to his side. She looks like a seamstress holding her needle, sewing Shadow up. I look away.

Here's a secret. Even though I fight, I can't stand the sight of blood. It grosses me out. Like the time Amy was with me when we were fighting Eggman this one time. After we won, Amy tried to tackle me with a bear hug, but she had this big bloody nose. And no, Amy, I'm not gonna kiss the big bloody booboo to make it better, got it?

While I'm green in the muzzle, Tails and the Professor are arguing quietly.

"I think that the fake chaos emerald will be enough to hold him over," Tails murmured.

"No, it will not be enough at all," the Professor sighed. "He needs a _real _Chaos emerald. This will only get him through the next two days –maybe."

"What happens if it's NOT enough?"

The Professor lowered his head. "Then I have failed in being a father... and a creator."

Tails is quiet. "I don't think he's going to make it."

The Professor nods. "I'll be working on a chaos heal until just for Shadow. I'm hoping that it'll be enough."

Tails looked at Shadow. "We'll just have to keep an eye on him."

I don't want to listen anymore. I want so badly to run, just run. Run as fast as I can away from here.

I want to go back to my time.

...

NORMAL POV (FINALLY! :D)

Shadow's been out for the last few days, the fake Chaos Emerald growing darker every passing moment.

Sonic's been melancholy the entire time, emerald eyes flickering towards the ebony being every few moments. He hated waiting more then he hated blood. At least you could run away from blood.

Maria and Tails were playing Ultimate Chess. They've been at it for three hours straight with no break –except when Tails had to pee.

The Professor had been on the phone all day, each call being more desperate than the last.

"Please, Mr., err, President, we _need _that Chaos Emerald. A life will be lost!" he pleaded. Due to his face, Sonic guessed that either: A) the President was an ass in this time, or B) There was no way in hell the Professor was getting that Chaos Emerald.

Sonic decided on C.

All of the above.

Sonic grumbled to himself, looking away from the Professor. The President was almost as big of an ass as Adult Shadow was.

_'You know I can hear you, correct?'_

'Yeah, I know.'

_'Do not act like a child, Sonic,' Shadow snapped. It is not your life that is in forfeit.'_

'Whatever.'

_'Whatever? That's all you have to say? Do you not care?'_

'Of course I care!' he growled back. 'I've cared for the last five months! And I get nothing! You don't come to tell us you're okay; you don't even visit me anymore! Is Tails your new buddy? Because he's been seeing you. You've been telling him not to worry, but Maria and I get nothing.'

_'First off, I couldn't visit Maria, no matter how much it would please me to do so. It would destroy the future. Second, I didn't wish for visitors at this time. You have to understand that when I left you...'_

'Don't even start,' Sonic snarled.

_'Why won't you listen to me? I'm just saying...'_

Sonic tried to tune him out as he listened to his ipod.

_'What...? Is this that song Amy listened to? I hate this song!'_

Sonic shrugged and closed his eyes.

Shadow was pissed. He concentrated hard and appeared next to the stubborn hedgehog. He was horrified to find that he was missing part of his stomach and nearly his entire left ear. He closed his transparent eyes tight and held his breath, and soon enough his body began to appear.

_'Sonic, look at me,' he commanded._

Sonic heard him, but didn't move. He really didn't want to get lectured.

Shadow sighed, ears folding down to his skull. He began to give up on Sonic. Hey, maybe he wouldn't even be here by the end of the night, leaving Shadow to die. Anything could happen, right?

_ 'I'm sorry,' he whispered._

Sonic's ears perked up as he turned around to face Shadow, but just as he turned around to look at him, he disappeared.

Sonic sank back into his chair. He was trying to appear angry at Adult Shadow so that he wouldn't have to go through the break up thing again.

He gave props to Amy.

In a way, _he _was Amy and Shadow was him. It sounds strange, but is true, nonetheless. Shadow would always turn Sonic away, just as he would turn away Amy. They'd always love somebody who wouldn't ever return their feelings.

This was depressing. Sonic sighed and looked at Shadow's slumbering form. Even if he couldn't be _with _him, he'd always be his friend... Though he wished it to be much more.

Shadow coughed, the Chaos Emerald flickering for a moment. The Professor rushed to his 'son's' side and checked the Chaos readings. He scowled. At this rate, Shadow wouldn't be able to make it through the night.

He couldn't let him go like that.

He failed Shadow.

The Professor removed his glasses to wipe at his eyes. He felt like he had killed Shadow himself; as if Shadow's blood covered his hands. It was awful.

Sonic saw his distress. "No luck finding a chaos emerald?" he asked.

The Professor glanced at him. "None at all. I know where they are; but the owners will not give them to me. At this rate, Shadow will die."

"When?" Sonic croaked.

"My guess is somewhere around midnight."

Sonic's emerald eyes grew as large as saucepans. "But that's so soon. Isn't there anything we can do? Are there anymore Chaos Emeralds?"

The Professor shook his head. "All of the other fake Chaos Emeralds were collected by GUN. Unless we find a Chaos Emerald, Shadow _will _die."

Sonic looked over at Shadow, who was resting, at the moment, peacefully.

The Professor walked to Shadow's side and laid a hand on his cheek.

"Shadow told me he hated me, you know."

Sonic's head snapped up. "What?" he asked.

"He said it was my fault that the human race is in danger. He accused me of creating a weapon of mass destruction, setting it loose on the world and turning my back as if I was not interested. He told me he wished he were dead."

Sonic gasped. Shadow was suicidal?

"Of course he's right. About everything. Though he was wrong when he accused me of not caring about him, probably wishing he were never created," he ended; his eyes on the ground. He looked once at Shadow, and then walked away, urgent phone calls being made.

Sonic looped his arms around his knees and curled up in a tight ball. Midnight. He had until midnight, and Shadow wouldn't even be awake.

"Gah!" he gasped as he felt a hand on his face.

The gloved hand searched blindly, poking at his muzzle, and then squeezing his nose. Finally, an arm looped around his neck bringing him crashing onto Shadow's cot.

Sleepy ruby eyes gazed into emerald.

Sonic was surprised. "You're awake?" he whispered.

Shadow gave a feeble nod.

Sonic frowned. "You should be sleeping. You need to save your energy."

Shadow shook his head. "I... I don't want to sleep," he croaked.

Sonic's eyebrows shot up. Now this was something. "Please don't talk, Shadow. You need to rest."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I don't need rest. I want to talk."

"Shadow..."

"Since when did you turn into an old lady? I thought you were the daredevil, not the boring old lady who hit me with her cane every time I had to go with Maria to visit her..."

That made Sonic pissed.

Somehow, it ended up with him letting Shadow out of the bed, though the chaos energy had to still be connected to him. So Sonic put it in the back of Shadow's quills.

They were up by the window of the lab, looking down at Earth. Shadow was being cradled in Sonic's arms as they sat in a large leather chair, just looking.

Sonic was telling Shadow about the future as he stroked the younger hedgehog's quills. Shadow was curled up against Sonic's peach chest, every now and then coughing. He knew he needed more energy, but he wanted to just sit down and relax. Something he felt he never got to do anymore.

"And so here's what I learned. Never walk into a room without knocking because it may: 1. Get you walking into a pink hedgehog's room, because she'll take it the wrong way even though you tell her you were just looking for the bathroom."

Shadow arched an eye ridge. "Did she... beat the crap out of you...?"

Sonic chuckled. "I wish. She took things the wrong way. Did I mention she thinks she's getting married to me?"

Shadow growled almost silently to himself, though tried to pass it off as a cough. "So she thought you..."

"Yes! I mean no! I, uh... Can we go onto the next one yet?" he asked, blushing madly.

"Shadow rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed a bit, Sonic. Even in five months... you are still you."

Sonic frowned, though the other couldn't see. "Well, yeah. People change, bud. I haven't seen much of you, so I wouldn't know," he said bitterly.

Shadow's ears bent down to his head.

"Um... So what were the other two reasons?" asked Shadow curiously, trying to change the subject.

It worked.

"Well, the second time I walked in without knocking, Knuckles –"

"The Guardian of the Master Emerald? The one that goes by Knucklehead?" he asked suddenly.

Sonic nodded. "Yup. And I thought it would be funny if I just walked in his room. Master Emerald's just sitting there, so I thought it would be funny if he came in and saw it. Guess I was wrong."

"What'd he do?" Shadow asked.

"He saw me and left the room..."

"Oh?"

"And came back with a bat," Sonic groaned. He rubbed his arm absently.

Shadow gave off a weak laugh. "You moron," he sighed. He clutched Sonic tighter, like a child with a stuffed animal.

Sonic's grip tightened as well. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

It was quiet there for a few moments.

"That girl, Rouge. What's she like? She seems like quite the character," Shadow said with a grin.

"Um... Well, I don't really know her that well, but she's real pretty. I think that's how she gets most of her jobs done. Dupes the guys, steals their jewels and makes a run for it."

Shadow's smile widened. "Seems like my type of girl."

Sonic stiffened.

"Calm down," Shadow sighed. "I don't even know her. And she's Knuckles' girlfriend, right?"

Sonic nodded warily, but stopped halfway. "No. Not yet."

Shadow closed his eyes. "I see..." he mumbled.

After a few minutes of silence, Sonic nudged Shadow. "Hey, c'mon, Shads. You gotta stay awake." After waiting several minutes with no response, Sonic nudged Shadow. "Shads? C'mon, we'll have to get you back to bed."

Once again, there is no response.

Sonic was becoming urgent. His hand sifted through Shadow's quills, looking for the fake Chaos Emerald.

There was no more energy in it.

Shadow's life support had given out.

"No!" he gasped. Sonic picked Shadow up in his arms and ran him over to the cot.

"Shadow, you have to wake up," he choked out. Tears were stinging his eyes.

Maria –who was sleeping in a chair on the other side of the room –jumped up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The Chaos Emerald –no power –Shadow!"

Maria bolted out of the chair. "No!" She raced forward to her friend. She checked his pulse.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "Grandfather!" she cried.

The Professor –who was sleeping over his desk with the phone in hand – looked up. "What?" he groaned.

"Shadow's dead!"

...

Tails was walking down the hall slowly. He was trying to find a way to get his hands on a Chaos Emerald; or at least a fake chaos emerald.

It was a restless night. He was having all these strange dreams. He was back in his time, but when he asked his friends if they've seen Shadow, they'd give him confused or puzzled looks, saying: 'Who's Shadow?'

Tails had even gone as far as to say have you seen Project?

But nobody knew.

In another dream, Shadow was on his cot in the abandoned labs. When Tails rushed over to him, Shadow just looked at him with empty eyes.

Shadow began to disappear.

Tails woke up shaking. Ever since, he's been sneaking in and out of GUN bases on the ARK, searching for the precious gems.

But to no avail.

Tails sighed as he sunk against the wall.

"Wait a second... Sonic!" he gasped. He smiled. He was going to save the day with logic!

He put his Tails in motion, swinging them as fast as he could manage. He rocketed down the hall with a scream.

He went face first into the steel wall.

After peeling himself from the hall, he frowned at this. The indent of his body made him look fat.

Tails shook his head. "No, I have to get to the hospital room!" he argued with himself.

Talking to himself. Wow. Well, on the bright side, he doesn't have an imaginary friend anymore. 'So go away, Cream 2!' he yelled in his head. 'I'm busy.'

When he the open the doors he was met with a chorus of sobs.

Tails blinked. Did Sonic lose the next level of his video game?

But no. He knew what had happened. He 'manned' up and tackled Sonic to the ground.

"Shadow, wake –AH!" he yelled as he was tackled to the ground.

"C'mon, it's gotta be in here somewhere," Tails growled, fishing through Sonic's quills.

Baby blue eyes brightened as he found what he was looking for –a Chaos Emerald; a red one to be exact. He held it over his head with both hands like a trophy.

"Found it!" he declared, beaming.

Sonic stared at him, wide eyed. "No way," he breathed. "How did _you _remember?"

"Well, how do you think we got here?" he asked.

Sonic blinked. "You have a point there," Sonic sighed. It was like him to forget.

Maria grabbed it. "Let's hope this works," she whispered.

The Professor hooked Shadow up again. Anxiously, Maria pulled the Power switch, and a scream pierced the air.

Emerald eyes flashed down to the ebony hedgehog, writhing on the bed. Currents of electricity and Chaos Power ran over his body. They were going to resurrect Shadow, and nothing was going to stop them.

Black lids fluttered open. Red orbs gazed tiredly above his resting form. Shadow groaned.

"What's... what's going on?" he moaned. "Wha... Where am I?"

Maria touched his cheek, smiling. "Welcome back, Shadow."

"Welcome back? Where'd I go?"

"Let me rephrase, welcome back to the land of the living."

Shadow's eyes widened. "I died?" he whispered.

Sonic nodded, eyes hard. "In my arms."

Shadow flinched. "I'm sorry, I didn't... I was nice and warm, I just closed my eyes. I didn't..."

Sonic turned away. "It's fine. Glad you're back."

Everybody felt the awkwardness in the room and tiptoed out.

Shadow's eyes were burning holes into Sonic's back. "It's not like I did it intentionally," he mumbled.

Sonic sighed, shoulders dropping. "I know. Sorry."

"I think it is I who should be giving the apology," Shadow said softly.

Sonic's ears drooped. "It's fine. Heh, maybe Amy will get her wish..."

"No!"

"Huh?"

Shadow blushed. "You didn't let me say sorry," he muttered. He twiddled his fingers, trying to look at anything but those burning emeralds.

"What are you apologizing for?" asked Sonic gently, sitting down next to Shadow.

"For lying to you."

Sonic froze. "What did you lie about?"

"Not being able to be with you. I just didn't want to hurt you, Sonic."

Sonic's eyes scrutinized Shadow's sad face. His ruby eyes screamed depression and pleaded for forgiveness. He frowned, staring back at Sonic.

"I... forgive you," Sonic said, smirking as he watched Shadow exhale in relief. "But ever play me like that again..." he let the threat hang.

Shadow cracked a smile; the first one in months.

"Now why would I ever do that?"

Sonic laughed, flicking Shadow on the head. Soon after, he cupped Shadow's cheek and they connected lips.

Shadow closed his eyes. How long would it take to repair the damage done to his loved ones? Eh, he'd think about it later.

He kissed Sonic back with everything he had. He missed him, and he wasn't afraid to admit it... But if anyone ever made fun of him for that, he'd RIP THEIR THROATS OUT AND BURY IT IN THE ABANODONED LABS. (No, I didn't accidentally hit the capslock. This is how I want it to be.)

And that was being nice.

Finally, they pulled away for a breath. Shadow could tell by the glint in Sonic's eyes that he wanted to do it again, but Shadow pulled away, chuckling.

"Sorry, Sonic. I'm done for the day."

"What?"

"What do you expect? I just DIED, if you forgot," Shadow said, a smile playing on the edges of his lips.

"How can I forget? Let me tell you dude, I'm not the one to cry, but you really made me lose it there."

Shadow thought it would be best if he didn't mention when he snuck into Maria's apartment and saw the hero bawling like a baby. He didn't want to die again. Two in one day.

"You seriously need to give me more credit, Sonic," Shadow chuckled. "I've died at least five times ever since you showed your little blue rear on this space colony. Why should number six be the one to do me in?" he asked with a playful light in his eyes.

Sonic smirked. He kissed Shadow gently, smiling to himself when Shadow's muscular arms wound around his neck. Sonic placed his hands on either side of Shadow's face, nearly escaping the wrath of Shadow's wild quills. His body was entirely laid out on top of Shadow's. Hey, who needed a blanket when you had each other?

Shadow pulled away again. "I'm too tired to do anything rash, Sonic. Maybe another day. When I'm fifty. Or two hundred. Anytime when I'm older."

Sonic paled, but pulled off a weak smile. "I won't be with you when you're two hundred, Shadow."  
Shadow looked confused. "Of course you'll be," he said, his puzzled crimson eyes searching jade.

"Shadow," Sonic said gently. "I'm not going to live forever."

Shadow blinked. "Maria didn't tell you, did she?" he asked.

Sonic cocked his head. "What didn't she tell me?"

Shadow sighed. "Any being who can go Super is everlasting, Sonic. In other words, Sonic... You're immortal."

...

**Okay! Finished! I hope you guys loved it! Review and vote on my poll!**

**Shadow: And never read this story again.**

**Sonic: Yeah. What he said.**

**Shadow: Stop Copying me.**

**Sonic: Nah. Stop copying me.**

**Shadow: Knock it off!**

**Sonic: NEVER!**

**Shadow: *begins to fight* TAKE THAT FAKER!**

**Sonic: I'll MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!**

**Read and review!**


	13. Starring: Ebony the Hedgehog!

**I'm making a new character! Thank you, Lisa the Cat! Thanks a bunch!**

** Shadow: Great, a new, crazy girl. **

** Sonic: Yeah, girls are weird.**

** Shadow: not as weird as you.**

** Sonic: Is that how my fiancé's gonna act?**

** Shadow: Take it or leave it.**

** Also, this chappie goes out for xXSonicShadowXx, who previously gave my ninetieth review! Sonic, read the cue cards!**

** Sonic: Okay! *reads out loud* You're a good friend, xXSonicShadowXx. Pick nose. Wait, what the hell? Did you write this, Roxie?**

** GUTANTAUG! **

** ...**

Sonic blinked. "What?" he whispered.

Shadow's crimson eyes gazed deep into Sonic's emerald ones. He spoke slowly. "When a creature is able to harness the power of Chaos to their will, said creature shall be gifted with everlasting life. Stated from a Robotnik man about two hundred years ago."

Sonic shook his head. "No way, that's not possible..." he muttered.

"Actually, it's more than possible. It's you and I, living proof,"  
Shadow said, smirking. "Immortality is a gift, but a curse wrapped in one. You are able to see the world grow and change; though you shall never. All of your friends will die –but you will make new ones. This is the curse of everlasting life, Sonic. Do you accept?"

Sonic took a shuddering breath. "Do I really have a choice in the matter?"

"Not really, no."

"Then I accept."

Shadow frowned, feeling the other's discomfort. "The Professor can make something to alter the affects, you know. You don't have to be immortal."

Sonic shook his head, smiling weakly. "No, it's fine. Just a little, shocking. Um, when you say _everlasting..._"

Shadow chuckled, "I mean it. Unless you manage to fall off a cliff or get shot like, fifty times, you will live."

"What if I fall off a building?"

"Does it matter? Just don't crush your body and you'll be fine!"

Sonic laughed. Regular old Shadow. "I mean, I'll never be old enough to drink, which is fine by me. I'll never be able to drive a car, though..." he said sadly.

"You'll be able to drive, Sonic. Your body freezes when you wish it to."

"Cool! So, I could freeze, like at age 27?"

"Why twenty seven?"

"It's my lucky number," Sonic said proudly. "But just for you I'll freeze when you do."

"What an honor," Shadow said sarcastically.

"Oh, it is an honor to live with Sonic the Hedgehog for eternity!"

"Damn, I'll be dead by tomorrow. Again."

"Aw, c'mon, you trust me, right?"

He got no answer.

Shadow rolled his eyes and clutched his stomach. He was hungry, not having food for the last few days.

His stomach gurgled.

Sonic laughed. "When's the last time you had a bite to eat?"

Shadow cocked his head. "You know, I'm entirely sure. I don't like eating that junk in GUN. I swear the cook sneezed in my salad that one time. Gross. Where's Maria?"

Sonic's mind was spinning. "Okay, first: Didn't need to know about the Salad thing. Second, I'm not really sure where Maria is. Probably kicking the General or something. Tails is probably trying to figure out a way to make a girl in our time date him; it's been an ongoing project. The Professor is probably making all the trashcans in his office larger than that melon head of his. So that leaves us," Sonic ended.

Shadow blinked. "... Can we get something to eat?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Sonic said, happiness returning to the hero.

Shadow rolled his eyes. The words racing through Sonic's head probably went along the lines of: Chilidog, burger, fries, shake, and other foods. Shadow groaned. Along with the blue hedgehog's friendliness, he came along with a hunger that never ceased to fade.

Shadow sat up and rubbed his head tiredly. His blood red eyes observed the room with boredom. He's exhausted and just wanted to eat. So Shadow hoisted himself off his cot.

And fell right to the floor.

"Ow..." Shadow muttered.

"Um, Shads...?" Sonic asked, peering over the edge of the hospital bed.

"Don't. Say. A. Thing," Shadow growled. He gripped the side of the bed and tried to stand. "It appears that I have not yet regained the use of my legs..." Shadow observed quietly.

Sonic hopped down, a grin plastered onto his peach muzzle. "Shall I get the crutches?" he asked in a giddy voice.

Shadow shot Sonic an icy glare which made him look all the more like he did as he was older. Sonic shivered.

"Sure. Go get them. Let us play that fun game –you are the piñata and I shall be the child with the bat."

Sonic paled at the memory. "Um, on second thought, let's find you a wheelchair..."

Shadow hated having to do this, but went through with it anyway. He pouted as Sonic as the Teen snickered. Nobody ever thought the Ultimate Lifeform would pout, or have to be in a wheelchair for that matter.

Shadow snarled under his breath and pinched his leg. He couldn't even feel it. He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

"Aw, c'mon," Sonic said, trying hard not to laugh. "You look cute."

Shadow's eyes widened as he felt his cheek begin to flood with warmth. He growled and buried his face in his hands. "I hate you... moron..." he mumbled.

Knowing Shadow said this when embarrassed, he didn't feel hurt. Instead, he laughed and hugged Shadow from behind. "It's okay. You'll get better. Ya know, maybe."

Shadow was debating as to hit or strangle Sonic.

Maria came by later that day to help Shadow into her apartment and baked. She made him more food than Sonic would _ever _eat, and that was saying something.

Shadow's eye twitched as he watched his friend spin around the kitchen, cooking up a good deal of food. How was he going to eat this? And when was he getting his legs back?

'A mental note,' Shadow thought. 'Get revenge for Sonic going Dark.'

Shadow was bored. That was the only proper way to describe it. He closed his eyes and began to meditate.

"Hi, Shadow!"

Well, there goes that.

Shadow cracked open an eye to glare at the owner of the twinkling voice.

In front of him stood one of his clones.

Shadow bared his fangs. "How'd you get out...?"

This was one of his least favorite clones. Her name was Ebony, a lean, salient hedgehog. Her stripes were hot pink, her eyes the same. She placed a gloved hand on her hip, head cocked slightly. Her long lashes turned up slightly.

All in all, she had a striking resemblance to the Ultimate Lifeform.

"How'd you get out of your encasement?" he asked in an icy tone.

She smiled a warm, beautiful smile. "Oh, that's not important," she giggled. She stared at him admirably. "Why are you in a wheelchair?"

Shadow glowered. "That is none of your concern, little hedgehog. Go back to your cell."

Ebony blinked, not paying the words any mind. All she was focused on was the elder hedgehog in front of her.

"Did you not hear what I just told you?" Shadow barked.

Ebony smiled at him once again. "Oh, I heard you. But what's the fun of breaking out only to go straight back in?" she asked. "You of all people should know this."

She had a point. Shadow chewed on his bottom lip. "You should really leave," he whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said stubbornly. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Shadow rolled his eyes. She acted just like Sonic. Thinking about Sonic, where was he? Ah, yes, he was with Tails. Little did he know that he was soon to become a lab rat for the scientist. It was quite amusing, however.

"Ebony?"

In the doorway stood Maria, gloved hands holding a pan filled to the brim with cooking macaroni and cheese. She had a dumbfounded look on her pale face, aqua eyes just staring. Her golden hair swayed as she moved.

Maria put down the pan and raced forward, hugging the young hedgehog. "It's so nice to see you!"

Ebony smiled, though her eyes were trained on the bored teen. "It's nice to see you too, Maria."

The young girl was nearly bouncing up and down on the spot. "You're just in time for dinner," she announced.

"Oh, good," Ebony said. "I'm starving. It's been a year since I've had anything to put inside this," she said, indicating her stomach.

Maria laughed. Shadow growled. He hated Ebony. She was a little brat, in his mind. He'd just have to get through the day and then Sonic would come back.

Ebony draped her arms over Shadow's shoulders. "It's been a while since we last talked, Shadow."

Shadow snarled. "The last time we talked you tried to kill me!"

"Well, you must understand why. You were made to be a better, well, me! And I was upset. Only a month old and being replaced. I thought if I tried to fight you than I'd be able to stay."

"Well you were wrong. You nearly killed everyone within a mile of you in your quest."

"I went mad," she admitted. Her eyes flashed up to his. "But you have as well, Shadow. I know that you were able to restrain yourself when in GUN –"

"How do you know about that?" he cut in, voice harsh.

Ebony shrugged. "I've been out longer than you may know."

Shadow sighed. "Listen, I've already got one moron to look after, so please~"

"Who is she?" Ebony demanded.

Shadow blinked. "It's... not a 'she'..."

Ebony raised an eye ridge. "Oh, I get it now. And by the way, when am I meeting him?" she asked.

Shadow scowled. "Never."

"Well, I guess that's just too bad. Anyways, I wanted you to know something."

"What?"

"GUN is making me their little pet now. They bought me. But..."

"But?"

"They still want you, you know."

"After everything they've done! How dare they!" Shadow snarled. He felt the anger pulse through his body, giving him the strength to get to his feet. He stormed over to the window, looking down at the planet that he wanted so badly to go to. "I'll lose my sanity if I go there again. I can't..." he seemed at a loss for words.

Ebony skipped over to him.

"Calm down. I made a deal with them. Just for you," she purred.

He looked up. "Why you little..."

"I told them that they could keep me there 24/7 but you only have to be there for a few hours a night."

Shadow gave her an angered look, but released it. "Well, I guess I couldn't have done it any better..."

She laughed. "No you couldn't."

...

Sonic had a bad day. Tails strapped him to a table...

And it ended up with him turning pink.

After a long fight, Sonic's pelt began to turn back to its normal hue, making the hero sigh in relief.

"I'm never coming here again," Sonic declared.

Tails laughed. "What did you think I meant when I told you I need to try out this new fast hair dye?"

Sonic frowned. "Well... I wasn't really listening."

Tails began to laugh. "Oh, you're in la-la land because you and Shadow are back together, right?"

Sonic glowered. "Remind me when your wedding with Cream is, kay?"

"That's a low blow."

"Nonetheless true."

Tails blushed. The little rabbit girl at home was usually the girl he fantasized about. Sonic saw how he liked being around her, and used it against him whenever he could.

"Well... When I get back, I'm playing with Cream from now on, so HA!"

Sonic shrugged. "Fine with me. I guess I'll have to go on all my adventures with Knuckles..." Sonic turned around to hide his smile.

Tails paled. "Well... Who would fly the plane?"

"I'll figure it out."

Tails could stand it no longer. "Oh, you wouldn't REALLY do that, would you?"

Sonic smiled and laughed. "No, bud. Remember when we were going to the ARK to fight Shads and part of the ship broke off? The Master Emerald went in chunks out the window and we all nearly died just because Knuckles took the wheel. So the plane is yours; like, for good."

Tails exhaled in relief, sinking in the chair he happened to be sitting in.

_CRASH! _

"What was that?" asked Sonic.

Tails looked up from his papers. "Probably Shadow going on some kind of homicidal rampage; or something of that fashion. Not completely out of the normal.

_No fair~!_

_ You're such a cheat!_

Sonic's ears perked up. That was Shadow alright. Couldn't mistake it for the world.

The girl, though, he couldn't name. Her voice twinkled like ice and –though happy –had a malicious twist to it. Maybe another person about to give Shadow another death threat?

Sonic sighed as he dragged Tails out of the room. Couldn't he at least trust Shadow to NOT get into trouble for only a minute?

Next time he'd Super Glue his black furry butt to the wheelchair.

That'd show him... yeah...

Sonic marched back into the room.

It was snowing; or that was how it looked anyways.

Feathers were flying everywhere.

Amid the mess were two raven creatures, spinning like tornadoes around each other as they rocketed pillows at their 'twin.' Laughs filled the room.

"You moron!" Sonic heard Shadow laugh.

"I think somebody needs a trip to TICKLE TOWN!" the girl shrieked.

"NOOOO!" (I brought this back for you, Sulie and Miles!) Shadow roared. But the mightier fell, giggling like a little girl during a sugar rush.

Sonic blinked as he took in the view.

A black hedgehog with vibrant pink quills was tickling Shadow. Her eyes were a hotter pink than her stripes, and HER chest fluff wrapped around her breasts like a sports bra.

"S-s-s-stop!" Shadow cried. His muzzle was as dark as his quills as tears streamed comically down his cheeks. He was laughing so hard it was a wonder how he was able to take in a breath.

"Now why would I do that, dear Shadow? This is payback," she said with a smile.

Desperately, Shadow grabbed a pillow and nailed her in the head. He watched her with blurry eyes as the girl fell to the ground.

A swarm of feathers fluttered over the look-alikes.

Sonic stepped through the mess. He lifted Shadow's chin up to meet his surprised ruby eyes.

"Hey there," Sonic said with a grin.

Feathers stuck to Shadow's muzzle and formed a type of beard. "Hey. What's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

Sonic chuckled and kissed him –but pulled away quickly, coughing.

"Ew! Feathers!" he groaned, spitting out a furry clump.

Shadow laughed. "Wait here, Sonic. I gotta check to see if Ebony's alive over there."

Shadow's hands searched blindly through the pile of white fluff and smiled as he felt fur. He yanked up, the hedgie under his grasp giving a yelp.

"No fair!" she complained.

"Who ever said I was fair?" Shadow asked with a fake sneer.

"True, true."

Sonic looked back and forth at the twins. "So... who's this?" he asked suspiciously.

"This is Ebony, my..." Shadow was trying to think of a word to describe her.

"Girlfriend!" she chirped.

Sonic froze. "Your _what?"_

"No," he growled to Ebony. "She's a troublemaker, don't listen a word she says."

Ebony shrugged, pink streaked quills gleaming. "He's probably giving you good advice, blue. I'm nothing but trouble, baby."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Says the girl who screamed, 'take you on a trip to TICKLE TOWN!'" Shadow sighed.

Ebony pouted. "I can be just as bad as you!"

"In your dreams."

Sonic didn't know how he felt about this new girl. She acted like him, but was... ya know... a girl...

"Anyways, Sonic, I'll have to go to GUN tonight," Shadow said quickly. "Okay, bye!"

"Hold it!" Sonic snarled, grabbing him by the back of his neck.

Shadow sighed dramatically. "I'll be good, _I proooooomiiiisssseee..."_

"Stop acting like a two year old."

"Stop yelling at him!" Ebony growled.

Sonic blinked. "WHAT?"

"You heard me," she mocked.

Shadow's eyes flickered back and forth. On one hand, Sonic was only trying to protect him from getting hurt. On the other, Ebony was just trying to stick up for him. It could go either way...

"Sonic, you calm down. Ebony, you stick a cork in it, alright?" he said.

The two glared at each other before sighing and looking at Shadow.

"But Shadow, Sonic is being such a woman. I mean really! You're the ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!" she yelled.

"And he's ALSO only a year and a half old," Sonic reminded her in a hiss.

"You both are right," Shadow struggled to say. "But..."

"You should just back off," Ebony said sharply.

"That's enough, Ebony!" Shadow yelled.

The room was silent.

Shadow gave her a stern look. "You should leave. GUN is waiting. You can just tell them I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ebony gave a sharp nod, glared at Sonic, and walked stiffly out of the room.

Shadow looked at Sonic apologetically. "Sorry," he murmured. "She's territorial. She thinks she's my only bud."

"She's not," Maria cut in, popping out from another pile of feathers, said fluffy strips sticking out of her hair.

Shadow smiled. "Of course she's not."

Sonic didn't look impressed.

Shadow sighed. "Meet me in the Guest bedroom."

Sonic grumbled and stalked off to the bedroom.

Tails blinked. "Um, I'm going to go to Gerald's office. Forever."

Maria laughed. "I'll come as well."

...

Sonic sat down on the bed, his back to the door.

He gave a small gasp as he felt Shadow's arms wrapping around him, but soon gave in, closing his eyes with a weak smile. He began to purr.

Shadow chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You seem to forgive me quickly, Sonic."

Sonic tried to stop that pesky vibration in his chest.

"You're lucky you're so damn cute, Shadow," he replied.

Shadow stopped his kissing for a moment. "Cute?" he asked, a shocked look on his face. "I'm not cute!"

"Of course you are," Sonic said in a mocking tone. "The cutest thing on the whole damn planet," he bit his lip, trying to hide his smile in the dark, laughter soon erupting to the surface.

Shadow pulled away completely.

"W-wait!" Sonic cried.

Shadow paused at the door, a devilish smirk on his face. "Yes?" he asked. When no answer was received, he turned the knob ever so slightly...

"Mmmph egnnnr..."

Shadow's ears perked up.

"What was that, Sonic?" he asked, the smile returning full blast.

"You aren't cute..." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that," Shadow snickered.

"Yes you did!"

"I'm so sorry, it's a flaw within me; I'm deaf. Repeat yourself, but louder," Shadow commanded.

"No way; I said it once, and you're never hearin it again!"

Shadow shrugged. "Fine. I'll go see Ebony, who fought the 'cutie' you say I am to the death." He began to walk away.

"You fought her to the death?" asked Sonic, trying not to sound desperate to get Shadow back.

Shadow chuckled. "But of course. Would you honestly think that I wouldn't go without a fight for the first month of my life? Impossible!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Leave it to YOU to have a battle to the death with your sister..."

Shadow cocked his head. "Ummm... She's not my sister..."

"Your clone?"

Shadow shook his head. "She's not even related to me. I've got the DNA of an alien... She's just a regular hedgehog."

"A WHAT, Shadow? What was that?"

"I mean a boring, totally not fast like Sonic the hedgehog, hedgehog."

"Good," Sonic said with a happy sigh. He wrapped his arms around Shadow's back. "I'm glad that GUN isn't sending us death threats anymore."

"Are you kidding? The General nearly had a stroke when he last saw you and I. I don't think he'll be bothering us... Well, I'll give it a month."

"I'll put twenty bucks on two weeks."

"You're on, Sonic. You're on."

The two lay down on the bed together. Shadow was just looking at Sonic, who was snuggled his muzzle into Shadow's chest, giving off a content sigh. Shadow kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Sonic lifted his head up to meet Shadow's lips. The ebony creature was surprised –who wouldn't be? –but returned the kiss nonetheless. His hands ghosted down Sonic's sides, resting lazily on his waist. Sonic pulled away to take a breath before quickly wrapping his arms around Shadow's neck, hastily crashing peach against tan.

To tell you the truth, Shadow's mind was elsewhere, racing. His mind was on somebody else, some_where _else, where he was to be. But he tried to keep up the act on Sonic, who, in the meantime, was a little preoccupied...

Shadow rested his head against the soft pillow. They only separated to get a quick breath before diving back in for more. Shadow couldn't stand the thought of having to live 50 more years without the annoying blue blur by his side. His was scared.

(A/N: Shadow says if you repeat this to anyone he'll come to your house with, what he described, 'a freaking machine gun and blow your fucking head off. Sorry for the language, Shadow can really be a potty mouth. **Shadow: I am NOT a potty mouth!**)

Shadow chuckled as he pulled away, looking at sad, sleepy emeralds.

"You need to rest, Sonic. Who am I going to race tomorrow? Because, at this rate, a sack of potatoes has a better chance at beating me," Shadow teased.

"I'll make you... eh, whatever," Sonic said, too tired to even finish his sentence.

Azure lids growing heavy, their owner finally let them slide shut over emeralds. The last thing Sonic saw was Shadow smiling down gently at him with soft crimson eyes.

...

When Shadow was sure Sonic had nodded off, he quickly got out of the bed. Shadow scrambled to the door, looking at his sleeping angel.

Sonic curled up into a tight ball, searching for the warmth that had jus gone missing.

Shadow pecked him on the forehead. He hated to admit it, but... Sonic was cute. He gently pulled the blanket over Sonic's slumbering form.

"See you later, Sonic," he whispered. He closed the door.

Shadow walked silently through the apartment, opening the door...

_SHADOW IS TRYING TO ESCAPE! CALL THE MONKEYS, I MEAN MARIA AND TAILS! SHADOW IS TRYING TO ESCAPE! _an alarm wailed.

Maria jumped out of bed, running blindly towards the door. She turned off the alarm.

"Shadow? What are you doing?" she asked in a hushed tome.

"GUN," he explained.

She 'ah'ed' and nodded. "Is Sonic asleep?"

Shadow's ears turned towards the room, hearing loud snores that could only be Sonic.

Only Sonic could sleep through that.

"He's out," Shadow said. "If he wakes up, tell him I'll be back by morning," he advised.

Maria smiled and yawned sleepily. "Will do," she said.

Shadow lead her back to the bed. "Go to sleep, Ree- Ree," he whispered. (A/N: My mom's name is Maria, and this was her nickname as a kid.)

She did as was instructed and closed her eyes. "Just come back," she murmured. And then... she was asleep.

Shadow shifted through the room, looking at Tails who had heard everything. The kit nodded to Shadow silently.

Shadow smiled back.

He finally got out the door, debating whether or not to do a touchdown dance he was so happy. He got out!

He had a bit of swagger as he strolled down to GUN, but stopped in the middle of the hall, frozen.

Standing in front of him with her arms crossed just under her chest fluff was none other than Ebony the hedgehog. She gave him a dazzling smile.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked, pushing past her.

"My life," she answered blandly.

"... What?" he asked, not catching on.

Ebony sighed, the smile fading. "You see, Shadow, before you came _I _was the center of attention. _I _was Maria's best pal and the Professor's biggest fantasy. But then _you _come along and ruin everything. Destroyed everything I had, replacing me. So now I've got to try my best and pick up the pieces, even if..." Her bright pink eyes met his. "It means taking a few of yours."

It seemed in slow motion to Shadow when she placed a roundhouse kick –and he caught her foot.

She growled.

Shadow hurled her into the wall. "We can do this again, but the victor shall always be me," he said. "You are pathetic and not worth my time. Get out of my sight."

He didn't expect the spindash.

Shadow flew back into the wall, groaning. Ebony kicked his face, and Shadow recoiled, trying to hold in the tears.

She placed a glowing magenta hand to his chest, and with a scream, he couldn't see. He couldn't feel.

His final thoughts before he drifted off were:

_I'm sorry, Sonic._

...

**Awesome! Another chapter finished! And only ten reviews till 100! Help me out, people!**

** Shadow: Why did I die again?**

** Sonic: You didn't die, you're just unconscious. Roxie only kills you every few chapters just for the fun of it. At least we're back together.**

** Shadow: Joy.**

** Sonic: Don't sound so happy.**

** Shadow: I. Am. Happy.**

** Anyways, to see what Ebony the hedgehog REALLY looks like, follow these steps:**

** Click on Lisa The Cat 's Profile.**

** Click on homepage.**

** Click on picture where underneath it says Ebony the Hedgehog.**

** Ta~Da! You Guys are smarter than Sonic when it comes to this!**

** Sonic: Ya know, I can HEAR YOU!**

** Shadow: That's how it's supposed to be.**

** REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL! **

** ~ShadowRox ;)**


	14. An OC death

_I'm going to kill her._

At the moment in this time, the Ultimate Lifeform was gagged and chained, floating in an encasement chamber. He was planning out his clone –Ebony the hedgehog's –slow and painful death.

It was something to do, at least.

Shadow closed his eyes, for whenever he tried to pry them open, he was jolted with a horrid pain, making the poor creature black out.

_I'll take a knife and... No, that's too quick. Hmm, what to do to that pathetic creature? Rip her limb from limb? Strangle her? Feed her Sonic's cooking?_

The raven hedgehog stopped moving, eyes –though under black lids –widening. He would have groaned. Sonic.

Shadow was going to be in some deep shit when he got home.

Correction, _if _he got home.

The green substance within the encasement began to bubble as the creature within began to think murderously.

The door cracked open...

...

YESTERDAY:

Sonic's bleary eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. He moaned before sitting up.

"Shadow?" he mumbled.

The teenager was nowhere to be seen. He did it. AGAIN! Was it tease and run for Mr. Ultimate Lifeform?

Sonic grumbled, but didn't move. If he was off having fun with GUN or whatever, then he wouldn't bother them. However, if Ebony was involved, Sonic decided it was time for a visit.

He slowly got out of the bed and walked outside, a slow, trudging pace. He stopped to look at the slumbering form of the sixteen year old girl, smiling slightly. Tails must've left to go to the Professor's lab. He'd pick him up on the way, Sonic decided.

Sonic dove into the fridge, getting is breakfast. He cracked an egg over the bowl and began to whisk it with a fork. After doing that he whipped out a pan and began to heat it. He added spices to the egg mixture before gently pouring it into the pan, smiling as it heated up. The list of things he could make was growing:

Cold Cereal

Toast (Crossed out.)

Eggs.

Yup, that was pretty much it.

Sonic didn't care, though. It was a personal achievement, and nobody was going to piss on his parade.

After Sonic put the scrambled eggs on the plate, he covered it in ketchup and went to work on eating the gloppy red and yellow mound. He was proud of himself.

After downing a glass of water and throwing out the plate, Sonic left the apartment.

Professor Gerald... Gerald, Gerald... Sonic thought to himself, trying to track down the door. When he found it he gave a 'whoop' in happiness, not having to find the tour guide this time.

He was not greeted with the happy picture that usually resided in this room.

"Talk!" Tails yelled at a raven hedgehogette, the black creature strapped to a table by her wrists and ankles.

"Now Tails," The Professor said with fake kindness, "She's just a foolish little cretin. Now, Ebony, tell us where Shadow is."

Ebony rolled her eyes. "I'm not spilling to any low class performance of 'Good cop Bad cop.'"

"This isn't an opera! Now talk!" Tails yelled.

Sonic, of course, was worried about Shadow, but couldn't get over the stupidity of the two smartest people in the universe. He walked over to them and flicked both of their melon heads.

The scientists whipped around, both holding their heads in surprise, yelling, "What are you doing in here? We are conducting an investigation and... Sonic?"

Sonic gave them both dry looks. "This is the most... stupid thing you've done. Ever," he said to the both of them.

They blushed.

Tails was the first to speak. "I saw Ebony fighting Shadow and...  
Well, when I went to get the Professor, Shadow was gone. Ebony has been denying everything since."

The Professor chimed in. "She hasn't told us anything! For all we know Shadow's dead and floating somewhere in space."

Tails gasped. "Don't talk like that Professor!" he chided. "So anyways, we have no idea where Shadow is."

Sonic blinked. "Why don't you just use the lie detector you made the other day with your free time?"

Tails' eyes widened. "Oh yeah! Why didn't WE think of that?"

The Professor sighed. "Because you said you wanted to try acting and for some reason I can't fantasize, I agreed."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he watched them hook her up to a variety of different glowing machines.

"Now, are you going to tell us where Shadow is?"

"I'd rather die," she hissed.

"_That _can be arranged," The Professor said, picking up a small but sharp scalpel. He slowly slid it across Ebony's throat, bright pink eyes widening as a searing sting raced across her throat. Blood trickled down onto her chest fluff.

"Why are you doing this?" Ebony cried.

Gerald grumbled, "You are an experiment, Ebony. If the experiment goes wrong, it is my job to put you down."

"You were my friend!"

"A creator is the difference between life and death alone, Ebony. You've lost control, and have captured one of my family members. Tell me where he is. Now!" he barked.

Ebony flinched. "Fine. You get what you want. He's in _my _encasement."

The Professor nodded. "Goodbye, Ebony. Shadow will deal with you when we return."

While Tails and the Professor walked out, Sonic stayed behind only for a moment.

He walked over to where Ebony was splayed across the table and looked down at her. She was growling with agitation, her quills bristling. Sonic bent down and whispered in her ear, "If even _one _quill is out of place, I will come back and take you on a _personal trip to hell."_ When she looked up, her gaze was locked with piercing emeralds. She shivered. When Sonic saw he got his point across, he smiled, got up, and walked away.

...

Sonic quietly opened the door to the place where Ebony had rested for a whole year. Inside was Shadow – or at least he hoped?

Sonic's eyes tried to adjust, but he kept moving. The Professor stumbled blindly around the room, looking for the light switch. He 'Ah ha'd!' when finding the switch, turning it on.

The pod glowed eerily, the gang gasping when they saw Shadow.

Shadow was tied and gagged, floating absently in the green liquid.

Sonic walked over to the pod and typed in MARIA. When the pod opened, Shadow fell out, sprawled across the floor.

Sonic sat down on the ground and placed Shadow's head in the crook of his neck, leaning Shadow's body gently on top of his. He broke Shadow's bindings, but the gag wouldn't move.

The Professor and Tails were looking for something to cut it with.

"It's time to wake up, Shadow," he whispered.

Shadow flinched, his lids lifting cautiously.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Shadow mumbled something, though what, Sonic wasn't sure.

"I'm guessing that what you said goes along the lines of, 'Wow, Sonic, I've never really noticed before but you're like, a Greek God or something.'"

Sonic was SURE he heard Shadow say 'In your dreams.'

"What was that, Shads? You wanna stay here, tied up?"

Shadow screamed under the gag and thrashed wildly.

Sonic gasped. "Words, Shadow! You shouldn't talk like that, you potty mouth!"

Annoyed grunts.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say... Potty mouth."

More screaming. A very unkind hand gesture including a specific finger was shown to Sonic. The hero chuckled and let it go.

"You should be happy I came to get you," Sonic said with a small smile as he cut the gag.

"Yeah. I'm dripping in satisfaction," Shadow said sarcastically.

Sonic smiled and nuzzled his cheek. "I will always come back for you, Shads."

"You better," Shadow sighed happily.

The Professor helped Shadow back to his feet, Tails inspecting every small cut.

"So I get to whip Ebony's ass, and I won't get in trouble this time?" Shadow asked innocently, crimson eyes wide.

The Professor sighed. "Actually, Shadow, you must put Ebony down."

"... Ummm... like on the floor?"

"No. You must kill her. This feud between you two has been going on for much too long, and Ebony has lost her mind. What if she tries to get rid of Maria next?"

Shadow paled slightly and tried to release a shaky breath. "Kill her? I'm not sure if I can do that. I mean, I fantasize about it, but..."

"She threatened Sonic's life in the lab," Tails blurted out. He quickly blushed and slapped a hand over his mouth.

It was silent.

The next thing they knew, Shadow was out the door, racing down the hall.

"No fair!" Sonic called, chasing after him. "You got a head start! Are you even listening to me? Faker~!"

Tails and the Professor looked at each other, slightly confused by this, before chasing after them.

Sonic stopped next to Shadow who was shaking with fury next to the table. "She escaped," he hissed.

Sonic frowned. "Now where could she be?" he asked.

Shadow's ears perked up, trying to locate her voice. He was able to hear Maria with her.

_"Ebony? What are you doing here?"_

_ "I'm just... dropping in. Come with me, Maria," she commanded._

_ "Um, no thanks. Somebody has the flu, and since I have NIDS, I can't leave, so..." She left off, hesitating._

_ "Come with me."_

Shadow heard Maria give off a scared squeak, guessing Ebony had grabbed her.

_"Ouch, Ebony, that hurts!" she cried._

Shadow felt a vein pop.

_"Stop acting like a baby, Maria! Shadow will be here any minute. You're like my little shield. He could never hurt you!"_

_ "Please, let go! My wrist hurts!"_

Shadow gently pushed Sonic away from him as he raced down the hall.

_"He's coming, Maria."_

_ "Don't hurt him!"_

Shadow growled to himself. He pushed his legs faster as he rounded the corner.

He threw the door open, staring in horror as his gaze locked with Maria's.

Her bright blue eyes were shining with tears as she looked at Shadow. She mouthed 'run,' but Shadow just snarled and stepped forward.

"Let. Go. Of. Her," he growled.

"Make me," Ebony mocked.

Shadow lunged.

...

To make a long story short, The Ultimate Chaos Spear was unleashed, and Ebony the Hedgehog was no more. Shadow looked down in horror to see he was covered in his own sister's blood, realizing that... he just... killed her...

Shadow was traumatized.

Shadow's head was spinning as he looked desperately at his friends. They all looked at him with frightened faces, even Sonic.

Sonic, who said he'd always be there for him.

And he fell.

Shadow was now sitting in a corner of the lab, face buried in his hands. He was shaking horribly, harsh sobs escaping his lips. He wouldn't let anyone come near him. In one of his hands was an old trinket of Ebony's. He just couldn't believe it. He let his anger get a hold of him and he snapped.

And now Ebony was gone.

He felt an arm wrap around his upper body.

Shadow's head snapped up and he gave off a sharp growl to the person, though stopped midway.

"What do you want, Maria?" he asked sourly.

"You aren't the only one who's upset, Shadow. She was like a sister to me, too."

"Wow, thanks. Want to say something that makes me, oh, I don't know, FEEL better?" he asked bitterly.

Maria chuckled lightly. "Nope. Sorry, Shadow."

"Then leave me be!"

"Oh, stop acting like a bitter old man, Shadow."

Shadow sighed. "If you aren't here to make me feel better, I'd suggest you leave me mope."

"But maybe you'd like to come to that party my friend invited me to?"

Shadow blinked. "Is this the same friend that invited you to a makeup and slumber party?"

Maria nodded happily. "Dana's! She's the best, and thought it would be cool if you came! I mean, you ARE the Ultimate Lifeform."

Shadow gave off a nervous laugh. "Actually, I was just thinking about that –no. No, _no, NO."_

"Aw, please, Shadow?" she begged.

"No way in hell," he said. "Get Sonic to come or something."

"I would have asked Ebony, but..."

...

"I hate you," Shadow snarled to Maria.

Maria laughed as her friends surrounded him. "Aw, you don't mean that, Shadow," she laughed.

"Of course I do," he said sharply. "Look at me! I have RIBBONS in my QUILLS!" he roared.

The girls giggled. "He's sooooo cute!"

"I'm not a fucking toy!" he cried, lost under a sea of squealing teenagers.

"Aw, Maria! Isn't he just adorable?" one girl with bright red locks yelled.

"I. Am. Not. CUTE!" he yelled fruitlessly.

"Of course you are silly!" Another giggled.

Shadow roared in frustration, trying to push his way out. This was torture, and he could just picture Sonic's giddy face. He completely lost control then and raced out of the room in pursuit of the crazy teenage girl. When they were beginning to catch up with him, he blasted on is hover skates, running for his life.

He slammed the door closed, sighing in relief as his back slid down the smooth wood.

"Shadow?"

Damn it all to hell.

Sonic was staring at him, trying hard not to laugh, cheeks a bright red. He could barely manage to stand, leaning against the wall for support as he held in the laughs.

"Say a word and you die, Sonic," Shadow snarled.

So Sonic burst out laughing.

Shadow tackled him.

"AHAHAHA – Wah!" he cried being tackled to the floor.

"Shut up!"

"You have... ha-ha, RIBBONS! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Yes, I am aware of that," Shadow said, blushing. "And I need your help getting them out."

"Who d-did this to you?" Sonic giggled.

"Two words: Slumber. Party."

"Ah," Sonic said.

"Like you would know the horrors of a slumber party," Shadow said venomously, pulling at the ribbons with no luck.

Sonic smiled. "Aw, is the big bad Shadow upset?"

Shadow kicked him in the stomach.

"Ah, message... received..." he wheezed. He picked himself up and began to unwrap the largest bow. He kissed Shadow's cheek. "Sorry, but you DO look kinda cute. Something's telling me, I'll never see you like this again."

"Thank god," Shadow sighed. "And I'm not~"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're not cute. I got it," he said. After a few moments of silence, he said, "You're adorable."

Shadow silently seethed, though Sonic just chuckled quietly.

"I'll get you back for that," Shadow said.

"Oh? And just how, cutie?"

Shadow pushed him to the ground. "Like this, he purred.

He tickled him.

"Ah! S-s-s-stop! It BUUUUURNS! Ah! Noooooo!" he cried.

"It has been a while since I have tortured like this, Sonic. GUN really doesn't think that tickling is an advanced battling method, but still..."

"For o-once, I-I'm with G-GUN!" Sonic stuttered.

"You are? Then I guess I'll just have to go back to them," Shadow said with a smirk.

"N-n-no!" Sonic cried.

When Shadow saw that Sonic was laughing so hard he was about to pee himself, he released the poor hedgehog. He got up and walked over to the kitchen nonchalantly, sipping at his glass of water. He acted as if none of that happened.

Sonic got up and shot a fake glare at Shadow, who pretended he never saw it. Sonic sighed and wrapped his arms around Shadow, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Why the hell did you go to the party if you didn't want to?" he asked.

Shadow sighed. "Maria wanted to. And I... killed Ebony, who was like a sister to her."

"And you."

Shadow was quiet after that.

"Sorry," Sonic said gently.

Shadow didn't respond. He looked away, unwrapping himself from those warm azure arms.

"Aw, c'mon, Shads! I'm soooooooorrrrrrryyyy!" he whined.

Shadow rolled his eyes and laid down on the bed. He gave Sonic a dry look before slowly saying, "Yes. She was like a sister to me."

Sonic tried to change the subject. "U-um, yeah, like, you know that girl Amy I was telling you about? She brought me to a party, and I forgot a sleeping bag."

"Were your other friends there?" asked Shadow curiously.

"Hell yeah."

"Then what was the problem?"

"She wanted to share with me. It was horrible!"

"You actually did it?"

"No!"

"Then what the hell happened?"

"She was dragging me to her room where Cream and Big were! Literally! It was the most degrading moment of my life. I was clawing my way back."

"Wasn't Tails there?"

"He's no help. He laughed at me. And then talked to that crush of his. Guh."

Shadow laughed. "This Amy seems like the character. And I'll be meeting her in the future?"

Sonic wasn't sure if spilling would get him in trouble with the Adult Shadow, so he just said, "Err, yeah. No more questions please."

Shadow just smirked, kissed Sonic on the forehead, and said, "I'm tired. And by the looks of it, so are you. Get some rest."

Before the blue one could protest, Shadow wrapped his arms around him, and was snoring away. Sonic groaned, but closed his eyes and drifted away.

...

_"So, how about a race, Shads?" Sonic asked._

_ The REAL Sonic was watching, realizing that this was the same city from before, where Shadow and Black Doom had killed an army. The city was still on fire._

_ Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "Don't waste my time," he said dryly._

_ A strange, floating starfish thing came next to them. (A/N: I haven't watched the video in a while so I'm creating my own scene.)_

_ "Shadow," it said. Sonic knew that voice. It was Black Doom. "The day of reckoning is tomorrow! Bring me the Chaos Emeralds."_

_ "Fat chance that'll happen," The other Sonic retorted._

_ The Starfish glared at the other Sonic before refocusing on Shadow. "Anyway, get me the Chaos Emeralds or perish!"_

_ "I'd rather die than help you!" the other Sonic announced._

_ Shadow sweat dropped. "That's what 'perish' means, Sonic."_

_ Sonic blushed. "Oh. Heh. I knew that."_

_ Shadow just gave Sonic a long, hard stare before returning to the conversation with Black Doom. "You have to be more convincing about the 'Perish' thing," he sighed. "Because right now I'm thinking of tying those tentacles up and kicking you off a skyscraper."_

_ The starfish's eye narrowed. "Black Bull, come out and obliterate these fools!" he bellowed._

_ A gigantic blob-like creature floated out, a single eye focusing on the two hedgehogs._

_ The other Sonic's face brightened, though his eyes were trained on the raven creature in front of him. "Wahoo! Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" he cheered. He jogged in place, bouncing up and down excitedly._

_ Shadow sighed, not even looking at Sonic, eyes focused on the monster. He growled, "Let's get this over with."_

_ ..._

_ Sonic's surroundings melted from around him. Suddenly, he was in Maria's room yet again. He looked to see that, using the kitchen for its first time in 50 years was Shadow. _

_ "I didn't know you could cook," Sonic said, surprised._

_ "Maria teaches me this month," Shadow said._

_ Sonic popped a cookie into his mouth. "Pretty good."_

_ Shadow rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Sonic, I just came to tell you that... your time with me as a child is coming to an end."_

_ Sonic's eyes widened. "What? When?" he cried. He too was attached to Maria, and couldn't see her gone._

_ "Soon," Shadow whispered. He began to disappear. _

_ The countdown began._

_ ..._

**I have to get off like NOW! **

** Shadow: See you all never.**

** Sonic: She'll try to update once a week since she has school!**

** Bye-bye!**


	15. This is the End: Literally

**Please let me explain the previous chapter.**

**First, yeah, I had to kill Ebony. OC's never last long, so she had to come to an end. **

**Second, I'd like to thank Soniccoupleluver for giving me my 100****th**** review! Thank you so much!**

**And finally: This is the final chapter of 50 years younger.**

***people start cheering, including Shadow***

**SHUT UP! *bawls hysterically* Goodbye, everybody! I'll miss you so much!**

**Shadow: Just start the damn story!**

**Sonic: Yeah, start it!**

"Sonic, can you _please _dislodge yourself from my neck?"

Sonic opened his eyes cautiously. He felt tears stinging at them, but blinked them away, looking at an enraged black and red hedgehog.

Emerald eyes traveled to his arms tightly wound around Shadow's neck. Sonic blushed. "Eh heh. Sorry."

Shadow pried the peach arms away from him and got off the bed. "Seriously, Sonic, every time I go to bed, and you're in there with me, I wake up to find you ATTACHED yourself to me."

Sonic laughed nervously. "Um, Shadow?"

"Mmm?" he asked, not really paying attention, for he was looking for an apple, not having much luck.

"Why don't you spend some time with Maria today?"

Shadow shot Sonic a confused look, cocking his head. "Actually, I'm booked," he said, biting into a green apple. "Apparently, killing a new project of theirs does not roll well with them," he said blandly.

Sonic shrugged. "It happens to everyone," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, ha-ha, Mr. 'I'm about to get a foot shoved up my ass.'"

Sonic paled. "You... wouldn't really do that, would you?" he asked.

Shadow's answer didn't come immediately. "Oh, I'm not too sure how to answer that."

Sonic hugged him from behind. "You wouldn't do that," he purred.

An apple core conked him on the head.

"Hey!" Sonic called after Shadow, who ran out the door. He chased him down the hallway, laughing all the while.

Shadow had no doubt in his mind that he could get to the room and close the door before the blue blur could manage to run in. He did it, smiling triumphantly as the door slammed shut, the locks being heard from the outside. He began to roar with laughter as he heard the insults racing at him. "No fair! Faker, open this door right now!"

"You're just a sore loser," Shadow said, walking over to the eclipse cannon. "You'll have to face this sooner or later," he sighed with a smile. He began to work on the slots for the Chaos Emeralds.

A giant glow pierced the room and Shadow groaned.

"Hiya, Shads!"

Damn.

"Cheater..." Shadow muttered.

"I'm not the cheater! YOU shut the door on me!"

"And YOU did Chaos Control!"

"... You gotta point there, Shadow," Sonic chuckled. He walked over to the working hedgehog, inspecting the machine.

"Why does it look like you just bit into a sour lemon?" asked Shadow, raising an eye ridge at Sonic's strange yet comical face.

"Oh, uh... Sorry. Just... thinking," Sonic said a bit reluctantly. An image flashed in his mind of Adult Shadow standing in front of the eclipse cannon, showing Eggman the Chaos Emerald slots. Sonic shivered.

"You cold?" asked Shadow. "I'll go turn off the air conditioning," he said, walking to the door.

"No," Sonic said, catching Shadow's wrist. "Just stay here with me," he whispered.

Shadow was confused, but slid his arms around Sonic's waist with a puzzled look. "Are you okay? You look pale," Shadow commented. The actions were confusing him, and Sonic didn't look well. But he didn't argue, knowing that the other would come up with some lame story, and they'd end up talking about food.

Sonic just sat there in silence with Shadow, his head buried in the crook of the other's neck. He snaked his arms around the other's torso, just enjoying the little time he had left with the happy Shadow. Tears came to his eyes when he realized this would not be in the future. Of course it would be Shadow, but not this happy, goofy child. It would be an adult, cursed by his memories. Though Sonic knew he'd put up the façade of a tough, not caring individual, but he knew that Shadow would always be the broken, mislead and depressed hedgehog he was. Sonic would try to help him.

After several minutes in silence, Shadow gently pulled back, still in Sonic's embrace. "I have to make sure that the cannon is operating functionally. Go back to bed, Sonic. It is still early, and I will join you shortly. Maria and I are having lunch together today. Perhaps you could come?" he asked hopefully.

Sonic nodded before leaving, kissing Shadow quickly. When he pulled away, panting, he said, "Just know that I love you Shadow," he whispered.

Shadow was taken aback. He was surprised to hear this, since their relationship revolved around them acting like children. Never in his dreams would he think of hearing this before they met again in the future.

"I-I... I love you too, Sonic," he murmured. He kissed him again. Was it strange to feel like you were burning, but to think of it as pleasurable?

When he released Sonic he took a step back to make sure Sonic was stable. "Let me walk you back to the room," he said, supporting Sonic, who was shaking.

When they entered the apartment, Shadow sat Sonic down on the bed. The other just looked too adorable to NOT kiss, and Shadow did just that, getting slightly panicky about the fact that Sonic hadn't talked once!

Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck, pulling the other closer. Shadow smirked, but the anxiety showed in his eyes. He carefully laced his arms around Sonic's thin waist, wondering what was bugging Sonic.

Sonic sighed as he pushed Shadow away gently. "It's nothing," he said with a weak laugh. His voice was dead, tears clear in his eyes. "Just go, please."

Shadow felt a little hurt, but left Sonic to sort out his head. Weird kid...

Sonic just needed some time to rest. He set his head down on the soft pillow, hoping he'd get a visit from the elder hedgehog.

Well, he got half of what he wished for.

...

_Rouge was in Eggman's fortress. _

_She raced down the hall, neatly dodging lasers, laughing lightly as she made it to her destination. "C'mon, Eggy. Give me something to work for!"_

_She just shook her head, peals of laughter echoing down the hallway. She broke into the room with ease, walking up to the large pod centered in the middle. It glowed eerily, a soft green fluid inside. She typed the word MARIA into the pad. The bat girl was oblivious to the gigantic robot coming straight towards her, shooting missiles and everything._

_The pod was emptied of the strange substance. A raven creature was inside, and stirred at her scream._

_Well, on the bright side, she finally noticed the robot._

_Crimson eyes snapped open, piercing the darkness. Rouge gasped, "Shadow?"_

_Said hedgehog stepped out of the pod silently. He pushed the bat girl to the ground, whispering, "Stay here." Then, he lunged at the robot._

_Rouge got in between the two, miraculously. "Stop!" she cried. When the two stopped fighting, she sighed in relief. "Good. Now let's talk."_

_Sonic's mind did a little fast forward. Now rouge was sitting on top of a destroyed piece of metal, looking smug. "Gracious, now that was fun. Now, let me see if I've got this right," she purred. "You," she said, pointing a finger at the Robot. "You want to destroy all Eggman's robots and get revenge on him, right?" _

_The robot replied: AFFIRMATIVE._

_"And you, Shadow," said Rouge happily. "You don't ... a thing, do you?" she asked. For some reason, it blurred out parts of her conversation. Whatever she said, however, unnerved Shadow. His eyes narrowed, arms crossed, and he shifted away from the girl. _

_"So that's it, huh?" she asked. She smiled. "We're a team! Put your hands in the middle, and then its final. We're Team Dark!" she announced. She got the Robot to cooperate, but Shadow tried making a break for it. She grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him back and putting his hand on hers. "And just for that, you're our Leader, Shadow!" _

_"... Fine..." he snarled. "Let's get out of here."_

_The robot blasted his jets and stormed out of there, but Rouge stayed behind for a second. She looked at Shadow with sympathy. "Don't worry, Shadow. We'll find who you really are. Who knows? Maybe we'll find that blue hedgehog you loathe."_

_Shadow cocked his head. "Blue... hedgehog...?"_

_She laughed. "Yes. Let's go catch up with Omega. If we don't stop him soon, he'll end up in Canada or something."_

_..._

_Another, fainter dream._

_Shadow was lounging in a red chair in a large room. He was wearing a t-shirt that read GUN and a pair of faded jeans. In his ears was a pair of earphones. He was listening to an i-pod._

_He rocked his head slightly as he listened to the music, eyes closed. Sonic was wondering what the hell this dream was about, because so far, the main topic was nothing._

_Rouge walked in, wearing the exact same attire. She rolled her eyes and flicked the hedgehog on the heard, earning an "Ow! What the hell did you do that for! I wasn't bothering anyone!"_

_"Piper and Maria are here," she said. "And Knuckles is here to pick me up with my kids, so finish whatever 'work' you're doing and get your butt out the door."_

_At the mention of Piper and Maria, Shadow's eyes lit up. He scrambled for his paperwork, muttering, "I'll get it done at home."_

_Shadow put it in a small black backpack and walked Rouge out to the door. Waiting there for both of them were the cutest children Sonic had ever seen and an annoyed echidna._

_"There you are, Rouge!" he said, lighting up. He hugged her, and two kids were bouncing happily at her feet. One was a snow white echidna with violet eyes and purple wings. The second was a bright red bat with blue eyes and magenta wings, a white crescent moon shape like her father's on her chest. The two children were both beautiful and adorable, almost as if Aphrodite herself came down and blessed them. Rouge addressed them by Pearl and Ruby. Figure out which one is which by yourself._

_But it was not the bat girl's kids that Sonic was amazed by._

_Shadow was hugging two little hedgehog girls. _

_The younger one was squealing happily. She looked just like Sonic, blue quills down and all. Her eyes were violet, stripes of purple racing down her quills, arms and legs. Her smile was blinding, her cheeks flushed pink when Shadow tickled her._

_"Hey, Pipes," he chuckled. So this was Piper._

_The elder hedgette was laughing as well. She could only be eight. She had blond quills, down like Sonic's, once again, with blue stripes. Her eyes were emerald green. Her fur color was golden blonde with the exception of the stripes. She had a striking resemblance to Sonic, and for a minute Sonic panicked, thinking this was his and Amy's child._

_"Daddy!" Piper screamed, arms wrapped around his neck in a chokehold. _

_"Ack, Piper, get off my neck!" he groaned with a smile._

_Maria helped her father pry the happy girl from his neck, giggling as well. Shadow chuckled and patted the girls on the head. "Who wants to hold my hand?" he asked._

_"I do, I do!" Piper cheered. She latched herself to his gloved hand, giggling in delight._

_Maria walked next to her father with a smile. "Dad, when is mom coming for lunch?"_

_"Yeah, when IS mom coming for lunch?" asked Knuckles with a deep throaty laugh. _

_Shadow looked puzzled. "I'm not sure. No real time was made..." he sighed._

_Rouge smirked. "Is Dash coming?" she asked._

_"Yes, Dash is coming," Shadow answered, a smile gracing his tan muzzle. _

_"Dash is coming ~ Dash is coming!" Piper sang. She also held Maria's hand swinging in her family's grip. _

_"Yes he is," Maria laughed. "So is mom."_

_Shadow rolled his eyes and laughed, "Mom."_

_The two families stopped underneath a tree in the park. Piper was playing patty cake with Shadow, Maria talking with Ruby. Pearl was flying next to Piper, looking at the game curiously._

_Sonic was wondering what he had to do with this dream._

_He got his answer._

_A bright blue convertible drove up to the park gates and parked there. The top was pulled down, and Sonic saw himself with a young hedgehog. _

_The hedgehog was just like his father. Black fur, white tuft, crimson eyes. He just had two streaks of blue on each ear, and was smiling. He held Sonic's hand and dragged him over to where the families were. _

_"There you are, Dash!" Maria sighed. She looked up at Sonic at the same time as Piper. _

_"Mom!" they cried._

_Sonic was a little weirded out by this. Why were they calling him mom?_

_The other Sonic didn't look as disturbed. Actually, he didn't look the least bit unnerved by the name. He smiled and opened up his arms for the two girls. The other Sonic was wearing a rather large T-shirt with a pair of sweats. He wore his regular running shoes. Since when did he and Shadow begin to wear clothes? Other than the gloves and shoes, Knuckles was butt naked, and this is usually how the heroes liked to dress._

_Not a fashion statement, but it was fun._

_And... Sonic swore the older version of himself had a small bulge in his stomach. Eating too much? Sonic grimaced._

_The other Sonic's eyes were trained on Shadow, who was also looking at him from the corner of his eye, smiling. Sonic also smiled, brining the girls down with him into Shadow's arms. He leaned his head on Shadow's shoulder, closing his eyes._

_Sonic wondered where they were, or _when _they were to make it more precise. This world was strange, but seemingly enjoyable. Sonic just wanted to demand to know why he gained like twenty pounds._

_"So you're pregnant again?" Rouge asked._

_The other Sonic blushed. "Heh. Yup. Parenting sure is fun."_

_"Parenting isn't the only thing that's fun," Shadow purred seductively._

_Sonic's cheeks seemed to be permanently tinted pink. "Shadow..." he mumbled. "Not in front of our friends..." _

_"They don't seem to have a problem with it," Shadow whispered. _

_This WAS true. Knuckles and Rouge were in the middle of a make-out fest, not paying Sonic or Shadow any mind. _

_Shadow laid a hand on Sonic's stomach, and looked him in the eyes. Sonic blushed deeper. "You're making it worse..." he moaned. But he couldn't stop the pleasurable tingling when Shadow's hand was on his stomach. Shadow really DID care for him... Sonic looked at the sparkling ring on his finger, than at Shadow, and back at the ring. "I love you," he whispered._

_"If you haven't proved that with our three other children, Sonic, I'm not sure how else you would have done it, other than our wedding..." he said quietly. His breath blew across Sonic's face, putting the hedgehog in a trance like state. "I love you as well, Sonic. Never forget that... I have to wonder why you love me this much."_

_"It's simple, Shads," Sonic said, breathless. "You're you, and that's good enough for me." He kissed Shadow, stroking his quills gently. Shadow licked the crease of Sonic's lips, and Sonic happily obliged. Shadow did one rough sweep of Sonic's moist cavern before releasing him when the kids looked over at them. Sonic panted, resting his head in the crook of Shadow's neck._

_"Being Pregnant is totally worth this," he gasped._

_Shadow kissed him again, hand resting on the small bulge. In there was their child..._

_Sonic felt like dying. Or wondering what was wrong with the world. What the hell! This was... sick! Unnatural! It was bad enough he was gay! Now he was the GIRL in the relationship?_

_Piper giggled and hugged the other Sonic. Dash and Maria raced around the Park, asking Shadow if he wanted to go as well. Shadow got up slowly, shooting Sonic a lazy smile as the kids dragged him to the starting point. Shadow beat them, of course –creamed them, as Maria put it. Dash WAS fast though. _

_Looking at them, Sonic didn't feel too bad about being the 'mother' in the relationship. Yeah, he didn't like that he was going to be fat, but it couldn't be too bad, could it?_

_He smiled gently as he watched Shadow and the other 'him' get up and walk together, hand in hand. Rouge and Knuckles smiled at each other and did the same._

_Copycats..._

_Time seemed to freeze in that perfect picture. All but Sonic and the other version of himself stopped moving. Emerald eyes stared down at the younger persona of him._

_"The future isn't set in stone, ya know," he said._

_Sonic blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked._

_"The future has changed. Shadow is confused about many things right now. When you get back, it'll be like you never met him," he said wistfully._

_"Wait... So this ISN'T happening?" asked Sonic. He felt a tug at his heart. His eyes darted to where Piper was frozen, the little girl holding his hand. _

_"It can," said the other Sonic. "But only you can make it happen. Shadow has many different paths to go on, and only you can influence him into doing this... Where he's happy. Or..."_

_The happy scene melted around him, replaced with the burning city._

_Shadow once again held his famous gun in his hands, a murderous look in his eyes._

_"Change it back!" Sonic cried. "Change it back now!"_

_When the happy scene came back, Sonic exhaled in relief. "Why would Shadow ever do that?" he asked quietly._

_"When you're desperate for answers, you'll do anything to get them. Especially if you're Shadow," the other replied sadly. He looked back at the now smiling Shadow. "You're the only one who can create this picture. Please... help Shadow."_

_Everything disappeared. The last thing Sonic saw was his family's faces..._

_..._

The ARK was shaking.

"Huh?" he grunted. "What's going on?" he whispered.

Tails came rushing into the room. "Sonic!" he cried. "Sonic, get up! The ARK is being invaded!"

"Wha...? By whom?" he asked, sluggish as Tails dragged him out of bed and down the hall.

"GUN! They've come to kill Shadow! Today's the day, Sonic! We have to go! Go say goodbye to Maria, Gerald and Shadow, and let's GO!"

Sonic's mind was spinning, screaming: No! More time! I need more time with him!

But there was no time.

They burst into the Professor's room for the last time. Maria was sobbing, Shadow pacing and the Professor yelling.

Sonic ran up to Shadow. "Shadow, I'm leaving!" he said over a large creak.

Shadow's eyes widened. "You're leaving?" he gasped. "Why now? Maria and I need you!" he cried.

"I'm sorry, Shadow," he said. He was on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," he sobbed. Shadow's features softened.

"Go," he said quietly. "You need to get back to your time."

Sonic threw his arms around Shadow's neck and kissed him a final time. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I love you," he whispered. Shadow nodded.

"I love you as well. Now go. You don't have time."

Sonic backed away, and looked at Maria who was hugging Tails. "Goodbye, Miles," she sniffed.

"Take care Maria!" Tails bawled.

The Professor said goodbye quickly to Sonic, then Tails. He told him where to find all his documents and prototypes, and also gave a teary goodbye.

Sonic and Tails stepped back, looking at their other family. Sonic and Tails closed their eyes.

_I will see you again, Shadow._

"Chaos..."

_We will have a good future._

"Control!"

_I promise you, Shadow._

...

_Sonic and Tails were transparent, ghostlike. They were watching the scene play out._

_The Professor whispered in Maria's ear, her eyes widening, and skin going white. She grabbed Shadow's hand._

"_Go to the Escape Pods," she instructed._

_Shadow was running down the hall with Maria in tow. As he heard the screams of others dying, he began to hyperventilate. Maria was panting as well._

_The soldiers were catching up._

_Shadow ran into the room; they were cornered. The soldiers stopped in front of them, unsure of what to do. The head soldier lifted up his gun..._

_Shadow closed his eyes, waiting for the pain..._

_BANG!_

_When Shadow's eyes were closed, Maria jumped in front of him at the last second, the bullet embedding in her side. Maria fell to the ground, gasping._

_Shadow opened his eyes._

"_MARIA!"_

_The strangled cry pierced the sky, and Sonic shivered. Tails cried._

_Maria's hand fell limply on a lever, a glass case coming down. Another lever shut the door on the GUN soldiers._

"_Shadow... Please... I beg of you... For all the people on that planet... give them a chance... a chance to be happy..." she gasped._

"_Maria!" Shadow sobbed._

_Maria's hand pushed down on the button, eyes tearing, for this would be the last time she would ever see her friend._

"_Sayonara... Shadow... the Hedgehog..." she whispered. Her body slumped against the machine, the light vanishing from her once bright blue eyes. She smiled._

_Then... she was gone..._

_..._

Sonic and Tails were back in their time, on their planet.

Sonic wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control. When that was accomplished, he looped an arm around Tails, trying to console his baby brother.

Then Tails was nearly trampled to death.

"Ouch!" he cried. He had two long burn marks from jets running down the length of his body.

Shadow...

Rouge was running behind, staggering, trying to catch her breath. "Ah... whew... Shadow, I'm... gah... I'm following right... heh... behind you!" she called breathlessly.

It was sort of pathetic. If the robot next to her could've rolled its eyes, it would have.

"Why don't you just fly?" asked Sonic.

Rouge whipped around, staring at Sonic incredulously. "Sonic and Tails?" she gasped. "You're alive? You've been missing for a year!" she cried.

Tails and Sonic shared a surprised look. 'That long?' they both thought.

"There's no time for that," she declared. She cleared her throat. "SHADOW, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" she screamed. Rouge looked apologetically at the boys. "Sorry, I just don't feel like running anymore.

A burst of blue energy ripped the sky, a raven creature dropping down from the opening.

Shadow was even taller than before, muscles cramped in agitation. Crimson eyes flickered from each face nervously before settling on Sonic's, head cocking curiously.

"Shadow!" both Sonic and Tails cried. They tackled him in a hug. Shadow hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You're still the same Shadow you were 50 years ago," Sonic sniffed.

Shadow stopped his thrashing. "What?" he whispered. "You know about my past?"

"What? Of course I do, Shads. It's me, Sonic!"

Rouge tied to say, "But Sonic, you don't understand, Shadow has –"

"Who are you?"

...

**The end. Will be continued in the sequel: Remember Me?**

**...**

**Sorry, I had to end it there. Leave you wanting more, right! *is hit in the head with Frisbee***

**Sonic: NOBODY wants it to end here.**

**Shadow: Except for me. Sigh... Why can't Sonic be the amnesiac? **

**Sonic: Because Roxie says my skull is too hard for anything like THAT to happen! *Sounds all triumphant***

**Shadow: *sweat drops* Yup, that sounds just about right, Sonic.**

**So anyways, I'm sorry that I had to end it here, but this was my plan ever since the beginning. Also, I'd like to thank all of you for sticking with me until the end. Stay tuned in for a BONUS chapter!**

**Shadow: NO!**

**Sonic: SCORE!**

**Bye-bye!**

**...**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Takhrenixe**

**Mind Seeker**

**Sonadow Wolf**

**Kendall75296**

**ScorchEverlong**

**Soniccoupleluver**

**Animeluver4evertimes2**

**Lisa the Cat**

**Thanks so much!**


	16. BONUS: Remember Me?

_ "Who are you?"_

**XXXXXXXXX**

"... What?" Sonic was barely able to mutter. "What did you just say?"

Shadow squirmed out of the grasp of the brothers, hovering near Rouge. "I said: Who are you?" he repeated, an edge of malice layered over this time.

Rouge put a hand on his shoulder. "Patience, hon. It's all about waiting it out," she said with a reassuring smile.

Shadow didn't seem calmed by that.

Sonic looked at Tails with shock, his little brother wearing the same face. Sonic looked back at Shadow, emerald eyes burning. "It's me, Sonic. Remember? I'm from the ARK, with Gerald and Maria?" he said in a soothing tone.

Shadow stepped back, away from the advancing hedgehog. His eyes narrowed. "How do you know about Maria?" he spat. He knew one thing, now. He didn't like this lying blue hedgehog. That was 50 years ago, as he had been told, and this hedgehog was not a day over fifteen.

"I just _told _you," Sonic said, beginning to get pissed off. "I was there!"

Shadow scoffed, turning away. "That was fifty years ago..." he said softly. "Nobody was there. I don't... I don't even remember who she is..."

Rouge shot an irritated and accusing look at the friends, putting her hand underneath his chin. "You'll get your memory back," she said confidently. "We just have to wait for the person who can access it."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic demanded.

Rouge sighed. "Follow me."

...

Sonic and Tails followed the bat into the house. Shadow had to be dragged by Omega, the large, bulky robot.

As of now, Shadow was resting on the couch. Rouge said he hadn't slept for the last week, always on the move. Shadow was almost as still as a statue, save for the soft movement of his chest.

Knuckles was doing tests on the hedgehog. He frowned as he pressed his hand to the other's forehead, watching the raw Chaos energy form around the other in self defense.

"So what happened," Sonic demanded.

Rouge looked up from her laptop. "I just got the report from GUN," she announced. "Hmm. Okay." She cleared her throat.

She began to read. "Project: Shadow was in possession of the one and only Doctor Ivo Robotnik, AKA Doctor Eggman. The Doctor decided to do an experiment on the hedgehog, testing how 'Ultimate' the poor creature really was.

"The experiment was an epic fail, however, and the hedgehog lost all memory. After the explosion, the hedgehog entered a state of Madness, nearly killing the Doctor in the Process. The Project fainted just before the final blow, the reason being what the Doctor called a 'Chaos Drainage.' He was then put into an encasement chamber for a year, not to be seen until recently when he was set free by Rouge the bat..."

She looked up. "That's all I got."

"So..." Sonic said, still struggling with this. He just didn't understand, and he didn't want to. Shadow was... not himself. He wasn't even him anymore. He didn't know Sonic...

"Shadow's memory was erased during an explosion," Knuckles said. "Actually, all his memories are hidden. There's a wall of pure Chaos energy protecting them."

"So how do we get them back out?" asked Sonic, fully alert.

Rouge shook her head. "All of them at once?" she said with a bitter laugh. "We can't. The results can be disastrous."

"How so?" Tails asked curiously, in professional mode.

"Well, you know how the report said, Shadow went mad," Rouge said, trying her best to explain. "He destroyed the whole base and nearly killed the doctor. Apparently, he's nearly unstoppable like that. If we trigger that, Sonic..." Rouge said, biting her lip. She looked over at Shadow's almost peaceful form on the couch. Her eyes were like blue fire. "I don't want to see him hurt."

Sonic looked at her incredulously. "And you think I do?" he demanded. "Listen, he _needs _to get his memories back!"

"We'll find another way," Knuckles said, trying to be rational, something that was a first for him. "Why are you getting all crazy about this, Sonic? When you left, you guys hated each other. Remember?" he asked.

Sonic blushed, his hand reflexively resting on his abdomen, not feeling the small bump that he had in his dream. "I just... Lives depend on it, let's put it that way," Sonic stuttered.

Tails nodded, also blushing. Was he in the dream also?

Knuckles looked at both of them, dumbfounded. "Okay, what the _hell _is going on here? It's like some trade secret!" he said.

Sonic looked slightly embarrassed and shuffled his feet. "It's a long story," he warned. Tails nodded.

Knuckles looked at Rouge. "If I give you fifty bucks, will you go out and get us some Chinese food?" he asked.

She pouted, clearly not thrilled with the idea. But she sighed, releasing it. "You know me well..." she admitted, hand outstretched, waiting for the cash.

Knuckles gave it to her, throwing the bat girl out the door. He turned around after slamming the door shut. "You," he said, pointing a finger at Sonic. _"You,_" now it was Tails. "Explain."

Sonic began to tell his long tale, Tails coming in when Sonic forgot something. Sometimes Knuckles would laugh, others, he would look completely freaked out. Finally, he settled on confused.

"So you both had a dream where Shadow had two paths? One ends with him you together, and the other ends with the world in flames with some weird starfish thing and an alien?"

They nodded eagerly; he finally understood!

He laughed.

Sonic groaned. Tails grunted, slapping his forehead with his hand. "You really don't get it, do you?" they both growled.

They could imagine a large question mark over Knuckles' head. "What?" he asked dumbly.

Tails pulled out a white board. "Okay, let's go over this again," he said.

TWO HOURS LATER:

"I still don't get it," Knuckles stated, clearly puzzled.

A chorus of groans filled the air.

It was just a miracle that the black hedgehog slept like a rock.

"No! Look at the BOARD! It's even drawn out for you!" cried Tails. "Why can't you see it!" he demanded.

Knuckles scratched his head. "I'm not sure."

Sonic, who was waiting in the chair, snapped. He couldn't stand the dumb echidna, and his anger and pain just burst.

"He's either good or bad, you moron!" he snapped. "There's a path for good and a path for evil! You can only be on ONE side! Figure it out!" he yelled, sitting down, fuming.

Knuckles pouted, hurt. "I understand. I'm not dumb, Sonic," he muttered.

Sonic growled and stalked out of the room.

While Tails tried to get Knuckles to understand why Sonic was angry (which would probably take another hour), Sonic took a brisk walk to the balcony. He sighed, looking out over the land. It was a good land, vast; a land to breathe in. Sonic wasn't warmed by the sun, however. Not even a run would make him feel better. It was one of those; _'can this day get any crappier?' _days.

And Sonic rarely, if ever, had them.

"Are you okay?"

Sonic looked behind him, a curious ebony creature looking at him with a somewhat worried expression. Sonic's heart ached; 50 years ago he would have been able to walk up and hug him. Now... now if he even looked at him funny Shadow would leave.

"No," Sonic answered honestly.

"Is it because of me?" asked Shadow, eye ridge raised.

"If I said no, what would you think?" asked Sonic, feeling grim. But he forced a weak smile for Shadow.

"Well, I'd think you were lying," Shadow chuckled. When Sonic didn't respond, he sighed. "Was that harsh? I didn't mean it," he said quietly. Sonic just looked away from him, sighing, putting his chin in his hand, elbow on the banister. Shadow looked at him, cocking his head. "Perhaps you need a well deserved rest," he suggested.

Sonic sighed. "Maybe."

When he didn't move from his spot, Shadow did something that he wasn't too sure of why he did it at all. He pulled Sonic over, and in a single move, had Sonic in his arms bridal style. He rolled his ruby colored eyes as emeralds widened. "It's kind of hard to go to sleep when you won't move," he teased.

Sonic blushed.

Shadow looked for a room with a bed, guessing since the house was decorated with purple and pink, that this was Rouge's house. He finally found a room with barely any pictures of Rouge, signaling the fact that this MUST be a guestroom.

"You can stay in here," Shadow sighed. "This isn't my house, so don't go snooping through Rouges things. When you wake up, find the Red one or the fox. I don't think they'll care either way, and I think Red is getting a migraine from trying to figure out what the hell the fox is going on about. So..." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah. Bye," he said, turning to leave the room.

"Wait!" Sonic cried.

Shadow turned around, cocking his head curiously. "...Yes?" he asked, waiting for his chance to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked nervously. He couldn't see him leave.

Shadow looked uncomfortable. "Well, I have to... I don't know! Leave. Go out and find answers. Something. Anything. I don't know why, but I can't sit still. Would you think it strange of me if I told you I _knew _something was coming?"

Sonic shook his head. "With me, nothing's weird, Shads," Sonic said with a weak laugh.

Shadow looked at Sonic again, a blank look on his face. "That's... strange. Nothing else comes to mind when you say that."

Sonic smirked. "Can you just stay here for now?" he asked quietly. He had a tight grip on Shadow's wrist, and Shadow knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the room even if he tried.

Shadow groaned and sat on the bed. He gave Sonic what Sonic called the stink eyes before closing his dark lids over ruby orbs, going still. Sonic sighed, closing his eyes as well.

...

_Sonic was sitting down on a large hospital bed, Shadow next to him as well. Shadow smirked at Sonic and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. _

_ "Is Maria coming to visit tomorrow?" asked Sonic hopefully._

_ Shadow nodded. "She won't let me sleep at night, you know. She crawls into the bed every night with me."_

_ "That's cute, Shads. Almost as cute as you," he teased._

_ Shadow grimaced. "You know I hate to be called cute," he sighed. _

_ "I get a free-bee," Sonic cheered. "You buy me the ring, you get the zing. Get over it, big boy."_

_ Shadow grumbled. "You and your strange nicknames..." he muttered._

_ A tapping sounded at the door. The head of a nurse popped in. "Hello? Are you awake, sirs?" she asked quietly._

_ Sonic nodded; probably hoping that this was dinner. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Come in," Sonic called eagerly._

_ It wasn't dinner in her arms, but a small hedgehog baby._

_ Sonic brightened, though tried to hide the gurgling coming from his stomach._

_ Shadow took the tiny bundle from her, cradling in his arms. He thanked her quietly, settling on the bed with Sonic again._

_ Sonic's emerald eyes shone as he took his baby from Shadow. "Hey there, little guy," he cooed. "I'm Sonic, and this is your daddy, Mr. Can't take a joke."_

_ Shadow growled. "You always know how to destroy a precious family moment, don't you?" he snarled._

_ Sonic laughed, dismissing it. "See what I told ya, kid? Listen to me, and your adventuring days will, be the best! Listen to pops and your adventures will be in, ugh, the LIBRARY!" he groaned in satisfaction, watching Shadow scowl._

_ "It's better than our child killing himself trying to beat his sister in a fight," he reasoned._

_ Sonic smirked. "We used to fight," he pointed out. _

_ Shadow scoffed. "We didn't try to kill... oh, never mind," he sighed._

_ Sonic smiled back up at Shadow, his attention returning to the small hedgehog in his arms. "So what should we name the little guy?" he asked._

_ "Hmm..." Shadow mumbled, deep in thought._

_ Sonic's eyes widened. "Oh!" he gasped._

_ "What is it, Sonic?" asked Shadow, worried Sonic was feeling pain._

_ Sonic beamed up at the elder hedgehog. "Can I name him?"_

_ Shadow's eye ridge twitched. Sonic wasn't too good with naming. The first name that came to mind with their first child, Maria, was Agnes. Shadow remembered Sonic's face when he had told the blue hedgehog he was kicked out of the name game. He chuckled._

_ "I'm not too sure about that, Sonic," he said honestly._

_ "Aw, man! Please, Shads?" he begged._

_ Shadow's eye twitched. "That's not my name..."_

_ Sonic looked up. "I promise it'll be a good name!" he crowed. "Please, _please, _PLEASE?" he whined._

_ Shadow winced as the baby stirred in Sonic's arms. "Fine. Just shut up, the baby's waking up."_

_ Sonic grinned with excitement. "Well, a good name for a child of Shadow was Maria. She even has the blonde hair. A good name for a kid of mine is..."_

_ "If you say Bartholomew, so help me, Chaos..." Shadow threatened._

_ Sonic pouted. "Hey, the Simpson's are AWESOME! And by the way, I'd never say that. Though Bart IS a funny name," he chuckled._

_ "Just tell me the name, Sonic!"_

_ "Dash. His name is Dash Gerald Hedgehog."_

_ "Dash?" asked Shadow, miraculously. _

_ "Yeah, Dash. I have a feeling this kid's gonna be fast. After all, he's OUR kid. And his middle name is Gerald, because he was our family, too."_

_ Shadow smiled. "A fitting name for our child."_

_ Sonic nuzzled Shadow's cheek. "I love you, Shads," he whispered._

_ Shadow ruffled the fur on Sonic's head. "Love you too, buddy. I have to go, though." He picked the baby out of Sonic's arms, putting his child in a small crib next to the bed._

_ Sonic looked hurt. "But you just got here!"_

_ "I came this morning at eight, Sonic. It is now five. And Maria needs, me, remember?" he asked, grabbing his bag. He shouldered it with one brown strap. "Sleep now, Sonic," he whispered soothingly. _

_ Sonic felt his eyelids droop unwillingly. "Promise... you'll come back?" he croaked._

_ Shadow kissed his cheek, looking down at the azure hedgehog lovingly. _

"_I would never leave you alone."_

_ ..._

Sonic woke up with two small rivers pouring down his cheeks.

He looked around – and found himself attached to Shadow's chest. Confused –but glad –ruby eyes gazed at him.

"Good. You're awake," Shadow sighed.

Sonic blushed. "U-um, Sorry about... this..." he apologized.

Shadow chuckled, but a hint of pain was highlighted in the laugh. "It's... fine. But somehow, you managed to turn me, The Ultimate Lifeform, into... _the Ultimate stuffed animal,"_ he gasped. At the end of his sentence, he went rigid; pale.

"Shadow?"

"I... I think I remember something..." Shadow mumbled, a look of pure concentration on his face.

Sonic leaned forward excitedly. This was all how it started 50 years ago. "Yes?" he whispered. Their noses touched.

"Rouge is going to kill me."

"And why is that?" Sonic breathed. This had to be it!

"I forgot to take out the trash."

...

**So here's your preview of: Remember Me? Hope you all enjoyed! Bye!**


	17. Remember Me?

**Great to be writing for you guys again. As you know, Shadow is out of character, Blah, blah, blah, there will be an eventual M –preg, yadda, yadda yadda. Let's get this story on the road!**

**Shadow: What would you say if I said the road was blocked?**

**Oh, that's easy. I'd run over anything in my way with a monster truck.**

**Sonic: ...**

**Shadow: ...**

**I'm continuing this story. WOOHAA!**

**...**

"_Who are you?"_

**XXXXXXXXX**

"... What?" Sonic was barely able to mutter. "What did you just say?"

Shadow squirmed out of the grasp of the brothers, hovering near Rouge. "I said: Who are you?" he repeated, an edge of malice layered over this time.

Rouge put a hand on his shoulder. "Patience, hon. It's all about waiting it out," she said with a reassuring smile.

Shadow didn't seem calmed by that.

Sonic looked at Tails with shock, his little brother wearing the same face. Sonic looked back at Shadow, emerald eyes burning. "It's me, Sonic. Remember? I'm from the ARK, with Gerald and Maria?" he said in a soothing tone.

Shadow stepped back, away from the advancing hedgehog. His eyes narrowed. "How do you know about Maria?" he spat. He knew one thing, now. He didn't like this lying blue hedgehog. That was 50 years ago, as he had been told, and this hedgehog was not a day over fifteen.

"I just _told _you," Sonic said, beginning to get pissed off. "I was there!"

Shadow scoffed, turning away. "That was fifty years ago..." he said softly. "Nobody was there. I don't... I don't even remember who she is..."

Rouge shot an irritated and accusing look at the friends, putting her hand underneath his chin. "You'll get your memory back," she said confidently. "We just have to wait for the person who can access it."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic demanded.

Rouge sighed. "Follow me."

...

Sonic and Tails followed the bat into the house. Shadow had to be dragged by Omega, the large, bulky robot.

As of now, Shadow was resting on the couch. Rouge said he hadn't slept for the last week, always on the move. Shadow was almost as still as a statue, save for the soft movement of his chest.

Knuckles was doing tests on the hedgehog. He frowned as he pressed his hand to the other's forehead, watching the raw Chaos energy form around the other in self defense.

"So what happened," Sonic demanded.

Rouge looked up from her laptop. "I just got the report from GUN," she announced. "Hmm. Okay." She cleared her throat.

She began to read. "Project: Shadow was in possession of the one and only Doctor Ivo Robotnik, AKA Doctor Eggman. The Doctor decided to do an experiment on the hedgehog, testing how 'Ultimate' the poor creature really was.

"The experiment was an epic fail, however, and the hedgehog lost all memory. After the explosion, the hedgehog entered a state of Madness, nearly killing the Doctor in the Process. The Project fainted just before the final blow, the reason being what the Doctor called a 'Chaos Drainage.' He was then put into an encasement chamber for a year, not to be seen until recently when he was set free by Rouge the bat..."

She looked up. "That's all I got."

"So..." Sonic said, still struggling with this. He just didn't understand, and he didn't want to. Shadow was... not himself. He wasn't even him anymore. He didn't know Sonic...

"Shadow's memory was erased during an explosion," Knuckles said. "Actually, all his memories are hidden. There's a wall of pure Chaos energy protecting them."

"So how do we get them back out?" asked Sonic, fully alert.

Rouge shook her head. "All of them at once?" she said with a bitter laugh. "We can't. The results can be disastrous."

"How so?" Tails asked curiously, in professional mode.

"Well, you know how the report said, Shadow went mad," Rouge said, trying her best to explain. "He destroyed the whole base and nearly killed the doctor. Apparently, he's nearly unstoppable like that. If we trigger that, Sonic..." Rouge said, biting her lip. She looked over at Shadow's almost peaceful form on the couch. Her eyes were like blue fire. "I don't want to see him hurt."

Sonic looked at her incredulously. "And you think I do?" he demanded. "Listen, he _needs _to get his memories back!"

"We'll find another way," Knuckles said, trying to be rational, something that was a first for him. "Why are you getting all crazy about this, Sonic? When you left, you guys hated each other. Remember?" he asked.

Sonic blushed, his hand reflexively resting on his abdomen, not feeling the small bump that he had in his dream. "I just... Lives depend on it, let's put it that way," Sonic stuttered.

Tails nodded, also blushing. Was he in the dream also?

Knuckles looked at both of them, dumbfounded. "Okay, what the _hell _is going on here? It's like some trade secret!" he said.

Sonic looked slightly embarrassed and shuffled his feet. "It's a long story," he warned. Tails nodded.

Knuckles looked at Rouge. "If I give you fifty bucks, will you go out and get us some Chinese food?" he asked.

She pouted, clearly not thrilled with the idea. But she sighed, releasing it. "You know me well..." she admitted, hand outstretched, waiting for the cash.

Knuckles gave it to her, throwing the bat girl out the door. He turned around after slamming the door shut. "You," he said, pointing a finger at Sonic. _"You,_" now it was Tails. "Explain."

Sonic began to tell his long tale, Tails coming in when Sonic forgot something. Sometimes Knuckles would laugh, others, he would look completely freaked out. Finally, he settled on confused.

"So you both had a dream where Shadow had two paths? One ends with him you together, and the other ends with the world in flames with some weird starfish thing and an alien?"

They nodded eagerly; he finally understood!

He laughed.

Sonic groaned. Tails grunted, slapping his forehead with his hand. "You really don't get it, do you?" they both growled.

They could imagine a large question mark over Knuckles' head. "What?" he asked dumbly.

Tails pulled out a white board. "Okay, let's go over this again," he said.

TWO HOURS LATER:

"I still don't get it," Knuckles stated, clearly puzzled.

A chorus of groans filled the air.

It was just a miracle that the black hedgehog slept like a rock.

"No! Look at the BOARD! It's even drawn out for you!" cried Tails. "Why can't you see it!" he demanded.

Knuckles scratched his head. "I'm not sure."

Sonic, who was waiting in the chair, snapped. He couldn't stand the dumb echidna, and his anger and pain just burst.

"He's either good or bad, you moron!" he snapped. "There's a path for good and a path for evil! You can only be on ONE side! Figure it out!" he yelled, sitting down, fuming.

Knuckles pouted, hurt. "I understand. I'm not dumb, Sonic," he muttered.

Sonic growled and stalked out of the room.

While Tails tried to get Knuckles to understand why Sonic was angry (which would probably take another hour), Sonic took a brisk walk to the balcony. He sighed, looking out over the land. It was a good land, vast; a land to breathe in. Sonic wasn't warmed by the sun, however. Not even a run would make him feel better. It was one of those; _'can this day get any crappier?' _days.

And Sonic rarely, if ever, had them.

"Are you okay?"

Sonic looked behind him, a curious ebony creature looking at him with a somewhat worried expression. Sonic's heart ached; 50 years ago he would have been able to walk up and hug him. Now... now if he even looked at him funny Shadow would leave.

"No," Sonic answered honestly.

"Is it because of me?" asked Shadow, eye ridge raised.

"If I said no, what would you think?" asked Sonic, feeling grim. But he forced a weak smile for Shadow.

"Well, I'd think you were lying," Shadow chuckled. When Sonic didn't respond, he sighed. "Was that harsh? I didn't mean it," he said quietly. Sonic just looked away from him, sighing, putting his chin in his hand, elbow on the banister. Shadow looked at him, cocking his head. "Perhaps you need a well deserved rest," he suggested.

Sonic sighed. "Maybe."

When he didn't move from his spot, Shadow did something that he wasn't too sure of why he did it at all. He pulled Sonic over, and in a single move, had Sonic in his arms bridal style. He rolled his ruby colored eyes as emeralds widened. "It's kind of hard to go to sleep when you won't move," he teased.

Sonic blushed.

Shadow looked for a room with a bed, guessing since the house was decorated with purple and pink, that this was Rouge's house. He finally found a room with barely any pictures of Rouge, signaling the fact that this MUST be a guestroom.

"You can stay in here," Shadow sighed. "This isn't my house, so don't go snooping through Rouges things. When you wake up, find the Red one or the fox. I don't think they'll care either way, and I think Red is getting a migraine from trying to figure out what the hell the fox is going on about. So..." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah. Bye," he said, turning to leave the room.

"Wait!" Sonic cried.

Shadow turned around, cocking his head curiously. "...Yes?" he asked, waiting for his chance to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked nervously. He couldn't see him leave.

Shadow looked uncomfortable. "Well, I have to... I don't know! Leave. Go out and find answers. Something. Anything. I don't know why, but I can't sit still. Would you think it strange of me if I told you I _knew _something was coming?"

Sonic shook his head. "With me, nothing's weird, Shads," Sonic said with a weak laugh.

Shadow looked at Sonic again, a blank look on his face. "That's... strange. Nothing else comes to mind when you say that."

Sonic smirked. "Can you just stay here for now?" he asked quietly. He had a tight grip on Shadow's wrist, and Shadow knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the room even if he tried.

Shadow groaned and sat on the bed. He gave Sonic what Sonic called the stink eyes before closing his dark lids over ruby orbs, going still. Sonic sighed, closing his eyes as well.

...

_Sonic was sitting down on a large hospital bed, Shadow next to him as well. Shadow smirked at Sonic and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. _

_"Is Maria coming to visit tomorrow?" asked Sonic hopefully._

_Shadow nodded. "She won't let me sleep at night, you know. She crawls into the bed every night with me."_

_"That's cute, Shads. Almost as cute as you," he teased._

_Shadow grimaced. "You know I hate to be called cute," he sighed. _

_"I get a free-bee," Sonic cheered. "You buy me the ring, you get the zing. Get over it, big boy."_

_Shadow grumbled. "You and your strange nicknames..." he muttered._

_A tapping sounded at the door. The head of a nurse popped in. "Hello? Are you awake, sirs?" she asked quietly._

_Sonic nodded; probably hoping that this was dinner. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Come in," Sonic called eagerly._

_It wasn't dinner in her arms, but a small hedgehog baby._

_Sonic brightened, though tried to hide the gurgling coming from his stomach._

_Shadow took the tiny bundle from her, cradling in his arms. He thanked her quietly, settling on the bed with Sonic again._

_Sonic's emerald eyes shone as he took his baby from Shadow. "Hey there, little guy," he cooed. "I'm Sonic, and this is your daddy, Mr. Can't take a joke."_

_Shadow growled. "You always know how to destroy a precious family moment, don't you?" he snarled._

_Sonic laughed, dismissing it. "See what I told ya, kid? Listen to me, and your adventuring days will, be the best! Listen to pops and your adventures will be in, ugh, the LIBRARY!" he groaned in satisfaction, watching Shadow scowl._

_"It's better than our child killing himself trying to beat his sister in a fight," he reasoned._

_Sonic smirked. "We used to fight," he pointed out. _

_Shadow scoffed. "We didn't try to kill... oh, never mind," he sighed._

_Sonic smiled back up at Shadow, his attention returning to the small hedgehog in his arms. "So what should we name the little guy?" he asked._

_"Hmm..." Shadow mumbled, deep in thought._

_Sonic's eyes widened. "Oh!" he gasped._

_"What is it, Sonic?" asked Shadow, worried Sonic was feeling pain._

_Sonic beamed up at the elder hedgehog. "Can I name him?"_

_Shadow's eye ridge twitched. Sonic wasn't too good with naming. The first name that came to mind with their first child, Maria, was Agnes. Shadow remembered Sonic's face when he had told the blue hedgehog he was kicked out of the name game. He chuckled._

_"I'm not too sure about that, Sonic," he said honestly._

_"Aw, man! Please, Shads?" he begged._

_Shadow's eye twitched. "That's not my name..."_

_Sonic looked up. "I promise it'll be a good name!" he crowed. "Please, _please, _PLEASE?" he whined._

_Shadow winced as the baby stirred in Sonic's arms. "Fine. Just shut up, the baby's waking up."_

_Sonic grinned with excitement. "Well, a good name for a child of Shadow was Maria. She even has the blonde hair. A good name for a kid of mine is..."_

_"If you say Bartholomew, so help me, Chaos..." Shadow threatened._

_Sonic pouted. "Hey, the Simpson's are AWESOME! And by the way, I'd never say that. Though Bart IS a funny name," he chuckled._

_"Just tell me the name, Sonic!"_

_"Dash. His name is Dash Gerald Hedgehog."_

_"Dash?" asked Shadow, miraculously. _

_"Yeah, Dash. I have a feeling this kid's gonna be fast. After all, he's OUR kid. And his middle name is Gerald, because he was our family, too."_

_Shadow smiled. "A fitting name for our child."_

_Sonic nuzzled Shadow's cheek. "I love you, Shads," he whispered._

_Shadow ruffled the fur on Sonic's head. "Love you too, buddy. I have to go, though." He picked the baby out of Sonic's arms, putting his child in a small crib next to the bed._

_Sonic looked hurt. "But you just got here!"_

_"I came this morning at eight, Sonic. It is now five. And Maria needs, me, remember?" he asked, grabbing his bag. He shouldered it with one brown strap. "Sleep now, Sonic," he whispered soothingly. _

_Sonic felt his eyelids droop unwillingly. "Promise... you'll come back?" he croaked._

_Shadow kissed his cheek, looking down at the azure hedgehog lovingly. _

"_I would never leave you alone."_

_..._

Sonic woke up with two small rivers pouring down his cheeks.

He looked around – and found himself attached to Shadow's chest. Confused –but glad –ruby eyes gazed at him.

"Good. You're awake," Shadow sighed.

Sonic blushed. "U-um, Sorry about... this..." he apologized.

Shadow chuckled, but a hint of pain was highlighted in the laugh. "It's... fine. But somehow, you managed to turn me, The Ultimate Lifeform, into... _the Ultimate stuffed animal,"_ he gasped. At the end of his sentence, he went rigid; pale.

"Shadow?"

"I... I think I remember something..." Shadow mumbled, a look of pure concentration on his face.

Sonic leaned forward excitedly. This was all how it started 50 years ago. "Yes?" he whispered. Their noses touched.

"Rouge is going to kill me."

"And why is that?" Sonic breathed. This had to be it!

"I forgot to take out the trash."

...

You can all imagine Sonic's devastation at those words. He flopped down on the bed, giving Shadow a dry look.

"Ha –ha. Very funny," he said sarcastically. He looked at Shadow, who just chuckled slightly.

"I'll be leaving you now. Spend some time to collect your thoughts. See you in a bit," Shadow said. He winked at the blue furry, sending his heart fluttering.

Shadow opened the window, giving a salute with a laugh to Sonic before jumping out the window. Sonic ran to it, watching Shadow meet the ground neatly before running off.

Sonic grumbled, walking do the stairs. "Tails? The food here yet?" he called.

What he was met with was a fox lavished in leather, and an echidna holding onto his Master Emerald for dear life.

"Just try on the clothes!" Sonic heard Rouge say. The echidna scrambled to the top of his emerald.

"No way! Butt naked is the way I go!"

"And I respect that," she said soothingly. "But I think your fans will like you better wearing some pants."

"No way in hell!" the echidna declares, beating a large gloved hand to his chest. "They can go **** * ***!" he bellowed.

Rouge covered her mouth, looking astonished. "Knuckles!" she gasped. "This story is rated T! What do you think you're doing, shooting off your mouth? For that, I'm making YOU the dork."

Tails cocked his head. "Who was it before?" he asked.

Rouge sweat dropped. "Umm... Hey, is that a new design for a cannon?" she asked.

Tails rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Actually, it's the Professor's design of the eclipse cannon."

Her eyes widened. "How did you get that?" she demanded.

Tails changed the subject. "Hey, Knuckles, why are you trying to get the emerald out the door?"

Knuckles blushed, stopping his frantic pushing. "Um, I can uh, explain. You see... Ah!" he turned around and began pushing his giant emerald out the door frame.

"You aren't getting it out of the door frame," Sonic said obviously.

Rouge growled and grabbed Knuckles. "You aren't getting away from me!" she declared. The echidna gave a little squeak, trying to get away.

Screaming and trying to claw his way back, Rouge managed to wrestle Knuckles into the bathroom. Screeches were heard.

Knuckles came tumbling out of the bathroom moments later, clad in tight black jeans and a black leather vest. He had chain necklaces around his neck. Rouge marched out triumphantly, wagging her finger and saying: "Never underestimate me, hon. It'll just make you embarrassed."

Knuckles looked down in pure horror, face going white as he looked at his clothes. "Rouge!" he hissed disbelievingly.

She smiled beatifically. "You look great, sugar."

Knuckles growled, and began to rip up the clothes. Sonic smirked as Rouge looked at the red one, an appalled look on her face. She shook her fist at Knuckles and began to chase him around the house, screaming: "You owe me one hundred twenty dollars, you bum!"

Sonic sighed, sinking into a chair. Tails looked at him. "I'm sorry, Sonic," he said quietly.

"Me too," he said wistfully.

A loud crash was heard upstairs, a deep yell being issued not too soon after.

Tails groaned, but shot a smile at Sonic. "I have to go stop Rouge from beating the crap out of Knuckles," he said, running up the stairs.

Sonic rolled his eyes as Tails grabbed what looked like a metal bat out of nowhere and stormed up the stairs. Sonic decided to take a run away from there.

He didn't know where he was going, but he just knew he had to leave.

Sonic closed the door quietly, wincing at the sound of loud clangs.

Where would he go?

...

"Cream?" a small pink hedgehog asked. "Cream, where are you? This isn't fun anymore!"

Amy was hopelessly lost. Desperately, hopelessly lost. And in the woods, to make it worse.

It just started out as a friendly game of hide and seek. Then Cream said that they should go in the woods. And now look where _that _got them.

Amy looked around, sad. "Oh poo! How do I manage to get myself into the situations?" she whined.

Then she heard the crack of a twig.

She flinched. Amy slowly pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer, looking around her warily. Jade eyes had pure fear radiating from them. "Hello?" she croaked. "Cream, is that you? Your mom will be wondering where you are."

No response.

"Who-whoever you are, if y-you don't sh-show me right now, y-you're in for it!" she declared shakily.

A black and red hedgehog pushed through the branches, jade eyes widening.

"Shadow?" she gasped.

His ears perked up. Piercing ruby eyes glared holes into the young girl's face. "Who are you?" he asked. "And, more importantly, how do you know my name?" he demanded.

Amy looked confused. "It's me, Shadow. And by the way, where have you been? Sonic's been craaaazy with worry! Oh, my Sonikku, you worry too much. He's the best hero ever, you know." As Amy prattled on, Shadow rolled his eyes and began to walk away. She'd find him. Ya know, maybe.

Shadow walked through the woods, holding his head in a gloved hand. He muttered, "It's like I can't trust anyone anymore. These people, they say they know me, but, why can't I remember _them? _Why can't I remember?"

He looked out over the clearing, the warm sun beating down on his fur. The city was at peace. For now.

Shadow looked up at the sky, frowning. Why did he see things that nobody else saw? He swore there was a black comet coming to earth...

...

Sonic had finally come back to the house, silently praying that his dark friend would be there.

But no, Sonic never got a break.

And to make it worse, Knuckles was tied and gagged in the middle of the room. He was tied with rope against a chair. When he saw Sonic, the chair began to bounce up and down in excitement and relief.

Sonic walked right by him.

Screams were heard underneath the gag.

Oh, that hurt. A picture of a young Shadow tied up and defenseless, back on the ARK flashed in his head.

Sonic's fingers dug through the banister, making it crack as he climbed up the stairs. "Rouge? Tails? Where are you guys?" he called.

Rouge was nearly ripping apart the room where Shadow had been. Omega, the robot, was buried underneath a pile of clothes. "Shadow?" the bat yelled. "Shadow, where are you?"

"He went for a run," Sonic said.

Rouge's head popped up from a pile of clothes. "You let him GO?" she cried.

Sonic nodded, confused. "... Yeah? He said he needed to get some answers."

Rouge growled. "It took me TWO HOURS to get him in here! And you let him out? You know he's probably destroying something right now, right?" she demanded.

Sonic shrugged, uncaring. "Maybe."

"He could be dead!" she shrieked. "GUN is looking or him!"

Sonic's eyes widened, but he tried to put on that regular, cocky and confident grin that was always plastered to his face before he left. "Well, I guess we're going Shadow hunting!" Sonic laughed. He smiled, though it was strained. Sonic was frantic with worry, and could barely stand still. "Can we get going, guys? We're wasting daylight!" he crowed.

The others muttered, Tails dragging Knuckles' chair out of the house, but not bothering to untie him.

As the other's got onto the Tornado ... well, Sonic didn't know WHICH one this was. There were too many. Sonic looked up at the sky, seeing a speck of black way out there. He frowned. Something was out there alright...

His heart quickened. He remembered now.

Black Doom was due.

...

The gang was hiding behind a group of shrubs, watching the ebony hedgehog look out over the hills.

Then the sky glowed blood red.

Monsters dropped from the clouds and into the city, turning over cars with bellows of rage. Women screamed, people running frantically.

Shadow sneered. "Hmm. Look how pathetic they are! I don't have time for these humans," he snarled, turning away from the carnage.

"Shadow..."

Shadow straightened, eyes widening. He scowled, turning around.

A large alien with three crimson eyes –and no mouth, though somehow it managed to yell at Shadow – and large, medieval looking robes stared down at Shadow. He had two large horns growing out on each side of his head. They were black but stained with red from the middle to the tip. Around his neck were strands and strands of jewelry. One of the sun and one of the moon.

"Shadow," he repeated. He lifted a large claw and pointed it to the wreckage. "The day of reckoning will soon be here. Find the seven Chaos Emeralds, and bring them to me as promised.

Shadow looked confused. "Huh? Who are you, and how do you know I'm Shadow? And what are you talking about?" he asked, eyes in a glare, hands spread out.

Three crimson eyes rolled. "Because of your nametag," he said sarcastically. "Seriously, Shadow, stop fooling around. Get me the Chaos Emeralds immediately!" he bellowed. His form dissolved into a ball of smoke, and he began to fly away.

Shadow growled, but followed for a few steps, hand outstretched. Before he could chase down that slimy thing, the ground exploded beneath his feet. Shadow slowly pulled his hand back to his chest, breathing raggedly. He looked down, dazed. When the smoke cleared, the black silhouette was clearly agitated. Crimson eyes were set in their normal glare, so bright it seemed as if they replaced the sun.

"Just what was that all about?" he muttered to himself. But his mouth twitched up at the corners. "If he says he knows about who I am... than like it or not, I have to believe him. The only way I'm going to get the secrets to my past is to get those Chaos Emeralds!"

His fingers curled into a fist, his eyes lighting up with a new purpose. He turned around and skated off into the city.

...

The friends behind the bushes looked at each other in astonishment.

Sonic was brimming with rage. His fingers curled into fists, scowling at the ground. 'How can he do that?' he thought. 'Is Shadow so desperate for his memories that he'd murder innocent people to get them?'

Rouge covered her mouth with her hand. She was incredibly pale. "Oh... my..." she whispered.

Tails couldn't believe what he was seeing also. It was so... different from the younger, goofier Shadow. This Shadow was murderous, selfish, though for an... appropriate reason, Tails decided. But for this reason, Shadow was committing himself to go into a homicidal rampage. This wouldn't end well.

Knuckles...

Well, he had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on.

As normal.

Sonic's face twisted into a mask of pain. He looked up at his friends, and said, "I'm going after him, guys."

They all gasped. "What?"

Rouge rolled her aqua eyes. "You can't. Did you see him? That... Black creature –sure, let's call him that – knows Shadow. He has a plan for how this is going to work out. He'll make Shadow go mad, destroy the world, and then he'll make us all be slaves."

"It's not THAT bad," Tails argued. "Let's be rational!"

"SOOOOONIC!"

Sonic groaned, "Not now!"

Amy ran out, hammer ready. "Sonic, did you see that! I TOLD you Shadow was horrible!" she cried.

Sonic growled. "Well, I don't care!" he yelled. "There's good inside of him, and I'll find it. I'm leaving," he said.

Before anyone could protest, he was gone.

...

**I had to end it here, guys. Yeah, you all hate me, but I guess you'll all have to live with it.**

**Shadow: She's depressed.**

**The world is nothing.**

**Sonic: Get over yourself, Roxie. Just write the next damn chapter.**

**Sigh... okay...**

**...**

**To get over that, bye! See ya, guys!**


	18. The Floating Booger

**To kick off the chapter, I'd like to say that this will soon be M –rated very soon. I'm taking out all my anger on this story, and there will be... murder... Well, hey people, it's Shadow. Also, since I'm working on another story, this will NOT be updated as quickly.**

** To get away from THAT depressing note!**

** ON WITH THE STORY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

** ...**

Sonic left without another word. He didn't care about any of them or what they were going to do. Shadow needed him, and that's all it took.

Shadow was running through the city, causing havoc.

When he jumped down from an exploding wall, Sonic knew he'd need serious shrinking after this. (As used from my other story, this means therapy, for a therapist is called a shrink. Why? I dunno. They're tiny? Wouldn't it be SO weird if a tiny man walked up to you and offered you a burrito?)

He turned around. "Hey, Shadow!" the hero called, acting like he hadn't seen him. He put a white gloved hand on his hip cockily, smirking at the dark hedgehog. "It's a good thing you're here. They're too many for ME to handle, and that's saying something. So pick up your lazy ass and get moving!" he crowed.

Shadow gave Sonic a dry look, just _daring _him to say something more.

Sonic just waited for a response. The Shadow on the ARK would always go on about how he was the Ultimate Life –whatever and would then threaten Sonic's life.

Now it was just the threatening.

Shadow sighed. "Must you come?" he asked, hoping Sonic would somehow just say: "Yeah, now that I think about it, I _should _leave."

But no.

"Hell yeah! Who do ya think is gonna bail you out when ya fall off a cliff or something? I'm here for ya man," he added softly.

But, being Shadow, all compassion is lost on him. He just stares at the blue hedgehog blankly before taking off into the city again. "Weird hedgehog..." he muttered.

Sonic sighed, emerald eyes looking at the retreating form. Sure, he could _act _like this, but he just wanted to talk to Shadow. Couldn't the world _not _be in danger for once? When do the _heroes _get a break?

He silently followed the black and red hedgehog, who looked slightly confused as what to do.

"Jump in the air, curl up, and target an enemy," Sonic coached. "Like this," he said, jumping up and curling into a tight ball of spikes, hurling himself at a flying creature. It dissolved with a scream, and Sonic hit the ground with two feet, winking at the other with a cocky grin. "And he stuck the landing!" the blue furry crowed.

Shadow raised an eye ridge, but shook his head, sighing. "No, it's not that I don't know how to fight," Shadow said. "I'd just rather do it differently."

He disappeared with a zap of bright blue light, appearing over a large black creature. He kicked it, once, twice, before it dissolved.

Shadow smirked as he hit the ground, fighting the impulse to stick his tongue out at the other. "Now where did that idea come from?" he muttered as he picked up the gun. He shook his head slightly, a laugh caught in his throat. There was no time to dwell on his lost past.

It was time to fight.

Shadow stood up and loaded the gun. Just as he turned to tell Sonic to leave, a bullet grazed his skin. His head whipped over to the attacker –a GUN agent. Oh, this was getting better by the second! Shadow would be able to get revenge AND get rid of the annoying blue one.

Shadow smirked as he cocked the gun and fired. The man fell to the ground with a soft thud, gasping. Shadow didn't even end his torture; he just walked away.

Sonic gaped at Shadow, going: "The guy... the gun... ah... you wazahh... ah!" he wasn't even able to speak straight.

Shadow rolled his eyes impatiently and said, "If he fires at me he gets death. Take it or leave it. Now if you wish to join me, we better get going."

Sonic looked hesitantly at the man, and then at Shadow, who was glaring daggers through his chest. "You didn't have to kill him you know," Sonic muttered.

Shadow growled, "Of course I did. Those were the same men that..." he went pale. "Meh, I don't have to answer to a hedgehog like you."

Sonic shrugged that off. He was beginning to remember why they hated each other.

Shadow turned away from him and sped into the city. Sonic stayed behind, fingers clenching into fists. He didn't like this other Shadow.

Sonic didn't like Shadow at all...

...

Shadow's day got a whole lot worse ever since he bumped into the starfish.

Shadow was darting down the street, destroying everything in his path. It just came naturally. Soon, he was blowing up sides of the street.

Then something stopped him.

"Shadow! Get back here!" a strange black, one eyed creature yelled.

Shadow turned, holding his gun up. Should he shoot this floating whatzit?

As Shadow contemplated whether he just run like hell or stay in fight, the floating booger came over to him, huffing.

"I thought I told_ you _to come to _me,"_ it growled.

"Do I know you?" asked Shadow, putting a finger to his chin. "You sound familiar. But hey, everything sounds familiar when you have nothing to remember," he sighed. Shadow leaned against a building's wall. "So?" he asked. "What the hell do you want? I've got a pretty busy schedule," he said, hand waving his hand over the burning city.

"I'm the one who sent you to do this," the black blob huffed.

"I think I would remember meeting _you, _Amnesia or not," Shadow remarked.

"Say that again and I'll ground you for life, you little incompetent..."

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try."

The starfish fumed as Shadow turned his back on it, walking away, muttering, "These creatures get uglier and uglier by the minute..."

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to."

Sonic was watching, trying to stifle a laugh. _This _was what he had been waiting for –a good joke.

Shadow was wondering if putting the heel of his shoe through that thing's eye would be a bad thing.

"My name is Black Doom," the Creature said, introducing himself. "I spoke with you earlier. The day of Reckoning and such?"

"Black Doom?"

The creature would have nodded his head.

"What kind of racist name is that?"

Black Doom groaned, "That's not the point! The point is that I'm your master, and you must obey me!"

"I don't remember getting the memo," Shadow said dryly. He snarled. "I don't have time for this! You want the damn emeralds or not? We can sit here and chat all day if you'd like, but the day of Reckoning won't be... as ... devastating as you wish it to be."

"Obey me!"

"I don't need to listen to a creature as pathetic as you. First Sonic, now a starfish. Can this day get any worse?"

Doom's eyes glowed brightly. "Sonic? The blue hedgehog?"

Shadow nodded, looking agitated. "He was all pissed off at me. He seemed... upset whenever he looked at me. What did I do to him?" he whispered, eye ridges furrowing in confusion. "Did I do something to offend him?"

Sonic would have answered, but 'Doomie' beat him to it. "Yes, you did. In a way, you took his love from him."

Shadow recoiled in shock. "Did I kill them?"

"No."

"... Anything else?"

"No. NOW GET MOVING OR I SHALL OBLITERATE YOU!"

Shadow winced, covering his ears. "Fine, fine. Just... show the way or something."

Doom's eye blinked. "Err... the way?"

Shadow looked annoyed. "Yes, the way to the chaos emerald. Go ahead," Shadow said, showing his chin.

"Ah, you see, I... I am too great to walk around with you to find that blasted emerald! YOU shall lead ME!" he bellowed, and Shadow rolled his eyes.

Now Sonic's face was cherry red trying to hold in his laughter. "Hey, guys," he said, jogging over. "Yo, Shads, I know where to find it," he said, smirking. "After all, who ya gonna follow? The black blob or me?"

"Must I answer that?" Shadow responded bitterly.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Fine. You get lost in the city, and get your 'memories' from the guy who doesn't know a damn thing about your life. That's fine. Or you can come with me, who _was _there, and who was your best friend," he said cockily. Then softly, he whispered, "I still am."

Shadow pursed his lips. "I'll go with the hedgehog," he decided. "... For now. Let us go," he said, signaling for Sonic to lead the way.

Sonic beamed, racing ahead. Shadow followed hesitantly, shooting a look at Doom, telling him to go ahead and meet him after he found the emerald.

Shadow looked guiltily at Sonic as they raced. Who exactly was this hedgehog, and who did he take from him? The hedgehog didn't look any older than fifteen, so he couldn't have taken a wife. But the guilt was crushing, nonetheless.

Shadow already had found a chaos emerald when he was destroying the city. Shadow was deep in thought, eyes boring holes into Sonic's back as he did so.

He _knew _him. But how? Part of him was admiring the other's blue pelt and emerald eyes, while the other was thoroughly freaked out.

Sonic looked back at Shadow sadly. How he wished the other would remember! When he left, Shadow was fine.

But now he didn't know the difference between a banana and Tails.

"Watch out!" Sonic cried, watching an army come towards Shadow, pointing and yelling.

Shadow grunted. He curled himself up into a tight ball, and floated a few feet into the air. "Chaos blast," he snarled.

Men screamed, falling to the ground as Chaos energy burned them raw, dying. Shadow smirked.

"They'll manage," he sighed.

Sonic looked up at Shadow in horror. "You just murdered innocents for no reason!" he yelled.

Shadow gave him a bored look. "I apologize for the one you were dating, Sonic. I feel horrible for whatever I did to them, but I remember one thing –I am the weapon of Mass destruction, and shall act as such. If you do not wish for my company, than I suggest you leave before you get hurt." Shadow was acting cold and bitter, remembering why he was really created.

Sonic snarled. "Stop being an asshole for once! I'm trying to HELP you, dammit!"

"The help is not wanted, thanks anyways," Shadow sneered. "Stop acting like you know who I am. I would remember you if so. But I Don't, so I guess you and your strange friends will have to get over it. I want nothing to do with you or your friends."

Hearing that was like Shadow had taken a knife, thrust it through his heart, and walked away laughing.

Sonic scowled at the other. "You know what? Maybe you _are _better off on your own. Who would want to spend their adventuring days with a sour puss like you?"

Shadow bared his fangs. "I wouldn't know nor would I care," he growled. Something within snapped, and his anger blew up. "Actually, I wouldn't care at all, rat." He grinned sadistically, a horrid laugh escaping his tan lips. His crimson eyes surveyed his surroundings, that crazy smirk plastered to his face. He chaos controlled to the center of a group of bystanders.

They were all dead in seconds.

"Stop!" Sonic cried. He couldn't take it anymore.

Shadow stared at the younger hedgehog, eyes ablaze. "To stop me, you have to kill me, Sonic."

Sonic began to shake. "What?" he croaked.

"You heard me. To stop me from spreading destruction, you must kill me. Are you willing to do that? Are you ready to take a life, nonetheless mine?" he snickered. "Not that I'd care. You're the hero, correct? Hero's have to protect, even if it means taking lives. So what will you do?" he asked. In a flash of green light, he disappeared.

Sonic gasped as he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. "What shall it be... faker?"

Sonic's eyes widened. "You...?" he whispered.

Shadow laughed coldly. "Answer my question."

Sonic shook his head from side to side, tears forcing their way out of his eyes. "N-no!" he choked out.

"No what?" Shadow demanded. He put his lips at the base of Sonic's ear, smiling down cruelly at the shaking hedgehog.

"I –I can't..."

"Cannot what, Sonic? Answer me," he hissed. Shadow –out of the corner of his eye –saw Doom's eye waiting impatiently. Shadow's mind felt like it was torn in two. On one side was the face of Maria, crying out to him. Who was the annoying punk? The other side thought irritably. What was happening?

"I... I can't... I can't kill you..." Sonic whispered.

Shadow took his hands off of the other and backed away. "Then this is farewell," he said. He turned away from the hero, walking towards Doom's eye.

Before he could get away, Sonic scrambled to the other and threw his arms around Shadow's waist. He buried his face into the fur on Shadow's back.

Shadow gasped as his eyes went wide. He struggled with memories barging straight at him, and pressed a hand to his head. "What are you...? Get off... I don't... Why are you...?" he mumbled, both sides of his mind forcing out questions. Shadow's head spinning, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sonic held him in his arms bridal style. "This is for Maria," he grunted. His feet kicked off the ground, away from Black Doom.

They had to get away.

...

Shadow was strapped to the bed Frankenstein style.

"Get me out of here!" he growled.

"Eek!" Tails shrieked. He was running some tests on the ebon creature, and let's just say Shadow was not happy with being the lab rat.

Sometimes he'd sleep, others he'd hallucinate and perspire, mumbling and yelling. He was going crazy.

But Sonic sat next to him, his face expressionless throughout the whole ordeal. His gloved hand held Shadow's tightly in his own.

"You look exhausted, Sonic," Tails commented after Shadow passed out again.

"Mmm? What?" asked Sonic, face blank.

Tails took this as a cry for help. He went over to Sonic and tried to pry him from the seat once again. Sonic shook his head. "I want to stay next to Shadow, if you don't mind," he sighed.

Tails nodded, but put a pillow behind Sonic's head and a blanket on his body. He pulled a secret lever, a recliner swinging out and making Sonic jump nearly a foot into the air.

Sonic settled back down, and closed his eyes after watching Shadow shudder.

'Please be okay... Shadow.'

...

_This wasn't what Sonic expected._

_ A HUGE force field of raw green chaos energy enveloped two raven furred creatures. One was sitting in a chair and the other was beating the wall._

_ "You COULD get up, you know!" the younger one said._

_ Sonic knew this voice immediately. That was the younger Shadow._

_ "I could, but I won't," said the Adult Shadow. "It's not MY fault we got stuck like this._

_ "Wha... YES IT IS! Are you suggesting that I was the one to get us trapped?" the younger demanded pointedly._

_ "What the heck are you two fighting about?" demanded Sonic._

_ Both Shadows looked up. The younger tackled Sonic to the ground. "Sonic!" he cried. "It's been too long! 50 years, right?"_

_ "Don't embarrass myself," Adult Shadow sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest, but his eyes were focused on Sonic._

_ Sonic was still confused. "What's going on?" he asked, but hugged the younger Shadow._

_ The older Shadow answered. "We are only memories," he explained. "We're trying to break out. Actually, I'M the real Shadow. The one that helped you out when you were with me as a kid."_

_ The younger one looked shocked. "What! And when you were saying Shadow and not actually talking to me, I thought you were just crazy! Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" he yelled._

_ Adult Shadow ignored him, rolling his eyes. "Help us break free, Sonic. I can barely stand another second with young me. To get back to our conversation, I'm the 'good' version. When the memories break free, so shall I."_

_ "So who's the Shadow I know now?"_

_ Adult Shadow sighed. "Well, how shall I approach this? It's me without any memories. Right now, the 'evil' side of me has locked me and my memories up and has taken control of my body. It's hard to explain," Shadow grunted. "God, I have to go get therapy after this whole ordeal is over with..."_

_ "Considering we might be dead," said the young Shadow grimly._

_ "Way to think brightly," Sonic muttered, giving a gentle kiss to the younger Shadow's forehead._

_ The young Shadow hugged him. "I miss you, Sonic!" he wailed._

_ Adult Shadow rolled his eyes. "As you can see, this is before I went to GUN..."_

_ "We're going to break out of here!" the young Shadow declared. He began zapping the force field with Chaos spears. "Well, C'mon!" he barked to the older version of himself._

_ Shadow groaned and forced himself out of the seat... and Sonic noticed many burns racing across his body..._

_ Adult Shadow and Young Shadow built up all the energy they had to create one large Chaos Blast. Young Shadow gave the power to his older form, who blasted the shield..._

_ "GYAAAAH!"_

_ It hadn't turned out well. Shadow went flying back, only to get electrocuted by the other wall. He groaned, falling down on the floor, panting._

_ Sonic fled to him, helping him up. "So that didn't work," he said with a smirk. _

_ Shadow growled. "That's what I've been telling myself! I won't listen to me!"_

_ As crazy as it sounded, all Sonic could do was laugh. He gently kissed Shadow, and his ramblings stopped at he stared wide eyed at Sonic. Sonic released him, frowning gently. "I miss being able to do that," he whispered._

_ Shadow pouted, turning his head away. "I... miss you too..."_

_ Sonic stared intensely into crimson irises. "You're going to get out of here," he said quietly._

_ Shadow sighed, eyes lowering. "I wish it were that easy, Sonic."_

_ Sonic nuzzled his forehead into Shadow's cheek affectionately. "It won't be much longer..."_

_ Shadow closed his eyes._

_ Younger Shadow watched them with a smirk. But it was wiped clean off, however, when a swirling cloud of darkness began to descend upon them._

_ Shadow gently pushed Sonic off of him and walked backwards, towards it. "Goodbye, Sonic."_

_ That was the last Sonic saw of the Shadows he remembered so dearly._

_ ..._

_ Another Dream? Sonic thought._

_ The young hedgehog Piper was running through the halls, giggling wildly. (Piper is from the prequel, 50 years younger.) Her vibrant blue quills streaked behind her, violet eyes ablaze. The purple streaks on her arms and legs stood out as she raced down the corridor._

_ A streak of blue blurred after her, catching the younger one in his arms. "Gotcha," said an older version of Sonic with a smirk._

_ Piper giggled. "Daddy's coming~ daddy's coming!" she sang._

_ Sonic noogied her, smiling at the laughing girl in his hands. Shadow appeared from around the corner, smiling softly at the scene. Sonic let Piper go free, the little girl spinning in circles for absolutely no reason. _

_ Shadow smirked, opening his arms up for Sonic, who graciously hugged the ebon furred. "It's about time," Sonic sighed happily. He buried his muzzle into the crook of Shadow's neck._

_ Shadow smirked. He wrapped his arms around Sonic, finding that it was a _bit _hard to do._

_ As stated before, (as in the other story –sorry I have to keep mentioning it.) Sonic was pregnant. As weird and strange as it seemed, it happened... actually, it's happened three times. Their other children went by Maria, Dash and Piper. _

_ Sonic gently kissed Shadow on the lips. "They're driving me crazy," he said with a smirk._

_ Shadow rolled his eyes. "Hey, once you found out I was possible it was all you talked about for weeks on end."_

_ The older Sonic blushed. "C'mon, our kids are the best."_

_ Shadow sighed. "The best, yes. Possibly the most spoiled –yes."_

_ Sonic shrugged. "My fans support me no matter what," he said happily. "That's a good thing."_

_ Shadow nodded. "They are... nice. I just wish Amy would stop coming to our house, insisting that she's just 'watching the children.'"_

_ Sonic looked confused. "But she is."_

_ Shadow sighed. "Sonic, when you aren't pregnant, she's watching you stretch in the front yard before watching our kids."_

_ Sonic shrugged. "She does it for free."_

_ Shadow walked away from Sonic. "I'm going to work today," he called._

_ Sonic paled. "What?"_

_ "Well, I do have a job, and sometimes I have to go away for business. It's the way of work," he said with a wink._

_ "B-but, I –what about the kids?" he asked._

_ "You have Amy and Knuckles."_

_ "What about Rouge?"_

_ "She's coming with me."_

_ Sonic looked at his swelled stomach. It wasn't as large as when a woman was pregnant, thank chaos, but still, it looked like he had horked down a whole turkey._

_ Shadow was putting on a white button down shirt, black dress pants, a tie, and jacket to match the ensemble. His golden rings were in place and his hover shoes on, naturally... along with those pearl white gloves. Sonic grinned. "You look..."_

_ "If you say cute, Sonic, so help me..." he threatened._

_ Sonic blinked, rubbing his arm. As of now, he wore a large blue sweatshirt with gray sweatpants and sandals. Shadow said his running shoes were retired for now. "Nah, I've learned my lesson."_

_ Shadow –once again –rolled his eyes while placing a small hand gun into his jacket._

_ "Hey... what type of business trip is this anyway?" asked Sonic nervously._

_ Shadow shrugged. "The normal. We have to find a chaos emerald for the Commander."_

_ Sonic frowned. "You're going with Rouge, right?"_

_ Shadow placed one hand on his hip. "Yes... why?"_

_ "Because she always watches you. Remember when..."_

_ "Yes, yes, I understand!" he growled. He stormed down the stairs..._

_ "YOW! GODDAMMIT! DASH!"_

_ As Shadow marched down the stairs, a certain pair of racing shoes was in his way..._

_ And here was Shadow now, sprawled across the bottom steps, holding his head. _

_ Shadow got up and stalked out the door, closing it with a loud SLAM!_

_ Sonic reopened it, hand outstretched, looking like he wanted to pull Shadow back._

_ "Wait! You can't just LEAVE me here with them! What if I was the hedgehog to trip and nearly kill himself? If you haven't noticed –BABY!" he yelled, pointing to his stomach._

_ Shadow helped Rouge –who was waiting patiently –onto the bike before hopping on. "Good luck!" he called._

_ Sonic stood at the door –completely shocked. His kids watched with devious smiles. Little devil horns began to sprout..._

_ Emerald eyes flared open._

_ ..._

Sonic was gasping. Where was he?

Under a couch.

He looked around warily, yelling, "Tails? Tails, were are you? Hello?" he called.

A young Kitsune appeared above him. "Good. You're awake."

Sonic looked at the kit's grim façade. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Tails rubbed at the back of his neck. "Well, err... How do I say this? Um... The black arms came and abducted Shadow..."

"Did he ever wake up?" asked Sonic, alert.

Tails shook his head. "No. He wasn't supposed to, anyway. If I'm right, he's asleep on the black comet."

That didn't make Sonic feel any better.

Sonic got up shakily, stumbling out the door. He'd have to find Shadow.

...

**Ending the chapter here. Can't write. Ouch.**

** Shadow: She's sleep deprived.**

** Sonic: We don't know how. It's all she does.**

** Bye! ;)**


	19. Santa and Cupid The Knuckles Disaster

**Before I say ANYTHING, I MUST SAY THIS! Take it away, Shadow!  
**

**Shadow: Ah... si...Gracias, Mimy, por su ayuda! Tu dibujos son la inspiración increíble para mí, y tu dibujos me han ayudado a escribir mi capítulo más largo todavía! Gracias!**

"Why am I the Damsel in Distress?" Shadow grumbled.

He was tied up to a large rock by the neck. He looked like a very angry black and red dog.

"I found a way to the Chaos Emerald!" said Black Doom, floating over.

"Now THIS should be interesting," Shadow murmured.

…

Sonic was looking through the burning city for Shadow.

Well, he saw him.

Doom's eye was holding a map of the city in one tentacle, another pointing to another part. Shadow kept shaking his head, saying, 'are you absurd? It's that way!'

It ended up with Shadow tying the tentacles in a knot and kicking Doom's eye off a bridge. He'd get back up. Maybe.

"Shadow?"

The raven furred creature turned around, looking at Sonic curiously. "What's wrong, Sonic?" he asked.

Sonic stepped forward. "I needed to see you," he said quietly.

"Now?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded. "Now. We need to talk." Without waiting for an answer, Sonic grabbed Shadow's wrist and began to drag him through the city.

"I don't exactly remember agreeing to this," Shadow grumbled.

Sonic gave another harsh tug to Shadow's wrist. "I didn't ask you if you _wanted _to come. I'm saying you're going to whether you like it or not."

Shadow just shook his head, awestruck. This hedgehog seemed a little depressed. He looked at the burning city, lips pressing into a straight line. His crimson eyes were narrowed as he looked at the blue hedgehog in front of him.

Sonic was his name, right?

He tried to break that barrier in his head, trying to remember this azure hedgehog. He had the feeling that he knew him, but nothing else. Shadow's face contorted into a scowl as he looked at the damage he had done. He was hurting this creature by not remembering.

He didn't want to hurt him.

Shadow stumbled when Sonic began to break off into a run. "A little warning next time?" he barked. When there was no response, Shadow clicked the jets on his shoes on. The pressure on his wrist was so hard he thought it might break. He gave a strangled cry in protest, but growled soon after, racing just behind Sonic.

Shadow's mind was racing. The more he pondered over Sonic, the more of a headache he got, and the more he dreamed of a comfortable bed to sleep in.

Sonic swore everywhere he looked; there was a haze of red covering it. He was so angry he thought his head would explode! He just forced his legs to pump harder as he ran towards his home. He made sure Shadow wasn't about to dart off into another direction before he got him into the house.

With a sharp pull, Shadow came stumbling through the door of the house. "I don't care _who _you are, but knock it off!"

Sonic looked back at the other blankly before sitting down at a table in the kitchen, patting a seat next to him. Shadow looked at the seat, then Sonic. He sighed, sitting down reluctantly next to the hero.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked, not meeting Sonic's burning emerald eyes.

"I want to help you, Shadow. You need to remember. At least try," Sonic begged.

Shadow sighed. "I did. I don't remember anything, I swear to you," he said honestly. "If I could remember, you know I would. But… I just can't."

Sonic called Tails in.

When the kitsune entered, Shadow's crimson eyes widened and he shook violently. His fingers searched for a surface –_anything –_ to crush underneath his iron grip. He found the edge of the table, the rocking tremors growing worse by the second.

Sonic could nearly _see _the trapped Shadow, hearing him whisper, 'Come now, you're so close!'

Shadow paled, looking like he was close to passing out. "Miles. That's your name. Miles Prower. I remember you now. You used to play with that girl… gah, what was her _name?" _he panted. "Maria! That's it," he gasped, realizing.

Tails looked pleased. "So it works," he said with a smirk, holding up a glowing red chaos emerald.

Shadow looked exhausted. "That was excruciating," he grunted.

Tails pranced up to him, handing him the emerald. "Keep this," he said, tightening Shadow's grip around it. The black hedgehog looked at Tails curiously. "Now," he began. "Do you remember anything else?"

Shadow frowned as he sat back down in the chair, looking deflated. "Nothing much. Just… the eclipse cannon. I was showing you two a design…" he looked away, pain evident in his eyes.

Sonic felt… pissed. He remembered Tails, but not him? He felt insulted, like he wasn't worth the time. He sighed, looking out the window.

"And… ah, Sonic was there. I think."

Sonic's ears perked up.

"Yes. I remember resting in a cot. He was teasing me about something, I presume, since I can clearly remember that blush on my cheeks," Shadow said, wondering just what he had to do with the azure hedgehog.

Sonic kept his face expressionless, but his emerald eyes glowed. "Yeah, that happened," he said in a bored voice.

Shadow sank into the chair, closing his eyes tiredly.

Sonic's expression softened and he looked at his Shadow. He moved to Shadow's side, and gently laid a gloved hand on his shoulder. Shadow's crimson eyes cracked open, blood red orbs wondering slowly, innocently, to look at Sonic.

Sonic gave a soft smile. "Why don't we bring you to bed, Shads?" he asked quietly.

Shadow nodded absently before forcing himself out of the chair. He followed Sonic down the hall, watching the way the blue hedgehog moved. He slumped against the wall as Sonic opened the door. "C'mon, bud," Sonic whispered. He gently took Shadow's hand, careful not to hurt or upset him.

Shadow's eyes widened as his heart fluttered, an electrical spark flying through his body. He felt his cheeks heat up for an unknown reason, and felt irritated for not knowing why.

Sonic sat Shadow down in the bed carefully, looking him over.

Shadow watched Sonic as well. If his eyes could go any wider, they did that moment. Shadow had taken a sharp intake of breath. "Sonic, you were shot."

Sonic looked down calmly at his side. "Oh, yeah," he said in a wondering tone, watching the deep crimson liquid blossom across his body. He felt his vision flickering, fading….

Sonic had fainted.

…

Shadow was holding Sonic up as Tails was working the bullet out of the unconscious hero.

"Is he going to be okay?" Shadow demanded. "Answer me, Fox."

"He'll be fine," Tails grunted. "And for the eightieth time, I'm a Kitsune. Not a fox. Two Tails see?" he said, waving his namesakes.

Shadow grimaced. "Just see to it that Sonic gets better."

Tails worked hastily under Shadow's threats. Shadow had settled back into the chair, his eyes on Sonic's unconscious form as he slowly followed suit…

…

_It didn't take too long for Sonic to realize that he was having a vision from the future. Again. _

_Sonic's POV (older Sonic)_

_Why couldn't I ever get a decent night's rest? _

_Maria and Dash were jumping on the bed. I gave them a tired glare, looking up from Shadow's chest. They looked beyond excited; they looked like me when I got a whole year supply of chilidogs for free. _

"_Whazzit?" I mumbled, my words slurred with sleep. I felt real comfy, and if they woke up Piper again they were going to witness their 'mother' having a nervous breakdown._

_Their small faces looked up at me and beamed. "It's Christmas!" Maria said, an excited shudder rippling through her body. "Santa came! Mom, can we open our presents? Please?"_

_Maria just turned five, and Dash was on his way to three. Piper's first birthday just passed._

"_Presents!" Dash squeaked. As you can see, Dash wasn't too good with words just yet._

_I groaned. "What time is it?"_

"_Six thirty four AM," Maria answered, pride strong in her words. She was incredibly advanced for her age. Show off._

_I slowly untangled myself from Shadow's lax arms, unwillingly, and looked at the little tykes. I couldn't help but smile. "I'll go get your sister. Go wait in the living room."_

_The two ran into the living room happily. I sigh as I look at Piper's room. My least favorite part of the day._

_Waking my daughter up._

_I thought I'd at least get to wait until she was a teenager to be able to say that. Guess not._

_AHA! FINALLY! A Christmas Miracle! Piper was already awake, yawning loudly and looking outside her crib with misty eyes. "Hey, girlie," I said with a wink, picking her up. She cocked her head and looked at me with curious purple eyes. "Let's go open your presents."_

_I put her on my shoulders and marched out to the living room. She giggled as I put her down on the couch._

"_Okay," I said, looking around the room. It was lined with Christmas lights, decorations, bows, and brimming with about a thousand stuffed animals. The Christmas tree was glowing in the corner of the living room. I took out a match and started a fire in the fireplace. _

_I had to give props to Shadow for doing this._

_I helped- sort of. I like to use the term 'supervise.'_

_Speaking of the handsome devil, where was he?_

"_Still in bed," Maria responded evenly. The chaos energy that ran through Shadow ran straight into her. She can pick up random thoughts._

"_Can ya guys get him?" I asked._

_Dash and Maria looked horrified. "B-but, he came home from a mission this morning," Maria stuttered. "He HATES being woken up early."_

_I smirked. "I'll go with ya guys. I battled him before. He's a pushover." If the 'pushover' heard this, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead right about now._

_Dash and Maria exchanged nervous looks, but nodded. I walked behind them, noticing that I must've fallen asleep in my shoes. Good. I'll need to get out of there quick._

_We walked into my bedroom. Not gonna lie; waking up shadow before his ten hours of sleep is dangerous. Maria and Dash looked nervous, but walked up to poke their father._

_Maria was met with a pillow in the face. Dash just yelped and ran behind my legs._

_I sat down on the bed, gently stroking Shadow's quills. He turned his head slightly to look at me._

_I don't think I'll ever get used to those crimson eyes. Burning with passion and pride, through a layer of icy cold steel, he watched me. I smirked at him. "Ready to wake up?" I asked._

_He glared at me. "Considering the fact that I got home only a few hours ago, no, I am not ready to wake up," Shadow responded sourly. He closed his eyes and pulled the sheets over his head._

_I pulled them back._

"_C'mon," I tried to argue. "It's Christmas. The kids are really excited. You can sleep on the couch. Don't be a wuss, get… UP!"I growled, trying to tug him off the bed._

_He didn't even budge. He just sighed and looked up at me. "Fine."_

_Maria bounded forward and took his hand into her tiny one. She pulled him up and out of bed, dragging him down the hall. His head lolled on his shoulders, legs stumbling over one another sleepily as he tried to follow her._

_He ended up falling into the wall._

_Shadow groaned, Maria having to peel him off before trying to actually carry him into the other room. When she let go of him, he went tumbling onto the couch, head buried in the pillow._

_I smirked as I sat down next to him, placing his head on my lap. Dash is busy worshipping his new 3-D Wii, and Maria is already working on the new math textbook we got her. Piper looks fairly bored with her toys. She looked at the wrench Tails had left behind the other day, violet eyes lighting up. She crawled over to it, picking it up, inspecting it. She looked at Dash's broken remote control car next, picking it up. She uses her little rugrat screwdriver, tinkers with the wires, and then moves to the remote._

_That's when the car started flying around the room._

_Piper laughed enthusiastically. It was a good thing I let Tails name her. I laughed too. Everything was fine-_

_Until the car nailed Shadow in the head._

"_OW! GODDAMMIT! WHO DID IT?" he roared, on his feet in a second. Before Piper or the others could scramble away, there was a knock on the door._

_Shadow growled as he stalked over to answer it. "Who the hell is it at this time in the morn…Pfft…" he snickered._

"_Who is it?" I piped up._

"_It's… heh… Rouge and Knuckles… Please, Sonic, come over here to save me from being beaten to death for laughing at Knuckles…" he barely managed between gasps. He had to hold the wall to support himself._

_My eye ridges shot up. It took a lot to get Shadow to laugh, so naturally I was curious…_

_There was Rouge, looking beautiful as ever. She was dressed up as Mrs. Claus, her silver hair curled and falling out of her silk red bonnet. Her soft red dress suited her nicely, flowing down to her ankles. She wore dazzling red high heels, and wore a pair of small glasses. _

_Next to her was… was…_

"_I TOLD you this would happen if you kept eating all those burgers!" I laughed. _

_Knuckles had on a long white beard with a moustache. He had the fluffed out version of a Santa Claus hat. The outfit is what sent me into hysterics. He must've had a pillow or something stuffed up his shirt and pants, because if not, he had become the fattest echidna in history._

_His face went red. "Rouge wanted me to do it," he said through gritted teeth._

_I was on the floor, pounding my fists against the hard wood as I laughed. Knuckles was tempted to kick me, but his kid Ruby was holding him back. (A/N: This is before Sonic becomes pregnant for the fourth time, and Pearl is about nine months away)_

_Shadow finally grasped a hold of himself and was finishing up. He was talking to Rouge about something to do with GUN._

_Knuckles looked at me like he wanted to strangle me as I wiped away my tears, trying to breathe. I glanced up at him and-_

"_BWAHAHAHA! You look- so-so…"_

"_Finish that sentence hedgehog, I dare you. Finish it. You can go for a swim," he threatened._

_I paled. "No need to be so hasty," I said." Besides, I think I'll freeze my butt off."_

_Knuckles smirked. "That's the goal."_

…_Later, the kids were all asleep around the fireplace in their sleeping bags. Knuckles and Rouge are SUPPOSED to be sleeping in our guestroom, but they were really doing something 'unmentionable' at the moment. To be blunt; that second kid they were talking about having is beginning in my guestroom. I REALLY want to see Shadow's face when he cleans up the sheets._

_I'm lying on Shadow's chest, my head on that white tuft of soft fur. His strong arms wrapped around, holding me closer. We're on the couch, the blanket draped over us. He chuckled. _

"_I don't think I've ever laughed as hard as I had this afternoon," Shadow mused, kissing my forehead._

_I nuzzled his chest. "That's a _good _thing, Shadow," I chuckled. "Being happy is good."_

"_Who said I wasn't happy?" Shadow asked. I could imagine that irritated look on his face. "Whenever you are in my presence, Sonic, I am elated. Just because I don't show it doesn't mean I am not capable of feeling it."_

_I grinned. "Don't get your pants in a knot, Shadow," I teased, my arms around him tightening. "It was just a joke. And thanks for the compliment," I said with a yawn. My eyes were trained on the fire, watching the embers crack, listening to the warm pops._

_Shadow's hand touched the side of my face. I nuzzled my cheek into the touch, yawning even louder than the last time. "Go to sleep, Sonic," he whispered, his breath blowing across my head._

"_Mmm… G'night, Shads…"_

"_Sleep well, Sonic. I love you."_

…

_(NORMAL POV, SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE)_

_Valentines Day. One of Sonic's favorite days of the year. _

_(The REAL Sonic was watching, noticing pointedly that he no longer had that small bump.)_

_The older Sonic was lounging on a dark green couch, watching the TV with bored eyes. He wasn't wearing anything other than his fur. Emerald kept flickering towards the door anxiously. He twiddled him thumbs as he waited for somebody to come._

_The door cracked open._

"_Sonic? Are you here? I'm home!" a dark, mysterious voice called for the azure hero._

_Sonic sprang up. "SHADOW!" he cried, pouncing on the ebony hedgehog. Thousands of kisses rained on Shadow's face, the ones on lips lingering. Shadow was laughing, trying to scramble out of the other's 'attack.'_

"_Stop! Sonic, at least let me get through the door!" he laughed._

_Sonic was on his feet, pulled Shadow against his chest, and slammed the door shut. He dragged Shadow down the hall, ignoring Shadow's rambling._

"_Aw, c'mon Sonic, I'm starving. The food at GUN sucks, there's no way I'm eating there. Can't I have lunch?" he begged._

_Of course Sonic ignored him._

_Sonic's lips were on Shadow's again as he ripped Shadow's shirt off. Shadow's eye twitched. That was one of his favorites. Sonic's arms wound around Shadow's waist, bringing their chests together to create a nice feeling flowing between their upper halves._

_Shadow's cheeks were tinted a soft pink as he pulled away to breathe. "Sonic," he mumbled against the other's lips._

_Sonic sighed in irritation as he pulled away. "What's on your mind, Shads?" he asked. Shadow didn't respond immediately. "Shaaadoooow…C'moooon! I've been waiting _all day!_" he groaned, pecking the other softly on the lips once again._

"_Wait," Shadow gasped. "Where are the kids? The last thing I want is for one of them to walk in on us and be scarred for life, Sonic." Shadow REALLY didn't want to have to go back to the therapist._

_Sonic huffed and buried his muzzle in Shadow's neck. He flashed a brilliant, unseen smile. "My mom's. She was thrilled, Shads. She hasn't been so happy since we told her about us."_

_Aleena truly was thrilled. She had ushered the kids in, kissing Sonic on the cheek. Jules was showing the wonders of the show, the office. He had told them if one of them ever turned out to be like Dwight, he would disown them._

"_Don't worry about them, Sonic. Rouge and Knuckles are dropping off Pearl and Ruby in a bit, it will be so much fun, son! Have a wonderful day with Shadow! Tell him I said hello!"_

"_Thanks mom!" he said, racing home._

"_And now I'm here with you," Sonic sighed. "I've been waiting for hours. I thought you'd never come home!"_

_Shadow smirked, kissing the side of Sonic's head. "As long as you're waiting, I'll come, Sonic."_

"_That's great," Sonic said distractedly. "Now get your shoes off."_

_Shadow groaned. "Sonic," he protested. "I'm starving…"_

"_And I'm horny," Sonic mumbled as he licked the side of Shadow's throat. "Can't we wait until after? This is the first time we've been alone in months!"_

"…_Well… actually, we won't be alone for very long," Shadow said, trying to hold back a soft moan as Sonic found that one sweet spot on his neck._

_Sonic looked up at him momentarily, casting him a questioning look. "What are you talking about? The kids are at my mom's… the only one we have to worry about is Amy, and she's still on parole for trying to kill you when she found us making out on the terrace. So who…?"_

"_Mmm, let's not worry about that," Shadow said quickly. He kissed Sonic quickly before looking away. "I'm sure you'll be thrilled."_

_All rational thought left Sonic's mind as those soft lips were on his, blue lids dropping halfway. He gave Shadow a push, eliciting a sharp yelp from said hedgehog as he landed on the bed. Sonic was over him in a heartbeat, peach melding with bronze as Sonic removed Shadow's jeans. He popped off the buttons, throwing the clothes to the corner of the room. Sonic's fingers tangled in Shadow's quills and fur as he pulled Shadow closer. In a swift movement that Shadow- to his surprise- hadn't done, Shadow was on top of Sonic, the cobalt hero underneath him. Shadow's eyes flew open in surprise. Sonic released him from the kiss._

"_I feel like being Uke… again," was his even response through pants. "You'd better be damn glad you're good at being the Seme…"_

_Shadow gasped mockingly. "Is that a compliment, faker?"_

_Sonic lifted himself up enough to capture Shadow's lips yet again. "Yeah, yeah… Don't you go and get a swelled ego on me… You know how hard it is living with those arrogant jerks."_

"_Says the hedgehog with an ego the size of this house."_

"…_Shut up…"_

_Shadow chuckled darkly. After a few minutes of kissing the hero, he pulled away. _

"_What is it NOW?" Sonic growled._

"_You know what I miss doing?" Shadow purred, moving away from Sonic._

"_Annoying the hell outta your husband? 'Cause you're doing a pretty good job, pal," he snarled, the pleasure he was feeling just moments ago disappearing. _

"_No…" Shadow chuckled. "But I love that, too… No, what I miss is doing this to you…"_

_Black fingers, with the exception of the middle finger which was streaked red, roamed down the side of Sonic's body. Sonic cocked his head curiously, when…_

"_HAHAHAAHA! N-no f-f-fair, f-f-f-faker!" Sonic cried, laughing so hard he thought he would suffocate. Shadow was tickling him, something he hadn't felt for years. Tears flew out of his eyes as he laughed, weakly trying to push Shadow's fingers away._

"_All is fair in Love and War, Sonic. Remember that… Hmmm… I remember you being especially sensitive… right over here…" Skilled fingers brushed over Sonic's sides._

"_BWAHAHAHAA! STOP! SHADOW, THIS IS…HAHAHAHA! … SO _NOT _FUNNY!" Sonic managed to scream through his cries of joy._

"_Mmm, there you are wrong, my dear Sonic. You're hilarious."_

"_B-b-b-bastard! Get off!" Sonic gasped._

_Shadow made his face go blank. "Okay then," he said, pulling away from Sonic, not being serious about just getting up and leaving._

_Sonic's ears pinned back to his head as Shadow removed himself. He waited until Shadow leaned back before pouncing on the darker one._

"_Whoa!" Shadow mumbled as he fell back down._

"_Don't think you're getting away that easily," Sonic hissed._

_Shadow just rolled his eyes and took Sonic's face into his hands and kissed his nose. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you, Sonic."_

_The two were once again indulged in a passionate kiss when the doorbell went off._

"_Who is it?" Sonic mumbled into the jaw of the elder hedgehog._

_Shadow's ears swiveled towards the direction of the door and listened to the voices of the people waiting outside. A huge smile came on his face. "It's Rouge and Knuckles. I'll go get the door."_

_Sonic flopped onto his back. "Every FRIGGEN Holiday! EVERY ONE!"_

_Shadow just chuckled and walked to the door, putting his shoes on. "Welcome, Rouge. You look gorgeous as always. Who are you dressed up as this holiday?"_

"_Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Beauty and Love," she responded smugly. Her silvery hair was shimmering down to her waist. She had on a red sparkling dress, with a pink heart over her breasts. Her lips glowed ruby._

"_Mmm, it fits you perfectly. You look lovely, as always," Shadow responded._

"_You are too kind, Shadow."_

_Sonic was gagging in the other room just listening to this sickening conversation. He couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that hit him like a battering ram every time they got together._

"_So where is your husband?" Shadow asked._

"_Hiding behind the bush back over there," she said, jabbing a thumb behind her back._

"_Oh? And why is that?" Shadow asked, poking his had outside the house to try to spot the Echidna._

"_He's embarrassed. KNUCKLES!" she barked. "GET YOU FURRY RED BUTT OVER HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU!" _

_Shadow went very still. Sonic cocked his head. "Shadow? Shadow, are you okay? Shadow! Look at me!" he yelled, trying to snap the other out of it._

_Shadow collapsed onto the ground, arms around his stomach, wheezing noises escaping tan lips, tears falling from his eyes._

"_Shadow!" Sonic screamed. He ran down to Shadow, who was shaking so hard the floor was beginning to tremble. "Shadow, what's wrong? What's happening? Shadow! Answer me!"_

_Shadow pried on arm from his stomach to point at the red echidna. The moment he did the trembling just became worse._

_Shadow was laughing so hard he was crying._

_There was Knuckles…_

_In a diaper._

_Sonic blinked._

"_BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_Shut up!" Knuckles growled, his muzzle as red as his dreadlocks. _

"_Why the hell are you dressed up like a baby?" Sonic laughed._

"_You wanna go for a swim, blue boy? That what you want?"_

"_I'd go over Niagara Falls in a barrel for a photo of you like this~!"_

_Shadow was hyperventilating. "Why… why is he…?" he couldn't even finish his sentence before choking off into laughter._

"_I couldn't think of what to dress him up as for Valentine's Day. So then I thought: I know! Cupid! I think he looks adorable!" Rouge cooed._

_Knuckles snarled._

_He was wearing the diaper with a heart pin. A sack holding arrows with hearts was on his shoulder, a bow on his other._

_Shadow was pounding the ground again._

"_I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Knuckles yelled at Rouge._

_Shadow was trying to breathe. "Why… didn't you just dress him up like Ares?"_

_The bickering couple looked at Shadow. "Who?"_

"_Ares. God of War. Likes to fight up close, with his fists. BOYFRIEND of Aphrodite. Favorite color is red. Has a bit of a temper." "Fits Knucklehead perfectly," Sonic said with a smirk, getting up._

_Knuckles was glaring the whole armory at Rouge, who was sweat-dropping, not meeting his eyes._

"_Come inside, and take off the diaper! I'm really hoping you didn't use it for what I fear you did…" Shadow sighed._

_Knuckles blushed. "That's gross man… SONIC! STOP taking photos!"_

_xXxXxXxXxXx_

_The couples were eating and chatting happily, though Sonic was a bit detached, glaring holes into Rouge's and Knuckles' head._

"_Something wrong, Sonic?" Knuckles asked. He was changed into some of Shadow's clothing to be Ares. He was wearing a red shirt that showed his muscles, with a black leather vest and a dog collar. His legs were covered in torn black jeans._

"_Yeah. Every FREAKING Holiday, guys. Every one. We love ya, but we DO have stuff planned!" he growled._

_Rouge looked dumbfounded. "But… Shadow invited us for lunch…"_

_Sonic shot his lover an astounded look._

_Shadow smiled sheepishly. "I told you I was hungry."_

_Sonic grumbled, poking his chicken with his fork._

_Rouge smirked, grasping Knuckles' hand. "We should go," she said. "Your mom said she'd look after the kids for the whole weekend, so we're going to spend some time together. Bye guys!" she called, dragging Knuckles with her._

"_What? But I didn't finish…"_

"_FINISH that sentence and I'll lodge my boot in your skull. Let's give them some time alone…" she hissed, noticing how Sonic's face lit up with a soft smile._

_The door shut. _

_Shadow was still munching on a piece of chicken when he caught Sonic's eyes. "What?"_

_Sonic rolled his eyes as he moved onto Shadow's lap. "This is great! We have all weekend. What do ya wanna do?"_

_Shadow swallowed his food. "Well, actually, we only have the rest of today. I have to go back to work tomorrow."_

_Sonic's brows furrowed. "Why? It's a weekend." (Well, for the sake of this story it is.)_

_Shadow shrugged. "They want me in."_

"_Can't you just say no?" Sonic asked._

"_Believe me, I'd love to, but I'll get fired," Shadow said, taking a sip of his coke._

_Sonic glowered._

"_Stop frowning so much. You're beginning to look like me," Shadow sighed, kissing Sonic's cheek._

_Sonic sighed, and grinned. "Yeah… you're right. But I want you all to myself. Can you blame me?" he asked turning around to bury his muzzle in Shadow's neck._

_That had startled Shadow. His coke spilled all over them._

"_Shit!" he hissed, getting up. Sonic's fur was sticky, and Shadow's wasn't fairing any better._

_Shadow cleaned up the mess, barking at Sonic to stop shaking so the coke wouldn't get anywhere else._

"_Crap," Shadow groaned again, looking at his fur in disdain. He heaved a dramatic sigh, and grabbed a towel as he walked into the bathroom._

_Sonic hooked an arm around Shadow's waist and slammed the door shut._

_XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_(Later that night)_

_On the bed and under the sheets (and over the rainbow we go! JK). Hmm… cool name for a book. Anyways._

_Sonic's head was in Shadow's neck, his blue tail wagging in Shadow's hand._

"_Heh… That was fun…"_

_Shadow just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow morning, nonetheless go to the ARK, Sonic…"_

_Sonic purred, kissing Shadow gently. "Yeah… you can always take a day off, ya know…"_

"_No, I can't," Shadow growled. He returned the kiss. "Unlike you Sonic, just because I saved the world on several occasions, they still don't trust me."_

_Sonic snickered. "They're still probably pissed at you for when you tried to blow up the planet, Shads. They tend to be a little touchy about those things."_

_Shadow's fists curled. "If Maria hadn't been so attached to those filthy humans, I would've destroyed them all. In a heartbeat. I'd do anything for her," he whispered, his voice cracking. He eyes shut tight._

_Sonic's hand found the cheek of the elder hedgehog, the younger propping himself up on an elbow, on the side of Shadow. His lips gently pressed against Shadow's. Shadow just sighed and closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax._

_Sonic had calmed him down._

_His blue head was resting on Shadow's chest. "Remember when you had no idea who I was?" (The younger hedgehog's head snapped up.)_

_Shadow winced. "Unfortunately, yes."_

_Sonic chuckled, kissing Shadow's chest. "I thought I'd go insane," he whispered, holding Shadow close, as if he'd disappear if Sonic let go. "You were bent on destroying the world… again."_

_Shadow grimaced._

"_But there was part of you… the part that's with me now, and was with me when I went fifty years into the past… though now, it's sixty…" he murmured. A lingering kiss on the lips. "How'd ya get your memories again?"_

_Shadow sighed, looking out the window. "At first, only the emeralds would give me visions of my past. Then… you were shot. Claimed you were having visions from the future after, but… you kissed me during your fever. THAT brought back some memories."_

_Sonic blushed._

"_It might also have to do something with the fact that Maria, Gerald, and my younger self fell out of the sky…"_

_(The younger Sonic nearly passed out hearing this.)_

"_Heh… yeah, that MIGHT have something to with it," the younger laughed._

_Shadow glanced at the clock. Midnight. "Let's go to sleep, Sonic. I have to leave early tomorrow, and you _have _to be tired."_

_Sonic yawned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." His head was on Shadow's chest, blue lids drooping suddenly._

"_Mmm, goodnight, Sonic. I love you… I always have. Even when I didn't know it."_

_(Mist poured over the gentle seen, and Sonic began to wake up.)_

…

Sonic blinked a few times, the pain in his side close to unbearable. He gritted his teeth and looked around the room, holding his throbbing side.

Shadow was fast asleep next to him. Sonic almost forgot what it was like to see Shadow's resting face. Shadow- for once – looked peaceful. Innocent.

His eyes were closed, his head on his shoulder. His lips were just slightly open; any anger that had been on his face was wiped off. His arms were crossed, his hands clenching and unclenching. His face was relaxed, his chest softly going up and down.

Sonic didn't want to bother him, but he knew he had to. He nudged Shadow's foot, which was resting on Sonic's bed.

"Mmm?" the red streaked hedgehog murmured. He rubbed his eyes. Sonic bit his lip and looked away, trying not to look all soft. But he had to admit; Shadow had looked adorable. "What's going on?" He yawned.

"What time is it?" Sonic asked.

Shadow's eyes went wide, his facial expression that of disbelief. A blush stained his cheeks. "Ah, Sonic. You're… you are awake."

"That I am," Sonic said with a grin.

Shadow wouldn't meet Sonic's eyes. "Well, since you are okay, I should mention that I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Sonic whispered, confused. "Why?"

"Well, do you know any other black and red hedgehog that has a desire to get the Chaos Emeralds?" he asked, unblinking.

Sonic scratched his head. "Black and red? Other than you, no, but I'd go."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "If you haven't noticed, hedgehog, you've been shot. You can't do much."

Sonic grunted, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself off the bed. He forced a strained smile on his face. "See? Good as ever," he said, walking in small steps around the room.

Shadow raised an eye ridge. He just snorted and dug around for a chaos emerald in the back of his quills. "Chaos…"

Sonic's eyes widened, his own hands grasping around his ruby emerald he had stashed in his quills.

"CONTROL!"

Sonic and Shadow stared at each other in astonishment. They had both said it together. That _had _to come with some consequences.

Shadow raced outside, Sonic hobbling after him.

The door from the house burst open.

"Sonic?" the red echidna called. "There was just a break in the Chaos Energy. What did you do?" he yelled.

"_I _didn't DO anything!" he cried back. "Well, sorta. If I just brought on the apocalypse, I blame Shadow."

Shadow gaped at him. "ME! I was just about to go! You were the one who did that, faker," he snarled.

"Yeah?" blue boy challenged. Maybe this would spark a few memories. "Got it on video, hotshot?"

Shadow's eye twitched. "Not necessarily, but if you're friend can hear you, there is nothing to prove."

"I just don't believe it was me," Sonic said, a cocky smile playing on his lips.

Shadow snarled, eyes narrowing. "Listen faker, I don't care _who _you are, but you're getting me on my nerves. Since I am the weapon of mass destruction, I'm going to say kindly that that _is not a good idea."_

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Priss."

"_That's it!" _the Ultimate Lifeform roared, tackling Sonic to the ground. Just as he pulled back his fist to knock some sense into that blue brat, those _damn _emerald eyes looked into his crimson ones.

"Do it," Sonic whispered. "I dare ya."

They were just glaring at each other. Shadow finally closed his eyes.

…

"_Sonic…?" I murmured, looking down at the bullet wound in Sonic's side._

_Sonic's eyes snapped open and found mine. They were a bright clear emerald. It was at this moment I remembered looking into them so many times as a child._

"_Shadow…" he mumbled. His hand shot out and tangled in my quills. I was so startled that I didn't breathe. He pulled me down and I felt something soft on my lips… his._

_I imagined my eyes popping out of my head._

_A voice was screaming inside my head. It sounded a bit like mine, though younger. "OPEN THE FRIGGEN DOOR!"_

_I blinked. This was it. I must've gone insane._

"_YOU KNOW HIM! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK HE IS?"_

_Sonic pulled away. He just looked at me for a few moments that seemed like hours. Then he flashed a dazzling smile. "I love you."_

_I opened my mouth, eyes narrowed, to make a comeback. But he smiled at me one last time before falling asleep once again._

…

Shadow's eyes snapped open. Sonic blinked, still smiling cockily, when he suddenly realized that Shadow was no longer pinning him to the ground.

He backed away from Sonic, glowering. "Leave me alone, hedgehog."

"Guys!" Tails screeched.

The hedgehogs looked at the kitsune. "What is it, bud?" asked Sonic.

Tails pointed at the blood red sky. "T-that!"

A huge tear ran down the center of the sky. A booming voice was heard amongst the piercing screams of the humans. _"Chaos… Control!"_

Two figures dropped from the opening.

A young girl with shimmering blonde hair was shrieking at the top of her lungs as she fell, topaz eyes wide. Her arms moved like windmills as she fell, the speed picking up. Her legs kicked out, her blue dress all over the place.

The second figure stepped out of the seam, hands sparking with chaos energy. Its form blended in with the sky, but dropped like a rock after about a second.

The girl was still shrieking, but was now only a few feet from the ground. Shadow took off like a rocket towards the girl.

Sonic couldn't move.

The girl finally made contact with shadow as she fell onto him. She was shaking, her eyes wet, and hyperventilating. She looked around her and sprang up, apparently not noticing the still form underneath her.

"You okay over there?" she yelled to the other creature.

"Yeah. As soon as all my limbs are put on, I'll walk to you. No, I'm not! I just hit solid concrete!" the teenager replied curtly. He sat up, rubbing his head.

The second figure was a black hedgehog with red streaks running through his upturned quills. His sparking ruby eyes gazed restlessly around him. On each wrist and ankle was a single golden ring which glowed ominously in the darkness, held in place by black and red cuffs.

"Shadow?" the young girl asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off.

"Where are we?" he asked suddenly. He looked up at her. "Maria?"

Maria looked around anxiously, and then broke into a smile. "Shadow, we are on Earth! Oh, how wonderful! Can you believe it? Oh, this is wonderful!" she looked around, teeth shining. Her smile faded. "Where is Grandfather?" she asked quietly.

Shadow looked up at the broken seam in the sky. "Guess it's taking a longer time to get him through.

Maria looked over her shoulder. "Oh! I must've fallen on somebody! I do hope they're okay!" she said, running towards the still form.

"What about ME?" the young one blurted out. "… Okay, Maria, this is where you tell me to shut it. What's wrong?"

Maria was hyperventilating. "Oh Chaos, oh Chaos, Oh chaos…" she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Shadow demanded.

"I think I killed you! Oh my god, oh my god!"

Shadow blinked, looking confused. "Um, I'm sitting right here, and the last time I checked- yeah, I'm alive."

"No! There's an older you, and I think I killed him!" she shrieked.

"Maria?" a voice came out from behind them.

The young girl whipped around, smiling. "Sonic!" she exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around him. Sonic winced, but forced a smile and returned the hug.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" he asked politely.

Maria looked confused as well. "I'm not really sure," she said, heaving a sigh. "Well, Shadow and I was running away from the GUN soldiers. We came into the escape pod room and we turned around. A man pulled out a gun on us. He was going to shoot Shadow," she whispered, arms wrapped around herself as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. "I was going to jump in front of him. I would've done it too. The next thing I know, he grabbed my arm and did that Chaos Control thing. But… Grandfather was supposed to come, also. I thought I saw him…" She shook her head. "Anyways, the next thing I know, we're falling out of the sky. I landed on something." Maria was hyperventilating. "Shadow. I killed him!"

Sonic bent down towards the older hedgehog and placed his hand gently on his neck. "Nope. He's got a pulse, Maria, he'll be fine."

Sonic looked back towards the younger hedgehog, who happened to be sprawled across the ground. "I still don't see the professor. Maybe his fat head got stuck in there," Shadow mused, humming to himself.

That's when Shadow learned that name calling isn't right, and karma has no mercy.

An older man in a white lab coat, beige pants, and old fashioned glasses dropped from the sky, squawking like a bird. His silver moustache shivered in the dim light.

"No! NO!" Shadow yelled as the older man fell on top of him.

"Oh my, that was not expected," Gerald said, stroking his moustache. "Now look at this! Earth! How disgusting it has become. In my time as a child, the sky was blue, I tell you! The grass was green, not black! And it was much firmer! But, at least the soft grass broke my fall," he said with a smirk.

Shadow was pounding his fists against the ground underneath Gerald. He pushed the Robotnik off, growling and gasping. "Geez, lose some weight, why don't ya?"

"I beg your pardon!"

"I nearly suffocated under there!"

"I did not create you to be rude, Shadow."

"And they didn't create weight loss programs to be ignored."

Sonic face-palmed, remembering just how it could be when he was trapped with the Professor and his experiment. At least this way he could leave and not be stuck in outer space.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Sonic and the others turned around, looking at the elder ebony hedgehog, whose eyes were wide. He backed away from the group. Shadow was shaking his head. "This is nuts. I _did _lose my mind."

The younger Shadow perked up. "Hey, I look great!"

Sonic sighed and flicked the younger one on the head.

"Shadow!" Maria squealed. She ran up to the elder hedgehog, throwing her arms around him. Shadow froze up, looking as if he were carved from stone. "It's so good to see you! Look how you've grown!"

Shadow was as still as a statue. He finally spoke, "you're that girl. That one that was on the ARK."

Maria looked confused. "Of course I am! Don't you remember me, Shadow? It's me, Maria! Remember?"

Shadow just looked stunned.

Maria fished around in her back pocket. "Here. This is the fake Chaos Emerald Grandfather and I made for your birthday, remember? You took one bite of the cake and then threw it out!"

Shadow looked curiously at the emerald. He reached out for it slowly, as if it might explode. His fingers wrapped around it slowly as six other emeralds began to glow around him.

His golden bracelets snapped off. Shadow's midnight black fur lit up like a Christmas tree, turning gold.

The scene was frozen. The wind stopped. Everyone was stuck in a pose. Tails was clinging to Maria's leg. The Professor was stroking his moustache. Amy was wearing her: I LUV SONIKKU T-shirt. The younger Shadow was yawning. Only Sonic was moving. Above Shadow's glowing head were two shapes.

_"Finally!" the younger one roared. "I'm claustrophobic!"_

_ "Put a cork in it," the taller, shapeless form replied dryly. "Just give me my body back. After spending a year in there with nobody for company but you, and to top it off, I was that egghead's experiment."_

_ "How can you stay so calm? And I'm only memories, remember?"_

_ "I have amnesia. How am I supposed to remember anything?"_

_ "Good point... Gimme a few minutes."_

_ The deeper voiced form swiveled down next to Shadow's golden body. "I was not brilliant as a child. Get in there before I force you."_

_ Sonic swore he saw pink in the smaller form. Sticking his tongue out. "Whatever. Just hurry up and fix the damn planet so we can go back to sleep. Maybe get a space in the Master Emerald."_

_ "Oh, haha, wise-ass. Get in there."_

It didn't take a lot of brain power- thankfully – for Sonic to know who the shades were. That was easy. The smaller blob was the young Shadow, the memories of the past. A little obnoxious, sometimes annoying, he was the perfect example of a teenage experiment.

The older Shadow was the darker form, buzzing near his body in barely concealed excitement. The memories bounded forward into the golden body, the real Shadow following suit.

And everyone was in motion again.

Shadow blinked, taking in a cautious breath. He looked around him, seemingly confused for a moment. His eyes locked on Sonic, head cocking to the side curiously. He reached out and caught Sonic's wrist with an iron grip. He smiled, his golden glow burning brighter.

"Sonic," he whispered. "I remember."

...

**Shadow: Wow. And it only took you three months.**

**Sonic: Holy cheese.**

**Roxie: crawls out from rock she's been living under for the past three months* I know, right! This is my rock, everyone! Isn't it beautiful?**

**Sonic: ... hey... that looks like the rock I saw when I was going to the bathroom...**

**Roxie: NO! MY BEAUTIFUL ROCK!**

**Shadow: *roars in laughter***

**Anyways, I am now on DA. Would love ta talk to ya all there.  
**


	20. Getting to Know You

Shadow stood by his old friend, Maria, and his... well, Sonic didn't know _what _he was to Shadow anymore.

Shadow looked a bit overwhelmed. He reached out to Sonic and pulled him in a tight hug. Sonic was frozen at first, but slowly melted into Shadow's warm touch.

"I should give you more credit, Sonic. As a kid, I was a pain in the ass," Shadow chuckled.

"Was not!" the younger one yelled. Maria hurled a shoe at his head, telling him that this was a precious moment and that he was ruining it.

Sonic pulled away slightly and stared long and hard at Shadow's face, studying his crimson eyes. "Is it really you?" he asked finally. "No cracks about the garbage or anything?"

Shadow chuckled lightly, leaning his head down on Sonic's shoulder. "No, not at the moment. But since I'm like this," he said, flexing his fingers, "I might as well use it to the best of my ability," he said after a moment.

The younger Shadow looked up at his older form, his eyes narrowing. "No way... I only get a few inches taller?"

Maria flicked Shadow on the head, sighing.

Shadow looked over at his younger self, raising his eye ridges. He sighed, saying, "Remarkably, I remember this," he said, tightening his hold on Sonic.

"Oh yeah, hotshot? And just what do you remember?" he shot back with a grin.

"Not much. It's … fuzzy. Because it's happening right now, I can't tell what will happen." He turned to the younger one. "Hey, you," he barked. "Don't get shot!"

"Oh, that's just what I was planning on doing," Shadow responded to his elder sarcastically. "Maybe jump off the top of the Empire State building afterwards just for kicks."

Maria frowned. "Shadow, stop that…"

"Or stand in front of an oncoming train! Yeah, that's going on the to-do list."

"Wise ass," Shadow muttered.

"You're talking about yourself!" Maria pointed out.

"I'm accepting my fate," Shadow responded dryly.

Sonic laughed, hooking an arm around Shadow's waist. "Good ol' Shadow," he chuckled.

"I'm not old!" the younger one bellowed.

"This is getting confusing," Knuckles said, holding his head.

Rouge shook her head. "For once, I agree with you," she said, nodding.

Shadow looked up, a light pink tinting his cheeks. It was the first time he showed his affection for Sonic in public. This may have seemed much too 'Teenage Girl' for the Ultimate Lifeform, but it proved one of his greatest fears. He really was gay.

Rouge wooted. Knuckles blushed and looked away. Sonic smirked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Who the hell are all these people?" young Shadow shrieked.

Professor Gerald finally came around. "I have no idea, but this is no time for introductions!" he announced. His mustache bounced as he grabbed the kids. "Shadow," he said urgently. "We need to get back up to the ARK."

Shadow nodded, the younger one screaming out how this was insane, that the people here were all out of their minds. "I know one way to get up there," he said gently. He moved away from Sonic, eyeing one of the chaos emerald floating around in the air. He snatched it quickly, forcing his golden rings back to his cuffs, where they usually resided. He swayed for a moment as his fur returned to its regular ebony coat.

Rouge caught him as he nearly toppled over. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

Shadow glared. Being weak was not his forte, and never would be. Shadow stood up straight, quills bristling as he uttered a thanks. He walked over to the Professor reluctantly.

Gerald smiled. "Shadow, look how you have grown!" he said excitedly. "What have you been doing for the last fifty years?"

Shadow kicked a rock, watching it soar. "Sleeping," he responded dryly, hi face settled in the natural frown and narrowed eyes he usually wore. "Killing. Take your pick."

Gerald furrowed his brows, about to speak before a high pitched cackling filled the air.

"Ohohohoho! Sonic! Prepare to meet your doo- GERALD? GERALD ROBOTNIK?"

Sonic face palmed. Of all times for Egghead to come, it had to be now.

Gerald looked up at the crazy machine, adjusting his glasses. "Um, yes. That is I. Creator of the ARK, and Shadow here. Who are you?"

Eggman threw down the door of the Machine, running forward – though to Sonic, it looked more like a fast waddle – to tackle hug Gerald. Gerald looked confused.

"Grandfather, oh, to finally meet you!" he yelled, squeezing the old man to the point where his brilliant blue eyes were bulging out of that bald head of his.

Gerald looked down at Eggman, and broke out into a smile. "Ah, the Robotnik 'stache! Ah, my dear boy, tell me, what is your name?"

"Ivo," Eggman said with pride. "Ivo Robotnik."

"IQ?"

"Three hundred."

"Amazing!"

"Who cares?" both Shadows and Sonic snapped. They all scowled at the Robotnik family, as Maria had tried to enter the conversation.

The older Shadow stepped forward. "People," he said gently, "If you haven't noticed, the world is about to be taken over. We could stay here and talk if you would like, or we could stop this."

Gerald and Ivo stared at Shadow for a moment before continuing to talk. Shadow sighed, grabbing the Professor by the back of his lab coat. "You," he snarled to Eggman. "Get you fat ass over here. You two are acting like children, and right now, I should throw you two into the atmosphere. But I need your help," he said bitterly. He looked over his shoulder at Sonic, ignoring the complaints coming from the Robotniks. "Take the kids home, somewhere safe. Their deaths can destroy anything that happens now."

Shadow's hover shoes went into full blast as he hauled the old men over his shoulders, grunting. "Has the word 'salad' ever crossed your minds?" he growled at them before taking off.

Sonic snickered, taking Maria and Shadow's hands. Knuckles and Rouge would catch up, right? Eh, who cares? They'd make it there.

Sonic threw Maria over his shoulder, ignoring the "Hey, I'm not wearing any pants and this dress flows!" comment.

He looked at Shadow. He was the younger one, and Sonic was still pissed off to see those dark circles under his eyes from when he was forced to work under GUN. Shadow looked confused as he ran with Sonic.

"What the hell did you get me into this time?" he demanded.

"This is all you, Shads," Sonic replied. He smiled, his blue fur beginning to blur, his emerald eyes glowing. He squeezed Shadow's hand.

"What do you mean by that, hedgehog?" he growled, scowling.

"Well, your dad's back," Sonic said reluctantly.

Shadow nearly stopped running, for his legs felt like they had gone numb. But he forced himself to move. "Oh?"

"Don't worry about it. You're gonna solve this. The older you, by the way. So don't even think about it."

Shadow grimaced, but kept his mouth shut. He looked at Maria, thinking about how close she was to getting shot. If she got killed, he wouldn't know what he'd do. Just thinking about it made his eyes flash.

Shadow sneered as he looked at the house. "Not a very good view," he muttered, already missing the ARK.

Sonic shrugged. "Well, its not as good when the world is coming to an end, but…." He shrugged. "You'll just have to live with it."

Maria sat up when Sonic dumped her on the couch, her hair resembling that of Marge Simpson or the Bride of Frankenstein. Shadow snickered as she frowned at him, trying to tug it down.

"Sonic, I think the house is wonderful. It really is. And it's been so long since I've been to Earth…" she looked wonderingly around the room. She smiled as she walked on the hardwood floors. Her dress seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Thanks," Sonic said. "Just don't-"

Shadow sped down the hall, opening a door and running inside.

"Go inside my room," Sonic finished lamely. He ran after him.

Shadow was walking around, his muzzle scrunched up. "Don't you ever clean in here?"

Sonic smiled weakly. "Well, not really. I didn't have a chance to mess up the room on the ARK."

Shadow watched Sonic warily. "Why am I hiding here? Why am I not fighting my own battle? I'm trained in GUN, and those men are out there fighting my kin, and they don't know how to defeat them. I do though, Sonic, and I should be out there."

Sonic forced a smile. "Shadow, you can't. GUN's orders are to capture you, and I'm not really too sure why. Just stay here, and protect Maria, Shadow." Shadow didn't look convinced.

"Please," Sonic whispered, taking his hand.

Shadow looked up, watching Sonic. He finally relented, and nodded.

"Whatever."

Just that word made Sonic nearly pass out in relief. He smirked at Shadow, bringing him out to the couch in the living room. "Go to sleep, bud. You'll pass out if you force yourself to stay up."

Shadow gave me a withered glare. He closed his eyes once he was settled on the couch under a blanket I had just laid on him. I kissed him on the forehead before tugging the blanket further down on him.

Maria was grinning from ear to ear as she watched Sonic. She had managed to pull down her hair into a ponytail.

"I love how you care so much for him," she said gently. "And how the love doesn't seem to end after fifty years."

Sonic shrugged. "Actually, it was only a few months." He sweat dropped at Maria's deadpan look. "Uh, screw that. He's just too much fun teasing him to just drop it."

Maria wasn't entirely satisfied with that answer, but let it go. She stroked Shadows head gently. "Sonic…" she said quietly. Maria looked up, her golden hair shimmering and her blue eyes glowing. She looked like an angel.

"I was supposed to die when Shadow used Chaos Control, wasn't I?"

The question made Sonic feel dread, though he forced a smile. "Why would you think that?"

Maria frowned, her delicate pink lips put into a pout. "Don't even think of lying to me, Sonic," she warned.

Sonic sighed, feeling as id ice filled his veins as Maria stared him down. "Aren't you supposed to be the nice one, girl?" he laughed weakly.

"_Sonic."_

"Okay, yeah. You were shot in the chest fifty years ago. You jumped in front of Shadow when the GUN soldier shot the gun. You were murdered, but told Shadow a few words. I can't…" his throat tightened, looking at the girl. "You were dead, Maria. I really can't… _won't _talk about it."

Maria looked tired, and nodded. "Okay, Sonic. I just… I needed to know," she said gently. She looked away, smiling. "Shadow is going to save the world with you, Sonic."

Sonic looked up towards the ceiling, wondering what those idiots were screaming about up there. He didn't have to be on the ARK to know they were fighting.

"Go up there," Maria said softly, eyes flickering to the door as Tails walked in quietly. He smiled at her. "We'll take care of Shadow. Don't you worry about us, okay?"

Sonic smirked and nodded.

Tails walked up to Sonic, his namesakes swishing about. He opened his palm, a shining Chaos Emerald glowing a strange ruby red. "I got it from Shadow before he went up on the ARK," he said carefully. "Actually, he threw it at my head. But the point is, he wanted YOU to have it."

Sonic wrapped his fingers around the tiny gem, feeling its power course through his veins. He tilted his head up, his emerald eyes flashing as he whispered, "Chaos Control."

…

Shadow was having his own problems up on the ARK. Gerald was sobbing over the cobwebs on his computers, demanding what had gone wrong with tears in his eyes. Shadow threatened Eggman's life when he nearly told him, and Shadow wouldn't give him a straight answer.

"Professor, for the eightieth time, the computers won't work. The only ones still working is this one." Shadow waved his hand over the machine waiting for the Chaos Emeralds.

Eggman was busy trying to screw one in. "Grandfather, Shadow is correct. We've both been here before, and this room is the only functional one. At least the lights work," he pointed out.

That didn't help lighten the mood.

Shadow sighed and began to leave the room, tracing his way down the hall.

_You cheated! I know ya did! Faker!_

Shadow chuckled and shook his head, his long, sharp quills melding in with the darkness. He remembered, a little scared that he had ever forgotten.

How could he have forgotten Maria? That was preposterous.

Tails? He saw that one coming anyway.

Sonic?

Now that was a hard one to explain.

But Shadow felt grateful at the moment. He had seen Maria again, alive and well. That was enough for him, though he knew how it ended when she got back to her own time.

Shadow opened the door to Maria's old apartment, wincing as the creaking of the door was louder than a scream. He flicked on the light switch, amazed that the lights actually flickered on.

And he was even more amazed when a burst of green light seemed to come out of nowhere.

Sonic stumbled onto him, cursing the emerald. He looked up, his emerald eyes questioning, curious.

"Oh, hey Shads," he snickered.

Shadow grimaced. "Not my name," he muttered.

Sonic grinned stupidly and walked around the room. He gave a long whistle. "Jeez, Shads, think it's time to clean this place up?" he asked, blowing a pile of dust off an old pot in the kitchen.

Shadow walked smoothly to the kitchen. "I've been occupied for the last fifty years, if you don't remember," Shadow said bitterly.

Sonic's smile faded. "Sorry, Shads. I forgot."

Shadow shook his head. "I've put that behind me. The main thing is, GUN has a Chaos Emerald, as does my fa- Black Doom," Shadow said, catching himself.

Sonic nodded. "I'm not sure how we'll get them back though."

"That's the easy part," Shadow said. "You go GUN, and I'll go to Black Doom."

"Why can't you go to GUN?" Sonic asked, cocking his head to the side.

Shadow rolled his eyes and huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I'm wanted, dead or alive. But mostly dead," Shadow added wryly.

Sonic scowled.

Shadow shrugged it off. "Anyway, I don't care how you get it. Lie or attack, but we need this emerald by TONIGHT. You heard me correctly, hmm?"

Sonic snickered. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going. You be safe, okay?"

Shadow shrugged. "As safe as I can get," he sighed, kissing Sonic on the cheek before Chaos Controlling out of the room.

Sonic smirked as he walked down the hall, finding the Professor showing Eggman how to properly comb his mustache.

"Guys!" Sonic shouted, snapping the comb. "What the hell do you think you're doing? We're supposed to be _saving the world!" _he reminded them.

"Oh, yes," the Professor said, adjusting his glasses with a flustered look.

Eggman grumbled. "Sonic, he is teaching me the ways of life."

Sonic shook his head in amazement. "The way of life my ass. Get to work, eggy."

Eggman glared at him before lumbering over to the computer, his fingers typing as fast as lightning.

The hero of Mobius grunted in disapproval as he watched the team work fervently. He had a feeling they'd all be dead by morning.

Flipping the Chaos Emerald in the air, he pictured the GUN base, smirking.

Time to visit the son of the General.

…

"Sonic? What are you doing here?"

The Commander looked down at Sonic with his strange blue/brown eyes. His expression was cold, his posture stiff.

"If you are just going to stare at me, Mr. Hedgehog, then I must take my leave. Men!" he barked, craning his head around to yell at the soldiers wandering around. "Get into the positions!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sonic said, waving his hands. "Just 'cause I didn't answer as quick as I run, doesn't mean I don't want anything," he said hastily.

"Then what would you like, Sonic?" he asked brutally, running his fingers through his silver hair.

Sonic snorted. The Chaos Emerald, sir. Ya see, if I'm gonna take Shadow and his dad down, I need somethin' to give me a boost, right?" he asked innocently.

The Commander looked long and hard at Sonic before snapping his fingers, calling for his men. When they returned, the green Chaos Emerald was glowing faintly in an enclosed glass case.

"When you see Shadow," the Commander snarled, "Tell him I'll meet him in Hell."

Sonic nodded, "That's real nice, Commando. Now, I have to go," he said gently, as if speaking to a child.

The Commander opened his mouth to talk, but nobody was there.

…

Shadow was busy yelling at Eggman. "How the hell could you have managed to get stuck in there!"

A muffled voice came back to him. "Well, you see, I dropped one of the screws, so I thought I could fit in here…"

Shadow face palmed. "This hole is about half the size of you."

"Well, I WAS planning on going on a diet," the doctor muttered.

Shadow sighed, his eyes flickering to the blue hedgehog. "Hello, faker. Welcome to hell," he groaned.

Gerald walked in, his mustache black from grease. "It isn't really that bad. Shadow just came in at a horrible time."

Shadow snorted. "That's it, yes." Crimson met emerald. "Did you get the emerald?"

"'Course I did," he snickered. "The Commander had a few words for ya." Sonic repeated the message with a laugh, trying to stand up straight and look serious. It ended with him on the floor, his arms wrapped around his torso and tears falling from his eyes.

Shadow grimaced, pulling him up. "I'm glad you find humor in my death threats," he muttered.

Sonic sat up, grinning that famous grin. "Oh, come on, Shads! How cheesy is this guy?"

"As cheesy as a murderer can get," Shadow hissed. His quills bristled. The ebony hedgehog walked quietly to the window, looking down at Earth. "It was easy enough to get the Chaos Emerald. Black Doom nearly handed it to me before the words were out of my mouth…"

Sonic smiled gently. "It'll all be over soon, Shads. Then we can just take it easy, and the only 'threat,' if you can call him that is Eggman."

Shadow tried to smile. "I'd like that. To be able to… not worry or be angry or upset. I haven't felt happy since… Well, I was 50 years younger," he murmured. His crimson eyes burned. "I missed you. You know, when I was put to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I fought with you, it was because I was angry you had left us. My family. They were all dead…

"I had to avenge Maria's death. I didn't care about anything else. But to see her, alive and well…" Shadow smiled, relaxing. "I am relieved."

"That's good," Sonic said with a grin. "I'm ready to go back to old times. I'll really miss Gerald and Maria, though," he said quietly.

If anything made Sonic upset, it was losing lives. Not just losing lives, but knowing he could have saved them. Maria and Gerald were more than friends, they were family. And losing them…

Well, he thought he had failed as a hero.

Shadow, as if sensing his thoughts, pat Sonic on the back. Shadow gave a weak smirk, squeezing Sonic's shoulder. "I have to leave for now. Black Doom is calling me."

"Puh-LEASE don't tell me you can hear him. Cause that would be weird."

"Weirder than being an alien hedgehog? Top that, faker," Shadow returned with a smirk.

"And the fun Shadow lives!" Sonic laughed. "I wonder… are you still ticklish?" he asked. He stepped closer, emerald eyes sparkling.

Shadow batted away his hands. "No. Not anymore. I'm done with that Sonic, I have better things to wor… Ah! AHAHAHAHA! SONIC! GET OFF! HAHAHA!"

Sonic laughed triumphantly as he tackled the red faced Shadow to the ground. His fingers glided over Shadow's sensitive sides, straddling Shadow's waist so there was no possible chance for him to even THINK about getting away.

"Please," he wheezed, "Sonic, STOP!"

Sonic released him as threats came out instead of laughter. Shadow flopped uselessly on the ground, his head lolling to the side as deflated laughs managed to get through clenched teeth. Sonic backed away, smiling and laughing at Shadow.

"Hah! Not ticklish my ASS, Shadow! And there's ALWAYS time to annoy you!" he snickered.

Shadow didn't even try to fight. He just sat there, trying to regain control of his body. He did offer a few words, however.

"Fuck you, Sonic."

Sonic shrugged. "If you're lucky, pal, but right now, we got a world to save."

Sonic grinned at the savage snarl ripping out of Shadow's throat. "Idiot," Shadow growled.

Sonic shrugged. "You either got it or ya don't. I'm one a' the lucky ones."

"Yeah," Shadow grunted, "You're blessed with the ability to annoy your boyfriend to death."

"… Boyfriend?"

Shadow turned slightly to look at Sonic. "Well, what do you think you are to me? You might find this hard to believe, but I don't go around letting anybody do that to me or kiss me. But if you don't want to~"

"No!" Sonic said. "I want you. And all your weird perks."

"Weird? How rude."

It was like having the old Shadow back. Though he had a bit more of a temper now… He was still him.

Shadow smirked at him. "If you think I changed that much, you would be wrong. Your change on me is permanent, and I can't seem to stop smiling. I hate it, but I can't help it. I'm happy when I'm around you."

Sonic blushed, flustered, saying "Stop it, you're makin' me blush. I'm not a girl."

"You sure look like one."

"Shut up!"

Shadow snickered. "You know you love me. Don't act like you don't." Sonic wouldn't look at him, trying to cool his cheeks. Shadow walked over to him and took hold of his chin, forcing him to look up, emerald eyes locking with crimson. "Tell me you want me to go away, and I'll never bother you again. Just say it."

Sonic frowned. "I can't. Who else would I annoy?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Typical Sonic. The only thing you think about is who you'll spend your day with and how to get away from the pink pest. How will I put up with you?"

Sonic shrugged. "You can get the number to Tails' therapist. The guy loves me, he's making millions off Tails, all because of me."

Shadow rolled his eyes, flicking Sonic on the head. "Grow up."

"You dumb down."

The two were just as they were fifty years ago. Sonic was the annoying speed demon and Shadow was the troublesome, dark, weapon of mass destruction. Shadow was still lost in the past, but tried to get out of it. He was smiling, just for Sonic.

"Will you two stop making the love eyes at each other and help?" the Professor barked.

"What do you mean 'love eyes,' Grandfather?" Ivo asked, pushing his lab goggles up.

Before Sonic could get the words out of his mouth, Gerald was gossiping like an old lady. "Shadow and Sonic are in a relationship. They have been for over fifty years, when Sonic traveled back in time. They're lovers."

Shadow fumed, his eyes flashing.

Sonic was frozen.

Eggman looked stunned. And then the smallest of smiles broke out.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Sonic the hedge… and sha…. OHOHOHOHO! This is too good, the great… and shad… hero… ha…! AHAHAHAHA! I have to get a photo! Will you two share a kiss for me?"

Shadow snarled, dashing forward. Gerald caught him, glowering at Eggman. He rolled up a newspaper and thwacked him on his big melon head. "A Robotnik man is reserved, a quiet soul who makes fun of no one."

"I guess Eggy didn't get the memo," Sonic grumbled, not looking up from his shoes. A horrible blush stained his cheeks.

Shadow glowered at Eggman. "A bullet would look nice wedged between your eyes," he said murderously.

Eggman paled.

Gerald rolled his eyes, patting Shadow on the back. "Good old Shadow. You keep on threatening the lives of everyone, I miss it."

Shadow sat down next to Sonic, looking at the blue hedgehog with a sigh. "Your friends will not laugh at you, faker. And if they do, they can get my foot up their ass. Calm down."

Sonic gave a fake smile. "I know. You'd take care of them. But I still want them to be my friends, ya know? I've known most a' them my whole life."

Shadow sighed. "Well, then they are not true friends if they don't accept your happiness, Sonic. You should know that."

Sonic's body sagged. "I know, I know…"

Shadow bent down and kissed Sonic softly on the cheek. "Go to sleep, angel. Can't save the world if you can't run."

Sonic shoved Shadow weakly. "I could run in my sleep, faker. You WISH I couldn't run, cause only then would you be the fastest creature in the world."

"Go to sleep before I knock you out," Shadow growled, lifting Sonic into his arms and lap.

Sonic rested his head against Shadow's chest, smirking at the feel of the 'makeshift' pillow. In seconds, his eyes had slipped shut, and he was snoring softly into Shadow's chest.

…

*To the Future!*

_Sonic was helping Maria into her little Easter dress, putting her little hat with a ribbon on gently. Her blue quills with golden stripes gleamed. (I'm altering her appearance a bit here) Her dress was a lavender dress, going just below her knees. Her small shoes dangled. _

_Maria was only five, Dash three, and Piper only a few months old, each child waiting excitedly to go to their Aunt Rouge's home. _

_Well, maybe all except Piper. _

_Piper was the little girl, not much bigger than a small kitten. Her fur was sapphire blue, her eyes a vibrant violet. She was usually a happy little trouper, and didn't usually cry. But of all days to wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Easter was the special pick._

_Piper was sleeping in Shadow's arms, her tiny thumb in her mouth. Her eyes were closed as she snuggled closer to her father. _

_Only hours earlier, she was screaming and crying. She refused to be held by anyone other than Shadow._

_Dash was… well, Dash. The mini Sonic in Shadow's mini body. He was three, and already running faster than the speed of light. He was crazy, already talking and goofing off, pissing people off as well._

_And he was working his magic on Shadow._

"_Then I looked at the screen, and then it moved, and then the sponge started singing with the starfish!" he said, chatting rather loudly._

_Shadow looked panicked. "Dash, please, Piper's finally asleep again…" he whispered frantically._

"_I don't wanna be quiet!" he yelled._

_Shadow looked around quickly, grabbing a jar of what he thought was heaven in this case. "Dash, would you like a snack?" he asked._

_Dash cocked his head to the side, looking genuinely interested. "But mommy said I wasn't allowed to haves one," he squeaked._

_Shadow shook his head. "I'll let you have this. Open up," he instructed. Dash did as he was told, and found a spoon of sticky peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth. Shadow pulled out the spoon, smirking wickedly as Dash struggled to talk._

_Sonic chuckled, holding Maria in her arms. She kissed her 'Mother's' cheek, her tiny hands tangling in Sonic's blue quills._

"_Love you too," Sonic whispered with a smile._

_Shadow was dressed in his white button down shirt with a black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Cradling Piper against his chest, Shadow bent over and kissed Sonic. Sonic returned the kiss, making Maria look away. _

"_But I want to see, mommy!" she cried. Sonic kept her head turned, not caring as long as Shadow was the one kissing him._

_Shadow pulled away gently. "You look great," he whispered._

_Sonic smiled brightly at Shadow. "Thanks. Not looking too bad yourself, hotshot," he commented. He liked the way Shadow's eyes roamed his body, now that he had finally gotten himself in shape again. Piper was the worst one on him. It had taken him over two months to run off the fat._

_Sonic was dressed in a light blue button down shirt with black pants. His normal running shoes were back where they belonged, the red and white shining, that small golden buckle gleaming._

"_I think you just gave me a compliment," Shadow said with a wink. "I'll take it." _

"_Mmmph! Da puk gue in ma muth!" Dash screamed, flailing his arms. Sonic rolled his eyes, going into the fridge and pouring a cup of milk. _

"_Drink this, bud. And stop freaking out, it's just peanut butter. Not glue," he snickered, patting Dash on the head. The ebony hedgehog with crimson and blue streaks looked up at Sonic with teary eyes. "Aw, he was just joking, kid. Drink up," he said, pushing the shining glass towards his only son._

_Dash drank it as quickly as he could. And just like the trouble maker Sonic was, he leaned close to Dash and whispered the famous word: "Farts."_

_Dash, for some unknown reason, thought that the word fart was possibly the funniest word in the world. He began to laugh so hard that milk squirted out of his nose._

_Shadow cursed quietly, grabbing a towel. "He could have DIED, Sonic!" he snarled._

_And that's where the tears came._

"_Sorry, Dash, sorry! Daddy wasn't serious, he was just scared! Come on, don't cry!" Sonic said frantically, wiping Dash's face._

_Shadow rolled his eyes, grumbling._

_Somebody was knocking on the door._

_Sonic abandoned his hope for regaining Shadow's happy side, and sighed quietly. He got up and answered the door._

_His friend, Knuckles the echidna was already in his Easter outfit. A white bunny suit, from head to toe. In one paw, he held a basket of goodies, including chocolates, skittles, and starburst. Rouge's bunny outfit was tight, and she hopped in. _

"_Happy Easter!" she cried. Rouge was holding their only daughter, Pearl, in their arms. The white echidna waved at Sonic, giggling._

"_Happy Easter," Sonic laughed. "Nice outfit," he said his smile widening as he poked Knuckles. The echidna batted away his hand._

"_I really hate this theme," Knuckles snapped. "Getting dressed in outfits' sucks. It's itchy and I keep tripping," he complained._

_Rouge rolled her eyes. "It's so cute, though! And Pearly just loves it!" she said happily. She hugged her daughter happily._

"_I like it too," Sonic snickered. "Stop moving, I have to take a photo."_

_Knuckles chased Sonic around the house, screaming about how Sonic was such a brat, and how he should act better for being a twenty year old._

_Yes, twenty. And Sonic hasn't physically aged a day._

_And he had three children. Sonic was proud to say that he had a very full life, and that he loved every moment of it._

_Sonic smiled at Knuckles, poking him in the side. "You got flab, Knucklehead." _

"_It's not flab, its muscle! Back off, hedgehog!" he snarled. Knuckles' face glowed with anger and embarrassment. "Rouge said it makes Pearl happy, so I did it."_

_Sonic laughed. "You see, that's where having Shadow is the best. He refuses to let anything bruise his ego. Even his children," I snicker. Shadow had flat out refused to show any weakness, like the old crutches from the ARK. The bunny ears met the same fiery demise._

_Sonic looked over at Shadow with the softest of smiles. Shadow was talking to Rouge quietly, gently cradling the sleeping Piper in his arms. Her head was on his shoulder, her thumb still tucked in her tiny mouth._

_Maria and Dash were busy shoving as much chocolate into their mouths as they could fit. _

_Sonic loved his family. His heart swelled with his love for Shadow, how he had made this family with Sonic. Sonic walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the forehead. I can never tell you how much you mean to me," he whispered as Rouge walked over to Knuckles. She pulled out a camera and took a photo before her husband could stop her. The family laughed._

_Yes, Sonic knew that he and his family had their glitches. For example, if they woke up Shadow after a day of work, it was hell in a house for them. Maria was a brainiac, and Dash was a troublemaker. Piper – well, she was too young to do much of anything. _

_Shadow had worked almost 6 out of seven days a week. GUN demanded almost all of Shadow's attention, which Sonic never approved of. He wanted Shadow at home with him. With his family._

_Shadow looked over at Sonic and shot him that small smirk he'd only save for him. Rouge waved, flipping her hair flirtatiously. Her bunny ears flopped, and Sonic waved back._

_Pearl, the white echidna with wings, was chasing Dash, giggling. Dash sped off through the house, knocking things down and laughing. Sonic sighed, but didn't even bother to stop him._

_Knuckles, Rouge, and Pearl were like family now. Sonic remembered when Knuckles tried to kill him – repeatedly. Ah, happy times._

_This was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life._

…

"… ic… Sonic…. Sonic!"

Sonic's eyes fluttered open. Emerald eyes glowed as blue lids struggled to open.

"Wha's goin on?" the hero mumbled, lifting his head up. Sonic rubbed his eyes, looking around.

Professor Gerald was running around frantically. He shook Sonic. "Sonic, something is wrong with Shadow! Please, help us!"

Eggman was working quickly over Shadow. The dark agent groaned in obvious pain.

Sonic ran to Shadow. "Shads? What's…" he gasped. Shadow's body was fading, like it was only a mirage. Shadow looked up at Sonic with pained eyes.

"Commander," he choked out. "Strangling, on Earth…, Maria…" his words were cut off as he cried out, pulling himself into a tight ball.

"Something seemed to have happened to his younger body, including the Commander of GUN," Gerald said with an agitated sigh. "I thought it was the General again."

Shadow screamed.

"I mean the man in the dark suit," the Professor said quickly. He patted Shadow on the head, a soundless shriek escaping his parted lips as his hand passed right through. "Please, Sonic, find Shadow!" he begged.

Sonic didn't even get to blink before he warped out of the ARK.

…

Sonic vowed to never leave Shadow alone. Ever.

His home was literally on fire. Maria was running around the house, screaming, her golden hair whipping around her face. GUN soldiers pushed through the doors of the house, gun shots heard from inside. Sonic threw the soldiers trying to hold him back out of the way, struggling to get inside.

The front door slammed open. The Commander walked out smoothly, his brown and blue eyes sparkling cruelly.

The commander's large hand was wrapped tightly around the younger Shadow's neck, squeezing. Frightened, frantic crimson eyes met emerald as Shadow's hands clawed at the hand around his throat.

Slowly, the crimson eyes dulled, and rolled into his head.

Sonic screamed.

**Sorry this is so short, fellas, but its all I can think of for this chapter.**

**Shadow: Why do I always die?**

**Sonic: Nobody loves you as much as they love me! *Waves to the audience***

**Shadow: *Rolls his eyes* Now isn't that a self esteem booster.**

**Okay guys! Love ya all! Don't know how ya put up with me, after disappearing for the last few months. But I AM back! This chapter was short and just a filler. Enjoy, okay? And PM me, I'm lonely!**


	21. Sheep!

A quick spindash to the chest and the Commander went flying, Sonic catching Shadow on the way down. He glared at the headman of GUN, holding Shadow protectively in his arms.

Sonic sat on the ground, sitting Shadow in his lap and propping the ebony hedgehog's head on his chest, waiting until Shadow's ragged breath smoothed out.

The young antihero groaned, opening his eyes. "Why whenever I'm near you, I get hurt? Not you, just me. Are you cursed or something?" he croaked.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "No, you're just lucky. Now, are you okay bud? Seriously?"

Shadow grumbled, sitting up in Sonic's lap. "I'm… well, I'm not dead, so that's a good thing, right?"

Emerald eyes rolled, squeezing his arms on the smaller mobian in his grasp. "Shadow, you suck at giving me a straight answer. Again, are you okay?"

He shrugged. "My throat hurts, but I was just strangled so that's why."

"Better then saying your back hurts," he chuckled, kissing his ear.

A blast of green light appeared in front of them, the older Shadow stumbling out with the Robotniks behind him, arguing.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather! I didn't mean to blow up the microwave, honest! I was just trying to make some lunch," Eggman whined.

"It said two minutes, not twenty," Gerald growled. His hand went to his bald head, though it was now covered in a layer of mac and cheese. He wiped at it, wincing at the heat. His face was covered in soot from the mini explosion.

"I have bad eyesight!"

"Yes, I think I know that now," Gerald grumbled, wiping the cheese off of his glasses.

Before Eggman could say another thing, Maria bolted out of the house, spatula in hand, beating the Commander's head in. "Don't you DARE hurt my friend! Y-you're just a big BULLY! I will NOT let you hurt him, DO YOU HEAR ME?" she shrieked.

The Commander winced. "Maria? Is that really you? Ouch!" he yelped, grabbing the spatula.

She fumed. "Yes, it's me, Maria Robotnik. I don't know WHO you think you are, coming in here and trying to kill all my friends-"

"It's me!" he cried. "I was your friend back on the ARK!"

He jaw dropped, her aqua eyes staring at him in shock. "You?" she gasped. She shook her head. "So you've grown into a gigantic jerk?"

"What? But I'm not!"

She raised a brow at him, tapping her foot on the ground. She pointed to the younger Shadow, who was glaring at him and rubbing his head. She looked back at him, waiting for his explanation.

"… Good point," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Maria wacked him once more, turning abruptly on her heels and racing to Shadow, picking him up out of Sonic's arms and hugging him so tightly his eyes began to bulge.

"Maria!" he choked out. "Maria, stop!"

While she was crying over him, hugging him, Sonic jumped to his feet and jogged to the older Shadow and the Robotniks.

"I mean, why not just eat something quick! A sandwich was sitting right there, but no, you had to try to be a 'big boy' and make a hot meal," the Professor scoffed, glaring at him.

"I said I was sorry, now can you do me a favor and drop it!" Eggman cried, sitting in a dejected pose.

"No way. They got even more stupid over the course of ten minutes," Sonic said with a grin, standing next to Shadow.

Shadow gave Sonic a withering glare. "YOU haven't been with them for the last half an hour. They're honestly, completely insane."

Gerald looked shocked. "Shadow! I am not insane! They had me tested for that a few months ago, remember?"

Eggman nodded. "I am, but that's what attracts the fans! How I am insane, yet in a funny way."

Sonic snorted. "Funny? More like stupid. And sadistic. Definitely sadistic."

"I thought the sadistic one was Shadow?"

"I'm standing right here. And I'm not sadistic," he snapped. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at them. "We have to find a way to defeat the Black Arms without destroying the entire plant along with it."

Sonic frowned. Black Doom probably dreamed of Shadow's head on a silver platter now, and Sonic rather liked Shadow's head between his shoulders. He grabbed Shadow's hand, ignoring his questioning look and sighed, leaning his head on Shadow's shoulder. "I wish Black Doom would just bug off already…" he whispered.

Shadow rubbed his back affectionately. "Don't we all. Now let's get to it. Go hide Maria and … uh… younger me, and get Tails to cough up the emerald. Hit the Commander over the head and get going."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, his ears folding to his head as he looked over sadly to him.

Shadow smirked, tugging on his wrist and pulling him in for a quick kiss. "I'm going to repair the eclipse cannon with these two morons. Try to convince younger me to find more chaos emeralds or get GUN and Black doom off our trails."

Sonic nodded. "Got it. Don't kill them, okay?"

The ebony hedgehog grunted, muttering, "No promises," before grabbing both Robotniks' wrists and Chaos Controlling back to the ARK.

Sonic smiled, shaking his head. He turned and began running back to the house, 'accidentally' stepping on the Commander's foot.

xxXXxx

"I can TOTALLY put more marshmallows in my mouth!"

Sonic stared, dumbfounded at younger Shadow and Maria taking a bag of marshmallows.

Tails shook his head. "I'm the winner."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Wanna bet?"

Maria stood between them, raising a scarf and yelling, "GO!" The two started chugging the bags, Maria counting them off.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "The fate of the Planet rests in your hands, guys, and you're sitting here, eating marshmallows?"

The blonde fox looked up, his blue eyes sparkling and the small white blobs flying out of his mouth. He blushed, scratching the back of his neck and sweat dropped. "Ugghn fllmth," he mumbled around his filled mouth. Sonic didn't even try to guess what the hell it meant.

Shadow was pretty nonchalant about it. He just nodded and shrugged, chewing before swallowing. "So who won?" he asked, patting his stomach.

Maria looked over the tally. "Um… Shadow!" she cried, raising his arm into the hair.

The younger Shadow burst into laughter at Tails' red face, singing 'I am the Champion!' He flicked a small white bud at his head, grinning as Tails passed out.

The hero held his head, a headache coming on. "Guys," he yelled, waving his arms frantically. "We have a WORLD to save!" he cried.

Maria blinked, her large azure eyes bright, before misting and tearing up. "I-I'm sorry…"

The Ultimate Lifeform rolled his eyes. "Nice going, Sonic. You're making a girl cry," he muttered, going over to rub her back. He eyed the sapphire hedgehog. "You have bags under your bags, Sonic. Think it's time to rest?"

Sonic grumbled at him. "Promise not to get killed while I pass out?"

"I promise," he said softly. His strong arms wrapped around his waist as he pulled him into a chair, the blue hedgehog blinking in surprise as he found himself in Shadow's lap. "Now go to sleep before I kill you."

Emerald orbs rolled. "Aww, with those sweet words, I'll be able to sleep peacefully. Dreaming about your gun to my head," he laughed, snuggling into Shadow's white chest fur.

"If I'm like that in your dream, can I have a moustache?" Shadow asked, kissing Sonic's forehead softly.

Sonic looked up, confused before remembering that this was the younger Shadow. He rolled his eyes, chuckling, "Sure Shads. Whatever you want."

"How many times do I have to tell you that isn't my name?" he demanded, poking Sonic's nose.

He batted his hand away, shrugging. "How many times have you told me?"

"Three hundred sixty four and standing. Why?"

"Then I'll have to call you the name you love so much at least Ten thousand times. Just because you like it that much," he chuckled, dodging Shadow's claws.

The ebony hedgehog growled. "Go to sleep now, Sonic." He paused. "Or, you know, I could call in Amy. I'm sure she'd be thrilled."

Sonic's emerald eyes widened as he imagined the scene. Amy, bursting in through the door of his private home, his sanctum, and beating his head in with her mallet while Shadow sat and watched. Laughing.

"Oh god, please no," he whined. He clung to his ebony lover, telling him how he would never call him Shads again and he'd go to sleep right away.

But he couldn't fall asleep.

"This will work Tails, I promise!" Sonic said.

The kitsune grimaced at his big brother. "I can't believe you're actually making me do this," he muttered.

"I can," Maria said, looking down. She was also involved in his master plan.

"I CAN'T," Shadow stated lamely. "Look at us! We look ridiculous!" he yelled.

It was true. Each one of them were dressed in sheep costumes, with bells, ribbons, and everything. Tails had a pink ribbon around his head, and even Shadow had to get in on it.

"But… Shadow's outfit is all tight and good looking. And mine is just fat!" Tails complained, his small head peeking over the mountains of fluff and ribbons. His small golden bell tingled.

"I got it just for him," Sonic said with an adoring smile, kissing Shadow's cheek. The other hedgehog snarled at him, saying, "I can't believe you're making me do this, Sonic. This is degrading! What will I look like with the other villains now?" he demanded.

"You aren't a villain," Sonic pointed out, ignoring the glower directed his way. He clapped his hands, relaxing into the couch and putting his feet onto the recliner. "Now get going. I need to sleep, and we aren't getting anywhere like this," he said lazily. "Get to it."

Shadow threw the remote at Sonic's head.

Maria looked up from the miniature fence he forced her to make, frowning. "Who died and made you king?" she asked finally, huffing as she put down her tools.

"I dunno. But the king is getting annoyed because he can't sleep." Maria glared at him, her sharp eyes piercing him. "Oh come on, help a dude out. Please?" he begged.

She sighed, her golden hair slipping out of the white hood. She stepped up to the mini fence and hopped over, beginning the cycle. Shadow followed, Sonic's eyes trained on his rear the whole way.

Earning him a shoe to the head.

Tails looked nervously to the fence. It was high for him, and he gained about two hundred pounds of fluff and ribbons. The bells wrapped around his frantic namesakes, he tried to float over the fence.

It was just too heavy! His foot snagged the fence and down he went, hard. The bigger they are the harder they fall, as he said. And man did he fall.

He crashed headfirst to the ground, bouncing a few feet from his enlarged stomach, the bells chiming loudly as he bounced into the wall, the fence tangled in his feet. Maria was sobbing, not for him, but for the fence. "I worked for HOURS on that!" she cried. Shadow tried comforting her, patting her back and telling her that they could make a new, better fence for Sonic the couch potato.

Tails was groaning into the wall, cracks forming around him. Maria rushed to his side, trying to tug him out and failing somewhat miserably. Shadow came over and pulled on his tails, making the small fox shriek.

Shadow laughed. "Hey, you sound like a girl!" he snickered.

Tails' responded with a moan, his voice- and curse – muffled by the wall smashing against his face. "How would you like it if I tried to rip YOUR tail off?"

"I'd like to see you try and keep your arm attached to your body," he responded with a shrug, sliding a hand to his chest and forcing him out of the wall.

Tails cried out as he fell, bashing his head into ground. "Oh man, I can hear my brain rattling around in my skull. Is that bad?"

"Oh, Tails!" Maria cried, picking him up and prying the costume off of him. The fox whimpered and rolled out of it, clinging to the young girl. "Maria?" he choked out. "Is that you? I… I can see a light… it's getting brighter…"

"That's the light in the lamp, idiot," Shadow sighed, turning it on and off to prove it. "You aren't dying. For a genius, you're pretty dumb."

Tails grimaced, his baby blue eyes sparking as he sat up. "What's Sonic doing?" he grunted.

They all looked over to the hero, jaws dropping in unison as their eyes settled on the azure hedgehog.

Sonic was sleeping peacefully under the thick blanket, his head tucked cutely into the pillow as he snored softly, curled up.

Tails almost attacked him.

"I nearly killed myself and he passes out!" he hissed, lunging forward. Maria was going to grab him, but Shadow beat her to it, his pinky wrapping around his tail, really no force being used by him at all to hold him back.

Shadow flung Tails back into the wall, hearing him yelp and the wall crack. He moved quickly to Sonic, stroking his quills and smiling. No matter how childish he was now, he saw himself grown. He – if possible – loved Sonic even more, an would give his life for him. He bent down, pressing his tan lips to Sonic's cheek softly. "Have a good night's rest, Sonic. I love you," he murmured.

xXXx  
(Another weird dream, too lazy to type it out.)

Maria was pulling at Shadow's hand, whining how she wanted to go out. "Daddy, they're going to start soon!" she cried. Maria had grown out of her golden fur as it turned blue, like Sonic's, and had streaks of gold in her quills. Her sky blue eyes glowed as she whimpered up at her father.

"I know, honey. But Sonic is taking forever, and the others are with him," he sighed. His crimson eyes flashed as he craned his neck back to the bathroom, yelling, "Sonic! What is taking you so long?"

The door burst open, the blue hedgehog hopping out with Piper on his shoulders and Dash trailing behind them. Sonic was wearing Uncle Sam's outfit, complete with the suspenders and beard. The fluffy white beard trailed halfway down his chest, and he even taped fluffy white eyebrows on his eye ridges.

Shadow burst into laughter with Maria at the sight of Sonic, holding his stomach as Sonic started to dance, pulling a cane from his striped and starred top hat.

Dash and Piper were holding sparklers, the small lights fizzing off of them as they ran in circles around Sonic. They laughed as Sonic knocked himself on the head with his cane.

Shadow rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his hip. "That's great. Can we go out now?" he asked. "Maria's head may blow up if she doesn't see the fireworks."

Sonic grimaced. "Oh come on. 'Great' is all I get after slaving over this for hours?" he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's the most wonderful thing I've ever gotten the pleasure to lay my eyes on. NOW can we go outside?" he asked.

Sonic laughed, picking up Piper and taking Dash's hand, following behind Shadow with a smile. He hummed happily, Piper doing the same as she giggled and nearly burnt his quills with the sparkler.

Shadow smiled down at Maria, lifting her up and placing her on his shoulders, grinning at her squeals of happiness as the bright colors burst into the sky, illuminating the black of night.

Shadow grabbed Sonic's free hand, pulling him over with a small smirk. Their fingers interlocked, Sonic looked up with a brilliant smile. "Hey, this night wasn't as bad as you thought it would be," he noted.

Shadow shrugged. "None of us got blown up with the firecrackers, so I guess that's a good thing.

"Definitely," Sonic said with a nod, scooting over to his side, laying his head down on the ebony hedgehog's shoulder. He closed his eyes. "Can you believe we're actually here?" he asked.

"No, I still think I'm dreaming from my fall from the ARK," Shadow admitted. "But it's a good dream."

The hero smiled, his face lighting up. "I'm glad it's a good dream," he said. He smacked Shadow's shoulder playfully. "And you aren't dreaming, for the eighteenth time."

They smiled at each other, leaning towards each other until their noses were touching, the last of the light from the fireworks going out before their lips touched.

xXXXx

Sonic woke up with a dreamy smile, his emerald eyes foggy. He looked around, stretching and yawning.

Tails was passed out from the heat of his sheep costume.

Maria was in a black dress with black shoes, and a black hat, holding a bouquet of roses over the mangled pieces of wire that was once a fence. She was holding a funeral ceremony for it, and Shadow was watching with an amused smirk.

"Made, on July 12, 2011, this fence once stood proud, beautiful. Now, because of what Tails has done to it, it is nothing but rubble. He tried to fly over it in a sheep costume, and failed miserably, his foot snagging on the top of it. He fell, taking this majestic fence down with him," she preached, dabbing at her large eyes with a hanky.

Shadow rolled his eyes and snorted, his hands glowing with chaos as he made his fingers into the shape of a gun, shooting the fence. It exploded, scorching under Chaos flames.

"There. Now it doesn't have to suffer anymore, and it's warm in here," he said pleasantly.

Maria shrieked, sobbing over the charred remains of the fence. "I spent so long on this! SO LONG!" she cried, shaking her fist to the sky. "Why must the good die young?"

"It was a wire fence you spent twenty minutes on, Maria. Get a hold on yourself," Shadow sighed, patting her shoulder.

She bit his hand.

"YOWCH! What was that for?" he demanded, wincing.

Maria glared at him. "For destroying my funeral. I was going to get the band to play!" she sobbed, gesturing to the men with their instruments.

"We're still getting paid, right?" the man with the trombone asked.

"You could be firewood if you don't leave," Shadow said pleasantly, his hands glowing with the flames of Chaos yet again.

They nearly trampled each other to get out the door.

Sonic reached for Shadow when a searing green light tore up the room, the Robotniks falling out, covered in a suspicious red liquid.

"Grandfather? Grandfather, what is that?" Maria gasped, shrieking as Shadow fell from the portal.

"GUN," Gerald gasped. "My Shadow… Shadow…"  
Shadow fell to one knee, his chest fur covered in his own blood. Crimson eyes locked with emerald before they rolled and became hidden underneath his ebony lids. Sonic paled considerably as he stumbled forward, moving the fur.

A bullet hole ripped the right side of his chest.

**I am SO sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Shadow: She forgot about us, Sonic.**

**Sonic: *Whimpers* I know, Shads. She is ignoring us.**

**I am NOT!**

**Shadow: You were too busy fooling around on the other site...**

**Well... yeah... Anyways, Tonight I'll be uploading a bunch of more stuff. Don't worry, I am BACK, baby!**

**Sonic: She's freaking me out, Shadow.**

**Shadow: Just smile and nod.  
**


	22. Hiatus

I'm so sorry guys, but this story... Is causing me problems. If you haven't already read this on the other site, this story is on hiatus, and will probably remain on hiatus. I'm into a new fandom now, and I just can't do this anymore. Please forgive me. I'll try my best to get this going again, but I'm not making any promises. In my eyes, this story will remain unfinished until further notice. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. 


End file.
